Mega Man ZXA: Rebirth Redux
by NeoNazo356
Summary: A month has passed since the fall of the Ouroborous at the hands of the Hunter, Ashe. When it finally looks like peace has been achieved, a new evil stands to fill the void that Albert left behind from the shadows, and the past begins to collide with the present, and the Game of Destiny if nearing its final conclusion. Full summary inside.
1. Story Summary

**Summary:**

**One month after the Ouroborous, an amalgamation of both authentic and mass-produced Model Ws destined for use by the Mega Man King, falls into the sea following Albert's defeat at the Hunter Ashe, the world is once more lulled into a false peace. However, the world is once more on the road to ruin from one who wants to garner absolute control over humans and reploids alike, and once more two heroes must step forward to stop it, hoping to gain the one _true _peace that so may before had strived for. One is born of the past, and wishes to repent for transgressions past made in a time of despair. The other is born of the present, bearing a wounded heart that had only just begun to heal, only for the hands of fate tear old scars open once more.**


	2. Prologue Redux

**For those of you who've read Mega Man ZXA: Recurrence, this is the _rewritten _version of the prior, including corrections, chapter overhauls, and additional content that the first version did not have. The overall storyline will remain the same as its predecessor.**

**Lastly, I do not own Mega Man Zero, Mega Man ZX, or Mega Man ZX Advent. OCs and original content that is not made by Inti Creates is under my "ownership".**

**With that disclaimer out of the way, please enjoy the retelling of Mega Man ZXA: Recurrence, now known as Mega Man ZXA:R Redux.**

* * *

><p>One month ago, there had been a mass outbreak of Maverick attacks all across the territory surrounding Legion, the governing body of the world which was led by the Sage Trinity: Master Thomas, Master Mikhail, and Master Albert.<p>

However, _prior_ to said events, the Raiders, an illegal group of Hunters not belonging the Hunters Guild, nor sanctioned by Legion, uncovered a piece of lost technology in the Outlands and proceeded to transport it to their site of illegal dealings via a large airship convoy. It was at that time that a group of Hunters, led by a young woman who had survived the destruction of her home town by Mavericks, reclaimed the piece of lost technology. Afterwards, the Hunters Guild was requested to bring the lost piece of technology to Legion for further study, since being a piece of technology from ancient times, could potentially hold may secrets that could benefit mankind as a whole.

However, the lost technology was never taken into Legion for study, which happened right around the same time that a pillar of light erupted from the middle of the Outlands, sighted just outside Legion's borders. Since then, a plethora of Maverick attacks coinciding with a series of disasters, both natural and coordinated occured, including but not limited to; a coordinated Maveric assault on Legion HQ, an energy runaway at the nucear energy plant, the reanimation of mechaniloids at the scrapyards, a maverick attack ont he highway targeting fleeing civilians, and a massive gravity destruction in the outlands. Or at least amongst the most well-known

The final events of the recent Maverick outbreak were precedented being the rising of a massive oroborous-shaped battle station rising from the sea, said battle station being the epicenter of a mass outbreak of giant mechaniloids. Hours after this station rose however, a massive energy fluctiation caused the entire station to collapse, its entire structure falling apart before it sunk back into the ocean. After this, the Sage Trinity, or at least the remaindor of it -though details on _that _weren't too well-known-, announced that the maverick uprising had ended.

With this, the country settled back into a lulled sence of security, so many not knowing that it was a false peace. This was likewise similar in circumstance, to the ending of the _previous _string of maverick-related incidents four years and eight months prior.

Years before said events, the country of Cinq Ville was facing the brunt of an ongoing energy crisis that threatend the collapse of its capital city, Inner Peace. Coinciding with the energy crisis was a seemingly unending strings of Maverick Raids, each one claiming the lives of dozens, if not hundreds. It was at the peak of the crisis that a man by the name of Serpent, founded the company Slither Inc. By utilizing technology that had been excavated from the Outlands, the ongoing energy crisis was brought to and end, and all the energy that everyone could ever need was provided. On the inverse, to deal with the ongoing Maverick Raids, a security force of mechaniloids was established, and began to force the Mavericks, otherwise known as Irregulars, back into the outlands.

In doing so, the man himself became a genuine national hero, held in the highest standards by the entire country. Shortly afterwards however, Serpent was approached by two mysterious figures, and that's when things began to change. It was from that point on that employees at Slither Inc. noticed a tremendous change in their benevolent philanthropist. From that point, the man began scouring the Outlands like a man possessed, as though he were searching for _something. _People played it off as him simply being dedicated to excavating more ancient technology to make the lives of the people better, however, they knew not of the _true _horrors behind the Maverick Raids.

During the ten years since Slither Inc.'s founding, hundreds, if not thousands of lives, were lost in Maverick Raids, and while Slither Inc.'s security force arrived each time to prevent even more casualties, a key detail was constantly overlooked, or at least overlooked to a select few.

At the sites of the Maverick Raids, no bodies were ever found, almost as though they disappeared into thin air. In addition, energy began building up in numerous sites within Inner Peace's territories, but it wasn't going anywhere. Instead it continued to be stockpiled for some unknown purpose.

However, four years and nine months prior to the present day, a massive coordinated assault shook Cinq Ville, claiming many lives in the process and leaving a portion of the city in ruins. Shortly afterwards, a massive energy surge caused one of the energy conductors that utilized the ancient technology, which granted near-infinite energy to all of Inner Peace. It was at that time that calamity struck, one of the six super-conductors collapsing from Slither Inc.'s main building, demolishing a good portion of the city. No one knows just how many were killed, or ended up missing, but as great a tragedy came in the form of Slither Inc.'s president. Serpent's body was never found amongst the rubble, and the country mourned as their hero was labeled as dead, once the remains of the Slither Inc. building were excavated.

Afterwards, Legion stepped in and regained control of the region, their own forces routing out the remaining Irregulars and bringing peace back to the region. Even if only a false one. However, people seemed to be content with letting what happened happen. True, people mourned at the loss of friends, family, and lovers, but eventually, everyone decided that it was better to continue leading a carefree existance, settling into their daily routines and living their daily lives, seeming to forget the world just beyond their cities, as well as forgetting the past.

However, among those unknowing masses stood a person who had borne witness to such attacks first-hand, and knew that there was more to this world then was being let on. As he stood apart from the public that were content to live their lives blissfully unaware of things to come, events that would alter the fate of the world once again began to take root, and his own fate too would stretch far beyond that the reach of his own hand.


	3. Cyberspace Redux

**Mega Man Zero 2 Soundtrack - Cyberelf**

Cyberspace. A mysterious world where the souls of reploids, cyber elves, and even some humans congregate. Its existance has never been explained, nor _validaded _through conventional science. In fact, the only ones who know about it are its denizens, and some would say it's the closes thing to "heaven" that a Reploid can ever achieve. Or at least if there's any other heaven to speak of.

While no one knows whether this space was created by the hands of man, the hands of god, or was just always there since the first computer was made or at the beginning of the universe, the only thing consistent about it was that time was relative there. In fact, the only inclination of it ever existing at all was during the time that the Maverick known as Omega, a monstrous reploid created during the end of the Elf Warsonce cast into space, descended upon Earth from its derelict space prison, its very presence causing the walls of reality and the cyber world to converge at points dubbed "CyberDoors".

However, at what would be considered the center of this space, while the other cyber elves floated around aimlessly or froliced withint he ether, four of the more prominent Cyber Elves within Cyberspace had converged, their avatars animatedly discussing what they had seen of the world for quite some time since Mother Elf, the cyber elf created to return Mavericks to their original states, had settled herself into that area after being freed from the influence of the "curse" that had turned her into the Dark Elf.

The first three, Cyber Elves Ciel, Zero, and X bore similarities to when they had physical bodies of their own, though X still maintained the robed garb he wore during Zero's awakening, until after he passed on into the next world. The fourth however, being Mother Elf herself, took the form of a dark-haired woman with alabaster skin, perpetually closed eyes, and long silver robes, with her knees down somewhat ethereal.

_"Ciel... Zero... X..." _Mother Elf sighed as she faced the others. _"I am afraid that even with recent events, that the world is once more on the road to ruin."_

_"Yes. I've sensed it as well," _X sighed with crossed arms. _"Even after the destruction of the Ouroborous, Weil's taint still haunts the world."_

_"Man..." _Zero sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. _"Even after three hundred-something years, that madman still finds a way to come back, even if only indirectly."_

_"I'm sorry. I should've tried harder to destroy the Model W fragments when I'd first found them, rather then try and study them," _Ciel sighed.

_"You are not at fault," _X said putting a hand on her shoulder. _"What you did, you did for the benefit of mankind. At the very least, you were able to give the next generation the tools to fight back.__"_

_"While that may be true, I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach," _Zero returned. _"Are you sure there's no way for us to return to the living world and assist Alouette and the Guardians?" _he asked turning to Mother Elf.

_"I am sorry you two, but your time in the living world has long since been passed," _she sighed. _"X, even after your body was lost, you remained in the living world, even after your body was destroyed. Zero, you fought for what you believed in, and for _whom _you believed in for centuries. It is time for you to rest."_

_"So you're saying all we can do is sit back and watch the fighting continue?" _Ciel said worriedly.

_"Well, hmhmhm. I never said _that_," _Mother Elf said with a mirthful chuckle. _"There _is _someone that I can send in your stead. Or at least until a better opportunity arises."_

_"Who do you mean?" _X asked, his question answered when Mother Elf motioned to the side. The former S-Rank Hunter's gaze followed her outstretched hand towards a magenta-colored cyber elf. After a few seconds, the cyber elf revealed itself to be Elpizo, the former reploid commander of the Resistance during the time that Ciel had neared the completion of her alternate energy source, the C.I.E.L. System.

_"Ms. Ciel, Mr. Zero, X, it... has been a long time," _Elpizo sighed with a dejected look, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slumped.

_"Hello Elpizo. Do you know why I have summoned you?" _Mother Elf asked.

_"In all honesty... No, I don't," _he returned.

_"Elpizo, once more, the world is headed towards ruin. Dark events loom in mankind's feature, and we need someone to return to the living world and act as mankind's savior," _she stated.

_"Then why summon me? Surely there are others more qualified than myself for such a quest," _Elpizo returned. _"Ms. Ciel, Mr. Zero, X, even Girouette would all make suitable candidates."_

_"While that may be true in some cases, they are unable to make the trip," _Mother Elf said with her hand on her chin. _"However, I would like to send _you _in their stead."_

_"M-Me?" _Elpizo said in surprise. _"Mother Elf, I'm honored you'd consider me for this noble quest, but... after my past misdeeds, how can you trust me?"_

_"Elpizo, you are not as much at fault as you lead yourself to believe," _a red and yellow cyber elf said before its avatar appeared, transforming into the blond-haired man named Girouette, founder of Giro Express and ex-wielder of Biometal Model Z.

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I have looked into the past and have seen your actions," _Giro said adjusting his glasses. _"True, you could have gone about things differently and your initial methods were flawed, but what you wanted for reploids, and humans, was the same that X, Zero, and so many others strived for as well."_

_"But what about after? I abandoned the Resistance and revived the Dark Elf. Worst still, I almost brought about the extinction of all humans," _the ex-commander said dejectedly. _"Had it not been for Zero stopping me, I would've done something errovocable."_

_"Ah, but it is what you did _after _that makes you more than a worthy choice for what we have in mind," _Mother Elf said putting a hand on his shoulder. _"At the end, even after all that had happened, you expressed remorce for your actions. Since then, you have prayed for repentance, even after it had already been given to you."_

_"Even if everyone else has forgiven me for what I have done... I still haven't been able to forgive myself for my past transgressions,"_ Elpizo sighed.

_"Maybe so, but would you be willing to make up for your past actions, given the chance?" _Mother Elf asked.

_"Anything," _Elpizo returned. In response, Mother Elf turned away from the others, holding her hands out as her eyes scrunched in concentration. A moment later, the space across from her began to bend and swirl, until a spiralling gateway had formed.

_"If that is the case, use this gateway and return to the living world," _Mother Elf sighed as she fell back slightly. _"Go through this gateway, find something to anchor you to that world, then, find your chosen partner who will help you on your quest."_

_"But how will I know what to use, or even who to pick?"_

_"I am afraid I cannot answer that question," _Mother Elf said shaking her head.

_"But what about Giro? He's actually fought before. Shouldn't he go instead?" _Elpizo asked.

_"Elpizo, I have no regrets, and I have left everything in their hands," _he said with a fond smile, thinking back to the two brown-haired kids he rescued from the amusement park that fateful day fifteen years ago. _"Besides, there's always next time."_

_" . . . Ms. Ciel, what should I do?" _Elpizo asked.

_"I can't make that decision for you, only you can," _Ciel returned. _"However, if you do decide to go, and if you ever run into my sister, let her know that I love her, and that I'm proud of the person she's become."_

_"Tell her I said hi too," _Zero said with a smile. _"Oh, and if you ever get around to it, tell that Model Z guy not to make me look bad alright?"_

_"I... I will," _Elpizo said resolutely, his fist clenched as he faced the portal.

_"Oi! You ain't just going to go without saying goodbye to _me _are ya?"_ a green and silver cyber elf asked before its avatar appeared, revealing itself to be Cyber Elf Cerveau. Like the other guardians, he'd faded into obscurity through the anals of time, though the technology he built helped the Resistance make its gradual transition into the Guardians. Even if he died before seeing it come to fruition.

_"Cerveau, um, hi," _Elpizo said nervously. _"Still, I didn't think you'd be too torn up with me leaving. We hardly know each other."_

_"Ah, I'm not here to be sappy like you'd think Goldy Lochs," _the mechanic huffed with his arms crossed, Elpizo becoming a bit self-conscious about his hair. _"I'm here to give you these blueprints. Can you believe that none of the new _Mega Men _ever fought with anything beside their buster or swords? It's practically bar_bar_ic," _he said before producing a stack of digital-esque files and shoving them into Elpizo's arms. _"When you get to the other side, you should eventually come across an old man by the name of Fleuve. He's in Ciel's Guardians, so if you come across him, see if he'll answer to the name Perroquiet."_

_"And if he does?" _Elpizo asked, remembering a little boy by that name in the Guardians who used to be Ciel's assistant.

_"Give these to him and arm our heroes better. That Ashe girl had the right idea about arming herself, but as to why Vent or Aile never thought about arming themselves with _anything_ apart from their Biometal, I'll never understand," _Cerveau said rubbing his temples. _"Anyway, when you meet up with him, give these to him and tell the lazy bum to get to work. I put all the classis gear in there, plus a few, heheh, extras," _he chuckled. _"I even put together some data for a rapier. That way, you won't be fighting with your bare hands when you team up with your Chosen One."_

_"Well alright then, I'll get on that," _he said shaking the mechanic's hand. _"I appreciate the help."_

_"Just don't screw things up a second time," _the mechanic said narrowing his eyes at the ex-commander slightly behind his visor. _"I had a bad feeling about you the first time and we all know how _that _turned out. Just don't screw up a second time and I won't have to wail on you when ya get back."_

_"I'll... keep that in mind," _Elpizo replied with a nervous huff.

_"Take care of yourself," _X said with a wave, Elpizo giving off a fond smile before allowing his avatar to collapse, letting his body be drawn into the rift that Mother Elf had created moments later, the gateway closing behind him.

_"Are you sure we did the right thing?" _X asked aloud. _"Elpizo seemed to have his doubts."_

_"Eh, I think he'll turn out just fine," _Zero said stretching his arms. _"When man falls into the depths of despair, the only thing they_ can _do is rise up, and fight their adversities head on."_

_"But he isn't _you _Zero," _Giro reminded. _"You were built for the explicit purpose of being a battle reploid. Elpizo himself is merely beurocratic reploid."_

_"Well it's too late to call him back now. It's all in his hands," _Ciel said stifling a yawn. _"At least for now," _she said, the others nodding before heading their separate ways, though Ciel and Zero stuck together.

* * *

><p><strong>Mega Man Zero Soundtrack - The Ruins of Lab<strong>

It was a dank, dark place. An abandone research facility that one housed a fragment of Model W. Similar in both size and shape to the one that had turned Serpent into a traitor, and caused him to turn against his friends. Water dripped from the cieling onto the floor, only to be drained away by the cracks in the floor. In fact, it had been many years since the room had last had an occupant, leaving everything covered in dust.

A moment later however, a cracked screen flickered to life, the screen turning white for a few moments before Elpizo's face appeared on the screen. The trip from the Cyberworld into the living world was something he didn't want to repeat. It just felt so... unnatural.

_"Well... I'm here... Now what do I do?"_ he asked himself as he looked around. The circuits were cramped, and half of them had given out when the screen flickered to life. He'd have to find something more suitable and fast before he was erased. Finally, after looking around for a few seconds, he spotted it. Contained within a glass cylinder in the center of a room, still floating by its own power, was a fragment of the fabled Model W core. Its center consisted of a red eye-like jewel, a golden base with silver plates branching from its center, and a dark grey block mounted on the back.

_"So that's Biometal huh?" _Elpizo asked as he looked at the construct. _"It seems like it still has some power, though I just hope I can reshape it. Just looking at the thing as it is, is giving me the creeps," _he thought to himself before taking a deep breath, then leapt out of the computer screen and into the Biometal fragment, the red gem gaining a slitted pupil that darted around the room the moment he entered.

* * *

><p><strong>Mega Man Zero 2 Soundtrack - Darkelf 2<strong>

In a flash of light, Elpizo found himself within the Model W's own cyber space, surprised that he had need make no effort to maintain a form like the one he had when he still had a physical body. When he looked down he saw that he "ground" looked like a set of violet purple-rimmed hexagonal panels. Grim, but plain. Looking around however, he saw that the entirety of the world around him was pitch black, with the occasional streak of grey resembling tar. Compared to Cyberspace, which was like a swirling mass interchanging blue, green, and purple gasses mixed with energy waves*, this place felt like a crypt. Of course after looking back in front of him, he could see why.

Staring back at him was what could only be described as a sinful abonination. It had the semblance of the aged Dr. Weil on some small part, but the rest appeared to be crudely-grafted wires, machinery, and armored plates, much like the Model W Core itself, which was at the center of the crash site of the Ragnarok.

"**WHO DARES... ENTER... MY BE_ING_?" **the Weil Remnant demanded in a mix between a raspy cough and a mechanical hiss, the wrinkled brow quivering before the eyelids opened, revealing empty eye sockets underneath, the occasional wire or circuit visible within the eye cavity.

_"Yeesh! Time did not_ _treat _you_ well," _Elpizo said as he reeled back in disgust.

"**IT WAS FOOLISH... TO COME HERE...! YOU... SHALL BECOME NOURISHMENT... FOR MY RE_TURN_!" **the Weil Remnant bellowed towards him, seeing the cyber elf as nothing more than raw nourishment.

_"Well then, seeing as how this Biometal is the only way I can move forward, and I'm not too keen on sharing, it looks like I'll just have to get rid of you," _Elpizo thought dryly as he leered at the disgusting abomination of a human being.

**Mega Man Zero 3 Soundtrack - Hell's Gate Open**

**"ROAAAAR!" **the Weil Remnant roared as dark tendrils were released toward Elpizo, sharp rows of shark-like teeth on the end of each tentacle intent to tear him limb from limb.**

_"You'll have to do better than _THAT_!"_ Elpizo said as he accessed his Weapon Data, summoning his E Rapier and catching the first tentacle before flinging it tothe side, then slashed the other two tentacles away from him before leaping over the third and stabbing down on it, causing the thing to screech before it disintegrated, the Weil Remnant roaring at him in a blind fury.

**"AHHHHRRRR!" **the Weil Remnant roared as he sent the remaining three tendrils at Elpizo, who slid under the first one and flipped off his hand, stabbing into the second before dragging his blade down its length, ripping the E Rapier through its side, but was caught off guard when one of the remaining tentacles took a chunk out of his shoulder, the ex-commander suddenly feeling weaker as the remaining two tentacles retreated, the bit of energy that had been taken from him being incorporated into the sinful abomination before him.

_"Tch. Man that smarts," _Elpizo cursed as his hand went to his right shoulder. When he looked back up at the Weil Remnant, his eyes widened in shock when one of the tentacles suddenly regenerated, another regenerating a few seconds later. _"Fuuuck!" _Elpizo cursed as the things grew back. _"Alright Cerveau, let's see just what you've come up with," _Elpizo thought to himself as he peeked into one of the folders, his lips turning up into a grin. _"Alright you old bag of bones and metal, let's see how you deal with _this_," _he said throwing his right fist to the side, a new weapon appearing over his hand in a flash of light.

Said weapon was in the shape of an armored glove that covered half of his extended fist. The back of his hand was armored white with a separated segment located close to the wrist. The ends his knuckles were individually armored with curved red metal, with white armor curling around the bottoms of his fingers. His hand was gripped around a handle that was mounted inside the glove-like weapon, the handle itself mounted onto the insides of the side of the glove. Last was a row of raised cylinders with inlaid energy cores across the end of his outstretched hand, one for each finger. The insides glowed similarly to Zero's previous weapons.***

_"Come on!" _Elpizo smirked as he struck his left hand with the aptly dubbed Pile Bunker, or at least according to Cerveau's file, the energy cores glowing as a ring of energy began to form around his wrist. As Elpizo ran forward, the four fanged tentacles rushed at Elpizo, who sidestepped the first two, used the third as a springboard, and vaulted over the fourth before flying over the Weil Remnant, the Pile Bunker fully charged. _"Faaalcooon... PUNCH!" _he roared as he struck the Weil Remnant right between the eyes, a shockwave sending his hair whipping behind him and a large crack to form across his enemy's frame, said enemy reeling back as its tentacles writhed in pain just as Elpizo landed on the ground. _"Show me your moves!" _he smirked with a mock salute.****

**"RRRAAAHHH!" **the Weil Remnant roared, sending out its fanged tentacles out at Elpizo once again.

_"Oh no you don't," _Elpizo growled as he leapt above the four tentacles at the last second, summoning the Triple Rod's weapon date before stabbing it straight down through the tentacles, pinning them to the ground before he flipped over onto them and began running up their length towards the main body. At the half way point however, a gold-plated diamond suddenly burst out of the flesh ont he Weil Remnant's forehead. A moment later however, it suddenly turned into a red crystal, firing a plethora of energy spheres at Elpizo. _"Shield Boomerang!" _he quickly called out as he summoned Zero's key defensive tool and blocked the shots, waiting for the right moment to counter attack.

That time didn't take to long, because after af few seconds of the Shield Boomerang blocking and returning shots, the crystal on the Weil Remnant's forehead shattered, the beast wailing in pain as its tentacles writhed, the thing trying to pull back and free its apendages.

_"Time to finish you off!" _Elpizo said as he ran the remaining distance towards the remnant's face, throwing the Shield Boomerang through the air like a frisbee, its edges gaining the properties of a buzzsaw as it sliced through its head before returning to Elpizo, who then drew his E Rapier before thrusting it straight into the gem on its forehead. When the blade went up to the hilt, which was the same as his original rapier, the thing flashed for a few seconds before rays of light shone outwards, the thing consumed in a fiery explosion seconds later right after Elpizo leapt away and braced himself, shielding his eyes.

A moment later when they opened, he saw that the tiled floor beneath him was gone, and that instead of a tar-like walls in the somewhat sphere-shaped room around him, it now looked like a white pastell painting, streaks of yellow, blue, or red flying past every few seconds.

_"Goodbye and god riddance I say," _Elpizo sighed as he finally allowed himself to relax. _"Alright then. I've found my anchor. Now I just hope I can reshape this thing a little before going out to find my _Chosen One_. Wouldn't want to scare him off the first second I meet him would I?" _he said to himself with a chuckle as he began to integrate himself into the Biometal's Cyber Core.

* * *

><p><strong>Note, that just because Elpizo was able to use the Pile Bunker, Triple Rod, and Shield Boomerang at this time does not mean that his Chosen One (who you'll know if you've read the prequel before the re-write) will get these weapons. It's the same as in The Matrix where weaponsskills only have to be programmed in before they can be used.**

**Also, I'm open to any suggestions for what weapons Ceveau designed, as well as any quirks you think would make things interesting.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<br>*The description I'm referign to is the "title screen" at the beginning of each episode of Ryuusei no Rockman. When I thought what Cyberspace would look like, or a least apart from the green-tinted world of Mega Man Zero 2, this is what I thought it would look like the most.**

****The Weil Remnant's tentacles are similar to the spirits that come out of the mouthes of Tayuya's Doki (from Naruto), except that they have only one mouth on the end, and they aren't ethereal.**

*****The Pile Bunker weapon in this story is based on Recoil Rod's concept art for the third weapon meant for use in Mega Man Zero 3. I saw it on page 25 of the Mega Man Zero Official Complete Works and thought about implementing it into the story for a little extra "kick". The name itself is from what it was called during the planning stages before they decided to call Idea #2 the Recoil Rod.**

******The Falcon Punch bit was just because I could, using the "taunt quotes" from Captain Falcon's repertoire in Smash Bros. Brawl.**


	4. ROCK On! Redux

**Just so you know, the 'Redux' bit in this chapter's name will be reserved for when a chapter's re-write has overgone an extensive overhaul. **

**Like right now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter 3, R.O.C.K. On! Redux**

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day in Legion; the bustling city metropolis that rested beneath Legion Headquarters and the centerpiece for the world's government. A mere train ride from the Inner Peace if you will, though from a route through the outlands, it was comparable to suicide.<p>

The people walked along at their own pace, each and every one of them enjoying their relative peace, even if it _was _a false one. However, one stood among them who did not move as the masses did. It was something almost undetectable, but his steps were more careful, almost alert, his body like a coiled spring poised at the ready. At a first glance he was your average fifteen year-old kid, his gaze shifting from side to side, keeping as much in his vision as he was able. To others it would be called paranoid, but after the things he'd seen, the things he'd done, well he'd probably be arrested for half of them, but the other half would shine some understanding to his paranoid-esque actions.

His attire consisted of a black trench coat, the bottom stopping just above his knees, white lining on the sleeves, lapels, and wore khaki cargo pants with large pockets, a plain brown T, and a simple black belt around his waist with a rectangular metal buckle on the front. His shoulder-length hair was jet-black with a tinge of blue, his eyes a light cerulean. He carried a slightly-worn grey dufflebag at his side, the straps over his right shoulder, and his hand held underneath to ease the strain off his body. The last detail was his shoes, which were the same make as everyone _else's_, colored dark grey with black soles. Unlike everyone else however he didn't wear thick wristbands, or even anklebands for that matter, but instead settled for a slightly-worn, durable army-grade digital watch on his left wrist, colored red with black trim. If anything the bands were just a trend, one he didn't see fit to spend money on.

He walked through Legion thinking to himself, now that he was there what his next move should be. At that moment he was walking through one of the foot traffic hubs in the city, which was essentially a massive crossroads for people from every stream of life. Several streets and sidewalks emptied into this area, and in the center stood a large fountain, atop it was a large statue of Legion's founders, the Sage Trinity, their backs turned to one another and facing outward toward the masses. With the few birds that were perched atop it, it gave the Sage Trinity an almost surreal aura. Even if it was only through a gold-lined statue.

"Five years have passed since then," he said to himself as he looked to the clouds, his words hanging in the busy city air as the clouds continued to drift along without a care in the world. "Mom. Dad. Are the two of you watching me right now?" he asked aloud, though no answer came, as was expected. "Don't worry about it, I'm doing just fine," the boy spoke to himself after a few seconds. "Just... fine," he said to himself with a sigh, a pang of sadness crossing his sight.

However his thoughts were interrupted when an explosion suddenly erupted from down the street. As everyone panicked, the boy moved to higher ground to see what was happening, his hand over his brow to remove the glare of the sun from his eyes. A moment later when they focused, they widened in horror as a quintet of massive lumbering forms trudged down the street into the hub, their feet causing mini-quakes with each thunderous step.

**Mega Man Zero Soundtrack - Crash - Short Loop**

"What... What _are_ those things?" he gasped as a wave of fear ran through his core. Every fiber of his being, both organic and synthetic, told him to flee as his heart began pumping adrenaline through his bloodstream, his body's fight-or-flight suddenly poised to go off at a moments notice.

At the moment it was leaning toward the latter.

What lumbered down the street could only be described as monstrous, metal behemoths. Their massive arms were as thick as tree trunks, their hands with three fingers and thumb structured like a giants, its legs, likewise in design, shook the earth with each step, going as far to knock some off their balance. The things were heavily armored on all sides and stood taller then a two-story building. Their heads were square with simple-looking optical sensors and rugged features. There were five in total, and all were massive in bulk. As they lumbered down the street, several dozen malfunctioning galleons followed beside them, the red light in their visors indicating they'd locked onto their targets.

As the galleons raised their arms and the behemoths raised their heads from their bodies, the boy's instincts took over at that moment, making him throw himself off his perch and behind a nearby vehicle for cover. Personal experience had taught him that when mehcaniloids, especially malfunctioning ones, raised their weapons, shots were about to be fired.

This sentiment proved true as, at the moment he tucked his head and knees to his chest, blood curling screams suddenly filling the air as the mechaniloids began to open fire upon both human and reploid alike, the sound of bodies falling and fluids splattering when it hit the ground meeting his ears, the streaks of blood marking the statue of the Sage Trinity stripping them of the surreal aura they held a moment ago. As the cries continued, tears began to flow from his eyes and his body was racked with fear. He quickly bit down on his lip, drawing blood and overcoming his fear with pain. Before he was just a headstrong kid with nothing to lose, but now, he truly did fear for his own existance.

All amidst was chaos. The normally docile mechaniloids were out of control, and people were running in terror, fearful for their very lives. Humans and reploids in all directions were dropping like flies at the ends of plasma blasts and laser cannons. As all this was going on, the boy's heart pounded in his chest, beating against his rib cage despite his efforts to calm down.

_Is this it? Am I really going to die here?_ he asked himself, his breathing coming in shallow breaths as the situation seemed to become more dire with every second. The people at the edges of the hub were able to get away, but it'd only be a matter of time before the mechaniloids began running rampant in every direction. _If the good lord Jesus Christ wants to make a comebask, I'd say he has about _twenty minutes_! _he thought to himself. True, he wasn't super-religious, but it always helped to have some deity to pray to.

Even _if _they decided to catch you in the Alps.

The next moment however, a shrill voice rung through the air, his eyes snapping open as he spared a cautionary glance around his cover.

"Mommy! Mommy get up!" a child's voice cried. When the boy peeked around the vehicle, he saw a little blond girl in a pink blouse clutching to a bloodied human body at the side of a building. As his mind tried to fully process just _what the hell_ was going on, the clattering of the mechaniloid's footsteps against the ground neared the two with each passing second. Looking out the corner of his eye, he spotted five galleons heading towards them, the red rectangles in their visors glowing against the shadows cast on them by the flaming wreckage around him.

At that moment his eyes widened before his mind flashed back to his own childhood. In it he was a prone child in the arms of a brown-haired woman, a dark-haired man with a beard holding her by her wrist as the two ran, the remains of a burning amusement park left behind them as a shrill _ooking _and screeching noise filled the air, people screaming and running, sometimes trampling over others in their attempts to get away. Much like right now.

A second later his mind snapped back to the present, his hands darting around to find anything he could use as a weapon. A moment later his hand padded into a dark red liquid, his head turning almost mechanically to a bleeding law enforcement officer, a large gash cut across his back, probably from when those golem-like mechaniloids started firing their laser cannons. Holding down his lunch which threatened to meet the light of day, he turned the body over, and at that moment was convinced that the law enforcement officer was dead with the ammount of blood he'd lost.

However that wasn't what he was concerned about. At the moment he was trying to find a weapon or something. God knows this guy wasn't going to be needing his, as depraved as that sounds. To the boy's ire, the officer didn't even carry any form of firearm, which was pretty fucking stupid concerning what was happening _right now_, proving as a painful reminder that people were lulled into a false sense of security far too easily.

_Dammit! There's nothing here-_ were his thoughts before his hand settled onto a black handle at the officer's right hip. Yanking it from his belt, he flicked it to the side and saw that it was a collapsable baton*. _Oh well. At least it's better than nothing, _he thought to himself before another cry reached his ears. Without even thinking about it, he vaulted over the car he was using for cover and ran at the nearest galleon, screaming bloody murder as the adrenaline pumped through his veins.

"Rrraaahhh!" he roared as he brought down the asp against the back of the galleon's head, _**-CLANG-**_ only for the end of the asp to snap like a dry twig, flying through the air and clattering against the concrete as the boy stepped back, his hand shaking and the now-useless weapon falling from his hand, his eyes widening in horror as the galleons now turned their attention on him. Knowing he wouldn't survive being attacked by the galleons head on, he did the only thing he could.

"Turn away!" he screamed at the little girl, tears flowing from her eyes as she looked up into his. "Turn away and don't look back!" he cried, hoping to spare her from seeing his gristly fate. God knew this day wasn't doing her any favors in the long run.

The last thing he knew was a brilliant flash of light, and everything went black, all feeling in his body lost to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Mega Man ZX Soundtrack - Crisis Zone<strong>

Meanwhile in the Guardian Base as it flew above the Earth. Vent and Aile, the Chosen Ones of Models X and Z, rushed into the bridge as alarms flared, everyone immediately reaching for their weapons even as the two passed.

"Prairie, what's going on?" Vent asked as he and his sister ran into the room, stopping short of bumping into the captain's seat.

"We've received reports of a mass maverick outbreak in one of Legion's hubs," Prairie said with a worried tone as she looked over the screen. "People are starting to panic, and the mechaniloids have begun attacking citizens indiscriminately."

"We'll get on it right away," Aile said as she and her brother saluted before leaving.

"Commander! We've picked something up on our scanners!" Gardenia, First Operator for the Guardians, said as she pulled up an Area Scan of the Legion hub.

"We're not completely sure what it is, but it has a similar wavelength to Biometal," Tulip, Second Operator for the Guardians, added after running some preliminary scans.

"Biometal?" Vent stated. "What kind is it? Is it another Model W fragment?"

"That doesn't appear to be the case," Marguerite, Third Operator for the Guardians said. "We have records of all the Biometal's energy signatures on file, but this one doesn't seem to match any of them at all."

At this declaration Prairie's hand went to her chin, her mind raced as she processed who else from ages past could possibly be reincarnated as a Biometal. _If it isn't a Model W, then who could it be? _she thought, not knowing of any other Biometal that her sister created aside from X, Z, H, F, L, or P. However, Model A was created as a backup unit by Albert himself, so it may've been possible that this was another backup unit also, and she knew all too well what happened with the _last _one. "Vent! Aile! Get down there immediately! Save as many people as you can and get out of there!" she ordered, the two nodding and giving a salute as they rushed to the Transerver.

_What on Earth is going on? First there's a mechaniloid insurgence, and then our scanners pick up a new Biometal signature. I have a very bad feeling about this, _she thought to herself as she leaned back in her seat, her fists clenching and unchelching as old wounds acted up.

* * *

><p><strong>Mega Man Zero Soundtrack - Captive Legend<strong>

When the boy awoke, his eyes met a world of white. Nothingness, yet full, branched off in all directions indefinitely. He seemed to float in the vastness of this world, if it could even be classified _as_. As he hung he felt at complete peace, the kind of peace you could only find after much struggle and hardship. Or... when you've passed from this life and into the next.

"Am I... Am I dead?" he asked himself as he hovered in the ether, a sense of dread filling him at the prospect. However on the inverse, a small smile made its way onto his face. _At the very least, I was able to buy that little girl a few more seconds, if anything._

_"No. You are not dead,"_ a calm voice said form behind him. At this the boy turned, what he saw was like something from a dream.

Standing, or for use of a better term, _floating_ before him, was the silhouette of a human-shaped figure. He wore a long coat with a high collar, a skintight suit beneath, and a beret-like hat atop his head. Nothing else could be seen, as his face and very being were hidden by the same ethereal light that illuminated this strange world.

"What do you mean I'm not dead?" the boy asked. "Better yet, who... or... _what_, are you?" he said noticing the figure was slightly transparent.

_"I am a remnant of times long past,"_ the silhouette spoke with a flourish of his hand and a polite bow. _"My serial number is TK-37, but my given name is Elpizo."_

"Elpizo..." the boy spoke. "I remember a name like that from history. I'm not completely sure though."

_"So stories of an age past still live to this day?"_ TK-37, Elpizo, spoke. _"Heh. I guess its true. People love a hero, but history will never forget a great villain," _he said with a slight chuckle, though a hint of sadness was hidden in his words.

"I'm not sure whether this... _Elpizo_, was a villain or not," the boy returned as he looked off into the distance, or at least in _any _direction. "There's been alot left out. So many questions unanswered."

Elpizo tilted his head in thought. _"I see. Do you ever wonder what the past has done to affect your present?"_

"Only at every waking moment," the boy said with a sigh. "There are so many things about this world that just don't add up, no matter how you look at them. Like there's something out there that's missing, or being hidden," he said turning to the phantom before him.

_"Ah, I see that you're quite astute, despite how humans seem to have lost their inate curiosity over the centuries," _the figure spoke. _"I assume you're wondering why you are here?"_

"I am..." the boy returned. "If I'm not dead, then what am I? Am I in limbo? Purgatory? Or is this all some sort of... wondrous dream before I fall into the _real _sleep?"

_"Well I assure you that you are still amongst the living. Your mind however, is at the moment... disconnected from the yoke of your human flesh," _Elpizo said trying to alay his fears. _"In fact, I've brought you here for a very special reason."_

"Reason? Like what?"

_" . . . This world, has dark times approaching," _Elpizo spoke sadly. _"Though darkness has passed quite recently, or at least in the grand scheme of things, darker times yet still hang on the horizon. Dark times that I myself, am directly, or maybe even _in_directly, responsible for."_

"Why? What's happening to this world? Why have I been called to here? Or at least wherever _here _is?" he asked looking around.

_"There will be time to answer all your questions later, I promise," _Elpizo said. _"For now however, we must move quickly. Even if you are in no danger now, that does not mean your death does not draw close, and if you do perish, the consequences may be much greater then the reach of your own humanity," _he said, causing the boy's eyes to widen. _"I have summoned you here because I need your help. You see, while I hold the _potential _for great power, I am unable to use it in this world. That is why I've searched high and low, awating for my Chosen One to appear. That person... is you," _he said pointing to the boy.

"Me?" the boy asked. "But I'm only... me."

_"Sometimes that is all that is required," _Elpizo answered. _"Fate rarely calls upon us at the moment of our choosing. Sometimes we're given but a brief instance to make a decision that will set the route for our entire future. For you, that time has come."_

" . . . What would you have me do?" he asked.

_"Dark times approach this world, but with your help, we may be able to tip the scale in the favor of good," _Elpizo spoke as he halved the distanc between himself and the boy, putting them a mere five feet away from one another. _"I know that this is all very confusing, and I cannot guarantee that this path will be easy, but there is only one thing I know for certain," _he said bringing the boy's attention back to him. _"This world is on its way to ruin, and you may be the last hope it has. I'm begging you... will you help me?"_

**MegaMan Zero 2 Soundtrack - Awakening Will**

"You know..." he said answering Elpizo's plea. "For the longest time... after I lost everything I held dear to me... I'd wondered whether or not it was worth it to continue living," he said with a forelorn look as his hand went to his heart, the gentle beating telling him that he still lived, despite everything that happened. "But now... maybe _this_ is my purpose for living. My purpose to continue existing in this world," he said holding his hand out to the phantom before him. "Elpizo. I will fight by your side. Not just for myself, but for everyone else. Even if no one knows of my deeds, I'll fight on the straight and narrow."

_"Heheh. You know... __Had I been born with the same detemination you had right now, or even just that which shone in your eyes, then maybe so many deaths could've been avoided," _Elpizo said, and for a moment, the boy could've sworn he saw the phantom smiling. _"Come. Let us forge a new path. For both our sakes," _he said extending his hand.

"Yeah," the boy said with a smile as his hand reached forward, the phantom's hand becoming more corporeal at the moment they met. "By the way," he said getting Elpizo's attention. "My name. It's Neal."

_"Neal... The Passionate Champion,"_ he said as the name's etymology came to mind**. _"Heheh. It fits. It truly does," _he said as a great light shone between there hands, their bodies fading into the ether.

* * *

><p>The next moment, Neal's eyes snapped open, and his eyes then refocused, the world exactly as he left it right before he met Elpizo. Looking around it felt like he'd awoken from a dream, and once more stood amidst the chaos that had been wrought by the attack of the crazed mechaniloids. It was then that he felt an unfamiliar waight in his hand, and looking down, he saw it. Within the palm of his hand was a metallic emblem seemingly carved into the likeness of Elpizo himself, and a bit larger than his hand.<p>

The back and sides were colored magenta, and the top of the front coming down the right side of the emblem's "face", similar to both that of an opera mask, and the part of Elpizo's face he was able to make out, despite the light. On the left side of the emblem was a curved face with an inset metallic blue eye, narrow and slightly slanted. On the top was a crest similar to the berret-like hat that Elpizo wore before, a white stripe going up the sides and across the front below the top ridge. Overall, its shape was that of a vertically elongated hexagon.

**Mega Man ZXA Soundtrack - Determined Eyes**

"Okay then! Lets do this!" Neal took hold of the metal emblem with both hands and held it before him. "MEGAMERGE!" he cried out, suddenly knowing what to do.

"_Biolink established. R.O.C.K. System Activated!" _Elpizo intoned as his optical unit began to glow with a bright light.*** The next moment a whirling typhoon of energy swirled around Neal, his hair flying up as the contours of his new armor formed around him, a pillar of light cutting into the sky above and parting a cloud before it passed, the light subsiding to reveal him in his Megamerged state.

At the base he wore a black underarmor jumpsuit that went up to his neck and hugged his body, stopping at his wrists and ankles. Over that he had segmented black armor that blended into his jumpsuit, designed so that he could bend over bust still offered a fair deal of protection. He wore similar armor around his thighs, though around his waist he wore a white-armored belt with a matching cock piece, bound by two white emblems with glowing blue insets (think Giro's bandoleer). He also wore re-colored trench coat with armor on the back, shoulders, biceps, and had a split up the bottom for ease of movement with gold trim, white on the inside, and thick gold bands on the ends of his sleeves. He wore black gloves with white fingers, and had thin armor on his forearms beneath his sleeves. He wore armored greaves that went up to his knees but left his kneecaps exposed, golden bands around his ankles, and slightly-modified armored shoes with black soles and white trim going from the sides of his feet over to the top and into the golden bands on his ankles.

What he noticed was that his armor, which wasn't black or white, was colored magenta, a shade of red that hopefully wouldn't be mistaken for _pink _of all colors.**** While it felt like a part of his body and slightly heavy, it strangely didn't feel like it was weighing him down at all. The last detail however was the helmet he now wore.

While he could feel it curve over his left eye above his brow and down the left side of his face like bangs, the right side of his face had what looked like a visor over it, resembling Elpizo's own opera-like mask. There were indentions on the sides of his helmet so he could hear, the back half remaining black. Atop his head he had the same berret-like hat that Elpizo wore, though on the front end there was a red triangle-shaped jewel with white trim around it.

The final detail he had _yet_ to notice though was that his hair had grown past his shoulderblades and was now bleached blond, curling a bit at the ends.

_Woah... So much power, _Neal awed as he looked himself over. _I feel like I can do anything._

_"You can look yourself in the mirror later. Right now we have more pressing issues,"_ Elpizo said snapping Neal out of his reverie.

"Ah! Right!" Neal said sweeping his right hand to the side, a golden sword handle styled like the German Swept Hilt appearing in his hand. A moment later, a crimson blade coming out to a point appeared, similar to a rapier but with alot more mass to it. Without even thinking about it, he leapt forward and thrust his weapon at the nearest galleon, catching it in the chest before he planted his feet and placed his other hand on the hilt, pulling the blade upward through the galleon's head, its body falling to the ground a moment later. The remaining galleons opened fire, in response Neal leaned under and around each shot, the energy pellets missing him by millimeters. "How'd I do that? I was never _this _fast before."

_"Biometal allows those who use them to push their bodies to their limits safely," _Elpizo spoke into his head. _"The benefit of a human body is that it's capable of so much, but normally 90 percent of that is locked away except for times of stress***," _he explained.

"So then I won't overexert myself. That's good," he responded as he ran at the next one and slashed it across the chest, but noticed his attack did considerably less damage than his first one. "Elpizo, how do I use a rapier? They didn't exactly offer fencing at my AP Classes."

_"Just thrust and parry. I have some experience, but I'll download it into your brain later."_

"Say what?"

_"Show you later. I'll _show _you later,"_ Elpizo corrected himself, mentally sighing as Neal strafed around the remaining three's shots. _Unfortunately, all I was able to materialize was the E-Rapier. Seems like the other weapons will have to be constructed from scratch, _he thought to himself, looking over the folders Cerveau gave him.

"Take this!" Neal hissed as he thrust his sword forward into the galleon's right shoulder, its arm falling to the ground when the weapon was removed as his hand tightened around the hilt, then sweeping his blade at the legs of another galleon and sending it to the ground, its legs sheared just above the knee. _Alright, I can increase the intensity of the blade if I concentrate hard enough, _he thought as he slashed though another galleon, but finding himself hout of breath. _I should probably stick to stabbing and parrying. I don't think I can give this thing the same power as _those two's_ laser swords, _he though as the third galleon suddenly leapt onto his back. "Get off me!" he shouted as he threw the mechaniloid over his shoulder and onto the fourth, crushing it with the force. "Alright, where'd the fifth one run off to?"

"Eek!"

At that moment, his head snapped around so quickly he would've gotten whiplash, his eyes widening when he saw that the little blong girl from before was now within the sights of the last galleon.

"No! How'd I let him escape!" Neal cursed to himself as he started running. _Please... Please... _he cried to himself as the world seemed to slow down around him, the barrel of the galleon's buster glowing from within. _LET ME MAKE IT IN TIME! _he cried as he suddenly shot forward, a vent mounted on his back** and two in his shoes sending him flying forward. He quickly changed direction at the galleon's left flank, his rapier flying through the air as he deflected each blast. The next moment he stabbed his rapier through its right arm, then, with his left, forced it to aim the buster at itself, an overloaded shot suddenly flying out the barrel as it self-destructed, taking out half the mechaniloid's head.

"There. _*pant pant pant*_ I was able to make it in time," he sighed in relief. "Ah, are you okay?" he said turning to the little girl.

"I _*sniff* _I'm fine. But mommy..." she cried looking down at the bleeding woman at her side. "She's... She's hurt. Hurt real bad."

"Miss? Miss, are you okay?" Neal asked getting on his knees and speaking to the woman. "If you can hear me, make some kind of noise."

For a minute the downed woman didn't make a sound, and Neal feared for the worst. A moment later however, she coughed up a bit of blood, her eyes opening wearily as she looked up, Neal's face shadowed as the sun shone on his back, the wind blowing his golden lochs to the side as she spotted a bit of cerulean staring down at her.

**Mega Man Zero 2 Soundtrack - In Mother's Light**

"Are _*cough* _you an angel?" the woman asked, Neal's eyes widening a bit in surprise before he noticed his hair. "Rgh. No. I'm not dead. At least not yet," she said as her hand went to her stomach, or at least what was left of it. It was a miracle she survived having a fist-sized hole punched through her stomach by one of the galleon's busters, but she was losing blood fast, more of which Neal had seen today then he had in his entire life.

"S-Save your breath. We can still get you some help. We can-" Neal pleaded, only for the woman to raise a hand up to stop him.

"No..." she said as Neal stopped. "I'm not... going to make it," she sobbed as tears began to fall from her eyes. "But please... I'm begging you..."

"...What would you have me do?" Neal asked looking her in the eye, holding back the tears that threatened to spill out as this woman slowly died in front of him.

"My little girl..." she said as she lovingly stroked the girl's hair with the last of her strength. "I need you... to take her away from here."

"Why...?" the girl asked quietly coming into the conversation. "Where are you going?"

"Mommy's... going on a little trip. I'd like you... to go with this young man," she said motioning to Neal, a cough escaping her lips as a bit of blood dribbled down her chin. _"Can I count on you to take care of her?" _she said in a whispered plea, the now-blond closing his eyes for a second before they opened, his head nodded. _"Bless your soul," _she sighed, a smile on her face even as her fingers started growing cold.

"Wh-what about you?" the little girl cried. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going... to join your father," she said as she reached behind her neck, bringing out a blue crystal necklace on a thin chain from her shirt. "Be a good girl... while mommy's away... okay...?" she asked holding the necklace out to the little girl.

"What?... Where are you going?" the little girl asked as her mother's eyes began to close. "Mommy? Mommy!"

"Please... take care of her..." the woman spoke as her hand fell the moment her necklace passed hands. "That's all... I... ask..." the woman said with a final sigh as she drew her last breath, her body slowly slumping to the ground.

"I... I will..." Neal cried as his eyes moistened, the little girl suddenly crying into his chest as her mother died in front of her, his arms wrapping around her as she sobbed into his shoulder. A few minutes later, tears falling from the eyes of both parties, even with the carnage around them, the now-blond's eyes hardened, his tears stopping as he looked down at the girl crying into his chest. "Little girl," he spoke softly, causing her to look up, her eyes red and puffy from her crying as tears fell down her face and stained her blouse. "I want you to stay over there by the car," he said pointing to the vehicle he'd been hiding himself behind a few minutes before. "Don't come out until I get you. Alright?"

_"*Sniff* _Why? _*sob* _Where are you going to go?_" _she asked.

"...I'm going to deal with these guys," he said as he looked over his shoulders, the mechaniloids more or less distracted for the moment. When he turned back, he saw that the little girl was clutching the lapels of his coat, stopping him from leaving. "I promise... I won't die. Now, can you wait by car like a good girl while your brother takes care of business? Okay?"

"O...Okay," the little girl sniffed, looking to the necklace in her hand, then to her deceased mother before running over to the car and sat behind the grey duffel bag left their, hugging her knees to her chest as she continued to cry, leaving Neal alone with the body.

"Ma'am... I may not know your name, but I promise you... I'll protect your little girl," he said as he looked down at her sleeping face, her features almost serenen, even as the shadows cast by the flames flickered across her face. "Requiescat in pace*," he sighed with remorse as he brushed a bit of hair from the woman's eyes and wiping a bit of blood from her mouth. As the irony scent of the her blood began to fill his nostrils, he shakily forced himself to his feet, his eyes turning cold and narrowing before he began to walk towards the other galleons, the giant mechaniloids having gone in other directions, while the smaller mechaniloids remained in the hub, shooting down whomever they found.

The next moment he ran forward, the woman's final moments being burned into his memory forever, the blade of his rapier intensifying with his own anger as a blood-wrenching scream threatened to escape his lips.

* * *

><p>At around the same time, two forms materialized in a back alley just short of the hub, those forms revealed to be Vent and Aile. They quickly dashed to the entranceway to the alley, but quickly ducked back behind a dumpster as a massive mechaniloids stomped past, firing lasers into the fleeing crowds.<p>

"Prairie, this is Vent, we're at the site," Aile said into his comm. "Things are worse than predicted."

"They're only going to continue getting worse. I'm reading casualties all across the sector. There are five giant mechaniloids, each leading a platoon of galleons," Prairie said over the radio.

**"RRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" **a loud voice suddenly cried into the heavens.

"What was that?" Vent asked looking around.

"I don't know, but whatever it was caused those Biometal readings to jump," Prairie stated. "Your first priority is to eliminate the giant mechaniloids and get the civilians to safety. After that's done, head to the hub and investigate those readings. I'm sending some troopers down to help with evac, but these Golems are far too strong for anyone but you to handle."

"You know what these things are?" Aile asked.

"Yeah. I recognize the tech, even if only slightly," the commander returned, sighing a bit as she audibly fell back into her chair. "Save as many people as you can. I know how hard this is for you to see, but I need you to stay focused."

"Don't worry. We'll make it so that these mechaniloids never hurt anyone ever again," Vent said clenching his fist.

"Alright. I'm counting on you," Prairie said cutting off the transmission.

"Come on sis. Let's do this," Vent said pulling Model Z from his pocket, while his sister pulled out Model X. "Double..." they said as they placed a hand atop the other's biometal. "Megamerge!" the called out, their Model ZX forms appearing in a flash of light.

* * *

><p><strong>Mega Man Zero 2 Soundtrack - Submerged Memory 3<strong>

Meanwhile back at the Grand Nuage, Prairie continued to coordinate troops for deployment, assigning squads to points across Legion, and who already there would meet up with which squads. As she did this however, her thoughts continued to drift back to the events at the epicenter. Moreso on the cry she heard. It sounded... pained, as though the person's soul had been ripped from their body, or old wounds were torn open. Whoever cried, must've been doing so in great anguish, especially with the energy it gave off.

"Marguerite, can you get me a eyes down there?" Prairie asked.

"Anywhere specific?" the Operator asked.

"The epicenter if you can," she requested. With a nod, the Operator began typing onto her keyboard, eventually traking a traffic cam's signal. Oddly enough one of the hinges being broken in the attack gave Prairie just the angle she needed. "Freeze that image!" she ordered, the picture freezing, a pink and yellow blue appearing on the monitor for a brief moment. "Can you increase the clarity?"

"Can't. The camera quality isn't that good in the first place, and whater was on there was moving too fast for a clean picture," Marguerite answered.

" . . . Who _are_ you?" Prairie thought aloud as she looked at the blurry image. She had it on the tip of her tongue, but she just couldn't remember it. _Why do I feel like things will only continue to get complicated around here? _she wondered to herself, shaking out her thoughts and getting back to coordinating her troops.

* * *

><p><strong>Mega Man ZX Soundtrack - Crisis Zone<strong>

As Vent, Aile, and the guardians began routing the maverick forces around the city, Neal remained at the epicenter, taking down any mechaniloids that passed through there, as well as helping any stragglers out of the crossfire. The number of bodies on the ground was a bit discomforting, but he'd already let one woman die right in front of him. He sure as hell wouldn't let any more die. Or at least not if he couldn't help it.

As he continued to fight the galleons, some of them wielding large swords on their left arms coming into the fray as well. After slaying a trio of those after dancing around their blades and stabbing his blade through them, he was suddenly caught from behind by an intense electrical shock. Turning around, he saw a galleon with an anode and cathode on its arms. Electricity then began to arch between the two points before it stabbed them into the ground, sending an electrical wave across the ground right to him.

Not wanting to get caught by that a second time, he leapt over the attack before bringing his rapier down through the thing's head and into its body, rolling away and drawing his sword as the thing fell onto its back, his eyes darting around looking for any more enemies. Satisfied that there weren't any, or at least at the moment, he looked at the building across from his previous hiding place, a sigh escaping his lips as he saw that the little girl from before was alright, clutching his bag for some small comfort.

_I should really get to learn her name, _Neal thought to himself. However, those thoughts were soon cut off as more thundering footsteps shook the ground. Looking over his shoulder, he saw one of the giant mechaniloids from before lumbering into the plaze, stains of crimson liquid marking its body, and some on its feet as well. After trudging forward a bit more, its head began to swivel from left to right, seemingly scanning around before its eyes settled towards a parked car. Raising its right arm, the thing suddenly flew off on a tether, its large digits clamping around the car's roof and crushing it before it retracted, yanking the car from the ground revealing a panicing civilian, who up until a few seconds ago had been hiding. Without a care, the giant mechaniloid raised its arm above its head before chucking the vehicle back at the civilian.

At the moment the car was thrown, the man adopted a fearful expression as he curled himself up into a ball, waiting for it all to end. However, he suddenly felt someone yank him off the ground by his collar, his eyes opening when he found himself back on the ground once more. Looking where he once was, the remains of the vehicle smoked as it had partially collapsed onto itself, and would've killed him for certain. Looking up, he saw a blond-haired man in a pink trench coat and an opera mask. Too dumbfounded to say or do anything, the figure above him turned down to him and-

"What the hell are you doing? Get the hell out of here! Go on! BEAT IT!" he shouted, the man running off an instand later like the hounds of hell were on his heels. Turning back to the large mechaniloid, Neal glanced toward his first hiding spot and saw that the girl had yet to move. With a sigh, he turned his attention back to the giant mechaniloid, which was now stomping towards him, its optics glowing brightly.

The next moment its head raised from its body and it fired a laser from its mouth, the beam cutting through the ground and would've sliced into Neal, had he not rolled to the side. As he looked up at the thing, a small siren suddenly went off inside his helmet, as well as a warning in big red print.

**_WARNING__ WARNING_**

**Mega Man Zero 3 Soundtrack - Crash III**

"Alright you big lug, I've had it up to here with all this shit," Neal hissed, raising the tip of his sword above his head, not noticing the disruption in the air behind him around the statue. Seemingly in response to the challenge, what looked like steam rose from the behemoth's joints, which may've been the equivalent to it _limbering up_. Without a second thought, the thing launched its right arm at Neal, which he leapt over and landed on the tether, only for it to suddenly draw slack and send him rolling to the ground.

_"I this guy might be a bit too smart for that," _Elpizo thought to himself, realizing just how easy he had it against the thing he fought before he was able to reshape the Model W fragment.

_Yeah, I noticed, _Neal huffed as he got to his feet and broke off into a sprint, strafing around the Golem, though he didn't know it at the time, trying to find some kind of weak spot. At the same time however, he kept away from where the little girl was hiding, not wanting any harm to come to her after all that had already happened. _Hmmm... The gaps in its armor are as good a place as any, but _getting _there is the real problem. Maybe I could attack him when his weapon systems are exposed, _he thought to himself as he ran and jumped around and over the Golem's tether punches. A moment later he received the opening he was waiting for, the thing's head rising from its body, a barrel coming out of its mouth as it charged its laser cannon.

_"Go for it!" _Elpizo shouted as Neal ran at the Golem, grabbing one of its fingers and vaulting onto its elbow before climbing up. The next moment its laser cannon fired, and Neal had to brace himself against his sword to keep the attack from cutting through him, the beam deflected off his sword cuttinginto the building behind him and narrowly missing its head. When the weapon had to cool down, its head descended back into its body to hide its vulnerable laser cannon, but not before Neal leapt forward and stabbed the thing in its left eye. It was at that moment however that the thing began to shake back and forth wildly like a lumbering giant, the magenta-armored Mega Man being thrown to the ground, feeling like a rib cracked under the strain.

"Not good," Neal panted as he quickly got to his feet. "I'm starting to run out of steam," said putting his hands on his knees, his eyes widening when the Golem's chest suddenly opened, a myraid of missile launchers and gun barrels folding outward. "Bad day bad day bad day bad day bad day!" as the missiles flew out of their chambers. "Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" he cried as he dodged each missile by mere inches, the impacts blowing chunks out of the ground with each blast. After dodging the fifth one however, his foot suddenly caught on a downed pedestrian, sending him sprawling to the ground. "Damned pedestrians," he hissed as he rolled onto his back, only for a massive shadow to loom over him. The next thing he knew, the Golem was trying to crush him under the heel of its foot, the ground cracking at the same time Neal's arms and back began to protest the abuse. Despite his best efforts however, the pressure continued to increase, his body being dug deeper and deeper into the ground with each passing second. "Rrrr...rrrr...rrraaahhh!" he cried as he began to force the thing's foot away from him, but only enough so that his hands weren't an inch above his face. "Elpizo! I could use some help here!"

_"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" _Elpizo cried as he looked around, his eyes finally settling onto a familiar disturbance in the air just above Neal's head. _"Use the thrusters on your feet and back at full blast!" _he ordered, the boy looking up at where he'd be heading.

"Are you out of your mind! I'll snap my neck if I hit that thing!" he cried seeing the base of the Sage Trinity statue in his hypothetical flight path.

_"And if you don't you'll be squashed like a grape!" _Elpizo shouted.

"Fine! I'll do it!" Neal shouted as he began transfering energy into the bottoms of his feet and the vent on his back, which, he wasn't quite used to having. A moment later there were three mini-explosions along his body, the one on his back raising him above the ground, and the other two his feet sending him flying backwards, the Golem's foot smashing into the ground he was once at right as Neal disappeared into a rift in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Mega Man Zero 4 Soundtrack - Cyber Space<strong>

"Huh...? Where am I?" Neal asked as he looked around after he experienced a sudden drop in speed, finding himself in the plaza from before, but with everything being tinted a shifting color between dark blue and neon green.

_"This is Cyberspace," _Elpizo said seeing this through Neal's eyes. _"The last time this phenomena occured, it was because Omega, the Devil Reploid, was so powerful he could bend the fabric of reality with just his presence. As for why it's here _now_... I'm not sure."_

"How'd I get in here exactly?" Neal asked as he got up, noticing that the Golem seemed to be lost as to his current location.

_"The last time that Cyberspace was connected to this world, it was because Omega's power caused the barriers between the two dimensions to thin. Now however, it may be because of all the negative energy left behind by the despairing humans and reploids.__"_

"Yeah. Being violently slaughtered by robots will tend to do that to you," Neal said looking around, keeping his eye on the Golem just in case he went after the little girl while he was "away". Seeing that the thing began to trudge to the right, the sound of a car engine exploding drawing its attention, his eyes trailed to the top of the Sage Trinity statues and noticed three glowing objects at the top, one pink, one blue, and one green. "Uh... Elpizo... What are those?"

_"I... I don't believe it, but seems like one of each type of Cyber Elf seems to have wandered into this Cyberspace," _Elpizo said in shock.

"Wandered into? Aren't they _always _in cyberspace?" Neal asked as he hopped atop the pedestal for the statue of Master Mikhail, whic was on another pedestal so he would be at the same height as the other members of the Sage Trinity.

_"Yes and no. I came to this world from the Cyberspace, where the Cyber Elves of reploids, humans, and even the created cyber elves reside after they pass from this world," _Elpizo spoke as Neal made his way onto Master Thomas' shoulder. _"However, I would say that this is _a _Cyberspace, rather than _the _Cyberspace. This area was probably created when all the negative emotions of the humans and reploids caused by the Maverick Raid caused the boders between this world and the next to connect."_

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you," Neal said as he finally found himself at eye level with the three glowing orbs, which looked almost like eggs, the pink one with a whitsh pink heart in the center of two additional heart-shaped outlines, the green one with a whitish green rippling circle pattern, with the blue one bearing a whitish blue calculator-like pattern; eight small circles on the bottom arranged like a phone's buttons, sans the **2**, with a row over the top and a stub on the bottom forming a shortened **T **shape. "That thing didn't act like I was there anymore. Am I really in another dimension?"

_"Only for as long as it holds up," _Elpizo said. _"But I can explain logistics later. Right now, grab those three Cyber Elf Eggs and hold onto them for now. I'm sure their parents must be worried about them."_

"Hold on, I thought cyber elves were created by humans. How can they have parents? Or even _offspring _for that matter?"

_"I'm not too keen on the details, but apparently after cyber elves passed from this world into Cyberspace, I would guess they eventually evolved the capacity to procreate, with new varieties being created just as randomly as new traits appear in an organism," _Elpizo explained. _"Aside from those descended from the synthetic cyber elves, there are those of the humans and reploids who have passed on, though in the case of humans, most of the Human Cyber Elves are born through artificial means, or had mechanical bodies that turned their souls into cyber elves."_

"Does this mean there's a heaven or not?" he asked. "Because I'm not going to lie to you. The concept of a world after death where everyone has everything they ever wanted without any trace of conflict or anything like that, sounds pretty asinine."

_"That's one of those things I couldn't answer even if I wanted to," _Elpizo returned as Neal waved the cyber elves into his arms and cradles them. _"It's probably just one of those things that relies on faith or something like that."_

"I guess so," Neal said eyeing the Golem. "How do I get back to the real world, and for that matter, how am I going to carry these things?" he asked motioning to the eggs in his arms, which suddenly disappeared into his chest, a heart, circle, and calculator-shaped emblem appearing on the far side of his visor, right out of the corner of his eye.

_"Does that answer your question?" _Elpizo asked, but then noticed that the blue/green world around them began to shift, regaining its original colors. _If I didn't know any better, I'd say that the flow of negative energy was being cut. This cyberspace might just end up dissipating, _he mused as the world around regained its color. _"Oh look. We're back,"_ he said with a neutral expression on his face...plate.

**Mega Man Zero 4 Soudtrack - Crash IV**

"Yeah, and that guy seems to have noticed _TOO_!" Neal cried as he leapt away, the Golem's face-mounted laser cannon taking out Master Albert's statue's head, the battle resuming as it re-acquired its target. "Quick question before I go back to trying not to die? What do I do with these "Cyber Elf Eggs"?"

_"Keep them on you for the time being," _Elpizo responded. _"I'm not sure if they can be sent back home until all this blows over, though to tell to truth, aside from their types, I honestly have no idea what kind they are."_

"Good to know. Or in this case, _not_," Neal sighed before he ran at the Golem, hoping he wouldn't be caught under its heel again. It was likely he'd broken something in that last struggle. The next moment however he felt the right side of his face vibrating like a cell phone, rattling his head slightly. "Gyah! Elpizo! What the heck was that?" he said as his hands went to the sides of his helmet.

_"Hmmm. Seems like one of your eggs is about to hatch."_

"Please rephrase that," the now-blond deadpanned as he dodged another tether punch, his thrusts hardly making a scratch showing that this thing was heavily armored.

_"One of the _Cyber Elf _Eggs is about to hatch,"_ Elpizo re-stated.

"Can this wait 'til later? I'm kinda in the middle of something," Neal said as he rolled to the side, avoiding another laser beam.

_"Hey, I'm just saying. Getting the little guy on your side might make this battle easier on you,"_ Elpizo said shrugging his shoulders. _"Buuuut if you want to continue getting wailed on, I understand."_

"Okay okay! I get it! I'll wake the little guy up," he said looking into the corner of his eye, seeing that the blue calculator-like icon was now jostling back and forth. "What's with the symbols anyway?"

_"Alright, real quickly, Nurse-Type elves have the heart-shaped emblem. They deal with the health of your user, though since then they may've branched out," _Elpizo explained as an arrow pointed to the pink egg, which at the moment was docile. _"Animal-Type elves have the circular ripple shape. They grant the user additional abilities as well as provide backup, making them some of the most diverse of the three types," _he said as the pointer... pointed, at the green egg, which at the moment was docile as well. _"Lastly are the Hacker-Type cyber elves, which have the calculator-shaped emblem. They deal with affecting enemies, hence their name, though some can affect the world around them as well," _he said finishing up his explanation. _These ones seem to be born with the Sattelite Ability**, and with Biometal, it may be possible for a person to support more than two Sattelite Elves at once, _Elpizo thought to himself noticing that these Cyber Elves lacked the capability to "Fuse" with their wielders. _Then again I'll just have to wait and see._

The next moment, the blue Cyber Elf Egg from before leapt out of his chest, which he quickly put his hands under as he cupped it. There was then a cracking sound, accompanied by a black zig-zag line appearing across the egg. Seconds later there was a flash of light, the egg bursting into light particles before they clustered together, forming the Hacker-Type cyber elf.

_"Konichiwa, Neal-sama. My name is Kyudoka***," _the cyber elf stated with a slight bow. _"I hope that I can be of assistance to you," _she stated as said now-blond took in the hacker-type cyber elf's appearance. It was humanoid in shape, though that of a girl in chibi form. She had pale skin, a large forehead, a black eyepatch over her left eye, and her dark hair was pulled into a ponytail on the right side of her head. She wore a white yukata, red hakama, and white tabi accompanied by black sandals. She had what looked like a small curved bow on her back colored red, though no source of arrows was visible on her. Floating just above her back were a pair of thin gold pipes curved a around purple gem, a diamond-shaped neon pipe also colored purple. Overall she was only six inches tall.

"Um, konichiwa, Kyudoka," Neal asked, finding his Japanese a bit rusty. "Er... How do you know my name?"

_"It is the job of a vassal to know their lord's name, Neal-sama," _Kyudoka said formally with a bow.

_That still doesn't answer my question, _Neal thought to myself before shaking his head. "Alright Kyudoka, let's see just what you can do! As for what_ever _you're going to do, do it on that big guy over there!" he said pointing at the Golem.

With that command given acknowledged by a nod, Kyudoka pulled her bow over her shoulders and held it in her left hand, a white arrow suddenly materializing as she notched it, her right eye squinting as she took aim at the Golem's general direction, the arrowhead glowing with a ring of purple flames. _"Saiten no Jutsu: Shiroya Meichuudan!"_ she called out as she suddenly turned her aim to the heavens, her arrow let loose as it ascended high above the plaza, then arcing and changing course, shearing through the air with a loud scream before it landed on the back of the Golem's head, just above the neckline. _"There Neal-sama! Strike at the back of its neck!"_****

"Alright!" Neal said as he rushed forward, Kyudoka hovering over his shoulder as he bolted towards the Golem, its head raising once more and firing a laser at him from its face, the now-blonde narrowly dodging to the right, but getting his left shoulder grazed as he made his way towards the giant mechaniloid, who then sent out its left arm, which Neal leapt over, its right arm then coming around for a swing. Neal however jumped over it, twisting around the strike in mid-air before stabbing his sword down into its arm. As its other arm retracted, it then attempted to strike Neal, only for him to hop into the air before landing on its left hook before flipping forward once more, his left hand grasping at the top of his head as he swung around. _Okay then. Let's see if this "charging" stuff actually works, _he thought as Kyudoka's white arrow came into sight.

At the moment he swung down, his feet planted into a pair of grooves on the thing's back, he quickly gathered energy into his rapier before thrusting it forward though the sword, his blade cutting through the thing's armor like a hot knife through butter as the thing convulsed. The next moment rays of light began to shine from the Golem's chest, only for the thing to began to detonating, Neal shielding his eyes from the massive fireball that erupted from the defeated machine.

* * *

><p>For what felt like forever, the little girl hid behind the vehicle and clutched to the "angel's" duffel bag as though it were a lifeline. Since she hid there, the sounds of buster shots and metal bodies hitting the ground rung through the air. She dared not hazard a peek around the corner, lest she find herself under the shadow of one of those machines. A few minutes later, the sound of foosteps shook the ground, accompanied by that of a struggle. For a minute things were quiet, but at the next things heated up again, accompanied by an explosion. However, she didn't get up and try to see what was going on, since the "angel" had told her he'd be back to get her himself.<p>

"You alright over there?" his voice called out, the little girl peeking over the car to see the remains of a giant mechaniloid sprawled out behind him, the head and the top of its chest cavity blown straight to hell. Neal's armor had a few cuts, scrapes, and burns, but overall he was alright.

"Y...Yes I'm fine," she returned nervously.

"That's good," he returned as he tiredly made his way over to her through the war-torn plaze. _Of course, now that I think about it, I have no idea how to take care of a child. I promised her mom I'd take care of her, as her dying wish, but I'm just not sure how good a job I can actually do. I may end up doing more harm than good_, he thought to himself as he reached down and threw his duffel bag over his shoulder. "Come on, let's get going," he said taking the girl's hand as he put his rapier away.

_"Well Neal, I certainly think you did a fair job," _Elpizo spoke up.

"Yeah... You certainly put me through the ringer, didn't you?" Neal asked humorously.

"Who are you talking to?" the little girl asked with her head slightly tilted to the side, seeing that the blond, or at least from her perspective, was talking to no one.

_"She can't hear my voice. Only Chosen Ones can unless we ourselve wish for others to hear us," _Elpizo spoke. _"Just think it and I'll hear it. Also, call me Model E from now on."_

_Oh... Alright then, Model E, _he spoke mentally._ I just hope this doesn't mean he can read my mind, _he thought to himself before a low rumbling sound echoed into the plaza. Turning around, he quickly ushered the little girl behind him, a paltry few words escaping his lips as his situation went straight to hell all over again.

"Awww crap," he groaned as he palmed his forehead.

**To be continued... **

* * *

><p><strong>At the first and foremost, Neal's religious beliefs do not reflect my own. His are just a bit more strained because of his backstory (which will remain mostly the same, but with greater exposition).<strong>

**For those of you who've noticed, I changed the scene with the little girl up a bit. Gave it a more realistic feel, since the events there fall under the category of a Maverick Raid. Like it or lump it, that's a change I'm making to this story. That's just part of the additional content I believed would make this story better than its predecessor.**

**Also, while I'm still looking for suggestions for weapons that Cerveau could've designed, I'm also looking for a good name for the girl that Neal rescued. If you have suggestions for either, please Review or PM me. I have a few ideas for what weaposn Cerveau will be bringing to the table already, but as for the little girl's name, should no one sumbit a name within the next week or so, I'll name her as Croire, meaning "believe" in French.**

**Lastly, the lineup of Cyber Elves will be changed. Drafts for Cyber Elves will be noted if you have any ideas, though I can't guarantee they'll be used in my story. The only rule is that they follow into the three types (Nurse, Animal, Hacker).**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: These shall be marked by asterisks (*) of numbers varying from 1 to 4 (*,**,***,****), and counting back from 3 to 1, the process repeating. For that reason there may be multiple notes consisting of 1, 2, 3, and 4-marked asterisks, though mainly for organization. In this chapter alone, the later Author's Note would've taken at least... 8 asterisks. I do this mainly to <em>not <em>break up the flow of the story, and so that if people _do _want details, they can look them up at their leisure. Sort of like a footnote. However, if anyone has a better solution to this dilema, then I would be more than happy to implement it if it were more practical than my current method.**

**Anyway, this is where the chapter officially ends, so if you aren't one for reading _all _the details about something, then skip these if you don't feel like reading through them all. It's still possible to comprehend the story without reading these notes, though for the full experience I highly recommend it.**

***Just for the record, law enforcement officers in England and the UK don't carry sidearms, but asps (collapsable batons) instead. Also, I didn't want to repeat how both Zero and Grey got their pistols.**

****The origin of the name Neal is Irish, and it can mean either Champion or Passionate, so I figured a play on his name being the "Passionate Champion" would be something Elpizo would say to his Chosen One.**

*******The R.O.C.K. system which Elpizo (Model E) used, stands for "Rebirth of Crystalized Knowledge". The reason for the differing between the M.E.G.A (Meta-Encapsulated Granule Awareness) and R.O.C.K. is because of Model E's _origin, _though the "overseas" name of the process had some small part to play.****

********I checked and compared the color of Elpizo's jacket. It is not pink like I thought the first time around, but magenta.****

*******Just for the record, this is true. How do you think people are able to bench press cars when on an adrenaline high? It gives you the extra "kick" you need when you _really _need it, though for the record your body can't handle 100% for extended periods. That's why your body can only use _10%_. Then again this could merely be conjecture.****

******When I was reading the Mega Man ZX manga, I noticed a vent -pun not intended- on his back when his vest flutter up in one of the chapters, similar to planes with VTOL (Vertical Take Off and Landing) capabilities. I kinda figured that since jets on their boots wouldn't be enough for Mega Men to wall jump/kick, that it would only make sense for their to be a method of propulsion on their bodies to help balance them out. Otherwise Dashing would look differently than it does.****

*****Requiescat in pace means "rest in peace" in Italian. Since I first heard those words in Assassins Creed II, I just seemed to remember it. Maybe because it has alot of meaning.****

******This time around, Cyber Elves of the "new generation", which are born with the Sattelite Ability, means that they can _only _give their powers to people by hanging around them. Also, while this story takes place in the ZXA timeline (game), it will be treated as a "real world scenario", where there are no "score deductions".****

*****Kyudoka is the name of Kyuudou's practitioners, Kyuudou meaning "way of the bow", a Japanese form of archery.**

******"Saiten no Jutsu: Shiroya Meichuudan" translates into "Marking Technique: White Arrow Straight Shot". ****In the Japanese myth of Kuzuryuu (Nine-Headed Dragon), otherwise known as Kuzuryuushin (Nine-Headed Dragon God), the use of a white arrow is meant to signify the selection of the sacrifice of a daughter of the house in which it lands.**


	5. Escape from Legion Redux

**Previously on Mega Man ZXA:R Redux**

_"Well Neal, all in all I think you did a fair job," _Elpizo spoke up.

"Yeah, you certainly put me through the ringer, didn't you?" Neal replied humorously.

"Who are you talking to?" the little girl asked with her head slightly tilted to the side, seeing that the blond, or at least from her perspective, was talking to himself.

_"She can't hear my voice. Only Chosen Ones can unless we ourselves want others to hear us," _Elpizo spoke. _"Just think it and I'll hear it. Also, call me Model E from now on."_

_Oh... Alright then, Model E, _he spoke mentally._ I just hope this doesn't mean he can read my mind, _he thought to himself, before a low rumbling sound echoed into the plaza.

Turning around, he quickly ushered the little girl behind him, a paltry few words escaping his lips as his situation went straight to hell all over again.

"Awww crap," he groaned as he palmed his forehead.

**To be continued...**

**Right now!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mega Man Zero 3 Soundtrack - Darkness Over World<strong> After he lowered his hand from his forehead, Neal quickly realized how much more complicated things were about to get. At first he only had to deal with a giant mechaniloid and a dozen or so scattered galleons, a dying mother and her orphaned child. But now, _now_ he knew that things were just as bad, if not worse, than before. Within minutes of the initial rumbling, five heavily armored vehicles pulled into the plaza, each parking at each of the exits sans one, which he and the girl had their backs too.

The first four had six wheels with pseudo-armored treads, were colored orange with red, white, and yellow dragon-like crests on the side, the words **Jin'en Gundan* **printed below the emblem. The only windows from where he was standing were on the front, and those had metal grates on them to act as reinforcement. Mounted on top of them was a medium-sized double-barreled machine gun-like turret, manned by the upper half of a galleon which appeared to be fused to top of the craft. On the upper right side of their front fender above the headlights, they were marked **2 **through** 5** in military-style print.

The remaining one in the center and directly across from him was colored white with orange accents and seemed to be further-armored than the others, but bore a likewise emblem on its side. Its design was similar to the other four, but it was slightly longer and divided in two with a pair of wheels in the front part that acted as the cockpit, connected to the main body which had three pairs of wheels underneath. There were various panels on the sides, most likely for where weapons came out. From the design, it was to be assume that this was the flagship of this unit, considering the extra accomodations. In addition, it had additional armor plating on the front fender, and what looked like a cowguard on the front bumper, at least from the time that people had to worry about cows walking on the train tracks, mounted on the front bumber. This one had the number **1 **on the upper right of its fender, and colored golden with black trim instead of just black like the others.

A few seconds later, the sides of the first four armored vehicles rose up on hydraulics, a ramp lowering on each side as fourteen galleons stepped down from a troop deployment carapace in each and marched into a line formation across from the exhausted Mega Man and his charge. The galleons themselves were recolored white with white and orange armor in contrast to original, their purple and violet color, their helmets bearing a dragon-like motif if only aesthetically. Their left hands were now armed with claws, while their right arms had busters larger than those of the standard galleon, these ones bearing red scale-like plates and white fangs around the barrels. They appeared to be more heavily armored than the basic galleons as well, though at the moment that detail was lost on Neal as they all pointed their guns at him, a total of 56 guns pointed at him from various angles. Their visors glowed with _two _red eyes apart from the usual _one _from behind their visors. If you looked on their backs and shoulders, you could see the same emblems that were on the trucks, but smaller and set within a white background. A few seconds following the two falling into the sights of the line of draconic galleons, the right door of the leading vehicle opened, a teenager in a white and orange-colored Legion uniform with a white and red visor over his face stepped out. He had a large plasma rifle held under his arm, and he bore the same symbol on the trucks on his shoulders. The next person who stepped out however was probably the commander, since everyone else gave her a wide berth, as well as the fact that she was in the drivers seat, the keys attacked to a tether on the side of her pants.

She wore black underarmor, pocketless khaki pants with a brown leather belt around her waist with a buckle at the front, an orange sleeveless jacket with yellow trim at the collar and below her chest. Orange boxing glove-like gauntlets covered her black white-fingered gloves, and she wore orange plated shoes with yellow bands around her ankles. Muscular and heavily-built, her stature indicated military background, and she bore red eyes that bordered on pink. Her slightly thick eyebrows were slanted into a fierce expression, and had spiky dual-toned hair. The fringe was a vibrant orange, while the rest was brown and pointing away from her neck. On her right earpiece was an antennae, while on her left was a mic bent towards her mouth.

The shit was about to hit the fan, and unfortunately, Neal had been caught with his pants down.

"Hmmm... Seems like the damage projections for the Golem MK II's test runs were only _slightly _off," the dual-toned woman stated as she looked at the carnage uninterestingly before meeting Neal's eyes. "Though if it weren't for _you_, they would've gone exactly as planned," she practically hissed when she looked at him.

"Test run?... You mean... that this was in_ten_tional?" Neal demanded as he pointed a finger at her.

"Maybe it was. Maybe it wasn't. All of the mechaniloids are dead anyway and the maverick raid has ended, so there really isn't any use asking about it. In a few days no one will even care about today's _tragedy _anyway," she said in a bored tone. What made it worse was that her words were true. People simply didn't desire to see the truth in anything, as long as they could continue their lives, lulled into a false peace.

"You... bitch..." Neal hissed as his jaw clenched and fists tightened, but mentally slapped himself for forgetting he was in mixed company. The girl in his care was becoming more fearful by the second in the face of so many guns, eyes wide with terror as she gazed around behind Neal's back.

And in all honesty... he was scared too.

"Just words of a weak man staring down the barrel of a gun," the dual-toned woman said in a dry tone. _Or fifty, _she thought to herself humorously. "Troops, take the boy in. I'm placing him under arrest," she said into her mic as she placed her hand on her ear piece.

"What about the child?" the man beside her asked, keeping his rifle trained on the magenta-armored blond, but in a relaxed manner to show that he wasn't hostile.

" . . . " was her response as she looked around, her eyes scanning the carnage before they landed back on the two in front of her. "Put her down," she stated plainly. Though the man appeared to be apalled by the request, he only nodded slowly with an apologetic look, signalling the galleons to move forward as he put his finger on the trigger.

As the modified galleons started marching towards them, pushing them farther and farther into the bottleneck behind them, Neal kept himself between as many of the guns as possible and the child left in his care, his eyes darting around the area as he tried to find a manhole cover, or a back alley, or anything that would facilitate his escape. It only took a few seconds for him to determine that escape was next to impossible, but that didn't stop his hand from twitching as he was about to summon his rapier, hoping he'd be able to deflect enough shots from both himself and the girl in the inevitable shootout. The next moment however, Neal was illuminated by a bright flash of light before he could arm himself. When it cleared, he was back in his humanoid form, all the way down to his black hair and trench coat.

"Hm. Well _that _certainly make things easier," the red-head said with a smug grin seeing the new Mega Man so exposed. "Too weak to even maintain your megamerged state after a paltry mechaniloid battle? All that means is you can't fight back anymore."

At this Neal's left eye started twitching wildly, the full gravity of the current situation finally bore down on him. He was completely outnumbered, _again_, there were lots of guns pointed at him, A_GAIN_, and the only _real_ difference from before, was that not _only_ did he have next to no energy left to fight with, but he also had to keep this little girl -whose name he _still_ had yet to learn- safe from harm, which unless some kind of miracle happened within the next five minutes, wasn't going to happen. Not only that, and slightly off topic, but even if he _did_ made it out of Legion alive, or even just this plaza, he still had no idea how he would be able to take care of her. Especially since he was being arrested for a crime he didn't even commit.

_Well... _he thought to himself. _At least not a crime that would require five armored trucks mounted with turrets and fifty six galleons in the aprehension party, _he concluded to himself. But even then it was years ago, so how could anything he did back then be relevant _now_?

Overall, the stress being imposed on him wasn't doing any favors for his composure. However, after turning to the side and remembering that there was a susceptible child in the immediate viscinity, hoping to maintain _some _form of innocence for her, he toned down what it was he wanted to say, opting to sugarcoat his words down even if they wouldn't make sense.

"Son of a gum-chewing funkmonster!" he suddenly cried out, causing the dual-toned woman to raise an eyebrow and the modified galleons to halt their advance. "Why the fruit does all this funny stuff happen to me? Forget my life! Always surrounded by miserable failing clods, like this whole world just likes to bend me over and find me in the Alps! Like I'm some sort of schlop receptacle. Well, as far as I care, these miserable cows can have a fancy barbecue with a god damn pig!" he said as he finished his rant, his shoulders rising and falling accompanied by heavy breaths.**

"... Are you quite finished?" the red-head asked him dryly. "I'd rather not sully my own hands if you don't mind."

"That's what she said," the guy beside her chuckled, only for the woman to snap her fingers, one of the modified galleons firing a low-powered shot at the guy's ass, causing him to yelp as he was lit on fire. "Yaahaahow! What the hell?"

"Heh. That's what _he _said," the red-head said with a sadistic smirk.

"A-Are we going to make it?" the girl asked tugging at Neal's pant leg.

" ..." was his response as he looked around, honestly seeing no way of escape. Especially as he was now. However, he already promosed her mother that he'd take care of her, and they'd have to kill him before he failed to keep that promise. "We'll make it out of this. I promise," he said, hoping that he'd be able to keep this promise. _Because in all likelihood, unless someone saves us within the next five minutes... I don't think even _god _could help me right now. Lord knows he kinda blew me and everyone _else_ off twenty minutes ago._

* * *

><p>At the same time across from the plaze, which coincidentally was down the road from the route not controlled by Atlas' apparent troops, Vent and Aile, now out of their megamerged states, sat back to back amidst the remains of two giant mechaniloids, now identified as re-makes of the ancient Golem mechaniloid. Whatever they were, while more primitive than the mechaniloids of that day and age, they were built to last, and withstand a <em>lot <em>of punishment. However, those along with the remaining two Golems had been taken care of by the Guardian's S.W.A.T. Unit, otherwise known as the Special Weapons and Tactics Unit, an elite branch of the Guardian's militia.

Shortly after the fall of Slither Inc., the influx of funding due to with absorption of Serpent's holdings -which occured since Serpent was a member of the Guardians at one time- gave the Guardians ample funding for both the most recent advancements in R&D, and the funding of rearming the Guardians with the latest weaponry and armor. In fact, it was thanks to this very unit that the Grand Nuage was still in one piece before departing the collapsing Ouroboros.

However, even then, the only ones capable of truly fighting against other Mega Men and coming back unscathed, were other Mega Men. Thankfully having two on their side made the Guardian's job alot easier, since even with the advancements made, the ammount of Guardians skilled enough to be considered for the S.W.A.T. Unit were far and few inbetween. At the most, one for every fifty troopers in the field. Despite all this, the S.W.A.T. Unit of the Guardians made up for their numbers by being able to handle full scale-maverick raids in groups of five, something that on its own would take anywhere from fifty to a hundred regular Guardians, depending on the population density of the area where the raid was taking place.***

"Guys, we've got a problem on our hands," Prairie called over the radio, getting the two's attention apart from their apparent breather. "It's Atlas... She's back."

"What? But they were still on the Ouroboros when it fell into the sea. _No one _could've survived that," Vent responded.

"Remember Vent, Ashe may've been able to recover Model Z for us, even if he was barely in one piece, but she never found any bodies down there," Aile reminded him, thinking back to how they almost lost Giro's memento for good.

Shortly after the Ouroboros fell into the sea, the Grand Nuage was able to triangulate the location of the chamber where Model Z's last known location was logged, based on both its topographical location in the structure itself, as well as the ocean currents and the location and time that it fell in the sea. After securing the area and making sure that there weren't any leftover Irregulars in the area, Ashe of the Hunters was contacted to dive down using her biometal's unique A-Trans ability, shortly after she decided to see the world. It took a while to convince her to do the job, but with the right incentive, they were eventually able to get the silverette on the job. For a week straight she scoured the sea floor marked off by the Guardians, and the billable term of her contract had almost expired, but by some good grace, she was able to recover Model Z, burried uner a half-ton of rubble and barely conscious, if a Biometal could be considered "conscious" at all, within five minutes of the end of her final billable hour.

After being extensively analyzed by Fleuve, Model Z showed no recollection of the events that took place after Vent and Aile left to back Ashe up, nor does he remember what it was that he even did to hold them back. However, aside from a bit of rust, which was later treated, and a bit of waterlogging, the stoic Biometal had made a full "recovery", much to the relief of the two Model X Mega Men. In fact, truth be told, this was the first day they were able to perform a megamerge with Model Z when accompanied by X, since it had taken a while for the two Biometal to become synchronized to one another to the point where it was even _safe _to perform the Double Megamerge.

"Whatever your opinions on the matter may be, it doesn't change the fact that Atlas is in Legion," Prairie stated. "What's worse, she has an entire platoon of customized galleons and armored vehicles amongst her ranks."

"But what's she doing in Legion anyway? Does she have anything to do with today's maverick raid?" Aile asked.

"There isn't enough evidence to confirm it. The two could be completely unrelated," she responded. "However, I need you to get down to the plaza ASAP. Atlas has two civilians riddled with crosshairs, and one of them has been confirmed as the source of earlier's Biometal signature."

"Biometal? But I thought all of them were accounted for," Vent stated as he began calling the Guardians in the area, hoping to procure a suitable vehicle if a chase broke out.

"That's what we thought before too, but then Model A showed up," Aile reminded. "This could very well be like that, or even possibly a Biometal created by someone else."

"We'll never get the answers if those two are captured," Prairie stated. "The older civilian seems to be stalling for time, hoping that something will change, but it won't be long before Atlas takes the _direct _approach. Especially since she has a Biometal based off of _him_."

"Him? Who's _him_?" Aile asked.

"You can ask questions later," Marguerite interrupted. "It wasn't much, but we were able to procure two motorcycles for your use."

"They aren't specialized or anything like that, but they are both equipped with sidecars, and based on Atlas' mode of transportation, you might be able to outmaneuver them if you act quickly enough," Gardenia stated.

"Alright, we'll get on it," Vent said as two Guardians pulled up to their location, one on a red motorcycle with a sidecar, while the other was blue with a sidecar.

* * *

><p><strong>Mega Man Zero 4 Soundtrack - On the Edge<strong>

"What did I even do to deserve this anyway?" Neal said turning to the man with the plasma rifle, hoping he'd be more understanding about the whole situation, or at the least, that they were making some sort of horrible mistake. "So I killed a few expensive mechaniloids? So. What? They were killing everyone in sight, and you just expect me to believe that I'm being _arrested _for it?"

"Listen, I'm sorry, but I'm only second in command. All I can do is ask that you cooperate, and you won't be hurt," the man stated, trying to avoid a conflict.

"Really? And what about _her_?" he asked motioning to the little girl cowering fearfully behind him. "You heard the lady. After I'm gone, they're just going to kill her and dump her body with the others as part of the damn _cover-up_!" he growled, the man visibly flinching while the dual-toned woman didn't seem to care in the least. "You really thing I'm just going to stand by and let that _happen_?" he demanded with venom in his tone.

"Listen up you _human,_" the woman hissed, as though she were disgusted by the mere _sight _of him. "In the new world, the strong will survive and grow stronger, while the weak will perish in their wake. Survival of the fittest - the classic struggle for life that has been going on for centuries, and will continue on for many more."

"New world? Survival of the fittest? _Pheh_," he spat as he got rid of the coppery taste that had been accumulating. "You sound just like that nutjob _Serpent _from five years ago_,_" he hissed -no pun intended- with a sneer, the dual-toned woman raising her brow before she narrowed them dangerously. "At least when I heard this dribble the first time, the de_livery _was better."

"... You know, I _was _going to keep you alive until later," she said as her brow twitched, apparently agitated by the Serpent comment. "But you know what? We don't _need_ you alive to get your body's secrets," she said darkly as she took out a metal emblem from her back pocket. Its body was white with a red diamond-shaped face and two 'eyes', yellow fins above and below a white visor-like crest, and orange armor plates on the sides, giving the thing a draconic motif. "_Or _your Biometal. Megamerge!" she shouted as she slammed it into the ground, a pillar of fire enveloping her before it cleared, the man beside her only slightly shocked, showing that while surprising, he'd seen it before.

In her megamerged state she had white armor around her waist and groin, similar armored thighs like _he _did only white, and her jacket was now open. She had orange gauntlets and greaves with gold bands around her wrists and ankles, her gloves and shoes remaining unchanged. She wore an orange helmet with two fang-like parts framing her face, a white visor-like crest over her forehead with two yellow fang-like protrusions jutting upward, and a red jem on top with a white crest going down the back. Across her back she carried what looked like a pair of thick orange plates with rounded black ends, however that soon changed as she pulled them from her back, folding as she held onto a pair of triggers in the middle of the body, a pair of gun barrels just across from her fists.

**Mega Man Zero 4 Soundtrack - Exodus**

"So? Any last words before you die? Before I make that girl _watch_?" she asked, lips drawn back into a savage leer.

"Yeah... what's that sound?" Neal asked as the sound of two engines came into the air, the two across from him looking around for the source of the noise.

The next moment a pair of motorcycles, one red and one blue and equipped with sidecars, suddenly drove into the plaza. On them were two figures, one man and one woman, both with long brown hair, the prior's spiky in the front and flowing down his back, while the latter's was brushed down and tied up in a ponytail. They both wore black underarmor, black gloves with white fingers, yellow bands around their wrists and ankles, blue shoes with black soles, and blue sleeveless jackets with yellow trim around the collar and light blue bands around their biceps. Both of them wore khaki cargo pants, though the woman had hers cut and bunched up at her thighs, metal plates on the sides of their waists. They both had green eyes, looked around eighteen, and had antennae on their left ear pieces. Whether they were siblings or not wasn't really on Neal's thoughts at the moment as they leaned to the side and drifted around them, missing them by inches.

"Taking these two. Bitch at us later," the woman said as she plucked Neal from the ground by his collar before throwing him into her seat, shooting down the street the moment his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Your hair looks stupid," the man added on as he plucked the little girl from the ground and dropped her in the sidecar before shooting down the street as well. ****

"Hu- Wha- Argh!" the two-toned growled dumbfounded as the two were plucked away from right in front of her. "Don't just stand there! After them!" she ordered as she rushed back to her truck, the modified galleons rushing back to their vehicles while she and her partner rushed into their own trucks, all of which were halfway across the plaza from them.

"Uh... Not that I don't appreciate you two pulling our butts out of the fire back there," Neal said finding his arms around the brunette's waist as the wind whipped through his hair. "But, who are you guys?" he asked looking out the corner of his eye, hoping that they'd gotten away.

"Don't worry, we're on your side," the other brunette said as he buckled the little girl into the sidecar. "And watch your hands over there!" he shouted.

"HEY!" Neal hissed pointing at the brunette with narrowed eyes. "I had sixty different guns pointed at my face for the last five minutes, so did you ever stop to consider that I just _might_ just be a _teensy_ bit clingy, after seeing some angry-as-hell chick transform into a gun-wielding monster in a pillar of FIRE! So don't you gripe at me, you _hippie_!" he shouted as he dropped his duffel bag in the sidecar to his right.

"Relax Vent, he's keeping his hands at my stomach," the woman told her her partner, even as he grumbled about being called a hippie just because of his hair. God knows _Giro_ never did. Maybe it was the glasses. Or maybe even the clipboard.

"So, mind telling me how you got wrapped up in all this...?" she asked fishing for a-

"Neal," he returned. "Sure, um..."

"Aile," she replied.

"Aile. I don't even know _half_ the stuff that's going on anymore," Neal groaned, the sound of rumbling tires against concrete meeting his ears before he looked over his shoulder, seeing the armored vehicles from before right on their tail, the one with the cowguard leading the other four. "Um, don't know if you've noticed, but they're gaining on us," he said nervously tugging on her sleeve.

"Hey Aile, I could use a hand over here," Vent said holding his hand out.

"Got it," she said as she pulled out an elongated hexagonal emblem, a triangle shaped white faceplate with light blue "eyes" and a light blue crest raised to the top, a red gem on its forehead, blue plates on the sides, and white "ears" in her hand.

"Double..." the two intoned as they drifted together, Vent placing his hands on the emblem as its eyes suddenly shone brightly. "Megamerge!" they both called out as they transformed in a flash of light. When it cleared, the two were wearing blue sleeveless jackets, matching gauntlets with gold bands on their wrists, white armor around their waist, groin, and thighs, blue boots with yellow bands around their ankles, and blue helmets with a red jem on their forehead and a blue fringe over their eyes. What was immediately noticed was that their long hair disappeared completely.***

**Mega Man Zero 4 Soundtrack - Caravan - Hope for Freedom**

"Keep your heads down," Ashe said as she pointed her left arm at the truck, a blue buster with light blue trim on the top and bottom with a ring around the barrel materializing over her forearm. The next moment the end of the barrel began to glow before she suddenly fired a large energy blast at Truck **3**, striking its windshield but only bending some of the grate out of shape.

"Vent! Aile! Turn left onto the oncoming highway!" Gardenia said into their comm. link. "The roads were cleared after the Maverick Raid started. You can use it to buy escape, or buy some time while I try to get you to the nearest safe zone."

"Got it!" Vent shouted as he charded his buster, the little girl covering her ears before it was loosed, the blast hitting the front of Truck **2**, the vehicle shuddering only to shake it off as the group turned into the ramp and hit the highway, suspended above the ground, and like Gardenia said, cleared of civilians apart from a few vehicles who had yet to get the word.

Almost as soon as they sped up the ramp and onto the highway however, the five trucks followed, each getting a second's worth of air time before dropping to the ground with low thuds, each correcting before they shot down the highway. It was at that moment that the five galleons fused to the rooves of the trucks activated, their visors glowing before they took hold of the controls, which remained independent from their bodies. Clicking the caps off of the buttons atop the handlebars, the five opened fire, energy pellets being fired each half second, peppering the road behind the group with flashes of light, speeding up or slowing down in a serpentine formation to keep themselves and their passengers safe.

"Just who _is _that crazy chick anyway?" Neal asked keeping his head down.

"Her name's Atlas, the Flame Mega Man," Aile answered. "She's got a penchant for wanton destruction, and the fact that she has the Model F Biometal doesn't help things."

"Oh, and she hates humans. Don't forget about that," Vent added as he dodged another spray of shots.

"Shouldn't we be shooting those things down?" Neal asked pointing to the galleons mounted atop the trucks as they manned the turrets.

"Neither of us are really at a good angle right now," Aile said as she tried lining up a shot, only to have to put her hands back on the handlebars once again. "Unless... Neal, take the wheel!" she suddenly said.

"Say what?" the dark-haired teen asked dumbly.

"You take the wheel while I shoot!" she answered.

"I don't think changing seats right now is very safe," Neal said nervously as he ducked cringed as another batch of shots neared them.

"I only need you to keep it on course for a few seconds," Aile pleaded. "Just lean back on three and take the handlebars after I get in position. You know how to drive a motorcycle right?"

"Kinda sorta, but-"

"Three!" Aile suddenly cried as, in an amazing display of flexibility, she swung her left leg over Neal's head as he leaned back, her right leg over the handlebars as she grabbed Neal' collar and pulled him to her chest, his hands going to the handbars and his chin resting on her shoulder as she fisted the back of his jacket for stability. From Vent's perspective however, it looked like his sister was doing something else.

"Hey! Just what do you to think you're _doing_ over there!" Vent demanded as, from his perspective, it looked Aile was straddling the dark-haired teen.

"Oh grow up, you hippie!" Neal shouted back, trying to ignore Aile holding him to her chest as he drove. At that moment she brought out her buster on her right arm and took aim, charging a shot before the vehicle suddenly jarred underneath him, the round flying forward and taking out the Galleon Turret atop Truck **3**.

"I am not a hippie!" Vent screeched, shaking his fist in the air.

"Oh grow up will you?" Aile demanded irately with her eye twitching. "Vent! Shut up! Neal! Focus on driving while I line up another shot!" she ordered as she held her buster up to the galleon on Truck **1**, earning a 'yes ma'am' from both males before she fired, only for Neal to swerve the bike to the right causing her shot to miss. She was about to scream at Neal as to why he mesed up her shot, only for her eyes to widen when an unfortunate civilian's car was plowed into by Truck **2**, its corner getting clipped causing it to spin wildly out of control to her left heading toward Truck **4**, slamming into it and causing the side to grind against the concrete barrier on its right, the vehicle swerving back to the left as the civilian car tumbled across the highway.

"Why are there people still _on _here?" Neal asked looking around seeing that up ahead the numbers of pedestrian vehicles was increasing. "How come no one knows there's a highway chase going on?"

"Marguerite! This is Chosen 03 to Marguerite! Do you read me?" Aile asked into her headpiece.

"You've got a confirmed transmission. What's your current status," the Third Operator asked.

"We have upcoming civilians on this highway that we need steered out of the area, is there anything you can do about it?"

"Oh, heehee, I think I can manage," she chuckled from her end of the line. "You'll want to turn on your radio for this. This... is going to be good," she chuckled, Aile leaning back and flicking the radio on before she suddenly came on over the high band. "Attention all pedestrians using Legion Main Route 66! There is a small platoon of Irregulars going through the highway pursuing what appear to be a pair of Special Ops forces, who have apparently just rescued two survivors from the Maverick Raid at Plaza 7, who at the moment are carrying valuable testimony as to who may be responsible for the tragedy that has just taken place. We urge all pedestrians to get off the highway as soon as possible and allow the Special Ops units to get to safety. Oh, and the Irregulars are packing explosives, napalm, heat seeking missiles, and are shooting everything in their paths, so that's some additional incentive to move. This has been Donna Reves on the Channel 05 News," she said chipperly before she cut the transmission over the high band.

The effects however, were instantaneous, as Neal observed that people were suddenly flowing to the offlanes. Like sheep being guided by a shepherd. Sometimes ignorance held its benefits. It made it easier to manipulate people with something they trusted.

"Well... _That_ certainly got the point across," he said seeing the panicked looks on some of their faces as they bolted down the offramps.

"Yeah. She likes to mess around sometimes, but she gets the job done," Aile answered. "It was with her suggestion that we use stink bombs for crowd control, and it worked better than anything _else _the Guardians have ever tried."

_If it weren't for the fact that I were going to die back there... _Neal thought to himself as he focused on steeiring the bike. _I'd consider weighing my options._

"Hiyaa!" Ashe said as she launched another shot through the air, clipping the Galleon Turret off the top of Truck **2**, then firing another shot at the one atop Atlas' truck, only for her to swerve around the shots. "Should've figured she'd be too good to let her turreter get shot down," she thought shifting her attention to another vehicle. "How we doing on fuel?"

"Fine for now. We're at half, but if we don't wrap this up before the gauge hits **E**, we'll be in deep trouble," Neal responded after looking at the fuel gauge. "Those trucks may be big, and it's a miracle things that size have enough horsepower to keep up with us, but if they hit a nitros or something and pin us, we're done for."

"Then what would you suggest?" Vent asked, Neal putting his hand to his chin before it suddenly came to him.

"... Aile! I need you to take back the wheel. There's something in my bag we may just be able to use," Neal stated, Aile responding with a curt nod before she swung her legs back around and took the wheel as her co-pilot slid back, one arm going around her waist as he dug around in his bag. "With the mass panic back there, I forgot I even _had _this!" he said as his hand dug into the bag's confines. "Just keep this bike on course for a little... HERE!" he cried as he pulled out a round object wrapped in foil. After unwrapping it, he found a dull grey sphere-like device the size of his fist, a circular panel on the "top" and "bottom", with lines going down the sides forming eight plates, a small control panel inset into one of them.** "Just give me a second to prime this thing and we'll lose these guys!" he shouted as he typed furiously at the little buttons. "Shame though. I was kinda growing _attached_ to this thing. Truth be told I'm surprised I was even able to sneak it through _customs_. Glad I didn't us it until _now _though." _But only somewhat, _he thought sadly.

"Uh, kid, what're you doing?" Vent asked nervously as he pulled out what looked like a makeshift grenade right next to his sister.

"Fire in the hole!" he shouted as he chucked that son of a bitch as hard as he could. "Aiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiai!" he cried in a crazed war cry, his tongue flailing wildly as the ball of metal and circuitry sailed toward Atlas' truck.

Unfortunately, Atlas recognized the threat right before he threw it, swerving away from the device just before it went off, the reversing polarity pulse wave detonating and catching the remaining four vehicles. While the grenade clattered against the ground, flying at highway speeds before bouncing off the side of the freeway and breaking against the ground. The trucks that got hit, now arcing a bit with electricity and the top-mounted mechaniloids slumped at their turrets, began lazing to the sizes. A few seconds later one of their tires caught, even as they slowed down, suddenly rolling across the ground, the others soon following suit for several hundred feet before they stopped on their sides, their hulls beaten and the engines smoking. A few seconds later they detonated, much to Atlas' ire.

"DAMN YOU!" Atlas growled as she punched the console. "Iapetus*!" she shouted, getting the man's attention. "Take the wheel! I'm dealing with this filth myself!" she shouted as she kicked the door off its hinges, grabbing the frame and climbing to the roof as her co-pilot took the controls, securing his visor as the wind whipped at his face.

"Eek! The scary lady's aiming right at us!" the little girl cried as Atlas climbed onto the roof, ripping the galleon out of the turret and discarding its body to the side before she settled herself into what remained of its mounting, her Knuckle Busters folding out onto her arms as she held her left arm forward, a glowing ball of yellow energy generating an inch away from the barrel. A few seconds later she struck it with her free hand, sending it careening towards the four, who quickly swerved to the right only for it to burst into a wide spray of energy pellets, which they barely dodged, Vent and Aile getting hit by a couple while the hairs on the nape of Neal's neck were barely hit, and the little girl had tucker herself into her sidecar.

**Mega Man Zero 3 Soudtrack - Judgement Day {Remastered}**

"Aile! Keep it steady, I'm going to take care of her!" Neal shouted as he clutched Model E in his hand. '_Please... I don't need much... Just a little more,' _he said as he snapped his eyes open. "Megamerge!" he shouted as he transformed, leaping off Aile's motorcyle and straight toward Atlas' truck, his E-Rapier in hand before he thrust the blade through the gaps in the grate, Iapetus' eyes widening behind his visor before he leaned to the right, barely avoiding having his shoulder clipped by the heated blade. "Dammit, I missed!"

"Look out!" the little girl screeched as she pointed to the top of the truck, Neal's eyes widening as he suddenly came face to face with an blindly-furious Atlas, the fingers on her left hand digging into the roof as she raised her right hand, her Knuckle Buster charging above her head.

The next moment when she hit him point-blank in the chest and face with her Megaton Crush, he felt like he'd been kicked by a mule running on enough steroids to _kill _the damn thing. When the attack connected, he heard his own heartbeat pounding into his ears, and the world began to slow around him, even as he felt his feet curling around to the edge of the truck before his legs started flailing uselessly to the side. For a brief moment he felt his grip loosening on his rapier, and for a while he thought he'd lose consciousness.

"NEEEALLL!" the little girl suddenly cried as she cupped her hands around her mouth. "WAAAKE UUUPPP!" she cried as loud as her tiny lungs would allow. "YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED WE'D BOTH MAKE IT THROUGH THIS!" she cried, tears leaking from her eyes before flew through the air. "YOU PROOOMIIISED!"

At the moment those words reached his ears, his eyes snapped open, every event and emotion he experienced in the past half hour flashed into the forefront front of his mind..

The relief he felt when he left the train station that morning to begin his new life. The fear when he found himself in the middle of a Maverick Raid a few minutes later. The terror that gripped his heart like a vise as the sounds of people dying around him reached his ears. The absolute despair that ran through him when the asp broke uselessly in his hand. The hope he recieved when he met Elpizo and was given Model E. The pride he felt when he saved that girl's life. The sadness he felt at the woman's last moments, and the remorse that he couldn't do anything to save her even _with _his power. The blind rage that drove him as he shouted into the heavens, tears flowing down his face as he slaughtered galleon after galleon. The inate fascination at finding himself in Cyberspace and the Cyber Elf Eggs. The triumph he felt when he defeated the giant mechaniloid, and finally the shock that his life was about to end, or at least before Aile and Vent rescued him. In addition to that, he suddenly felt a cool liquid strike his face, and the confliction from when he made that promise to her. All this was enough for him to keep himself conscious despite the circumstances.

Memories, flooding into the forefront of his mind even as his body protested, was filled with strength, his hand closing around the handle of his sword once more and his head whipping around so fast it almost flew off. All so he could look his opponent right in the eye.

"ALRIGHT! THAT! IS! _IT_! I DON'T USUALLY HIT GIRLS, BUT YOU'VE HAD THIS **_COMING TO YOU!"_** he roared as his eyes flashed pink for a brief instant, the thrusters on his feet practically _vaporizing _the air behind him as he was shot forward, his left fist colliding with Atlas' chin in a flying uppercut. Breaking her grip, Atlas was sent flying into the air, causing Vent and Aile's jaws to drop at the sight of it as she fell backwards.

At the last second however, she grabbed onto the end of the roof, right around the same time that Neal found his legs flailing over the roof of the truck, his hand barely holding onto his rapier as his arm was bent at an odd angle. A second later however said rapier disappeared, his megamerge ending as his hand was grasping at air, everyone's eyes widening with shock as he fell back before his hand narrowly grabbed onto the roof at the last possible second, his grip loosening with every passing moment.

"Vent, I'm going down the left! You take the right!" she shouted as she pulled on the handbrake and veered to the left side of her vehicle, Vent nodding as he took the right. At the moment Aile was passing the driver's seat window, Iapetus spotted her out of the corner of his eye, quickly fumbling with the rifle in his seat before he shakily took aim at the Model X Mega Man. However when he had it aimed at her, he suddenly found a glowing buster staring him in the face with a fully charged barrel, glowing a light purple. "Do you feel lucky? Well, do ya, punk?"** she asked keeping her fully charded buster poised at him, her answer coming in the form of him chucking it to his right and raising his hands, only for them to quickly go back to the wheel as Aile pulled back and shook her head. "Pheh, pansy," she chuckled as she hung right around the corner, out of Atlas' firing range.

At the same time on the top of the truck, Model E tucked into his jacket pocket when he fell out of his megamerge, Neal's hand burned in pain, his fingers slowly uncurling before he suddenly lost his grip, only for his hand to grab onto the back of the truck's "neck", his hand unable to grasp the rubbery membrane. Feeling himself stop, he suddenly found himself on his back, his legs flailing uselessly Atlas as she continued to leer at him, practically frothing at the mouth like a rabid animal. He knew for a fact that he wouldn't be able to megamerge again, and that on the one hand, if he fell off the truck at the speed it was going now, he'd be ground into hamburger meat. On the other, if Atlas got to him before then, the look in her eyes alone promising him that she'd tear him to pieces with her bare hands.

And he didn't doubt her ability to do so.

_Either way... I'm not going alone, _he thought to himself, hoping for a swift end, if anything before taking what would probably be his last breath of fresh air. "If hell's where I'm going, then I'm taking you with me!" he shouted as he let go and forced himself to his feet, his fist cocked back before he hit Atlas in the face with everything he had, the sound of her nose craking piercing the air before everything went black. The resulting attack, having used up what little strength he didn't even know he had, garnered the desired effect.

As Atlas was sent flying back through the air, the sky in her line of sight as she fell towards the highway, Neal's body slowly plummeted towards the unforgiving ground that sped by underneath. However, at the last possible second, Aile swooped around from the corner and caught him over her shoulder. Feeling the sudden jarring disrupt her equilibrium, she quickly seated Neal in front of herself and held him to her chest, pulling the hand breaks and swerving to the sides, coming to a stop.

At the same time in the armored truck, Iapetus looked around the side of the truck -since Atlas kicking out the door also took the rearview mirror with it-, his eyes widening when he saw her body tumbling across the ground, bones probably breaking even with each bounce, before she finally came to a stop, facedown on the highway with her limbs splayed out around her. As he hit the brakes to slow down from highway speeds, out of the remaining rearview mirror he saw that the woman who so easily held his life in her hands had the dark-haired kid slumped over her handlebars in front of her, bringing the motorcycle to a stop as her partner followed, both coming to a stop on the right side of the four-lane highway, while he himself came to a stop on the left.

Grabbing his rifle and getting opening the remaining door, he found the two on the motorcycles had stopped to assess the dark-haired kid's injuries before going on. However, looking over his shoulder, he saw that Atlas had yet to move, and that the only proof she was alive was that she remained in her Model F armor. The armored brunettes, looking up at him, had their bodies tensed, even as the woman put herself between him and the dark-haired teen. What's worse, the look in her eyes as she held the boy protectively, it was the same kind of eyes that people showed when the topic of mavericks came up.

Almost like _he _was the maverick.

Looking between the two with his rifle in hand, turning from the targeted "criminal" and his commanding officer, he muttered a quick, "To hell with it," before running back into the truck and started it up, heading back towards Atlas as he called HQ for immediate medical support.

**Mega Man Zero 3 Soundtrack - Visor Eyes**

"Vent, we need to get out of here _now_!" she said as she looked the boy over. "If we don't get him some help soon, he may not make it," she said sadly, hoping against hope that this teen wouldn't die before his life even really began. After Giro... she just couldn't stand to see the same fate befall anyone else.

"Prairie, we need that extraction point ten minutes ago!" Vent called out.

"Go down the highway for another quarter mile. You should find a dropoff ramp that'll take you to the industial district," Prairie said over the high band. "The warehouse you're looking for is in the second lot five minutes out, marked 13. Unerstand? You'll find a transerver inside primed to take you to HQ. Radio us when you get everyone loaded. We'll have field operatives waiting for you to move the vehicles."

"Got it," Vent returned. "Aile, is the kid still breathing?"

"Barely, and his pulse is weak," Aile said taking her hand from his neck.

"Is he going to be okay?" the little girl asked nervously, tears forming at the corners of her eyes as she gazed over Neal's beaten and bloodied form, which at the moment had yet to move at all.

"He'll be fine. I promise," Vent said as he started up his motorcycle. "Come on Aile, let's book it," he said pulling back on the throttle as his sister adjusted her passenger in front of her, placing her hands over his on the handlebars as they took off.

"There's the exit ramp," Aile pointed out a few minutes later, the group pulling off the highway before turning to the right, Aile and the girl shooting nervous glances towards Neal every few seconds before they crossed the bridge over the river, coming into the industrial district. "Okay, we're here. Let's find that warehouse," she said as her eyes scanned from left to right, eventually settling on a warebouse with a large **B **on the front, which if you looked at the font carefully, looked just like **13**.

When they arrived, the doors raised just enough for them to enter when ducking their heads, the doors closing behind them a moment later as they were greeted by three figures. Two were dressed in civilian garb, but were unmistakably Guardians. The third was the purple-haired nurse Rose, garbed in her cream-colored medical gown with a medical bag in her hands, a stretcher on the ground in front of her, which the other two quickly took the ends of and raised into the air. In the center of the room was a decrepit-looking transerver that looked lik it would break down any given second.

However that was only for looks. Past the rusted outer shell, the mechanics and electronics were working just as well as any other, giving the warehouse the feel of being abandoned.

As soon as the group stopped, Rose quickly walked over to Aile's bike as she stepped off, the nurse placing her fingers below his chin, then running her fingertips down Neal's back before nodding. Supporting his back against her chest, Aile grabbed Neal's waistband and threw her arm under his legs before they raised him from the seat, placing him on the stretcher before the two Guardians set it on the center of the transerver as carefully as they could.

"He's alive, but we have to get him to the Grand Nuage soon and stabilize him," she said as she kneeled beside the boy on the transerver, placing her cheek just above his lips to see if he was still breathing before nodding in confirmation that he was.

"Prairie. We have the boy in custody and we're ready for extraction," Aile said as she grabbed the boy's duffel bag from her sidecar, which had somehow remained in place even with everything that was going on. Vent followed onto the transerver, the girl running ahead of him before kneeling by Neal's side, the nurse asking her not to touch him as the two Guardians got on the motorcycles.

"Affirmative. Coordinates locked..." Tulip returned, the Transerver staring up beneath them as light beams rose around them. "Transfer... start," she finished as she set the activation codes, the five disappearing in a flash of light right as the warehouse door closed behind the two Guardians.

* * *

><p>At the same time high above the conflict, in the highest room of Legion Tower, otherwise known as Legion HQ, a large, imposing figure sat atop a large throne. All the windows were blocked by thick shutters, cutting off all sources of light aside from the holographic screen that played before the throne, the figure using a holographic keyboard to take notes of what he saw on the screen. <em>On <em>said screen were images of a magenta-armored humanoid***, using a rapier to stab or slash at the various forms of galleon present, every minute detail of his fighting style, if it could even be called that, being taken into account with each movement. From every form to every mistake, no move was left out of the figure's sight as he continued to examine the footage.

Using what cameras were able, it was a paltry task to find the apparent _new _Chosen One's Hu Number**** after cross referencing the boy's face through Legion's database. Said boy had received his Machine Body within a year of the fall of Serpent Inc., and from that moment he was unknowingly branded with a mark that could never be removed. Due to the equality laws where humans get Machine Bodies and reploids get finite lifespans, it was only a matter of time before each and every human obtained a Machine Body, or on the inverse, reploids the finite mortality that once belonged to humans alone. In fact the practice had been going on for so long that people seemed to pay it no mind.

Even _if _the reploids got the short end of the stick, humans getting reploid bodies while reploids gave up the only thing that truly isolated them from their creators. Longevity.

As he stroked his beard and leaned back in his seat, he thought back to the events that transpired, _exactly _one month ago if he remembered correctly.

**One Month Ago**

"...To bring new life into the world, eh?" Master Thomas asked himself as he looked out the window, overlooking the city, and in a sense, everything beyond the horizon.

"In the last missio report... Albert said some rather outrageous things," Master Mikhail thought to himself, running his free hand down his moustache as he looked to the side of the room, the window that Albert had shattered when he made his intentions first known repaired. Almost as if it had never happened, though in his heart he knew that his friend of many centuries had passed on.

"Mikhail... Do you think it presumptuous for us to give birth to new life?" Thomas asked aloud.

"How absurd... Thomas, you couldn't _possibly _hold fast to such foolish imaginings," Mikhail stated, dismissing the notion with practiced ease.

"There are laws that give equality to Humans and Reploids, correct?" he asked, his grip tightening on the pommel of his sword. "Don't you remember? Those were passed because Albert and I agreed on them."

"W-What are you saying?" Mikhail suddenly asked as the topic was brought up, his fellow Sage turning to him in response.

"Give humans robotic bodies, and give reploids mortality. So, where do you think the Human bodies for the Reploids are? What do you think happened to the original Reploid data before we gave them mortality?" he went on to ask, the Model H, P, F, and L Mega Men teleported into the room almost as if on cue.

"Thomas... You...!" Mikhail said in shock as his eyes widened behind his mask, Aeolus, Siarnaq, Atlas, and Thetis raising their heads before their sights landed on him.

"Albert was wrong, so I _helped _the Hunters. But I do think he was right about one thing," he said as the four Mega Men stepped forward. "This world needs to be reset," he finished, the four converged upon Mikail with emotionless expressions on their faces.

**Now**

"Mikhail, you fool," Master Thomas chortled as the corners of his lips curled upwards in a grin. "You should have jointed me, but instead you chose to oppose me. However... Things have not changed," he said as his right hand drifted past his armrest to a small pedestal at his side, his large index finger tapping on a golden mask with three lenses, one of which gleamed with the light of intelligence, even though its weared had long since passed from this world. "This world... will be reset," he finished as the video footage reached its conclusion.

* * *

><p><strong>In case you haven't noticed, somehow I was able to skirt around the use of the little girl's name just a little bit longer. Of course, given the contentcontext of the _next_ chapter, that'll be next to impossible. No, scratch that. Impossible.**

_**That's **_**why I'm putting up a Poll on my profile with names that can be voted upon. So, please vote when you're done here, and vote generously.**

**Oh, and one last thing before the Author's Notes:. I'd like to take the time to thank Kureselache for being my new Beta for this FanFic. Been helping with the story a bit, so I just thought I'd give credit where credit's due. Also, if you have the time, give Kura's Megaman ZX: Aspects of Omega FanFic a read. It's a very good story that'll only get better.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: *Jin'en Gundan translates into "Army of Ash Flames", the division of Neo Arcadia's army once led by Fighting Fefnir, one of the Four Guardians under Master X.<strong>

****Funny-as-hell quote from TeamFourStar's DBZ Abridged ep 19. Quote is taken from what Vegeta says, though to as lesser extent than the original.**

*****The S.W.A.T. Unit of the guardians are based on real-life's S.W.A.T Team, an elite tactical unit trained to perform high-risk operations that fall outside the abilities of reguar officers. In terms of appearance, they wear the Guardian's uniform, with additions similar to that of the S.W.A.T. Mode in Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger (otherwise known as Power Rangers S.P.D.), including but not limited to their weapons, armor, sensors, and communication headset.**

******Funny-as-hell quote from TeamFourStar's DBZ Abridged ep 19. Quote is taken from what Krillin says when he takes the 4-star dragonball, while Vegeta just adds it on.**

*****At the end of Mega Man ZX Advent when Vent/Aile step in to fight Aeolus, Siarnaq, Atlas, and Thetis on the Ouroborous, then separate from Model Z when he stays back to hold them off, their Model X forms take away their hair (only in Megamerged state), showing that is the "default setting" for their hair, much like in ZX when they transform into Model ZX and gain long polymorphic blond hair, even when it wasn't that long before.**

****For those who've red the prequel, this isn't Neal's Droid Popper (also known as an EMPP, or Electro Magnetic Pulse Grenade), but a RPPG (Reverse-Polarity Pulse Grenade). Just for the record, the EMPP and RPPG _are _two different pieces of tech. The EMPP is a general electrical interference device, while the RPPG is a _specialized _grenade designed to disable droids and machinery by overloading their circuits.**

***Iapetus is the father of the Titan Atlas, who in Greeky mythology was forced to support the heavens upon his back as punishment for waging war against the Olympians. Note: Just because Iapetus is Atlas' father in Greek mythology doesn't mean he's Atlas' father here. Her family is presumably dead (as is the rest of her home country) after it was ravaged by Mavericks/Irregulars.**

****The following line was modified and taken from the famous line _first _used in Clint Eastwood's 1971 crime thriller film, Dirty Hairy. I think it goes without saying that this famous line has been used many times since then, and will probably _continue _to be used as long as people point a bigger gun, or any gun in general, at one another.**

*****The term "Humanoid" refers to humans who were given mechanical parts to put them on par with reploids, givent them an extended lifespan and durability after a certain age. The classification of these bodies are Machine Bodies.**

****** Hu Number means Human Number. Marked in the collation ID for humans who have received mechanical bodies or Machine Bodies, these numbers are used to categorize humans by the date they acquired their Machine Bodies, what parts were replaced, and where the human components that _were_ replaced are stored. Most likely. Similar to the tracking chips that people place in pets, which, all things considered, is a pretty valid comparison.**


	6. Introductions Redux

**Well, like the Redux in the chapter name says, it's been completely re-written from its predecessor. Also, the little girl's name has been settled upon ahead of schedule, since this story may not have enough exposure to get a decent poll on it. **

**On a separate note, _jeez _is this chapter long! Enjoy for those of you who enjoy a long read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mega Man Zero 4 Soundtrack - Holy Land<strong>

Eyes opening slowly, twin pools of cerulean looked up, then to the right, and finally to the left. Looking up once again, he saw a white ceiling, with two long flourescent bulbs shining their eye-squinting light down at him. Making him do just that, Neal turned to his right again and saw a horizontally-elongated hexagonal window, the world outside colored a perfect sky blue. Puffy white clouds fringed the bottom of what he was able to see and far off into the distance. Looking to his left, he saw the little girl from before, her head resting on her arms as she slept at his side. Snoring softly, her face was held in an adorable expression - something he found preferable to the terrified expression and puffy red eyes of before. In addition to that, he saw that there was a catheter in his right arm, an IV filled with clear liquid connected to the exposed vein within the elbow.

_I still haven't learned her name, but she's growing on me, _Neal thought to himself, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he was able to confirm that he'd in fact saved her. Twitching his fingers and flexing his arm a bit, while it stung, he could still move it. Curling and uncurling his toes, he was pleased to find that somehow, he wasn't paralyzed after the beating _-or tenderizing-_ he received the previous day.

The next moment came the sound of a door whooshing open, catching his attention as a pudgy woman with curly brown hair and a cream-colored nurse's uniform came inside. Closing the door behind her, a smile came to her face upon seeing that Neal was conscious.

"Oh, you're awake," the woman said as she came over to him. "Thank goodness. This little sweetheart hasn't left your side for three days, bless her soul," she said coming over to her before tapping her shoulder lightly. "Lily. Neal's awake," she said softly.

_Ah, so that's her name, _Neal thought. _I think it's the Latin word for flower, and if I remember correctly, _said_ flower represents innocence, purity, and beauty. Well... I may not have been able to protect the first, but two out of three isn't so bad, _he thought to himself, thinking what kind of emotional damage being in a Maverick Raid could cause to a little girl at her age.

"Mnnn..." was her response as her eyes opened slowly, which Neal noticed were a light forest green. "Neal! You're awake!" she cheered as she jumped onto his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, a small 'oof' escaping his lips as her weight settled on his chest. "I'm glad you're okay. When you didn't wake up, I got real worried, but Muguet told me you'd be just fine."

"Muguet... where am I?" he asked as he sat up and pushed his back to the headrest, placing Lily on the side of the bed next to him so that she wouldn't make his legs fall asleep.

"You're on the Grand Nuage, the mobile base for the Guardians," a purple-haired woman with her hair covering her eyes said as she came in with a tray of medical supplies. She was soft spoken and wore the same attire as Muguet. Though, admittedly, in a smaller size. "Now, I need you to relax your arm while I administer a shot of morphine. Helps to take the edge off," she said taking a syringe from her tray after setting it down, pressing the piston a little bit and flicking the needle to remove any air bubbles.

"Yeah. _*twitch* _Guess after the tenderizing I got yesterday, I need it," he said while relaxing his arm, the woman gently removing the IV before placing the needle of the syringe in his catheter. The clear-colored liquid being dispensed into his arm, and after a few seconds, he slowly felt the pain in his arms go away, which at the moment were wrapped in bandages. Tugging at the collar of the pale green medical gown he found himself in, he saw that he had bandages wrapped around his chest and abdomen as well. "Just what happened to me? The last thing I remember before blacking out is decking Atlas in the face."

"Yes, I'd heard about that," Muguet chuckled. "Gave her what she had coming to her, did you?"

"More than you could ever know," Neal said looking to the side, Altas' uncaring visage as she gazed upon the carnage flashing into his mind before he shook it off. "How are my injuries? I'm a bit sore, but in all honesty, I was expecting to wake up in a full body cast, or, you know, not at _all_."

"Well..." Rose said as she pulled the clipboard from the foot of his bed. "The carpals in your right wrist were jarred, you had temporary neurological damage, the tendons in both ankles and calcaneus were put under alot of stress as well as your knees. You had some bruising around your shoulder blades and down your back, as well as a a pair of fractures across your sternum and one across your jaw. One loosened molar. You also had four broken ribs, five fractures and to top it all off, you had some internal hemorrhaging as well as a slight concussion."

"I think you forgot to mention the ass beating I got," he chuckled sarcastically, his eye twitching when a jolt of pain shot up the pit of his stomach. "How long have you been here?" he asked Lily.

"The little darlin' hasn't left your side since you were admitted. Quite sweet if you ask me," Muguet answered. "Are you her brother by any chance?"

"No... Her mother asked me to take care of her before..." he answered as the woman's pleading eyes flashed in front of him. Clear as the day it happened. "How long have I been out for anyway?" he asked, hoping to steer away from the awkward question.

"This would be your third day," Rose replied. "Things were touch and go for a while, but we were eventually able to keep your condition stabilized after half an hour. How are you feeling?"

"Well..." he trailed off as he twitched, throwing his legs around the side of the bad before setting one foot down, then putting his weight on the other, noticing he was in his boxers. "I feel like I got kicked by a mule running on enough steroids to _kill _the damn thing. But aside from that, I'm alive... somehow," he said as he looked himself over, honestly expecting himself to be in a full body cast. "How come with all those injuries I'm still able to move?"

"Well, while it hasn't been fully explained, Mega Men are capable of withstanding things that would put others down for weeks," Rose explained. "However, not only does Biometal offer you protection that not even the best armor can in relative to its relatively light weight, but hypothetically, after you've Megamerged, the transformation into a Mega Man awakens the body's latent ability to repair and rejuvenate itself, though only if your body has enough nutrients to repair itself with. Hence the nutrient mixture we had pumping into your systems before. Of course that means you went through double what most people would need."

"So what? Are all those fractures taken care of?" he asked patting his chest, only feeling a slight twinge of pain once in a while.

"For the most part, yes. The injuries listed were when you were diagnosed upon reaching the medical ward. Within the first day, the minor injuries had already been healed. By the second, the fractures had mended themselves enough for you to be up and about. As for your broken ribs, we had to reset them manually with a touch of surgery," Muguet explained. "The material we used will be incorporated into your own body as you heal, and your molar has been reset," she added as Neal rubbed his sore jaw.

"Hm. Figured I'd be chewing on my own teeth or eating through a straw," he said, seeing that he was apparently okay to be moving around since no one had tried to force him back into bed. "What of Vent and Aile? What have they been doing?"

"Waiting for you to wake up," the latter said coming into the room, accompanied by her brother. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got kicked by a mule-"

"Yes, yes, we know. Running on enough steroids to _kill _the damn thing. We heard you through the door," Vent sighed, Aile jabbing him in the ribs for being so tactless.

"Please forgive my older brother. He can be a bit blunt at times," she apologized.

"It's no trouble," Neal said before realizing he was only in his briefs and a medical gown, taking the blanket and covering himself. "Where are my clothes? And my stuff too?"

"Your personal effects remained unmoved apart from the initial search," Aile started-

"You _went_ through my stuff?" he asked incredulously.

"Only as a security precaution," she countered. "Besides, you had a _grenade _in your bag."

"Not anymore. And it was a _Reverse-Polarity Pulse _Grenade," Neal argued, crossing his arms indignantly. "_Regular_ grenades are _so _unelegant," he huffed. _Little guy probably fell off the highway and got smashed into parts. Oh well. No body, no crime._

"Yes, well, when you're able, we'd like you to come to the bridge. Our commanding officer would like to speak to you," Vent said, jabbing a thumb at the open doorway.

"Sure, sure. Just let me get dressed," Neal said as he looked to a tray on the far side of the room, finding his clothes neatly folded alongside his bag, which was zipped shut. "Um, miss..."

"Rose," the nurse returned.

"Right. Rose, would you watch over Lily for me while I visit the captain?" he asked.

"But I wanna stay with _you_," the girl pouted.

"Now now Lily, I'm sure that Vent and Aile's commanding officer has to say is important, and I don't think it's something you need to worry about," Neal assured. "But how about this, after I'm done, we'll go grab some breakfast-"

"It's lunchtime," Vent said, only to get elbowed by his sister.

"Lunch. We'll get some lunch," Neal corrected. "Now would you all leave please? I'm hardly decent."

Nodding, Vent, Aile, and Muguet left the room as Rose showed Lily out, Neal setting his feet back on the ground as he looked down at them, wondering why it was that shoes were so universally shaped now, or why they looked like everyone had blocks of wood for feet. Casting that thought out of his mind, the first thing he did was put his earpieces back on his head, which while for reploids served as their actual ears and listening devices, for humans they were mostly decorative, but also served as listening devices when synched to one's cellular phone. After shedding his robe and dropping his trousers, he changed into a fresh pair before taking out a pair of jeans from his bag. As he slid a blue T-shirt with a white spiral on the front, he noticed he was a bit sore, but not so much he needed help getting dressed. Lastly, after slipping some socks, shoes, and his watch on, he unfolded his trench coat and noticed that the inside pocket was empty of what he was looking for.

"Where's Model E?" he asked looking around, digging through his stuff hoping it wasn't taken.

_"Be at ease. I'm right here," _Elpizo's voice came before he flew out of Neal's chest in a flash of light, causing him to yelp and fall on his ass.

"Is everything okay in there?" Muguet asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Don't come in. I'm not decent."

"Honey, your's isn't the first body I've seen, and it won't be my last," she chuckled.

"Just stay where you are. I only tripped," he said as he got back to his feet, straightening the lapels of his coat. _"Elpizo, were you _inside _me just now?"_

_"Somewhat. From what I can tell, Biometal, or at least conscious ones, are able to partially fuse to their Chosen One's body, circulating within their bodies as a form of energy. Kind of like interdimensional storage. However, I believe some Mega Men may carry theirs around simply for the feel of it in their hands," _he explained.

_"Speaking of which, how do I summon Kyudoka, or those Cyber Elf Eggs?" _Neal asked thinking about it, the Hacker-Type appearing before him in a flash of light while the other two eggs floated in front of him.

_"Yaaaawn," _the chibi-archer yawned as she stretched her arm. _"Ah, Neal-dono. Ohayougozaimasu."_

_"Morning to you too,"_ Neal returned. _"Where were you just then?" _he said looking himself over, wondering if his new _quests _had built a trap door or something while he wasn't looking.

_"The same place Model E-san was," _she answered. _"Circulating through your cybernetic implants."_

_"You see Neal, before the advent of Machine Bodies, humans were incapable of transporting Cyber Elves with them unless they had a special disk, or container," _Model E explained. _"Reploids on the other hand had no problem storing them in their bodies as energy or data. Now thought, with your cybernetic implants, you're able to summon and withold Cyber Elves at will. However, I more or less _manage _your cyber elves. Their pictures will appear in your visor the next time you megamerge, so all you need do is think which one you need to summon."_

_"How do I... nurture, the other Cyber Elf Eggs?" _he asked looking at the pink and green-colored eggs in his hands. While they were only made of data, he could feel a certain warmth from them, and also... what felt like a tiny heartbeat.

_"At first, Cyber Elves needed Energy Crystals to develop," _Elpizo stated. _"Now however, they're able to develop on their own. However, "feeding" them Energy Crystals will speed up the process. As for the Eggs hatching... maybe they hatch after a set amount of time, or perhaps after a certain number of steps. I'm not certain of how it'll work here, since back in Cyberspace concepts like time have no tangible meaning."_

_"So that's how it is..." _Neal said as a thought crossed his mind, the two Cyber Elf Eggs transforming into balls of light before flying back into his chest. Kyudoka giving a curt bow before disappearing in a white flash as well, plucking Model E out of the air before placing him in the breast pocket of his coat. Neal left the medical room, content to leave his stuff where they lay.

* * *

><p>"So. Pretty crazy day back there huh?" Vent asked as Neal came out.<p>

"Yeah. Honestly didn't know whether I'd make it or not," he admitted as he was led down the hall to what was presumably the front of the ship.

"Excuse me, Neal wasn't it?" a short man with a thin moustache and beard wearing white red-lensed goggles, a blue hat with a yellow Guardian's visor, and blue and yellow-trimmed clothing over a black skintight bodysuit said stepping out one of the doors. "I was wondering if you'd allow me to examine your Biometal for a minute."

"You mean Model E?" Neal asked taking out his Biometal and presenting it to the short man, who eyed it critically with a magnifying glass along the seams.

_"Go ahead without me," _Model E said on his own floating out of Neal's hand. _"I'll follow Fleuve here to his lab. I have something to talk to him about anyway."_

"Oh, okay then. See you later," Neal said as Model E followed Fleuve to his lab, who was wondering just how the Biometal knew him by name, feeling as though he'd _seen _Model E somewhere before.

"Alright Neal, Commander Prairie is right through this door. Show the utmost respect when you go in there," Vent stated just before the door at the end of the hall.

"He seems like a well-mannered enough kid. I doubt he'll forget his manners," Aile said waving him off as they entered, the group coming to a ship's bridge, three women at the front edge on a lower platform manning sets of controls, while across from them was someone at the helm. "Commander Prairie, we've brought Neal as requested," she said as both she and Vent gave a salute. Neal raised his hand to do so as well, the seat turning around a moment later to reveal Commander Prairie.

Commander Prairie was a petite girl with fair skin and cobalt blue eyes. Her golden blond hair styled with two locks framing her face, while the rest flowed down her back and were tied at the bottom with a pink ring. She wore a black bodysuit, a light pink bodysuit above that which stopped below her chest and at her thighs with white bands on the ends over it, two golden broach-like ornaments at her stomach, and a pink segmented coat with white trim on the edges, her sleeves rolled up. She wore white gloves with matching wristbands, pink shoes with white bands around her ankles and matching plates on her toes and heels. Overall she looked around thirteen to fourteen years old.

What he also noticed was she had what looked like a white cat-like doll hanging off her right arm. Adorning its back were similar "wings" to Kyudoka's, though while the pipes on hers were purple and shaped like diamonds, the cat's were light blue and curved at the ends with green jems imbedded in the base.

"Hello, you must be Neal," she said pleasantly while walking to him and extending her hand, which he shook slowly. "I heard you fought Atlas practically on your own. No small feat for a 'fledgling Mega Man'," she chuckled.

"Um... thanks..." the teen said nervously as he let go of her hand, hoping he didn't look as stupefied as he felt. In all honesty, while petite, Prairie must've been one of the prettiest girls he'd ever seen. Then again, he didn't know that many girls personally either, though while Aile had that mature air about her and was beautiful in her own right, Prairie held a certain air about her, and the cat toy clinging to her arm -which he swore he saw blinking-, only accentuated her cuteness.

_Wait, where'd that come from? _Neal asked himself. _Oh right. Sex Ed class. Hormones. Hope I don't do something stupid, _he thought to himself.

"Anyway, I suppose you're wondering why you're here," she asked as she sat back into her seat.

"Well... I'm wondering just _where _I and Lily are right now," Neal admitted while scratching the back of his head.

"Well then, why don't you look out the window and see for yourself," she suggested, the dark-haired teen walking to the left until he came to the window, bracing himself with one hand before looking down. Way _way _down, the shock evident on his face as he stepped back.

**Mega Man ZX Soudtrack - Sky High- Grand Nuage**

"We-we're flying!" he said in shock pointing out the window. "This whole thing is _flying_!" he said in shock and awe, as after looking down both ends of the hallways, had a rough estimate forming in his mind as to just how big the Grand Nuage actually was, and with the elevator he'd seen, it must've been big enough to _warrant _the instalation of an elevator.

"Yes, that we are," Prairie returned. "This is the Grand Nuage, the base of the Guardians. Since we deal with Irregulars all over, it's only fitting that we have a base that's able to move with us. Inside are all the comodities you'll ever need. Medical ward, sleeping quarters, garage, lounge, cafeteria, shooting range, science lab, and whatever else a pseudo-relief pseudo-military force like ours needs," she explained, since in the past five years, the Grand Nuage had been able to fill some of the once-undedicated rooms with better accomodations to better balance out the use of their given space. "As for why you're here, when Atlas came after you, we needed to secure your safety before anything could happen to either of you."

"And I'm very thankful for... that..." Neal said as he swayed a bit before falling to one knee. "I apologize. I seem to be a bit tired from yesterday," he said looking up at her, which, considering his name, would make for a funny, if not tasteless, joke.

"It's alright. I'll get you a seat," Prairie said tapping a few keys on her chair's armrest. "Besides, for what I'm about to tell you, you may want to sit down for," she stated as she punched in the last key, a few of the floor panels shifting as a bench folded out of a compartment below. Prairie's seat moved to the side as the lights in the room dimmed, a holographic screen coming up to show the Biometal that Vent and Aile had used before as they helped him onto the bench before taking seats beside him. "Now, I suppose the best place to start would be to ask you this. Do you know what Irregulars are?"

**Mega Man ZXA Soudtrack - Dive into Depth**

In that he nodded. "Yes, Maverick, or, Irregular, is the term given to reploids and mechaniloids that are a threat to humans and even others of their kind. The cause of reploids and mechaniloids turning maverick is mostly unknown, but has historically been believed to be due to errors, viruses, reprogramming, or even turning maverick of their own free will. With the advent of Machine Bodies however, humans can be just as easily slated as maverick as any reploid. However, in those cases it's marked more as a mental deficit, biological, or emotional imbalance reacting to negative stress violently, since humans had been turning _'maverick' _for centuries long before the first reploid was created."

"That's good. You know your facts," Prairie stated. "However, in the past, it wasn't _always _inbalanced reploids that were slated as Maverick or Irregular by the ruling government, but sometimes for political reasons as well. However, that practice hasn't occured in a long, long time, so I don't think we'll need to worry about that."

"But what about at the plaza when that Atlas chick came after me? She had an entire platoon of customized galleons around her, and they were all treating me like _I _had gone maverick. Like I was to be taken in for study and for Lily to be put down," he said back. "What's worse... the Maverick raid that day, she hinted that it may've been _intentional_. Like they were running a _test run _for those giant mechaniloids and that they'd even run _damage _projections*_,_" he said, causing Vent and Aile's eyes to widen, while Prairie could only slump back in her seat slightly.

"I see..." she trailed off. "You must have seen some horrible things."

"More than you could ever know..." Neal muttered sadly. "Biometal. Just what is that stuff? I'm to assume I'm not the only one since in a flash of light, Vent and Aile went full-on superhero around me, and Atlas was decked out in flaming armor as well."

"Well, while that's what it looks like at a first glance. There's more to it than that," Prairie said while stifling a giggle. "Biometal is a special substance that stores the data, personality, and/or battle data of either humans or reploids, and can be created by more than one process. In most cases, artificial," she explained as the blue Biometal on the screen became highlighted, an image of both Ashe and Grey in their megamerged forms showing to its right, while the screen expanded on the left side, showing what looked like an old vid-campaign for the Maverick Hunters, showing a reploid in blue armor bearing _eerily similar _features to both Vent and Aile in their megamerged state. "Biometal uses the M.E.G.A. System, meaning Mete-Encapsulated Granuel Awareness, to _'Megamerge' _with a Chosen One, who can also be referred to as a _'Biomatch'_. When this phenomena occurs, the Biometal becomes the user's _living armor_, giving them the abilities of whom it's based upon. For the most part, each Biometal requires a certain level of compatability with their Chosen One, as well as bearing similarities to those the Biometal was originally based upon."

"M.E.G.A.? When I megamerged with _my _Biometal, I used the R.O.C.K. System, meaning Rebirth Of Crystalized Knowledge," Neal explained, causing Prairie to raise a brow.

"Hmmm... It may be possible that your Biometal wasn't created through _completely _artificial means, if it uses a different system for transformation," she mused. "Could you tell me how it was exactly that you came into contact with your Biometal?" she asked, feeling said Biometal's identity on the end of her tongue, but was unable to put her finger on it.

"Well... Back in the plaza, I saw a little girl and her mother about to be killed by mavericks. I couldn't just stand there and let them be gunned down like animals, so I grabbed a collapsable baton off a... deceased officer, and rushed at them from behind," he said in all honesty. "I don't really know what I was thinking at the time, but with that being the second maverick raid I had the displeasure of being a part of, my body just acted on its own. When the thing broke, I was ready to accept the consequences of my actions and in all honesty, expecting to die within the next ten seconds," he said, the same emotion when the weapon broke uselessly in his hand flashing before his eyes. "Before the galleons shot me, I was enveloped in a bright flash of light, and the guy inside my Biometal came before me, saying that the world needed my help, or at least something to that effect. When I snapped out of it, he told me to shout Megamerge as loud as I could. Next moment, I'm wearing black, white and magenta armor, with a mask over my face, a beret on my head and a beam rapier in my hand."

"I see..." Prairie thought, finding it similar to how Vent and Aile were able to megamerge with Model X, though they never said anything about meeting the program that resided within Model X.

X himself had disappeared long ago during the time of Neo Arcadia, so instead of using X's actual programming for Biometal Model X, her sister had used the memories of what _other_ people remembered of the real X, and constructed a personality based off of that. For Model Z, it was the same thing, since apart from his helmet, there wasn't any part of Zero that they could use for the process. Admittedly though, Model Z's artificial personality was a bit more thorough than X's, since so many more people had met Zero, while all anyone really remembered of Copy-X was that he was a tyrant and outright evil. Some would go as far to say he was a "tool", nothing more than a figurehead or a marionette on strings being controlled by a madman, so all Prairie's sister had to go on wasn't as much testimony from people who'd met him. Still, there were enough historical accounts, mission reports and what little data she managed to get her hands on about Cyber Elf X himself before he disappeared.

_Had Model Z had the _real _Zero in it, then maybe Giro... _Prairie thought to herself before shaking her head. _No. It doesn't matter. Zero died fighting for what he believed in, _who _he believed, and he did so without any regrets. Its our turn to fight now, _she thought before coming back to the present. "Alright, now that you know about Biometal, it's now time to tell you about Mega Men, which you have now become one of," she went on to explain. "Mega Men are those who are able to Mega Merge with Biometal, and though the condition for _becoming _a Biomatch preceding becoming a Mega Man is mostly unknown, we may think that being a survivor of a Maverick Raid, or even some sort of traumatizing event, may trigger the brain's latent ability to take the Biometal into their bodies and _become _Mega Men, since all Mega Men up to date fell into one of the two listed categories," she explained as the images on the screens faded.  
>"However, in the past, Mega Men had been driven to fight against one another, competing in the Game of Destiny. The Game of Destiny was a contest created to determine the strongest Mega Man, who would then be able to become the Ultimate Mega Man, and would be given the power to change the world as they saw fit," she said, though left out the part about how the winner would receive Model W as the prize <em>to <em>rule the world with. _Theoretically... the Game of Destiny should be at an end since Model W, the game's _prize_ and the intended world-conquering tool, and Albert, its _referee_, had both been destroyed, leaving no prize to remain. Atlas' presence however... there must be something else driving her actions, and if I know the other three, then they're most likely alive out there somewhere as well._

After the explanation, the lights in the room returned to normal, Neal leaning forward and interlacing his fingers as he thought about all that had been told. Elpizo, now Model E, had told him that the world would soon face ruin, and that he would need to step forward and change that. Prairie's words made sense, since he most _certainly _fit into the "requirements" of becoming a Mega Man, but there was something else tugging on his mind. Something he thought he'd left behind long ago.

"If what you're saying is true..." he said pushing himself to his feet. "Then where did the Model _W _come from?" he asked, Vent and Aile's eyes widening slightly before Prairie got up from her seat.

"Gardenia, Tulip, Marguerite, stay the course," she said immediately adopting a serious expression. "Vent, Aile, I need you both to step outside. I need to speak with Neal in private," she said walking to the back right corner of the bridge, standing by a door and opening it, motioning for the dark-haired teen to enter. Seeing no room for argument, Vent and Aile left the bridge, while Neal simply walked to Prairie's side, following her into the office a moment later as the door closed.

* * *

><p>At the same time in Fleuve's lab, Model E was laid atop a cylindricaly-shaped scanner in the center of the room, a hook-shaped rail circling around him and scanning him from all sides, copying everything it could about him down to the composition of his Biometal. Fleuve for the most part kept with his work, while Model E just sat there, pretty much making him nothing more than a talking paperweight at the moment.<p>

_"So doc, when's this scanner thing going to be done?"_ Model E asked as the scanner circled around him for what was probably the hundredth time.

"In a minute," he said as Model E's likeness appeared on the screen, bits of notable data forming on the file taking note of his programming.

_"Mind if I ask you a question?"_ Model E asked as he sat on the scanner.

"Sure. What is it?" Fleuve asked.

_"How are things going... Perroquiet?"_ he asked, causing the old man's breath to hitch, the words **Scan Complete **now on the monitor.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Neal had been escorted into Prairie's office, and was now sitting across from her. The room was plain with a white carpet, the walls were colored a slightly darker shade of pink than what he was able to see on the side of the Grand Nuage, inlaid circuitry coming from the other room and probably the rest of the ship into a terminal on her desk. The only source of light in the room was a desk lamp and the open window behind her, which was similar in shape to the one in the infirmary. To his right there was a large screen highlighting the Grand Nuage and acted as a model, bringing into perspective just how big it was. To his left was a black bookshelf that took up the entire wall, everything from books, disks, and any other odd assortment of trinkets present on its shelves. Among them was a picture, though from where he was he couldn't see it.<p>

"Neal... How did you know about the Model W?" Prairie asked, resting her chin on her hands as her elbows rested on the table as she brougth Neal's attention back to herself.

"Well, let's just say close to five years ago I was _really _interested in... urban exloration**," Neal chuckled with a fond smile, looking out the window as though he were reminiscing.

"Urban exploration...? Care to elaborate on the subject?" Prairie asked, while Neal looked around the room in response. "Don't worry. What happens in this room, _stays _in this room," she said in a relaxed tone. A second later however when she saw the tinge of pink on the teen's cheeks, her own face heating up when she realized how that came out. "Ah! No! I didn't mean it like that! I just mean, your secret's safe with me," she said waving her hands in front of herself.

"O...okay..." Neal trailed off, hoping his cheeks weren't heating up, or, you know, his entire face. "For a second back there I kinda thought you were coming onto me," he trailed off, the two looking in opposite directions as their faces heated up. _"Wouldn't be too bad though... she's kinda cute..." _he sighed to himself, or _would've_ had Prairie's tuned hearing not caught that, the blush on both their faces intensifying before they shook their heads and turned back to one another, unaware of the embarassment the other felt. "Ahem, anyway, um... When I was a kid, I pretty much combed every secret passage and back road in and around Inner Peace. Abandonments, active buildings, sewer and storm drains, transit and utility tunnels..." he listed off before trailing off slightly. _"Deep... into mechaniloid territory..." _he trailed off towards the end in a whisper.

"Neal... is it okay if I ask you a _another_ question?" Prarie asked, getting a 'sure' from the dark-haired teen. "Just _why _were you digging around so much?"

**Mega Man Zero Soundtrack - For Endless Fight {Remastered Soundtrack Version}**

"... It was around five years ago, during the previous string of Maverick Raids that had been ongoing since before I was born, however before I can get to that, I'll have to start at the beginning," Neal sighed as he rested back in his seat, deciding that after keeping it bottled up for so long, that at least he'd be able to tell the cute blonde in front of him. "This may take a while. Do you have anything you need to do within the next few minutes?"

"Not at the moment. I usually keep my schedule clear for _orientation,_" Prairie returned. "If you have to tell me the story from the beginning, feel free to do so. It usually helps to start from _there_, rather than the middle, should an important detail be over looked."

"Very well then," Neal returned, taking a breath as he collected his thoughts for a moment before he started. "My origins lie in Cinq Ville. I was born one or two years, give or take a few months, into the Maverick Raids preceding Slither Inc. being founded. I don't know all the details, since I don't remember that much and only have stories to go on, but when I was an infant, my parents went to a Met-themed amusement park..." he trailed off, Prairie's eyes widening slightly at the familiarity of Neal's tale to both Vent and Aile's. "I'm not even sure how I _remember _what happened, but I guess getting caught up in a maverick raid will do that to you. My mother told me we were some of the lucky ones. As for the others, well... not so much," he sighed dejectedly with slumped shoulders. "But, the three of us were able to make it out of there, if not barely, though we didn't leave the house for a week afterwards. Then again, what was left of our neighborhood held the same sentiments."

"So you're saying you remember something that happened to you when you were an infant?" Prairie asked in shock, since most infants didn't develop self-awareness after their third year, second if they were lucky.

"Yeah, I know this will be hard to believe, but while I don't remember anything about the park itself, I was somehow able to remember the maverick raid, clear as day," he said, sounding awed at himself for being able to rember that far. "Things were quiet at first, but then there was a scream. Soon it began to spread until entire throngs of people were panicking. Then the explosions and fires stared, and things _really _heated up. But it's weird..." he trailed off. "When I think back to that day, it's almost... like I'm looking at it from a third-person perspective."

"Third-person?"

With that Neal shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe it's just because of the stories my parents told me. I was told that maybe my mind just formed images to go with the memories as a way of coping. Heh, my dad even told me that at one point that a giant Met had jumped at them and was about to crush them, but he said that he _caught_ the damn thing before throwing it over his shoulder. I'm not sure if he was just exaggerating or not, but people _can _do some pretty amazing things on adrenaline. I mean, if a woman can bench a truck if her baby's under it or something, then while it's a stretch, a full-grown man _could _lift and throw a giant mecaniloid if it was trying to squash him. Of course... I'll never know for certain."

"Why...? What happened?" Prairie asked slowly. Noticing that Neal seemed a little dry-mouthed, she reached into the mini-fridge by her desk before pulling out a bottle of water, handing one of them to him while she too one for herself, half of his vanished as he quickly gulped down.

"It was five years ago. My parents had been working at Slither Inc. as engineers for maybe as long as Slither Inc. was active. They didn't deal with the mechaniloid patrols, but they started out small before eventually finding themselves in Slither Inc.'s main building right in the middle of Inner Peace. I used to think that Slither Inc. was just the coolest thing in the world, and the thought of working there someday with their parents brought an ear to ear _smile _to my face," he chuckled mirthfully. "But... something happened... and I knew that... I'd never be able to get that wish."

_Oh no... _Prairie thought saddly, seeing where this was going.

"You know..." he said looking down to his watch. "In around three months, it'll be the five-year anniversary since my parents died... Since my childhood ended so abruptly. If I wrote a book, it'd probably be called **Childhood Ends*****. Could actually make some money off the story if it were believable enough."

"..." was Prairie's response as she fiddled with her water bottle, taking a sip before speaking up. "Neal... I asked how you knew about Model W, but if it's painful to remember, then-"

"Please," he said holding her hands, causing her to look up at him, saddened blue eyes staring into her own. "I've kept all of this bottled up for so long. I don't think I can keep it to myself anymore..." he pleaded as he hung his head, his bangs overshadowing his eyes. "Please... just listen..." he said as his eyes stung, fighting the urge to cry. _I've done more so since I got to Legion than in all the years after Inner Peace, _he thought to himself.

"Take your time," Prairie said putting her hands atop his own. "I'm not going anywhere."

"... Thank you," Neal said with a smile as he blinked away the tears, taking a deep breath before adopting a small grin after taking a deep breath in through his nose. "At the age of five, I was labeled as a prodigy. The doctors said mine was the kind of mind that appeared only once in a generation - like Leonardo da Vincci, Thomas Ediston, or Albert Einstein. Heck, one of them said I could be the next Stephen Hawking, but, you know, without the wheelchair, God rest his soul," he said pausing for a minute and drawing a cross on his chest before continuing. "I'm not sure if it was the shock of the Maverick Raid that did it, if it by the DNA, or even just happenstance that I was marked as a prodigy, but for as long as I can remember, I seemed to be a step ahead of the kids in my age groups. By the time others were speaking their first words, I was already taking my first steps. By the time they were able to do that, I was learning and retaining words. By the time they were able to do _that _I was reading at a fifth grade level. Heh, you probably don't know this, and it's unlikely that anyone outside Inner Peace actually _does_, but when I was six, I'd built and even _improved _upon my first Sci-sensor**** assembly kit. Kept the little guy going for two weeks before it crapped out, while the standard ones gave out withint two to one. Heck, to top it all off I got photographic memory, so anything I see I'm able to commit to memory," he chuckled a bit, though the smile on his face quickly dissolved.  
>"However, that did not come without consequence. In exchange for intelligence, I had unknowingly forfeited the companionship of those my age. Kids made fun of me because I was so smart, and the older kids wanted nothing to do with a "twerp" like me," he sighed turning his chair to the side and resting his hand on his elbow on the desk, his fist resting against his cheek as he skimmed the titles of the books on Prairie's bookshelf. "Loneliness. That's the emotion that I felt for what felt like so long. I used to watch the other children play, while I sat to the side for so many days at a time, that most of them started to blend together. It's an existance I wouldn't wish on anyone," he said woefully. "But," he said adopting a smile. "My parents were always there for me. They loved me infinitely and unconditionally. If I needed love, then my parents would give it to me. If I needed more still, they did so readily. In fact, if it weren't for all the love and attention they gave, then I'd probably be a recluse right now and as blind and naive as everyone <em>else<em> out there. Only caring for what I could see, and believing everything I was told," he said looking out the window.

"You know, that sounds exactly like my sister. More or less," Prairie replied, thinking back to when she hardly passed her sister's knee.***

"Yeah. I guess _every _generation has a lonely genius," he sighed. "Ah, no offense I mean. I'm sure your sister was a very outgoing person."

_'Heheh. You have no idea', _she thought to herself with a smile. "No, it's fine. You have nothing to apologize for," she returned.

"Yes. Now, where was I...?" he trailed off, since the blond was willing to listen. Or at least hadn't asked him to stop. "It was shortly after my tenth birthday. My dad bought me what I thought, and _still _thought, to be the coolest thing ever," he said reaching into his pocket, pulling out a thin, collapsable silver camera, the corners slightly worn with age, and the safety strap on the end white at the base but grey at the rest. However, it was obvious that it was lovingly cared for, giving the look on his face as he carefully brushed and blew off a bit of dirt that had gotten on it. "Gave me my own little spy camera. Said that the best way to learn things in this world was to see them yourself, and that pictures were worth a thousand words when you wanted to tell people what you've seen," he said with a smile on his face as he pocketed the camera. "My mother, she got me a world atlas. Being just a kid, I was utterly amazed at how big the world around me truly was. Up until I read that book, I thought that Inner Peace and everything down to the horizon was all there was to the world. Boy was _I _wrong," he chuckled, Prairie accompanying him in a hearty laugh, his expression saddening a minute later and stopped her from enjoying the smile-bringing story.

**Mega Man ZX Soundtrack - Fragments**

"It was the best day of my life, but... it wasn't meant to last. The next day, my parents didn't come home from work. I waited on the front steps, like I always did after I finished my homework, and eventually I fell asleep. A while later however, who had to be the biggest man I'd ever seen in my life stepped out of a black car. It only took me a second, after rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, to see that it was Serpent, my parent's boss over at Slither Inc.," he narrated, though didn't notice Prairie shift in her seat uncomfortably. "What he told me next... would change my life forever."

**Flashback _(Being Narrated)_**

"Mr. Serpent?" a younger Neal (10-11 years old) asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What're you doing here, sir?"

"Neal..." Serpent said placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but your mother and father died an hour ago in a reactor incident," he said, causing the boy's eyes to widen, backing up until his back hit the front door, his eyes widening.

"Wh-What...?" he gasped, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "Th... This is a joke right? Mommy didn't like me rigging that kid's stuffed tiger with a stink bomb so now she's trying to scare me... right...?" he pleaded in denial, hoping that his mom would step out from behind the bushes any second.

"I'm sorry, but both your mother and father are truly gone," Serpent said getting down on one knee. "If it grants you any solace...," he said sadly as he shook his head. "The blast from the reactor core killed them instantly. They didn't have to suffer."

"M-Mom... D-Dad...? They... They..." Neal cried as tears stared flowing from his eyes and staining his shirt.

"Don't worry Neal. It'll be okay," Serpent said reassuringly as the boy looked up into his eyes. "I like to think of everyone at Slither Inc. as my family, so in a way, that makes you _my _son too," he said, ruffling the youth's hair good-naturedly. "And like a good father should, I'll pay for the roof over your head, the food you eat, and the completion of your education. I believe your mom said you were taking AP Classes?" he asked, earning a nod in return. "That's good. Employers are always looking for go-getters like you. And hey, when you get old enough, I can get you a job in my head office if you haven't found anyone else. Is that okay with you?" he asked, earning a slow nod in return. "Good. I'll have my secretary set up an account for you with your family's combined holdings. Until we meet again, I wish you the best of luck," he said handing Neal a pair of duplicate keys. "Oh, and I'll send someone by later to keep an eye on you. I'll email you a schedule when I get back to my office."

**Flashback End**

_'Serpent... leading him on like that... _Prairie thought in disgust as her hands tightened around the ends of her armrests. _Bet Neal's parents were among your sacrifices for the Model W Core.'_

"However... I knew he was lying," he trailed off, causing Prairie to look up at him in surprise. "My parents weren't idiots. They ran diagnostics on the equipment and their gear every, single, day, before _and _after work. Not only that, by my parents had a strict policy where both of them didn't work the reactors at the same time. Just in case something like _that _happened," he said as he hung his head, his bangs shadowing his eyes as he visibly shook with anger. "And not only that... but it was the way he looked at me. It was as though I were nothing more than a suckling pig, waiting to be fattened up before the slaughter," he growled as he clutched the armrests

"What... did you do afterwards?" Prairie asked.

**Mega Man ZX Soundtrack - Green Grass Gradation**

"The only thing I _could _do," Neal answered as he leaned his head back, his eyes closed as he took a deep breath. "After the funds went through, I began looking for evidence. Forming a network. Gathering intel. More than that, anything that would prove that the _'hero' _Serpent was crooked, and with the way people idolized him, I needed something com_plete_ly_ un_refutable. However, before I could do anything like that, I needed a clutch move. An ace in the hole if you will in case I got caught by any mechaniloid patrols," he said drinking some water. "The first thing I had to do was get help from off the grid, since it was likely Serpent had those _evil _fingers of his in just about every business in Inner Peace, in _addition _to controlling the mechaniloid patrols. If he found out what I was doing, I don't doubt he could've had me _'erased'_, and no one would be the wiser. In order to do that, I had to go to The Underground."

"The Underground?" Prairie asked cautiously.

"The first rule of The Underground: Don't _talk _about The Underground. In fact, if anyone finds out that I told you about it, I could get in big trouble," Neal stated. "While I can't tell you _everything_, I'll tell you what I can," he assured. "First, I had to adopt a persona, so I took to wearing a fedora hat, dark sunglasses, put a triangle mark on my forehead to hide my status as a human, lifts, and oddly enough a trench coat, which, I eventually came to wearing regularly afterwards. Had to hang around a _lot _of dark alleys to get someone from The Underground to act as my mediator. Eventually came across a guy by the name of... I guess I can call him Slim Cognito** during storytime. The guy acted as my mediator - I didn't ask any questions and he didn't ask any either. Second, I needed to get some gear, so I contacted Slim and told him that I needed to sneak around and collect 'evidence'. Asked for something that would knock out the mechaniloid patrols like a light while remaining conspicuous enough for me to make a getaway. It took some doing, but I was eventually able to get an order in on an RPPG. After getting the order in, all that was left was to get it delivered, and who else to do the job better than Giro Express. Lucky I ordered when I did, because the next day after I received my package and got rid of the evidence, Slim told me that Giro of Giro Express had fallen right off the map," he said, Prairie's eyes widening at the news. "Anyway, I now had my RPPG in case I got caught by any mechaniloid patrols that may not want me... _perusing_, any of Inner Peace's lesser-traversed locations, and I had my mission; Find something big enough to incriminate a _'hero' _like Serpent and take, him, down," he said with determined eyes.

_'Wow. So young, and yet he wasn't afraid to die,' _Prairie thought, thinking back to how her sister first started the Resistance. Sure, he was a year older than Ciel when she did so, but there was a difference between finding evidence against a celebrated _'hero' _and leading a resistance force against an entire government.

"Soon after I scheduled when I'd be able to disappear for a few days without Serpent or his hired caretakers noticing, that's when I got to work," he said as he put his hand to his chin. "The first was the ruined highway just outside the city in Area D. There were pieces of concrete abound, but what _really _caught my eye were the pieces of dead mechaniloids strewn about, looking like they'd been sliced clean through like a hot knife through butter. But what _really _caught my eye was the remains of a downed _Rayfly_," he said, Prairie barely stifling a gasp. "When I found it, no offense, but that thing was fucked _up_! I've run damage projections based on the wreckage I saw, and there are _only_ so many things that could take down a mechaniloid of that size. None of which normal law enforcement should have access to. Anyway, I took pictures of the wreckage, but there was nothing on it that would point towards Slither Inc., so I moved on," he said as he paused to collect his thoughts.

**Mega Man ZX Soundtrack - Power Plant**

"Next was the Power Plant just within the city. I'd gotten... _special _AP classes courtesy of Slim, and after... _perusing _through Inner Peace's energy system's mainframe... I was able to find out that while it had been offline ever since a Maverick Raid, that it was still producing energy. At that point I thought to myself, _'Why is a supposedly offline powerplant still producing power?' _Figuring that the only reason something like that was still going was because the energy was being directed to something _besides _the public, I grabbed some rubber gloves and disguising myself. I made my way into town past the large fountain and headed towards Area E, only to find out that I needed a special card key to get in," he told, Prairie relaxing in her seat, as the thought of a ten year-old going into Hivolt the Raptoroid's territory so soon after all that started put her on the edge of her seat. "So... I scouted around 'til I found an old drainage pipe that led directly into it. Took a little work, but I was able to break the bottom of the rusted bars and make my way in," he continued, causing Prairie to go to the edge of her seat once more.  
>"Raising a manhole cover from below, I looked around and saw that the place was practically <em>crawling<em> with electrically-themed mechaniloids. Like the extra juice caused them all to evolve or something. Still, from the energy readings I got, the energy was being generated further in, so I primed the RPPG to go off in five seconds, rolling it out and closing the manhole cover over my head. When the plast went off, and thankful for the rubber gloves, I poked my head out and found that every mechaniloid within a hundred feet was on its back. Not wanting to wait for them to get up, I picked up the RPPG and made my way into the plant. After making my way through the building and after sneaking past a few mechaniloids, I came to the first real test of my physical ability, and the start of my urban exploration skills; A myraid of gears coming out of the wall, acting like platforms between me and a passage on the other side of the room. Steeling my nerve, I ran as fast as I could, leaping off the teeth onto the next gear before I came to the other side. I almost had a heart attack, but I made my way down, finding a ladder at the end of the passageway. Dropping down, I found out that if I had gone down and taken the lower route, I would've ended up at the same place," he said smacking his forehead. "But, I pressed on, eventually making my way past a wrecked Crushpactor, which had _no _place in a power plant's interior, finding a hallway lined with clear pipes, balls of light being pumped up and into other parts of the plant."

_Those must've been the Cyber Elves that Vent and Aile came across. And right after beating the Crushpactor too, _Prairie thought to herself. She didn't want to believe it, but nothing in Neal's actions indicated she was lying, and she was _very _good at telling when someone was lying.

"After taking a few pictures, I figured that the power plant must've been using those balls of light to generate power," Neal explained. "Eventually I would find out that they were Cyber Elves, sentient programs created with pure energy and made in the image of elves. Of course, if they were being _used _to generate the power, then they must've been coming from _somewhere_, so I continued further in," he continued. "After making my way through, and I tell you, tha last stretch was a doozie, I finally reached the far end of the power plant, and the sun had already begun to set. Looking around, I saw what looked like the remains of an eagle-like mechaniloid, its left eye slashed out, and a gash torn across its chest," he said, making Prairie realize that he'd actually _found _the remains of Hivolt.*

"However, seeing as it was getting dark, I made my way to the end and was able to find a Transerver in the back. Putting in a set of coordinates I'd been given, I found myself back in a special bunker that Slim had set up in case I needed some place to lay low for a while," Neal continued. "Overall, I'd been able to get some pictures of the Cyber Elves being pumped through the glass tubes in that one hallway, and the remains of the green hawk-like mechaniloid. However, the prior set if pictures would just be labeled as some kind of hoax, and the second couldn't really act as evidence unless I found something to connect Serpent to it, though I kept the pictures all the same."

**Mega Man ZX Soundtrack - Misty Rain**

"A few days later, word got around that a group of people were being captured and being held hostage in Area I, right past Area E where I'd been the day before," he continued.

"Don't tell me you went there _too_," Prairie stated.

"No. There wasn't any point," Neal answered. "All the hostages had escaped, but the testimony they had from their experience may have proved useful in bringing Serpent down. After doing a bit of digging, I was able to track down a few witnesses through a third party. Disguising myself as a courier, which, ironically, I'd soon become, I approached the first witness, it was an old man and his son. When I asked them what happened, half-lying by saying I was working on a project, they told me that the people, not _really _people, who were holding them captive were turning them _into _Cyber Elves," he said, Prairie's eyes widening that he knew this too. "When I said _'Turned into?',_ they told me that they were stealing people's memories, and trying to scare them before they turned them to Cyber Elves. Taking out a picture from Area H's hallway, they were able to identify that the ones I found were the same kind that people were being turned into. After skirting around how I had a picture of the Cyber Elves in the hallway, I visited a few of the other witnesses, who for the mostpart said the same thing," he continued. _"However_, a particular piece of testimony from two kids who were held with their mother _really _drew my attention. They said that right before they were freed, that the sound of a _'really big fight' _echoed from the other side of the door to the right of their cell, saying that a minute later, two red-armored super heroes with long golden hair and beam swords came in and freed them by blowing the lock off with their guns. And it was strange, because after looking at the Rayfly's pictures, it _did _look like something _cut _into it before making it crash,_" _he said placing a hand on his chin.

_'Now that I think about it, that disk left behind by the recon team in Area F and Area J would've been able to discredit Serpent enough to do just what Neal had in mind back then, _Prairie thought. _Did I really do the right thing by keeping it hidden? Hiding the truth from the public so they wouldn't know that everything was being caused by him?' _"What did you do after that?" she asked.

**Mega Man ZX Soundtrack - High-press Energy**

"Well, it was a couple days later. I had a dream, and in it my parents were talking about how ever since _'two individuals' _started conversing with Serpent, that he'd been excavating in the Outlands like a man possessed. Now, most would think that he was looking for more ancient technology to make lives better, but since I was one of the people that he screwed over, I decided to investigate an excavation operation in Area K," he said, Prairie's eyes widening when she realized he was talking about the Lava Zone.

"You went down into an active _volcano?_" Prairie cried.

"Hey, even after going into off-limits areas, I had still heard the stories. That going down there was a suicide run. Unless I was _very _sure I'd find something to incriminate Serpent, there was no way in _hell _I was going down there," he said crossing his arms, Prairie sighing, thankful she wouldn't have to talk about him risking his life in an active volcano. "However..."

_Oh boy_, Prairie paled, just _knowing _what was coming.

"After getting the testimony from the people that were freed from Area I, I put out some feelers for people with long golden hair and red armor, and wouldn't you know it, two people matching the description from those kids _exactly _were spotted going through there," he said, the blond almost urged to chew her nails. "The only way into Area K was through a heavily-fortified red door leading to the area, so, I called up my buddy Slim. Cost me a bit, but I was able to get jury-rigged hacking device that would get me through the door, as well as some heat-resistant gear. It wasn't enough to help me if I fell through the lava, but I had to move fast if I wanted to have _any _hope of catching up to the two who freed those hostages."

_'Vent! Aile! I told you not to run around town in your Megamerged forms!' _Prairie thought angrily to herself.

"I won't lie to you. I was scared out of my young mind. Boiling geysers. Crazed Sci-Sensors flying around. Pools of bubbling water. Between that and the heat I was sweating so much, I'm pretty sure I'd sweat out a grape soda I had with Serpent when he came by one time. I only let him in the house to keep up appearances," he narrated. "At the end of the first area, I came to the mouth of one of the active volcanoes, and found footprints leading to the edge," he said, Prairie finding it harder and harder to resist the urge to chew her nails. "Of course, after kicking a rock down and not hearing anything, ever, I knew there was no _way _in hell that I was going down there."

"So you went home?" Prairie asked hopefully.

"No. I saw a cable overhead, probably connected to a gondola lift, overhead. Looking over to the end, I found that on the other side was what looked like an alternate exit from the excavation site. So, mustering my courage, I climbed up the railing and started shimmying to the other side. I almost fell off a few times, and I'm pretty sure my short life flashed before my eyes a few times, but I was able to make it to the other side," he narrated, Prairie's heart beginning to slow down. "After dropping down, plaform by platform, down a deep utility tunnel, I found myelf in the middle of a transit tunnel going straight through the exploration site. I was covered in sweat, but I pressed on, eventually coming to a room at the heart of the excavation site," he said, looking like he was really caught up in telling his story. "Getting there, I found a myraid of excavation equipment going straight down, and among it, the remains of another mechaniloid, this time mole-shaped. However, that wasn't what really caught my eye. It was that there was evidence that Serpent intended to dig _further_. I thought the guy was nuts before, but digging down through an active volcano? That's so close to insane, I'm surprised no one saw sooner," he said, finishing his water.

**Mega Man ZX Soundtrack - Black Burn**

"By that point, all I'd had was that people were being turned into Cyber Elves, then being pumped directly into Slither Inc, which, checking background radiation reports that I... _procured _from one of Slither Inc.'s sub-companies, found out that for years since the maverick raids started has been stockpiling into the top floor. However, there was more to it than that. Remember those feelers I mentioned?" he asked, earning a nod. "Well apparently, the two red-armored golden-haired people had been running all _over _Cinq-Ville, and with the rumors flying around that Serpent was hiding something, my suspicions were only confirmed when it appeared that Serpent was nearing the ends of his plans," he said as he interlaced his hands, a dark expression on his face that, quite frankly, reminded her of the time that one of the Resistance members tried to make Zero crack up by dying his hair red, only for it to turn _pink_.

It went without saying, that not only did that Resistance membr get the stuffing kicked out of them, and punched, and alot of other methods of beating the stuffing out of someone, but he wore a dark look similar to the one Neal was wearing right now.

"Right before the end of my investigation, a giant maverick raid took place in Area O, airships bombing that place like there was no tomorrow," he stated. "What more, Serpent's security force was otherwise _occupied_, and at that time something came to mind. Natural disasters. Mass murderers. The boogeyman. People aren't scared of those things in this day and age. It's maverick raids, and after hearing how those people were being scared before being turned into Cyber Elves, their bodies being used to generate energy which in turn had been stockpiling in Slither. Inc HQ since the place was founded, I realized then and there that whatever was going on, Serpent was _definitely _involved, considering that no attempts were being made to stop," he explained. "So, cutting through the residential district to Area O, I found that the place was practically crawling, so I suppose counting the ones from when I was an infant and today, I've actually been involved in _three _maverick raids. Anyway, I made my way through, sometimes setting off my RPPG, having brought energy cells to recharge it with, I eventually heard the sounds of conflict reach my ears," he continued.

_'If he tells me that he saw Vent and Aile fight Prometheus and Pandora, I'm stopping the story right here and hit him over the head for being so reckless,' _Prairie thought to herself, trying to remain calm.

"I tried to get up there, but a building to my side was suddenly hit by a bomb. Ducking to the side, I was suddenly trapped in the remains of a building, debris blocking my way out. Working quickly, I dug my way out through another opening, right around the time that the sound of the fighting ended, while I wasn't able to collect any evidence, my ears caught something on the wind..." he trailed off nervously. "Model W. At the very mentioning of it I realized that there was only one option left available to me... Go directly to the snake's den, and get a confession out of him. There wasn't any use pussyfooting around. The direct approach was the only one left."

"What were you planning to do after you got the confession? Did you even think he'd talk about it?"

"If he truly was behind everything going on, then it's most likely he wouldn't care whether I'd found out or not," Neal answered. "However, there was one thing I knew for a fact. Serpent was a reploid, and I was a human. I had a grenade that could stop machinery, so all I had to do was tune it just so, and I'd be able to keep him down long enough to escape, run to the authorities and get the word out," he answered. "Thinking back on it, it was a gamble. I was lucky to make it out alive," he said with a heavy sigh. "That night I slept, but the next day, I knew it was do or die time. I almost fell into the latter."

"... What happened?" Prairie asked.

Neal's response was to take a deep breath in, then let it out through his nose. After repeating that motion a few times, he looked her in the eye. "Prairie... The entire time I've been here in your office, talking to you about my past, I've told you things I haven't told anyone else. _Ever_. I've told you this much, I'll speak all the way to the end. I just... need some time to collect my thoughts," he paused as he rubbed his temples.

"Take all the time you need," Prairie responded as she interlaced her fingers, an old quote coming to her mind as she thought, '_Maybe... Just maybe... I can finally tell someone _my _story too.'_

**"Secrets are made to be found out in time."** **Charles Sanford**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Mega Man Zero 2 Soundtrack - Labo<strong>**

Meanwhile back in Fleuve's lab, the silence that had reigned after Model E's question continued to permeate the somewhate steile lab air. Only the gentle hum of machinery, the clicking of the computer, and the slight whoosing of the air conditioning in the background could be heard. Fleuve remained silent, while Model E continued to wait for his suspicions to be confirmed, having nothing but time on his metaphorical hands. Finally after what felt for like forever on the latter's part, the prior turned away from the computer screen and spoke up.

"How do you know that name? Who are you?" Fleuve asked, keeping on guard in the midst of his longest-kept secret being exposed.

_"You might look old. Heck, you _are _old, but your mind is still as sharp as the day I met you," _Model E spoke as he floated off the table and face the short scientist. _"Still, how could you not remember me? I seem to remember you looked up to me while I led the Resistance. For what short time I did."_

" . . . Elpizo? Is that really you?" he said getting a closer look at the disymetrical biometal. "Holy... it _is _you. I'd recognize that mask anywhere. Well, not when I _first_ saw you because it's been a while, but, well, it's certainly been a long time. Where have you been all this time?"

_"Where I've been for the past three centuries isn't important," _Model E spoke. _"More importantly, and old friend asked me to pass something along to you. Said this would be right up your alley?"_

"Old friend... What do you mean?" Fleuve, formally known as Perroquiet, Ciel's former assistant, asked, since there were quite a few people who would fit into the category of _old friend_.

_"Rather than tell you, I think it'd be more prudent to show you," _Model E said floating over to the computer. _"If you're willing to allow me the use of this terminal and help set up a folder which can only be accessed by you, I'd be willing to do so," _he stated, earning a flat look from the scientist. _"Yes, I'm aware of what I did back then, and I truly am sorry for betraying Ciel's trust. I should have never commenced Operation Righteous Strike, and I've regretted the losses of those who participated ever since then, but I'm asking you to trust me. If I could get down on my knees, I would, but all I'm able to do in this form is ask for you to trust me."_

"... Very well. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt," Fleuve said as he began setting up an isolated folder and setting up a few firewalls around an open folder reserved for R&D. "However, if you betray the trust of the Guardians as well, I happen to know of a very good trash compactor that'll put you in your place."

_"You have my word that I won't betray that trust," _Model E said as he faced the computer, 1s and 0s flying across his optics so fast that they shone white. Within seconds, pages of data began to appear across the screen. Some were research notes, others were blueprints, and some of them contained improvements upon today's technology. However, the way it was illustrated pointed out to only one man, who in his own right was a genius among geniuses, able to work with what little he could and bring it up to par with even the highest-grade technology.

"Cerveau? He asked you to deliver this to me?" Fleuve asked in shock, some of the stuff here years ahead of anything out there today. With half of the stuff, mostly only present in lost technology found scattered across the Outlands, he could increase the Grand Nuage's paramaters in a few months in only what would most likely take years otherwise.

_"Yep. Told me to tell you to get off your ass and get to work," _he chuckled, earning a flat look from the moustached scientist. _"What? Those were his exact words." More or less, _he thought to himself.

After a few seconds, he cast off the slightly insulted look before leafing through the plethora of files, organizing them between weapons, research, and potential upgrades for the Grand Nuage. As he was going through them, one of the files he came across seemed to have a stylized **E **mark on the upper right corner, colored magenta with gold trim. "Hey Elpizo. Why is this file marked with an **E**?"

_"That one was reserved for me to use, so that way when I became a Biometal and found a Chosen One, he wouldn't be fighting with is bare hands," _he said motioning to the rapier blueprints. _"On another note," _he said bringing up the pile for a weapon labened **Pile Bunker**. _"Think you could get _this _one constructed by the end of the week? I'd like for Neal to have a secondary weapon. A beam rapier doesn't get you as far as it used to."_

"Hmmm..." he said looking through the Pile Bunker's files. "It seems to be similar in principal to the energy distribution of both Zero's Recoil Rods and Biometal Model F's Knuckle Busters... though between the two in terms of overall power. Still, if these notes are anything to go by, the Pile Bunker is somewhat more powerful in a _way_ than the both weapons, in that the concussive force is being driven _into _what it's targeting, rather than being dedicated to creating forward linear momentum, or backwards depending on your perspective," he said after analyzing the notes and diagrams. "Tell you what. After I finish running through all these files and filing them properly, I'll get to work on this after drawing up the re-design for the Pile Bunker. Don't get me wrong, Cerveau's design is as effective and sound as anything out there, but there can still be some improvements made upon it," he said turning to the Biometal.

_"Take your time,"_ Model E spoke offhandedly._ "I'm more interested in the Pile Bunker being effective, rather than it coming out of production quickly. Especially since someone saw fit to _resurrect_ the Golem mechaniloids and let them loose upon humanity once more."_

"You always _did _have it in you to be dramatic," Fleuve chuckled.

_"Hey, going mad with power will do that to a guy," _Model E said as he turned the other away, his words conveyed in a tone that would've implied he were crossing his arms if he had any.

* * *

><p><strong>Mega Man ZX Soundtrack - Snake Eyes<strong>

"Figuring that I needed at least _some _backup, I decided to call up Slim for one last favor before I potentially died," Neal began narrating after collecting his thoughts, ready to lay out the last of his secrets before her. "I had him contact the Hunters Guild for me and was able to get an ASAP job notice out. The person I got was a kid no older than me, but was part of a squad that specialized in espionage and assassination**. Apparently his squad was about to do a big mission, but he needed something to limber up before then. When I got the confirmation, I got into contact with him and told him what I intended to do. He asked how I'd pay him, told him half when we met up, half after. Five minutes later we meet at the Transerver station, then dropped into Slither Inc. through the Transerver usually reserved for employees, using a code my dad had left behind in case of emergencies," he began, Prairie finding it surprising that she hadn't thought of contracting the Hunters to supplement her forces during the maverick raids.

"When we got there however, the place was quiet as a grave," he continued. "I expected some security or something, but there was no one there. A total dead zone. The cubicles around us were vacated too, computers left on signifying the workers were rushed out in a hurry. Making our way through the main hallway, we came across downed Galleons, some of them were sliced in half, while others were missing big pieces of them. But what _really _caught my eye, was the fact that they were still warm. It meant that we were right _behind _the people who were cutting through Serpent's security forces," he explained, Prairie's eyes widening in surprise. "We eventually made our way to the freight elevator that led all the way to the top floor of Slither Inc. However, it had already left, but I wasn't willing to give up. The person I hired-"

"You didn't know his name?"

"I didn't ask questions, he didn't ask any," Neal replied. "Anyway, my partner found an air duct off to the side, and was able to determine that it lead to the top. Setting up a harness, he passed me a set of magnetic boots while he took the gloves. While it sounds stupid, it was actually a good idea. While I pushed us up from the bottom, he pulled us upwards, and when we made it to the halfway mark, we found a branching vent where we were able to change gear, and we were able to get through the last stretch all the way to the top."

**Flashback**

"Rgh! Rgh! Argh!" Neal cursed as he kicked the grate to the air vent off, letting it fall to the floor before he stuck his legs out before letting himself fall, crouching to distribute his weight before looking around. "It's all clear," he said up into the vent, moving to the side as his "partner in crime" dropped down. He didn't know much about the guy aside from his appearance, and in all likelihood, he'd rather keep it that way.

The kid was thin, a bit taller than him, red angled eyes, spiky purple hair, and a triangle on his forehead signalling that he was a reploid. He wore a purple sleeveless jacket with yellow trim, purple pants that stopped just below his knees with yellow rings around tem, and yellow rings with purple shoes with dark purple soles. He wore a black skintight suit, underneath, had white-fingered black gloves, but most notably a red scarf that covered the lower part of his face.

"It's like the rest. A total dead zone," he returned as he looked around. "Just _what _are you looking into?"

"Taking down a celebrated _hero_," Neal spat in disgust at the last word.

"... My older brother would like you. Maybe even if you _weren't _paying," he returned.

"Thanks. I guess," Neal said priming his grenade, set to go off two seconds after deployment. "The next time I bring this thing out, you run. This thing will fry your circuits just as easily as they will Serpent. After that we'll have five minutes before we've got mechaniloid patrols on our asses."

**Flashback End**

"When I got there, just like at Area E, there were Cyber Elves all over the place. These ones weren't as fresh, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that all of them were being pumped into the next room at the end of the hall," he continued after thinking back on it. "As I neared the door, the sound of conflict came from the other side. At the time I wasn't in the clearest state of mind. As I made my way up the air vent throught he Slither Inc. head office building, what guiding me wasn't bravery a sense of justice or anything like that. At that time... it was hate. Hate for him and everything he's taken from me," he said clenching his fist in the memory. "Little did I know that was what he wanted all along. In fact, he may've known about my efforts all that time and only let me persist _because _of my hate."

**Flashback _(Being Narrated)_**

Neal and his accomplice found that the door refused to open. As though whomever was on the other side intended for it to host a _private _audience. Reaching into his pouch, his partner took out some blasting gel and set it to the center of the chitinous door where all eight plates came together. Stepping behind one of the cylinders, he set them off, the explosion only taking out the plates on the outside.

"There's no way around it. Looks like I'll have to use more blasting gel," he said as he set some more onto the inside of the door, then ducked down before setting it off. "It's the best I can do. Don't have enough blasting gel to take this thing out."

"Figured that was the case," Neal sighed. "However, it sounded like Serpent was getting the shit kicked out of him in there. I may as well watch," he said stepping up to the door. "You wanna watch too?"

"If I wanted to watch a guy get his ass kicked, I'd do it myself," he huffed, stepping aside so Neal could get on his tiptoes and peer into the door. Inside were the two gold-haired figures from the stories, the descriptions doing them no justice. However, what really caught his eye was that Serpent, now wearing some kind of black, white, and yellow-trimmed jumpsuit with orange cones and jewels in it was now on his knees, apparently having had the shit kicked out of him.

"Gyahahaha!" Serpent then cackled.

"What's so funny, Serpent?" the figure on the right, probably male, spat.

"It's just as Prometheus and Pandora said. You are the final key. Right now... you are being driven by a powerful emotion..." he said as he raised his arms above his head. "Emotion so powerful it exceeds even _mine_!" he cackled, and at that moment, Neal saw it. What he would years later know as the Model W Core.

In the back was an irregularly-shaped gold-colored plate. On the upper left was a round red jewel with a white plate shaped like a bird's head, a pair of black lines inlaid into it. Behind it were three matching plates, one pointing upwards and to the side like a wing, while the other two were below it, pointing downward. Behind it were numerous glowing pipes, connected to-

**Flashback End**

"What happened next?" Prairie suddenly demanded, Neal taken aback by her anxiousness at his story.

"The next moment I found myself on the ground, like a piece of my heart had been ripped out," Neal said clutching his heart. "A few seconds later my partner helped me off the ground, and it was then that I found out what had been taken from me."

**Flashback _(Being Narrated)_**

"My transformation was canceled! What's... going on?" a feminine voice cried from the other room.

"The emotion driving you right now... That emotion is not bravery... It's not born out of some sense of righteousness... It's hate. Your hate for me and everything I've taken from you," Serpent's voice cackled madly.

"What?" the male voice demanded.

"Hahaha... Gyahahahahaha! The new age is beginning right now before your very eyes. The age of the Mega Man... The destined ruler!" Serpent's voice cackled.

"That means... I was the key for awakening Model W? All of the pain... All of the fighting... Was a mistake?" a feminine voice asked weakly.

**Flashback End**

"For the next minute or so, it sounded like the two were talking to someone, but I in all honesty have no idea," Neal said rubbing his head. "All I was really able to catch from inside was something about ruling the world, and for the next few minutes, it sounded like there was a large-scale struggle taking place. However... Serpent's final words... they burned themselves into my head forever," he said cupping his hands around his mouth and lowering his voice. **"The destiny of destruction... still awaits... So long as you have hearts, hate will lurk in the shadows... You who possess the wellspring of emotion known as the heart... You are the true Mavericks!" **he said mimicking a dark, twisted voice. "The guy may've been a nutjob, but... I can't help but think what he said was true," he said resting his arm on his elbow. "The hatred I felt towards him. I know that it only made that Model W thing stronger. That it made those two's battle all the much harder. Even if it's just the hate of one person, I let it drive me, and that one ball of hate could've very well made things turn out differently."

"And what happened at the end?" Prairie asked, feeling for this boy as he continued to beat himself up over something that happened years ago. For feeling emotions that were perfectly normal for someone of his straits.

**Flashback (Being Narrated)**

After Serpent's final words, Neal was still leaned up against the wall, and the building began to collapse.

"Left... breast pocket..." Neal sighed, causing his partner to look down at him. "Left breast pocket... That's where the money is..." he said as ceiling panels began to give out. "This place is coming down... Even if I asked you... to drag me back to the bottom... you might not make it," he said as the shaking continued to worsen. "You don't deserve to die like this... you can continue living... Me... I've got nothing left," he sighed, his eyes drooping shut as he felt the Hunter lift his jacket and pull something from his pocket. A second later he heard footsteps moving away from him.

_Mom... Dad... Looks like I'll be seeing you sooner rather than later, _he thought to himself, resigning himself to his fate.

* * *

><p>Back at the lab, Fleuve and Model E were staring one another down. Fleuve's hands were on the table, his eyes narrowed as Model E floated lazily in front of his face.<p>

_"Blink."_

"How'd you even con_vin_ce me to a staring contest?" Fleuve cried, as it wasn't Model E who had blinked, but simply him _saying _blink and making Fleuve blink as a result.

_"I was bored, and you're as naive as you were back then," _Model E chuckled heartily, honestly not remembering when he had so much fun. _"Though I have to ask, Prairie looks around fourteen now, as opposed to her being a child back then, while on the other hand, you pass yourself off as an elderly man with a beard and moustache. I have to ask. Why?"_

"Well, Prairie needed charisma to lead the Guardians after Ciel disappeared," Fleuve stated. "As for me, I wanted people to take me seriously. Doesn't really help if you look like a lab assistant now does it?"

_"You got that shape from a kung _fu _movie didn't you?" _Model E asked.

"Don'chu mock the moustache!" the scientist said with narrowed eyes.

* * *

><p>"When I came too, I found myself in a back alley somewhere," Neal said finishing that part of his tale. Prairie had gotten nervous when he told her he'd been left behind, but figured he must've gotten out of there somehow. Otherwise, he wouldn't be sitting in front of her right now. "To tell the truth, I don't really know if that kid got me out of there, or if it was some sort of miracle. However, since I didn't even know the guy's name, I couldn't ask him myself, so I just decided to let sleeping dogs lie," he continued. "After I oriented myself, I was able to make my way home. Felt like I slept for a week."<p>

"What happened after that?" Prairie asked.

"When I got back up, only _two _days later, it was all over the news channels. An energy fluctuation at Slither Inc. had caused one of the energy conductors to break off, destroying an eighth of Inner Peace. The death count was unknown, but it had to have been alot," he said. "So, somehow I was still alive, and I had the rest of my life ahead of me. Serpent was gone, as were the secrets he carried, but that wasn't important anymore. What happened up there, it really made me think," he said looking out the window. "In my anger, I indirectly helped Serpent. I don't really know _everything _that went on up in that tower, and I don't know if those gold-haired guys made it out of there or not, but what I learned..." he said turning back to her. "I couldn't let hate be the force that drives me. Power fueled by hate isn't power at all. Only wrath, which can become blinded by anger. That's why I swore from then on, that I would go the straight and narrow. With the collapse of Slither Inc. and the disappearance of his holdings, I decided to become a courier and deliver letters, packages, and messages, using the shortcuts I mapped out and made a decent living, supplementing how much I spent of the money my parents left after they died, or... were offered as sacrifices to Model W," he said sadly before shaking his head.

"After that, I spent the next few years living in my parent's house, breezing through online AP classes, taking aptitude tests when they came up, did my work as a courier, and even made a little money off the stock markets. Figured after everything I did in trying to bring down Serpent, that juggling all that around the rest of my life would be a _cinch_," he said with a smile on his face, which in turn, caused Prairie to smile too. "Anyway, four years and nine months after my parents died, I get off the train to Legion looking for a tech job, find a magical talking paperweight and become some kind of superhero, adopt a girl who lost her mother to a maverick raid, nearly get myself killed by a crazy chick who I suspect is really a guy named Chuck, and then after getting rescued, I tell a pretty girl my life's story. All in all, I think I've led a good life," he said leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes, only for them to suddenly widen when he realized what he let slip out. "Ah! Wait! I didn't mean that! I mean, I _did _mean it. I think you _are _cute. But I didn't mean to say it out loud," he suddenly shot off. "Oogh. I must sound like a total spaz right now."

"N-No. I don't think so," Prairie returned, thankful that the lights had been slightly dimmed from the beginning. "So... do you have any regrets? About your actions I mean?"

"Well... I suppose it's the fact that while Serpent got what he had coming to him, I never truly found out what was really going on," he answered. "For the ten years onward before I was born, the maverick raids were all a part of Serpent's plot. A plot that would give him the power to rule the world, built on the sacrifices of those who thought he was a hero. I tried to cast it aside, but a part of me always wanted to know just _where _Model W came from. Serpent had been digging in the Outlands for years, and knowing that made me wonder... What kind of world was it back then? What kind of monster could create something like Model W, then leave it behind for some _other _nutjob to find in the distant future? The world I knew growing up before my parents died was a lie, constructed by Serpent to further his plan towards an end. While my parent's love was real, and _they _were real, even the _loneliness _I felt was real, the world around me was fake... and it terrifies me because now, there are even _more _questions I don't have answers for," he said hanging his head. "I'm afraid the entire world may be a lie, and that frightens me..." he trailed off, sounding more like a scared child than ever before.

"...What if I could give you those answers?" Prairie asked, causing his eyes to shoot open. "What if I could tell you about those times? When the ancient technology of today was created back then? What if... I could tell you where Model W _really _came from?" she asked, feeling after everything he'd been through, everything he'd seen, he deserved to know the truth.

"Then I'd listen," Neal answered. "But first I nead a drink. All this talking has left my throat dry," he sighed.

"Here. You've said alot," she said passing him another bottle, this one being his third. "Don't you... you know, need the bathroom or something?"

"N-No. I'm fine," he said scratching the back of his head and took a sip. "Oh, and Prairie... Thanks for listening."

"And thank you for telling me," Prairie said. "But... was it hard to lay your life's story out in front of me like you did?"

"Well... At first it was. I mean, I was telling something I hadn't told _anyone_, not even my closest friends that I actually made after Slither Inc. fell, to a complete and total stranger," he admitted, Prairie feeling a bit crestfallen at being considered _'a complete and total stranger'_. "But, the moment I looked into your eyes, I saw something just, and righteous, and pure. At that moment I knew after so long, I could finally tell my life's story," he said with a smile. "I'm really glad I met you, Commander Prairie."

"Please, just call me Prairie," she returned fondly, not knowing how long it had been since she'd sat back and just _talked _to someone.

* * *

><p>At the same time right outside the bridge, Vent and Aile had remained right outside the door in case Prairie called for them, but so far they'd been standing out there for what felt like an hour. What could one guy have to say that would take up so much time?<p>

"What could one guy have to say that would take so much time?" Vent poignantly asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he's just a complicated individual with alot to say," Aile said while stretching her arms above her head.

"Hmmm... What _could _the two of them be doing in there?" the man wondered aloud as he leaned against the wall, adopting a thinking pose. A minute later his sister noticed the red tinge on her brother's cheeks and slapped him across the face.

"Vent! How could you _think _something like that?" she screeched.

"You don't even know what I was _thinking_!" Vent shouted back.

"It was written all over your face!" Aile yelled in reply, the Guardians on that floor steering clear of that area lest they incur the brown-haired Guardian's wrath.

* * *

><p>"Neal, like yours, to really tell you where Model W really came from, I have to start my tale at the beginning," Prairie said, having turned up the lights and walked over to the shelf, taking one of the picture frames before setting it in front of here. On it was a picture taken from a time from when she went by a different name, and standing beside her was a woman who, like Neal's parents, was no longer of that world and quite possibly by the same hands. Neal had trusted her with his secrets, and she figured it was time to trust hers to someone else.<p>

"21XX: The Maverick Wars were ongoing. An undefined amount of time later, a maverick by the name of Sigma was destroyed by a Maverick Hunter by the name of X, otherwise known as _Mega Man _X," Prairie began, Neal's eyes widening as he caught the word _'Mega Man'_. "Shortly after, a Maverick Hunter by the name of Zero is sealed away, his body studied by scientists, slated to be awakened in 102 years, after being marked as the supposed _source _of the Maverick Virus, the driving force of the Maverick Wars. By analyzing him, scientists were able to create Cyber Elves, constructs of pure energy with artificial intelligence, intenved for the sole purpose of ending the Maverick Wars, a sentient program by the name of Mother Elf being created, in order to return Maverick reploids to a normal state."

"22XX: The Maverick Wars have ended, and Neo Arcadia, a major city-state where humans and reploids can live in peace, is created. Shortly after, Mother Elf is stolen by a man named Dr. Weil who turns her into the Dark Elf, instigating the Elf Wars with her power. This four-year period was so violent that it left much of the world barren, destroyed 90% of the planet's mechaniloids and killed 60% of the planet's humans. During this time, Zero's body is stolen and used to construck Omega, a reploid constructed for the purpose of ending the Elf Wars by combining with the Dark Elf and controlling all reploids. However, the Maverick Hunter known as Zero is given a new body to fight with containing his original body and soul, and eventually, they are able to defeat him. Dr. Weil was banished from Neo Arcadia, punished by being encased in a Regenerative Armor, which will force his body to survive and "suffer" forever, as he is forced into the wastes that his own war had created. Likewise, Omega's body is sealed and banished to space. Afterwards, Zero, in his new body, is sealed up once again."

"23XX: Neo Arcadia has prospered for a hundred years, but the ongoing energy crisis causes reploids to be unjustly slated as Mavericks, and "retired" in various fashions. At the age of 9, a human girl by the name of Ciel migrates with Reploid refugees to a ruined city outside of Neo Arcadia, knowing they were falsly accused, and that the one behind it all was of her own creation, which she had created three years prior. At the age of fourteen, she follows rumors of a forgotten laboratory, searching for the legendary Maverick Hunter Zero, who has remained in stasis since the end of the Elf Wars, and may be able to help them protect reploids from an unjust fate. After being is awakened, he joins the Resistance, and acts as a type of _guardian _for them, performing the mission no one else could. After fighting Neo Arcadia's forces, including the Four Guardians of Neo Arcadia, Harpuia, Fefnir, Leviathan, and Phantom, Zero confronts the ruler of Neo Arcadia, who is only but a copy of the _original _X, whose location at that time is unknown. Afterwards, Zero disappears into the outlands. During this time, a reploid by the name of Elpizo, formally Serial Number TK-421, helps the Resistance move to a new, more high-tech base."

_That's Elpizo! He's from as far back as 2300? _Neal thought to himself in shock, but kept his face neutral, lest Prairie stop telling the world's true history.

"After the defeat of Copy X, Zero had been wandering around the Outlands in a state disrepair, fighting off wave after wave of Pantheons since then. Meanwhile, the remaining three Guardians, Phantom having sacrificed himself trying to hinder Zero's assault on Area X, have assumed control of Neo Acradia in place of Copy X, whom the people thought to be the _original _X. One year later, Zero collapses in the outlands, only to be delivered to the new Resistance Base by who we now know was Harpuia of Neo Arcadia's remaining Four Guardians. At that time, my sister is in the process of trying to solve the Energy Crisis in an attempt to save reploids from the persecution of humans and unfair "retirement". It is during this time however, that Elpizo, who at the time is commanding the Resistance forces, initiates Operation Righteous Strike, which he believed could successfully overthrow Neo Arcadia with the loss of both Copy X, and the Guardian Phantom. However, the campaign ends in failure, from which he was the only survivor. Being driven mad by his failure, Elpizo attempts to gain congrol the Dark Elf, the instigator of the Elf Wars, in an attempt to destroy all humans. Using the Dark Elf's power, Elpizo breaks into the temple at Yggdrasil, destroying the body of the original X, which at the founding of Neo Arcadia, had been fused to once deceased tree, Giganto Bole, and acted as a seal for the Dark Elf since then. Fortunately, Zero was able to prevent Elpizo from releasing the Dark Elf's power against the world, and after he repents, Cyber Elf X, the disconnected soul of the original X, tells Zero of the Dark Elf's true nature."

_So that's why Elpizo seemed saddened... It was about what happened back then. Being remembered for his failues, and then for becoming a villain, _Neal thought to himself. The pain he must've felt must've been incredible. _I should probably apologize for that villain comment, even if I didn't say it myself._

"Two months later, April: During this time, an unofficial truce is made between the Resistance and Neo Arcadia, as Ciel had been able to solve the energy crisis by developing the Ciel System, an alternate energy souce that could generate near-infinite amounts of energy. Meanwhile, the spaceship containing the body of Omega crashes to Earth, and Zero as well as the remaining Guardians step forward to face the _'sleeping giant'_. Shortly after their first encounter, a recreation of Copy X appears, and admits the scientist Dr. Weil, as his advisor, whom we would later find out created the _copy _of Copy X for his own ends. After challenging the Resistance to who shall obtain the Dark Elf first, the truce between the two factions ends. Later, Weil and Copy X launch a missile at a densely-populated area that humans live in, carrying Omega once they locate the Drk Elf. Zero then acts as the counter offensive against Neo Arcadia, when Ciel refused to give the Ciel System to a government that would willingly kill thousands of people to attain their own goals. Shortly later, Zero defeats the copy made of Copy X, Weil assuming control of Neo Arcadia, and then labels the Resistance as terrorist. After having manipulated the grieving humans of Neo Arcadia, Weil then used Omega in combination with the Dark Elf to seize control of all reploids. It is at that time that forcing his way into Neo Arcadia, Zero comes into conflict with Omega, who as you may know, is Zero's original body. Upon the brink of death, it is revealed that Omega is Zero's original body, and Dr. Weil tells Zero that if he destroys Omega, he will forever be trapped in a false body. Cyber Elf X however, tells Zero that while the body of Omega is the original, the heart and mind he contains is the original, and with that prompting, Zero destroys hiss body, accepting his face in a false body. In the resulting explosion, Cyber Elf X tells Zero that he is no longer able to remain in the human world, _'passing the torch' _to his old partner. At this time, the Guardians die in the explosion, shielding Zero from the blast. However, the Dark Elf, once contained within the body of Omega, returns to her true form as Mother Elf, and returns Zero to the Resistance base shortly after Harpuia, Fefnir, and Levaithan's sacrifice."

_Woah... All that happened, and yet none of it is taught anymore. I certainly wouldn't sleep through history class if it were _this _exciting, _Neal thought to himself practically on the edge of his seat, imagining what it must've been like back then.

"Five months later, December: After the destruction of both the replication Copy X, and the remaining Guardians, Weil usurps absolute control of Neo Arcadia, using the people's ignorance to do so without any form of opposition. Those who _do _oppose his rule are labeled as Mavericks, just as easily as the reploids were before. Hence, under his dictatorship, humans begin leaving Neo Arcadia for the Outlands in the form of caravans, one such band being led by a woman named Neige, a journalist who spoke out against Weil's tyranny before leaving upon being slated as Maverick. The Resistance, who had since split up into a mobile and stationary unit, assisted the convoy to Area Zero, the last known inhabitable area outsideof Neo Arcadia, where the remains of the Eurasia space colonly fell to Earth before the Maverick Wars. Soon afterward, Zero learns of a plot to destroy Area Zero, led by Craft, who was Weil's second-in-command, leading eight Mutos Reploids under the banner of the Einherjar Eight Warriors. Throught the course of Operation Ragnarok, Weil would destroy any and all habitable areas outside of Neo Arcadia, thereby forcing all humans to return to him and remain under his rule and heel. In response, Zero set out to destroy the Einherjar Eight who threatened Area Zero. However, it was only a distraction, as Weil has obtained enough time to complete the destruction of the space station Ragnarok, which, when in position, would easily be able to destroy Area Zero with a previously unknown weapon, now believe to be an Energen Plasma Beam***. On December 16th however, Commander Craft rebels against Weil, and instead of targeting Area Zero, fires upon Neo Arcadia instead in an attempt to destroy Weil's tyrany, the casualties estimated to be over 20,000,000. While Zero put an end to Craft's control of the Ragnarok and permanently disabled the controls for the main weapon, and the Resistance forces rescued as many survivors of the blast as they could from the crater that was once Neo Arcadia, Weil is able to teleport directly intot he Ragnarok afterwards, having only survived because of the regeneration armor that had been grafted to him centuries before. When Weil attempts to manually crash the Ragnarok into Area Zero, which contained the last living example of active photosynthesis Zero teleported himself up to Weil to put an end to his plot. Weil however, reveals to Zero that he is indeed human, and not a Maverick like he once suspected, then going as far as to say that Zero will be incapable of killing him, lest he be labeled a Maverick. However, Zero then says that he does not care about justice or being called a Maverick, but that he only cares about protecting the ones he cares for. Weil, fusing to the Ragnarok core, and then with the entire Ragnarok itself, maintained the crash course with Area Zero. As the station's speed increased, nearing the point that he will be unable to return to Earth via Transerver, Zero destroys Weil as well as the Ragnarok core before it can reach the atmosphere," she told, taking a drink of water herself as her expression saddened. "On Earth, the Resistance, the survivors, Ciel, and myself, saw the explosion above, and realized... that Zero did not escape. On that day, Ciel promised to make a peaceful place for humans and reploids. In the end, all we were able to find in the crater where the Ragnarok's fragments landed were a few of the charred remains of the Ragnarok, and Zero's broken helmet."

"Weil... Model W... are you telling me..." Neal said as his eyes widened in realization.

"You realize correctly," Prairie said, seeing the look of recognition in Neal's eyes. "The Model W Core, the part of Model W you saw that day five years ago, was the piece of the Ragnarok from the center of the crash site that contained the soul of that man from long ago. After finding it, my sister eventually created the Biometal Model X, Z, H, F, L, and P, with the power of X, Zero, Harpuia, Fefnir, Levaithan, and Phantom, in order to counteract it."

"But if what you're saying is true... then that would also mean you're a reploid from over two hundred years ago," Neal said as the pieces came together.

"That's right," Prairie nodded. "While reploids began getting installed with lifespans, shortly around the time that the Sage Trinity formed to replace Neo Arcadia as the world government, no artificial lifespan was ever placed upon me, so theoretically, I could continue living for another hundred years."

"Well in all honesty you don't look that old. In fact you look young enough to be fourteen. Fifteen at the most," Neal complimented.

"Thank you Neal," Prairie returned at the compliment. "Like how I'm the first person you've told your life's story to, you yourself are the first person I have ever told _my _life's story too."

"Well then, Prairie, I'm glad we could be each other's firsts," Neal said with a fond smile.

"Yeah, I am too," Prairie returned fondly as well. However, the two of them then looked away from eachother when they heard a sharp intake of air, their gazes turning to the doorway to see that Vent, Aile, Gardenia, Tulip, and Marguerite had been standing by the open office door, all of their jaws dropped to the point where if they weren't attached they'd be on the floor. At that moment, the two blushed as red as the legendary Maverick Hunter Zero's armor, and long silence permeating the air.

Thankfully someone had placed the ship on autopilot, otherwise things would've been worse then they actually _had _been.

* * *

><p>To put it simply, all hell broke loose moments later.<p>

The moment their statements were misheard, both Prairie and Neal began sputtering out wildly about how what the five had heard was a misunderstanding, and that they didn't mean it in the sexual context. Vent however clapped a hand on Neal's shoulder and congratulated him on "bagging a real catch" causing Prairie to blush even moreso, while Aile on the other hand blushed in _anger _when he went as far as to say "And to your Commanding _Officer_ no less? That's bold." _Her _take on the situation was to punch Vent over the head and made him eat carpet. On the third -or third through fifth- hand(s), Gardenia, Tulip, and Marguerite all blushed wildly, but then began asking both Prairie and Neal how the other was, Tulip commenting on how they'd been in there for more then an hour, and Marguerite commening "so _that's _why your office is soundproofed". Gardenia on the other hand tried to keep a level head through the whole thing, though it didn't help that she was blushing all the way up into her visor

Eventually, both Prairie and Neal were able to get the five back under control, unintentionally working together to get the point across that nothing of that nature had happened, and showing that thet wo had _some _level of synergy between them. Though they were eventually able to convince Gardenia and Aile that nothing had happened, Vent, Tulip, and Marguerite somehow held firm to the belief that the two _had _done something sexual with the way they were looking at one another. Prairie however put her foot down, in that case accidentally onto Vent's face, and made them swear to _absolute _secrecy that they would tell _no _one about what they heard, and that they would _take _what they heard to their graves if they had to.

Getting nods from the five, Prairie apologized to Neal about what had happened, who in return said he should've worded his thoughts a bit more carefully. When Aile and Gardenia asked what they _really _meant, they only said it was something they'd tell the others when they were ready, Neal moreso than Prairie though.

* * *

><p>"Fleuve should be done examining your Biometal right now," Prairie said as she, Neal, Vent and Aile left the bridge towards Fleuve's lab, while the three Operators returned to their posts. "I have an idea of who your Biometal may be, but I want to confirm it with my own eyes."<p>

"That's understandable," Neal replied. "If anything, I'll want to get to know the guy better. Ladies first," he said motioning to the door.

"Why thank you Neal. I know someone who could learn a thing or two from you," Aile said, patting the dark-haired teen on the shoulder as she and the blond passed. Vent grumbled to himself as Neal entered the lab behind him. "Fleuve, you finished examining Model E?"

"That I am," he said as a list printed out. "By the way, Vent, Aile, when you can, I need for the two of you to go on a part run. Each of you take half the list and bring the requested items to me when you're able to," he said passing the list to Vent and Aile, who looked it over before Vent spoke up.

"Most of these are Transerver parts," Vent said recognizing a few of the parts on the list. "Don't we already _have _one?"

"Let's just say I'm working on a special project, and leave it at that," Fleuve said with a knowing smile. "Anyway Neal, here's your Biometal. Chatty little guy isn't he?"

"Like as much as a magical paperweight can be," Neal said taking the Biometal in hand before holding it out to Prairie. For a minute she didn't say anything, simply staring at the Biometal, a sense of tension rising in the lab. A moment later she said something Vent and Aile thought they'd never hear the soft-spoken commander say.

"If you betray the Guardian's trust, I happen to know a very good trash compactor that'll put you in your place," she said darkly.

_"You know, Fleuve here said the exact same thing," _Model E said, a sweatdrop somehow forming on the back of his... everything.

"Hey Elpizo, there's something that's been bugging me for a while since the plaza," Neal said looking down at his biometal suspiciously. "When that **_WARNING WARNING _**banner appeared in my visor right as I was about to face that giant mechaniloid, were _you _the one who put that on there? Because I doubt I was hallucinating."

_"I thought it should serve as an early-warning system for potential _Boss _and _Sub-Boss _fights," _Model E explained, emphasizing those words.

"I'm pretty sure I'd recognize a _Boss Fight _when I see one!" Neal said while his eyebrows twitched.

"Were we ever this... vocal to our Biometal?" Aile asked.

"In all honesty, I still have no idea who are in Model X and Z," Vent said with crossed arms as he watched Neal and Prairie poke and prod the Biometal with questions. "It's like they're disciplining their child," he chuckled.

"STAY OUT OF THIS VENT/YOU HIPPIE!" Prairie and Neal shouted respectively.

* * *

><p>After leaving Fleuve's lab and meeting back up with Rose, Lily and Neal were escorted around the Grand Nuage as part of their orientation, though Vent and Aile did that since Prairie had spent enough time away from the helm, and didn't want any rumors spreading. Especially afte the first misunderstanding in their office. During the tour as Lily watched some TV in the lounge with a couple of female Guardians, Neal pulled Vent and Aile aside and told them about how Lily's mother had died, and how she'd come to be under his care. When asking how he was going to break it to her that her mother was gone, for good, Aile was the one to impart some wisdom to the dark-haired teen, who reminded them of Giro, if only in that he adopted a child surviving a maverick raid as well.<p>

Aile noted that Lily appeared to be somewhere between five and six, and that while she was old enough have an actual idea of what death _was_, the _concept _itself would be difficult for her to grasp because she was just so used to her mother being around her all the time. While Lily had actually _seen _her mother die, she may now have known for a fact that that had happened or that she was simply putting on a brave face. Much like Vent and Aile did when they lost _their _mom, but left out the part about Giro since it was a touchy subject for the both of them. Aile mentioned though that children were adaptable, the subject had to be _delivered _carefully, otherwise they may cause some psychological damage at an impressionable age. In response, Neal told them that he'd tell her the next day, rather then wait it out, and that when he did so, he'd ease her into it slowly, then give her all the love he could, like his parents before him when he was lonely. Of course, he left out all the details about _his _past as well because, while he'd told Prairie his life's story, he wasn't ready to spread it around, and his past may be the kind of thing that he shared only with Prairie.

Nodding in response, Vent and Aile wished him the best of luck, the prior seeing a bit of Giro in him at the prospect of caring for a child. Sure, the Guardians would do some of the work too, but Neal had just been dragged into something much bigger than himself, so that was understandable. Even then though, the Grand Nuage was a great place to bring a person up, among people who were kind and righteous, since while everyone in the Guardians had their quirks, they were all good people, and the two brown-haired Mega Men knew that they were the kind of people Lily needed around her growing up.

Later after the rest of orientation, Neal and Lily were shown to a room on the top floor of the Grand Nuage where they'd be staying from then on. It was a plain room, similar in layout to the other rooms that the Guardians lived in. Theirs was on the right side of the ship down the hall and around the corner from the elevator, giving them a small window on the side giving them a view of the world outside their new home, since they had nowhere to go back to as long as there were Mega Men out there. There were a pair of metal bureaus where they'd put their stuff, a fold-out table and benches on the wall, a desk with a lamp, and a bunk bed, the window right beneath the top bunk.

At the moment the sun had begun to set, and the two had been urged to get a good night's sleep. Lily had been sleeping by Neal's side in the infirmary up 'til now and hadn't left since he was admitted, opting to remain on a stool and rest her head at his side. She was so adamant about staying by his side, that Rose had to bring her meals to her. In fact the only time she _did _leave his side was to go to the bathroom, but even then it was usually a five minute trip before she was back at his side, and since she hadn't bathed since they came to the Grand Nuage, she was a tad ripe, even though the blood and grime had been cleaned off her skin and out of her clothes, which consisted of donations given by some of the smaller Guardians. There was a co-ed bathroom next door, so Lily was able to get that taken care of before going to bed.

Lily, being the child she was, enthusiastically rushed to and claimed the top bunk. Neal on the other hand sedatedly chose to sleep in the bottom bunk where he could see the skyline when he woke up. While Neal wore a plain white T and his boxers, Lily slept in an oversized T-shirt donated by one of the older Guardians, and the underwear she had with her. They'd have to get some child-sized clothes for her later since, the last person who was remotely close to her size was a boy named Sardine, and that was five years ago.

It was now night time, and as the Grand Nuage sailed through the skies, Neal himself surprised that something that large could move through the sky so silently, movement on the bedsprings above him roused him from his slumber, Lily's head hanging over the edge of her bunk a moment later.

"Neal...? Are you awake?"

"I am now," he yawned as he sat up. "Something wrong?"

"Oh, um, I didn't mean to wake you, but..." she trailed off as her eyes drifted to the side.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm not mad," Neal asked trying to reassure her that it was alright.

"...Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked nervously. "I'm... lonely..." she trailed off, still getting over what happened the other day.

"...Sure. Go ahead," he said lifting up the covers. "Bring your pillow if you want."

"Thank you," Lily said with a smile as she disappeared over the edge of the bed, her little feet padding down the ladder a moment later with her pillow in hand as Neal moved over to the wall, Lily laying her pillow next to his and hopping onto the bed, pulling the covers up to her neck. "Good night _*yawn* _Neal..." she trailed off, her eyelids closing as she leaned into him, using his chest as a pillow, her tiny hand fisting his shirt after a few minutes.

"...Good night _*yawn* _Lily," Neal returned with a yawn, slightly taken aback by the closeness, but put an arm over her protectively as the blonde curled up to his chest a moment later. _I'll keep your little girl safe. I promise, _he thought to Lily's mom as he finally let sleep claim him, not noticing the faint silhouette hanging outside the window before disappearing into the cloudline, a smile on its lips as it evaporated into the ether.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the "throne room" of Legion HQ, Master Thomas, remaining member of the Sage Trinity, sat top his throne, a disappointed look on his face. It had taken three days to do "damage control" from that transmission that went over the high band during Atlas' highway pursuit of the newest Mega Man as he escaped from Plaza 7, the two Model X Mega Men escorting. Not only that, but Plaza 7 had to be sealed off, the carnage and destruction cleaned, and he had to make it look like the new Golem Mechaniloids, which would've been stationed at high-security points through Legion, became Irregulars on their own.<p>

To exempt some form of control over those competing in the Game of Destiny, yet giving them enough freedoms so they wouldn't consider that they were being manipulated, he had given Aeolus, Atlas, Thetis, and Siarnaq control of a special branch of Legion's militia each. The Jin'en Gundan, placed under Atlas' command due to both her previous experience in military affairs, as well as the fact that her own Biometal was focused on the capabilities of ground combat, had been leased the blueprints for the ancient giant mechaniloids, the Golems, and had recently been rebuilt with more recent technology, these ones given legs to supplement the high energy cost of the floater units they were previously driven by.

However, this wasn't on his mind right now, as even after causing untold damages during the Golem's "field test", something he wasn't completely opposed to, but neither was completely supportive of either, he was still furious because he had to make it look like that the Jin'en Gundan were not mavericks, and that it was only a misunderstanding on _Donna Reeves _part. After the mostly successful field test, the Guardians acting as he'd predicted they would, Thomas had witnessed the advent of a new player in the Game of Destiny, and wanted to... persuade him to admit his way of thinking. However, instead she stomped around like a drunkard, letting her anger get the better of her.

The injuries she experienced were for the most part superficial; a fractured jaw and a broken nose. Her armor had protected her from the rest, though it didn't change that she had lost consciousness from the concussive force of the event. After her defeat however, she had become harder to keep in line, lashing out at anyone who passed her, making it difficult for people to not question why she was there. She'd already thrown _one _person out a window, and it took a deal of time and money to convince the only witnesses that they weren't looking at the whole picture, but as she was, her usefulness to him would come to an end.

_'Sometimes I wonder if this is how _X _felt when he was keeping those inbred _clones _of his in line,' _he thought, thinking back to the Four Guardians of Neo Arcadia, Harpuia, Fefnir, Levaithan, and Phantom. Aeolus was at the least tactful enough to keep his cool and run the tests on his mechaniloids in secret, and while Thetis' overt obsession to _the environment_ made him a bit too childish from his own good, his dedication made him easy to guide and manipulate. If it was any consolation, Siarnaq seemed to be using his given forces as well, if not better, than Phantom himself had originally.

It was at this very moment that Atlas, the Field Commander of the Jin'en Gundan, and Iapetus, Sub-Commander of the Jin'en Gundan, were kneeled before him. Atlas at the moment had a cast over her nose from when it had to be reset, and the look on her face told her she was furious at having to even _wear _the damn thing. Iapetus on the other hand had a look on his face that showed he was conflicted about something. Something he'd have to deal with soon, or simply find a replacement.

"Atlas..." Thomas spoke in a deep voice as his eyes slowly opened, his cold, calculating gaze landing upon the Model F Mega Man. "I am severely disappointed in your performance three days ago. Not only did you lose, but you lost to a human without his Biometal no less," he said, his tone leaving no room for argument, and the dual-toned woman scowling under the verbal thrashing. "In addition, those armored vehicles and Galleon Fafnir do not come cheap, and yet you allow not one, or two, but _four _squadrons to be destroyed. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I was not made aware that he had a secret weapon of that kind of power on him," Atlas argued.

"And _I _was not made aware, that there was an _eighth _Mega Man competing in the Game of Destiny," Thomas returned, then turned his gaze to the man kneeling beside Atlas. "As for you, it would have been a simple task to deploy the surviving galleons in your unit and apprehend the four that had escaped, and yet you allowed them to escape anyway. How do you explain yourself?"

"Master Thomas, Commander Atlas was hurt, so I just figured that I-"

"Would coddle her when you _should have_ been doing your _job_?" Thomas interrupted. "Atlas' injuries were _not _life threatening, and yet you made no attempt to even _hinder _the supposed _rescue attempt _of the additional player on the board."

"Master Thomas, while your logic is sound, I do believe that your criticisms of Sub-Commander Iapetus are unfounded," Atlas said raising her head for the first time since the meeting started. "He has been a loyal commanding officer to Legion's security forces and mechaniloid patrols for years without doubt. In a way he was only doing his duty to assist his commanding officer while they were unable to assist himself. While at the least he could have _deployed _the remaining guardians, I believe he was only doing his job to the utmost of his abilities, given the circumstances," she stated, Thomas stroking his beard for a moment before waving his hand.

"Hmm... Your assessment of Iapetus' dedications is not without merit," he finally said. "You are both dismissed. I shall require time to determine how to proceed from here," he said as the two left. When the doors had closed behind them, they then made their way to the left hall.

"Commander Atlas, thanks for standing up for me back-" was all Iapetus was able to say before the dual-toned woman turned on him and grabbed the front of his shirt, throwing him against the wall the moment they had left the Sage Trinity's chambers.

"My second in command was being made to look bad. That in turn makes _me _look bad," Atlas spat, the man's feet dangling above the ground in the face of the Flame Mega Man's strength. "Don't you _ever _make me defend your failures ever again. Is that _clear_?" she demanded slamming him against the wall for emphasis.

"Yes sir!" he quickly answered with a salute, the woman dropping him to his feet before storming down the hall.

"Return to your quarters and wait for your next orders. I don't want to see you again otherwise, got it?" she demanded. After she disappeared around the corner, Iapetus allowed himself to slump against the wall, releasing a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. It was at that moment, that the dark-haired teen's words flashed in front of him, as well as the venomous words lacing the his breath and pointed tongue.

_**"Really? And what about **_**her****?**_**" he asked motioning to the little girl hiding fearfully behind him. "You heard the lady. After I'm gone, they're just going to kill her and dump her body with the others as part of the damn **_**cover-up****!**_**" he growled, Iapetus visibly flinching while Atlas didn't seem to care in the least. "You really thing I'm just going to stand by and let that **_**happen**_**?"**_

_What's going on? Those mechaniloids just malfunctioned on their own didn't they? That kind of thing happens all the _time _during R&D, right? They _couldn't _have been set loose on purpose, could they?_ he thought to himself as he got to his feet and took the long way back to his quarters, not wanting to run into Atlast again. _Sure, Commander Atlas' orders might be seen as cold, but there's some logical reason for her ordering that, isn't there? I mean, first Master Albert goes mad, and now Mikhail settles into retirement right when we need him here the most. What's happening to Legion? _he asked himself as he got in the elevator and rested his back against the far wall._ Could I... Could I be on the wrong side? _he wondered as the image of the blue and white-armored woman's eyes flashed in front of him once more, the look in her eyes like a mother defiantly protecting their child from a Maverick.

Protecting their child from _him_.

It was at that moment that the doors closed around him, leaving him to descend to the ground level before getting back to his quarters, his mind conflicted at what he was really doing.

* * *

><p><strong>Good gravy! Over 24,000 words? That must be a new all-time <em>high <em>for me or something.**

**Anyway, sorry if this chapter was a tad _too _long, and I use the word tad _loosely_, but this is just how the chapter turned out being written, and it _definitely _earned its Redux title this time around. Must be twice as long as its predecessor.**

**All timeline-related information was researched "extensively", and dates are for the most part,accurate. Far moreso than I had when I covered the history of the pre-Zero, Zero, and pre-ZX eras in Mega Man ZXA: Recurrence.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<br>*Damage Projections is a term I heard used when predicting the ammount of damages that a disaster would cause. Like gauging how much five pounds of C4 would do to a convenience store if it went off in the center, taking into account potential injuries, collateral damage, etc.**

****Reference made to the movie Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann: Lagann-Hen also titled Childhood's End.**

*****I borrowed this term from inFAMOUS. Think it sums up Neal's actions back then pretty well. Or at least as well as a 10-11 year old can be.**

******These assembly kit Mechaniloids were donated to schools all over by Slither Inc. They don't require glue or tools to put together and are quick to be thrown away when something else catches the child's fancy. **

*****Read Ciel's MMKB page or the "Mega Man Zero Official Complete Works Guide".**

****Try and guess why I used that name.**

***In _my _story world, the Pseudoroids (artificial Mega Men created to draw out the power of Biometal) didn't just blow up into metal shaving, but actually left remains behind, of which the Biometal within came out of. Also, back then Neal didn't know about Pseudoroids, so he assumed it was a mechaniloid.**

****If you can guess who, mind you, that I heard of him being in the Hunters Guild once before he was betrayed and became, well, a robot.**

*****It has never been confirmed as to what kind of Weapon the Ragnarok used to destroy Neo Arcadia (destroying a city that housed 20,000,000 humans/reploids), and the only data that exists in that regard is a result of mistranslation. In terms of size, range, and output: 72.4 m (237.533 feet) high, 231 m (757.874 feet) wide, 900-1800 km (2,952,755.91 - 5,905,511.81 feet = 559.234 - 1118.468 miles) maximum range, and 30 Mw maximum output (power 30,000 homes for one instant).**


	7. Inaguration & Training Redux

The next morning after a good night's sleep and some breakfast, both Neal and Lily were admitted into the Guardian's care. Lily was admitted to the Charge list, usually reserved for children who were related to those within the Guardian's forces and had no other family to speak of. Of course, that list had been mostly empty since three years ago, a Charge-enlisted child by the name of Sardine had joined the Guardians officially, and was in fact one of the first to sign up for training to join the S.W.A.T. program. While it wasn't a rule, those on the Charge list usually ended up in the Guardian's ranks anyway, or remained within the Guardian's care until a more practical living solution could be set up. Neal's inaguration was slightly more official than the standard, since he was a Mega Man. For it he wore an army green trench coat -which was his spare- and a designless black T-shirt, while for the occasion, Lily was given one of Prairie's old outfits to use until she got some child's-sized clothing of her own and her mother's necklace hanging from her neck.

Following the hallmark of the Mega Men in the past, behind the deceased Giro, Vent and Aile, Neal was marked with the codename Chosen 04, symbolizing that he was the fourth Mega Man to be admitted into the Guardian's ranks since the advent of the Biometal. At the moment in _terms_ of rank, Neal stood below Prairie, the Three Operators (Gardenia, Tulip, and Marguerite), Fleuve, Vent, and Aile following the chain of command. While potentially, he could cause the same amount of damage that a member of the S.W.A.T. Unit, he would need to take classes from some of the field commanders before he would be given the right to command "basic" units. For the most part however, he would undergo training to increase his effectiveness as a Mega Man before going out on missions.

Of course, after the inagurational ceremony in the assembly hall, a somewhat formal event given that they actually had the time to do it now, a few of the Guardians had asked Neal to show them his Megamerged form so they knew the "face" of who they'd be working with. That number soon began to increase until eventually _everyone _was curious as to what the newest Mega Man looked like. Looking to the side, Vent and Aile motioned for him to "entertain the troops", Prairie silently wished him good luck, and Lily had gone as far as to tell him out loud to show everyone his "angel form", earning a few confused looks out of some of the Guardians. Apparently the common definition of an _angel _in that day and age was blue eyes and long flowing blond hair with a dash of charisma. Taking a deep breath, he decided to step forward, and for once be a little showy since it wasn't a life or death situation.

Oh how _wrong_ he was.

Stepping foreward, he closed his eyes before snapping them open, Model E appearing in his right hand as he crossed his arms in front of himself. A moment later he shouted "Megamerge!" as he uncrossed his arms. In a flash of light, Neal was in his Model E form, his right foot slightly placed behind him, with his left foot forward and his left palm upturned, while in his right hand he held his rapier sideways and pointing forwards.*

Silence permeated the air for a few seconds, but pretty soon, all hell broke loose. On only _slightly _similar circumstances to yesterday.

When the silence ended, the female portion of the Guardians present suddenly stormed the stage and overtook Neal's position, squealing like highschool girls at a Justin Bieber concert as they started probing and grouping him. Sometimes with questions, while for the most part in... _other_ ways.

Apparently blond hair, a beret, rapier, mysterious mask-like visor and a pink -technically magenta- coat, could make professional female soldiers _act _that way. As Neal was being swarmed, Vent thought back to how the women on deliveries used to pay particular attention to Giro back then. Aile tried to part the crowd and get them to act professionally, while Prairie fumed on the inside but held it back, opting to calmly order them back to their seats while Lily tried to drag a few of them away from her brother. The flustered expression on her face as she tried to do so however caused some of the more maternal Guardians to suddenly swarm her as well, telling her how cute she was. It was at that moment that Prairie noticed the similarities that Neal and Lily had with two members of the Resistance.

Neal, while in his megamerged state, gave off a charismatic, gentleman-like feel, similar to the persona Elpizo projected to his troops and those around him. What kept Neal's likeness isolated was his slightly different build and gait. Especially since while Elpizo remained dutifully civil, Neal actually cursed whenever appropriate, that facet of his personality shining through. In a sense it was a bit ironic that he got paired up with Biometal Model E, and were it not to the slight alterations to his attire, she could've sworn that it was _Elpizo_ standing there right now... and getting swarmed by girls. Especially since a few of the Resistance members became infatuated with Elpizo during his stay. Of course, after his tale, she was thankful that Neal would probably _not _follow down the same path that Elpizo had took, since after he had unintentionally aided Model W, he had sworn off letting his hate control him, making him slightly more levelheaded than Elpizo.

True, she was upset when Elpizo took the two Baby Elves with him back in the 23XXs when he went mad after Operation Righteous Strike, but eventually, she came to understand that while his methods were flawed, fundamentally, what he was aiming to _achieve _wasn't really that wrong. It was only the means to achieve an end that made him the bad guy.

Lily on the other hand, while human, looked almost exactly like _her _when she was at that height. In a way, giving her one of her old outfits was only _asking_ to be reminded of the past, and of when her sister was still alive. Coupled with Giro looking and acting similarly to Zero, as well as being paired up with Model Z, it was a whose who of Resistance member lookalikes.

* * *

><p>After the inaguration when things were brought back under control, Neal went up to his room, saying he needed to talk to Lily about something important. Walking behind him, the two of them sat beside one another on the bottom bunk. For a moment the two listened to the gentle hum of the ship around him, but eventually the teen sighed heavily before turning to the girl left in his care.<p>

**Mega Man ZX Soundtrack - Fragments**

"Lily, there's something... difficult, that I have to tell you," Neal said, a somber expression on his face.

"What is it, Neal?" she asked looking up at him with those bright blue eyes of hers.

"It's... about your mother..." he said, putting a hand on her shoulder as he looked her in the eye. "Your mother... she isn't coming back," he said after a moment.

"Wh... What do you mean? Why won't she be coming back, Neal?" she asked, her eyes widening as tears started forming in the corners of her eyes. She clutched at his arms, as if reaching for the answers she was trying so hard to find.

"Lily, I'm sorry, but your mother... she's dead," he said, the look on the girl's face causing a stabbing pain to hit him in the gut.

"Dead? You... you mean... I'll never see her again?" she asked as the tears began trickling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry... I'm so... so sorry," Neal whispered, resting his face on his hands. "By the time I got there... there wasn't anything I could do for her," he finished sadly, Lily's choking sobs making his heart ache with each whimper.

A moment later, the girl finally broke, twin streams of water flowing down her face as she threw herself into Neal's chest, crying into his shirt as the realization that she would never see her mother again finally set in. The only thing that Neal could really do for her was to stroke her back and wait for her to cry it out. When _his _parents died, he had to cry to himself since he wasn't going to let _Serpent _try and console him.

Finally after what felt like twenty minutes, his shirt was stained with tears as Lily fisted it in her hands, her sobbing began to slow and turning into deep breaths before she looked up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying as she tried to hold her tears back. Taking a tissue from the shelf next to him, Neal held it out to the small child, which she blew into profusely before tossing it in the trashbin nearby. After looking back up at him, tear stains on her face, she eventually let her head come to rest on his chest. Wrapping his arms around her protectively, he did the only thing he could.

"Lily... I'm sorry," he apologized.

"It... It isn't your fault," she sniffed. "You _*sniff* _you did the best you could," she said as she wrapped her small arms around his frame, the dark-haired teen holding his arms around her as she rested her head against his chest.

"Lily... if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, or you just need someone to talk to, I'll be here for you," Neal said, feeling the girl nod into her chest as her breathing finally steadied.

"Mommy... I miss her so much," she sighed, stifling back another sob.

"I know how you feel. I lost both my parents too," Neal sighed as he closed his eyes, thankful that even though he had no one to comfort him back then, that at the very least, he was able to offer some solace to someone else in their time of loss.

For the rest of the day, the two simply stayed as they were, Lily in Neal's lap letting out the occasional sob as she grieved the loss of her mother, and him stroking her back, telling her that he'd keep her safe and that everything would be okay. Prairie knew what Neal had planned, so she didn't call him for anything the rest of the day. In that, she was thankful, since what Lily needed the most right now was for someone to comfort her. To tell her that everything would be alright. Even though she'd lost something she could never get back, Neal felt his heart swell when she asked him if he would be her big brother. A sense of pride filling him and his heart fit to burst, he simply said yes, a smile on his face as Lily wrapped her arms around his neck, a smile on her own face as she let out a joyful giggle for the first time since her mother had died.

As that wonderful sound, as opposed to her crying and sobbing, met his ears, he couldn't help but wonder if what he was feeling right now was what his _own_ parents felt when they were raising him.

* * *

><p>The next morning after some talking between themselves and a good night's sleep, Lily taking to sleeping with him in his bunk like the night before, Vent and Aile stopped by and told them it was time for breakfast. Since it was easy to get lost in the Grand Nuage, God knows <em>they <em>did when they were starting out, they guided the two down to the cafeteria, Aile noticing that Lily seemed a lot happier, like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. On their way down the elevator, Neal simply told her an abridged version of their talk, and had received a pat on the back from Vent when he told them that Lily wanted him to be her big brother. When they reached their floor, Vent told Aile to take Lily with her and hold a table while he gave Vent a few tips about being a big brother.

In short he said that girls were easy, as opposed to having a younger brother. Girls were more forgiving and loved you unconditionally, they looked up to you and sometimes wanted to be _like _you, and best of all, you didn't have to tell them how their bodies worked because you just didn't know. Scoffing a bit at the last part, Neal simply told Vent that if the topic came up, he'd ask Muguet or Rose to help. When the two got to the cafeteria, they found that Aile had saved them a table in the middle of the room, Lily sitting next to and talking quite animatedly to Aile. With the way she was complimening Aile on her hair and talking with her, the two could've been mistaken for sisters were it not for the varying tones in their hair.

For the most part, on the far wall of the room during breakfast, there were cereal and milk dispensers, as well as rolls, bagels, toast, orange juice, and anything else you needed for a balanced breakfast. While it wasn't a rule, everyone was urged to have breakfast since it was the most important meal of the day, and it would hold them over until lunch. It also helped with civility on the Grand Nuage, since in the confined spaces of the flying airship, it was most likely that one angry person would eventually come into contact with another person. For the most part everyone was professional, so the worst a person ever got on the Grand Nuage was waking up on the wrong side of the bed.

Boy, were _they _in for a wakeup call.

"Hey Neal, I gotta ask you something. How can you stand being the Pink Mega Man?" Vent asked, Neal spitting out his milk and gagging on it before he patted his chest. "I mean, isn't it weird having to wear such a girly color?" he went on to ask as Neal got the last of the milk out of his nose.

_"Pink_? It's not pink, it's magenta. Ma-gen-ta," Neal said while pointing a finger at the brunette. "And don't _test_ me, you hippie. I have been through Dante's nine circles of _hell_ and _back_, and my patience, has. Been. Worn. _Thin_!" he said, narrowing his eyes with each word until they were practically slits.

"Looks like _pink_ to me," Vent stated, resting an elbow on her table. "And don't you call me a _hippie, _you dual-tone!"

_'You're a dual-tone too,' _Aile thought to herself while rolling her eyes, seeing where _this _fight was heading.

As Neal and Vent stared on another down, the tension was palpable to that of a ticking pipe bomb. You could practically _see_ the lighting shooting out of their narrow eyes, and seeing where this was going, some of those with real-world experience wisely backed away, giving the two a wide berth since. For guys, bringing up the _pink _topic was practically taboo. It only took a second for all hell to break loo-

**_Splat_**

The next moment Vent found his face having an _introduction _with breakfast cereal. However the sensation of wholewheat up his nose didn't last long as he felt his head being lifted up by the crown of his hair, staring Neal in the eyes as they had suddenly changed from cerulean to an unnatural, cloudy neon pink that encompased both the iris and pupil.

"Magenta," was all Neal said before he suddenly pulled Vent over the table by his collar and the crown of his head before he was suddenly thrown sidelong through the air, flying across the table perpendicular to them like at the prologue of a bar room brawl. Getting to his feet after lifting himself from the floor, Vent dusted himself off before Neal suddenly leapt over his head, using his head as a springboard before he was suddenly pulled over the dark-haired teen's shoulders into a Half Nelson Suplex, his right arm held to the side and the back of his neck on the floor as his legs hung uselessly over his head.

And of course, moments later _this_ was the sight Prairie came upon, Vent's arms flailing as he tried to get his head off the ground, the two of them bickering like kids on the playground. Or, really big kids.

"Aile, Lily. Why does Neal have Vent in a Half Nelson Suplex?" Prairie saw fit to ask, the spectacle itself garnering some attention.

"He said Neal was the Pink Mega Man, and then all this happened," Aile said, pointing to the two swallowing another spoonful of her cereal.

"Vent," Prairie said crossing her arms after depositing her tray and standing a few feet away from the impromptu wrestling match. "Neal's armor in megamerge isn't pink, and I say that in full confidence because I wear pink on a daily basis. I'd say his is more of a... magenta. Pink's too bright a color."

"Told you so!" Neal said while pinning the brunette down, putting the squeeze on him and causing the brunette to yelp in agony.

"And Neal, while it's your prerogative to defend your masculinity, there are better ways to do it then by putting your co-worker into a Half Nelson Suplex," she said turning to Neal, though that argument was partially weakened by Neal making a guy taller and older than him flail wildly while in a pro wrestling hold. "While I don't like to pull rank, as your commanding officer, I am _ordering _you to get on your feet, apologize to one another, then apologize to the people whose breakfasts you've disturbed."

Letting Vent fall to the floor, Neal got to his feet and dusted off his pants. "Sorry Vent," he said before turning to the others. "Sorry everyone."

"No problem man."

"You're cool."

"Can you show me how to do that?"

"You know wrestling is _fake_ right?" Neal said as he dusted off his shirt, earning cries of protest from the male half of the room. "Oh grow up!" he snapped before turning to Prairie. "By the way, Commander, I was just wondering how you knew what kind of hold that was?"

"I watch a little wrestling once in a while," Prairie admitted, some of the guys _ooh_ing and _ahh_ing at the revelation. "Hey grow up! I can watch wrestling without it being a big deal, can't I?" she demanded, earning nods all around as everyone got back to their breakfast.

"By the way, I was wondering when we would be able to get Lily some of her own clothing," Neal said motioning to the girl as she sipped her orange juice. "And since I'll be living here for the forseeable future, I was just wondering if I would be able to drop by storage and pick up a few things too."

"Hmmm... Since it's Friday right now... I guess you could go Monday afternoon," Prairie stated after thinking it over a moment.

"You know Prairie, with the three of us, we could have our own girl's day out," Aile said while getting up from her seat. "What do you say while Vent's getting Neal's stuff, that the four of us go into town and get some clothing for the three of us? It's been a while since it's been just us girls."

"_Four_ of us?" Neal asked, suddenly realizing that Aile had meant _him _as well. "Um, wouldn't it be more productive for me to just go with Vent?"

"_Nonsense_," she said waving her hand. "It might be a girl's day out, but we're still going to need a big _strong _guy to carry all the stuff we're going to get," Aile said with a knowing smirk as she threw an arm over Prairie's shoulder, whereas Lily found herself at the brunette's side too after getting up to put away her dishes. Looking to Vent for support, all he got was the brunette making a whipping motion, the dark-haired teen paling a bit since he'd heard what kind of monsters girls could be on shopping trips, and how much stuff guys would often be forced to carry. "But of course that's three days away, so we can get some training done beforehand," Aile finished, Prairie sending an apologetic look on her face, since the time that Prometheus and Pandora attacked the Grand Nuage, Aile had been almost _adamant_ on her taking some time off and going on a shopping trip. Needless to say, Vent and Fleuve were dragged along for the ride for the Neal's intended purpose.**

_How'd we even end _up _on this conversation? _Neal asked, remembering a few times with his friends back in Inner Peace when they'd be talking about one thing, and a minute later, they'd find themselves on a com_pletely _different topic than the one they started on.

* * *

><p>"Alright then, seeing as how my sis is planning a shopping trip for herself, Prairie, and your new little sister, we may as well get some training done before you have to cater to their every whim," Vent said, now in Model ZX as they stood in one of the empty cargo rooms, which would serve their training purposes just fine. It only took a few seconds for Neal to recognize him as the "red-armored" and "golden-haired" heroes from five years ago, and he assumed that Aile was the other one, but he decided to keep that quiet that he recognized them for now. It took a lot to pour his soul out to Prairie and it'd be a while before he could open the floodgates again.<p>

"Alright then, what kind of training do you have in mind?" Neal asked as he took out his biometal, ignoring the _'cater to their every whim'_ part. "Megamerge!" he shouted before drawing his rapier, resuming the pose from earlier.

"Well, I thought the Dash, Dash Jump and Wall Kick would be a good place to start," Vent began. "After that, we'll do a little swordplay."

"But, yours is a saber, while mine's more of a rapier," Neal said as he readied his weapon.

"Alright, now you're just grasping at straws," Vent said before setting up some cones in the corners of the room. "Listen, run around the cones as fast as you can, and I'll time you. After that I'll show you how to do the Dash, then compare your times from before."

_What next. He'll teach me how to _Crouch_ while in my human form? _the dark-haired teen asked himself sarcastically.*** _Oh well. May as well humor him. Didn't exactly get off on the right foot. What with the hippie comment and... never mind, _he thought back, pushing away those thoughts as he got up to the starting track. At the signal, Neal ran the course. Based on the dimensions of the room, added to the fact that three of the walls had crates bunched up against them, two lengths of the course were 20 feet long, and the other two lengths were 50, so in total he ran 140 feet. In short, it was about 47 seconds in total. While he wasn't a health freak or anything like that, Neal liked to keep himself in shape. The main reason he even made it out of that shooting gallery at all while everyone else was being gunned down like animals. Or at least before he met Model E that is.

"Hmm... Decent time. Not health freak fast or anything like that, but just above average time," Vent said after clicking the timer off. "Now, as for the Dash technique-"

"I already knew how to do that."

"Huh? Then why'd you do the run without it?"

"Because I was trying to humor you... and because I think we got off on the wrong foot," Neal apologized.

"... Yeah, well, I guess being in a shooting gallery will do that to you," the now-blond responded. "So anyway, you know how to do the Dash right?"

"Only did it a few times to be honest."

"Well, if you want to make use of that ability effectively, you'll have to learn to do it on an _instinctual_ level to increase your range of movement," Vent stated. "How'd it feel when you did it?"

"Like I was letting air out of vents on my back and the bottoms of my feet. Pun not intended," the then-blond returned to the other now-blond.

"Alright. Well, tell me when you isolate that feeling, and we'll work on making it second-nature to you," Vent stated. "Trust me, once you have it down, you'll _really _be haulin' ass."

"As long as it doesn't mess with my ankles or back, I won't have any problems," Neal said as he began "charging" energy into the vents on his back and soles.

* * *

><p>From that point, a few hours had passed since Vent had started helping Neal assume better control of his Biometal.<p>

The Dash ability came easily enough - all Neal had to do was _think _the technique, and his body would respond in kind. What took 47 seconds to do now only took 23, at least _doubling _his base ground speed. Of course, the momentum of the technique only lasted for a few seconds at a time, so it wasn't practical as a travelling tool. While useful in a fight, it certainly wasn't a motorcycle or anything like that.

Next came the Dash Jump and Wall Kick, which the prior would play into the effectiveness of the latter. The Dash Jump was just that. Dashing and jumping at the same time to increase distance. For the Wall Kick, the enhanced strength given to Mega Men at a base level gave them the ability to kick off the walls in front of them and use them as platforms to increase their momentum, or move between two walls which was considered more effective when one _really _needed to cover height.

However, what came as a bit of a surprise to Vent was that Neal could also display use of the Hanging Wedge ability, normally only usable by Model P. Neal theorized that since both he and Elpizo, or Model E's template as he told Vent, both had a bit of experience in urban exploration, that maybe that ability translated to him through the Biometal. For Neal's part, it was his urban exploration skills in which he developed both before and after the collapse of Slither Inc., some parts of which acted as his practice grounds to hone his skills further until they were eventually cleared in the reconstruction efforts of Inner Peace. Elpizo on the other hand had experience in urban exploration too, since he had to navigate through the Submerged Library to move around safely while he worked there, and then the ability he gained when he became a "fugitive" and had to move through the sewers and maintenance tunnels. Then again later when he began to navigate around Neo Arcadia in pursuit of the Dark Elf.

Just to prove to Vent that he wasn't "bullshitting him", Neal navigated from the forward left, all the way to the forward right corners of the room, all the while in his human form without any assistance from his Biometal, displaying his ability to turn nearly anything into a hand hold or foothold. Within reason of course. This meant that combined with his Mega Man abilities and his urban exploration, which could eventually translate into parkour, Neal could theoretically be granted with near-unstoppable movement, turning the world into his own playground.

While this was applicable to urbanized areas however, in terms of the Outlands and like areas, in terms of dealing with mechaniloids or even other Mega Men, he was slightly behind some of the others, since his only weapon at the time was the E-Rapier. A weapon mostly designed for thrusting and parrying with substantially less slashing and cutting power than the Z-Saber. At the moment, Fleuve was working on constructing the Pile Bunker for Neal, which in theory Model E could incorporate into his Megamerge form as well.

However at the moment, all Neal had to go on was his rapier, and a limited knowledge of fencing granted to him by Elpizo through the use of his Machine Body. In Neo Arcadia, fencing was considered one of the more widely practiced sports, as was swimming or other academic sports like chess, comparable to football in the 19 and 20XXs. Elpizo himself had some experience in fencing, hence the charisma he exuded. However, because he was a reploid, and slated as a maverick because "he saw something he shouldn't have seen", his training in that field was cut short. One of the contributing factors in Zero being able to defeat him in his "primary" form.

However, _giving _Neal said knowledge was actually more difficult than one may think, because while humans possessed somewhat similar processing power to that of a reploid, if not watered down, Neal's intelligence didn't lie in the synthetic components placed in him through his Machine Body but through his own genetics. _That _meant that as opposed to transmitting the infomation directly into Neal's brain like with a computer, or to those with cybernetic implants relating to their central nervous systems, he had to actually _tell _him what to do with spoken words and guidance, instructing him on each form and stance, as well as how to strike and at what moment. Something that took much longer with spoken words used.

The most combat-applicable form of fencing was through the use of the Épée's form, rather than the Foil or Sabre. Whether this was coincidence or not due to his primary weapon being named the E-Rapier had yet to be seen. Regardless, the principals of the Épée would serve Neal the best in the Game of Destiny, should it still be ongoing, or for the forseeable future in general. That fencing weapon's origins lay in around the year 19XX by a group of French students, who felt that the Foil was too restricted and the weapon itself too light, while also wished to emulate the feel of an _actual _duel, something that the Foil form of fencing failed to emulate since in a real-life duel, one's opponent would not be restricted to the chest, but the entire body in a real-life conflict.

However, to compliment the enhancements his body were given in his megamerged state, the base of Neal's new fencing style, which he named the Elpis**** Style, incorporated the stance he used at the inaguration ceremony as an opening stance, which he named the "Dawn Stance". Using the left hand as a tool to counter or hold an enemy's attacks back, he would then be able to strike with his right arm in a counter, traditionally in a stabbing motion. Should the fighter be more agile, he would adopt what he titled the "Eve Stance", which kept his right hand and foot held forward while the rest of him hung back. The reason he did not create a "Noon Stance" was because he had yet to find the middle-mark between the two. Though the "Eve Stance" was based mostly on the traditional fencing style, albeit with his left arm hanging loosely at his side in preparation to Dash, it helped for organizational purposes as he took mental notes.

This fighting style did not apply to mechaniloids however, since their motions were too autonomous and automatic, but such things could be ironed and chiseled out with real-world experience. Something that would come sooner as opposed to later.

Since there were not any paramedics on hand, or someone to stop the fight should things go out of hand, Vent and Neal cut off their training short by that point, the prior deciding to show the latter how to get to the roof of the Grand Nuage. It was a nice, open and mostly vacant space, but at it you could see the entire skyline and watch the clouds. Something he himself did to help ease the pain of losing Giro. In fact over the years the roof was where he and Aile had most of their talks, as opposed to a confined space where they simply felt _restricted_.

* * *

><p>"I am <em>so <em>lost," Lily said to herself for what must've been the hundredth time, not really, since getting lost after breakfast. She had tried to go back to her room and wait for Neal to come back, but must've turned a wrong corner somewhere, as well as gone down the wrong flight of stairs because now she had absolutely no idea where she was.

"Shouldn't there be a directory or something?" she asked herself as she looked around, before coming upon a door where a plethora of banging sounds was coming from. Opening the door, her hands immediately went to her ears when she found herself in a shooting range. At the moment, every slot was filled with members of the Guardian's S.W.A.T. Unit.

The S.W.A.T. troopers wore dark grey skin-tight body suits with what looked like a metal mesh overlay. Over that they wore black sleeveless jackets with red trim around their collars and the edges of their sleeves, and on their arms were black red-trimmed elbow and forearm guards that seemed to blend into their bodysuits. They wore form-fitting black pants cut above the knees that had red stripes down the sides, and armor similar to that on their arms over their kneecaps and shins. They had a dark grey bandoleer around their waist holding what looked grenades, and their shoes weren't the "clunky" design that everyone had, but were more similar to a mesh-like platemail, designed to completely articulate to the wearer's needs. On their hands they wore black fingerless gloves, which actually _were _fingerless unlike most gloves that just had white fingers.

They wore helmets like the rest of the Guardians in shape, but the green was replaced with black, and the white parts were replaced with dark grey, the black hinges on the sides now replaced with red signal-like devices. From their left earpieces, each had an articulatable microphone hanging by their mouths, and on their right earpieces they had a small antennae array. They wore three lensed goggles over the upper halves of their faces, the lenses which glowed an ominous red, instead of the **T**-shaped visors the rest of the Guardians wore. The only thing that _really_ identified them as the Guardian's forces, and not an elive private security force, was the unchanged emblem on their shoulders. Those however had flaps that could be buttoned down over them in case the yellow and red would give them away, or act as targets for Irregulars.

For training purposes, they carried all their weapons and equipment on them, since they had to keep their full arsenal with them on the field for maximum adaptability. They had a shotgun-like weapon hanging sideways from a bandoleer on the small of their back, a holster for a sidearm on their right or left hips, a machine gun laying down the right side of their back, a sniper rifle laying down the left, and between the two was what looked like a grenade launcher. Most of their weapons were colored black and grey, with some patches of dark grey and red accents.***

In front of them at the moment were cardboard targets, designed to resemble various mechaniloids. As a credit to their rank, the bullet holes that marked them were clusted within one to two inches of one another, the occasional odd shot making the clustering three or even four inches apart from eachother. For the mostpart though, enough of these guys might even be able to take a Mega Man down.

Looking away from his target, one of the black-garbed Guardians, shorter than the rest, signalled for his fellows to stop, spotting Lily with her hands on her ears, gaping openly at them.

"Take five men," he said before turning to Lily. "Well hello there little lady. You must be the Lily we've been hearing so much about. Are you lost?"

"Y...Yeah..." she said nervously, though her thoughts were elsewhere, something she picked upon.

"Tell you what, before I send you on your way, how about I tell you a little story from when _I _was on the Charge list?" he said, motioning to a bench at the back of the room. One of the S.W.A.T. troopers tossing him a bottle of water which he caught.

_"You _used to be on the Charge list too?_" _she asked him.

"Sure. While I may not look like it now, back then I was in the same boat as you are," he said as the girl sat down beside him. "When I was about your age, I used to be a carefree little kid, always running down the halls with a toy plane in my hand, without a care in the world at all. However, one day, the Guardian Base was attacked. Galleons were everywhere, and everyone had been ordered to lock their rooms but keep their weapons ready. However, being the carefree kid I was, I was out in the hallway when the attack started. Now, I was on the bottom floor when the galleons finally got to me, and for a moment, I was scared out of my mind," he said as he remembered back to that day.

"However, right before it ended, or at least _would _have, I was barely saved by one of the Guardians. He was a skinny guy by the name of Congre. Now, while he may've been a veteran Guardian, the guy was a coward. And I mean a _real _coward. The guy cowered in his room almost 24/7 and never left for anything, making some wonder how he got into the Guardians, let alone be stationed on the Grand Nuage in the first place. However, despite all that, he ran out to find _me, _and kept me safe even though he was scared out his mind. And I'm not talking about your everyday kind of scared. I mean brown_ trousers_ scared. It was at that moment, seeing him overcome his fear like that, that I realized what I wanted to do with my life," he said turning to her. "I wanted to protect the people I cared for. So, after that happened, I started training, became a Guardian and when it came up, was one of the lucky few that was able to join the Guardian's S.W.A.T. Unit," he said, finishing his tale. "Now, I do believe you were lost?" he asked, getting a nod from her. "Well," he said guiding her to the door before opening it. "Just go down that hall to the right, take your second left, and you should see the elevator."

"Oh, okay, thanks," Lily said as she made her way down the hall. "Oh, wait! What's your name?" she asked before the door could close.

"Me? No one special," he said, shutting the door behind him and for a moment, Lily thought she saw a model of the Guardian HQ hanging off his right hip on the end of a keychain. Looking around, the meaning of that talk finally settled onto her, a determined look in her eyes as she made her way towards the elevator.

There was someone she had to see.

* * *

><p>"So. Nice place huh?" Vent asked standing at the front edge of the Grand Nuage, the railing long since repaired after Prometheus and Pandora attacked the Grand Nuage years ago. "Just feel that breeze through your hair," he said as he relaxed, letting the wind blow through his long brown locks.<p>

"Yeah. This is nice," Neal admitted, letting his eyes close as he relaxed a bit, cooling off after training. "I might just let my hair grow out. Kept it short for the most part so it wouldn't get in the way, but maybe letting it grow out would be better for my Biometal. That way it won't have to create as much polymorphic hair. Stuff feels heavy and unnatural," he said, thinking back to when he'd first been guided to the roof.

After being taken on the central elevator in the middle of the ship, apparently the only one that led to the roof of the Grand Nuage, Neal was a bit _underwhelmed_ when he found himself in a garage-like construct. However, upon activating a switch in the wall, the front wall rose up, and stepping out into the sun, the teen was greeted with a sight he wouldn't soon forget. Stepping out, Neal saw the sky in all directions, the Grand Nuage elegantly cutting through the clouds as the world slowly moved by in the horizon. The area for the mostpart was flat, a fence along the edges, the whole area looking like a courtyard of some sort. It almost felt sureal, the Grand Nuage being like its own little world and he was standing on the top of it. He'd have to bring Lily up some time. Maybe camp out there if Prairie allowed it so they could look up at the stars or something together.

You know. Brother-sister stuff. Occasionally he liked the simple things in life, like looking at the stars and such. After growing up in a city where everything in sight was all part of one big cover-up, that tended to do that to a person.

"I feel you. When Aile and I first got _our _polymorphic hair, it took a while to get used to it. Felt like it was weiging us down," Vent admitted. "When we had our hair short, sometimes we'd forget it wasn't as long as in megamerge form, so, we just decided to let it grow out so there wasn't any real change. Especially since we weren't little kids anymore."

"Really? Think you could tell me about it then?" he asked, though figured some parts out on his own.

"Maybe later. Some of the details you may not like," the brunette admitted.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right," Neal said, hiding the knowing smile on his face before he squinted his eyes and peered into the distance. "Hey Vent, you got a collapsable telescope on you? I think I left mine in my room this morning," he said trying to peer into the distance, only for the brunette to shake his head. "Figures," he sighed before using his new comm. link, which was presented to him upon his inaguration to the Guardians, a slightly newer model then Vent and Aile's but aesthetically was about the same. "Prairie, I think I see something in the distance over there, and it's giving me a really weird feeling."

"No, we don't see any... wait... Something just came up on radar," Prairie said from the bridge. "It's too small to be a ship."

"Yes, well, whatever it is, it's coming right _at _us!" he said as the little dot in the distance suddenly became larger, the sound of roaring flames piercing the air before a large black object with a flaming tail sailed right over their heads before coming to a stop on the Grand Nuage's roof, a flaming crater left in the thing's wake. Looking over his shoulder, the dark-haired teen saw a massive lion-looking mechaniloid get to his feet from a flaming crater on the Grand Nuage's roof, wearing a billowing black coat reminescent to a banchou**. From within the confines of his cloak Neal could see a bulky scarlet body, evoking the look of a muscular fighter. It had an orange man which released gouts of flame occasionally, and what looked like glowing green lights along his upper body. To further compliment its lion-like features, it had massive claws that looked like they could rake through steel.

However, what really caught his attention was that on his left shoulder, he bore an orange and yellow white-trimmed dragon-like emblem, the words **Jin'en Gundan **printed below it in gold print. And only _one _force he knew of bore that emblem.

"Atlas..." the dark-haired teen spat, though his words seemed to catch the lion mechaniloid's attention, the hulking beast stepping out of the flaming crater before standing a distance from the two.

"Ah, so you are acquainted with my master," the thing spoke, its optics narrowing at the dark-haired teen. "Yes... yes, I recognize that look. The fire that burns in those eyes. You're the one who broke Atlas-sama's nose. Well, at least you're not a _child_," he said before turning his gaze to the right. "Ah, and if it isn't little Vent all grown up. See you let your hair grow out. Improved any since we've last met?"

"Funny, considering I _killed _your ass. _Twice_," Vent smirked, still trying to get over the fact that this guy was back.

"In body, you may have prevailed over mine. In spirit however, I remain indomitable," Fistleo growled as he unclasped his cloak and let it loose, sailing through the air before it came to rest in the crater where he first landed. "Now come! Don your armor so I may face you with my Reiouken!" he shouted as he pounded his fists together in front of him, which released a gout of flame.

"Bring it you flaming hairball!" Vent said as he brought out Biometal Models X and Z before a ray of light burst from him. "Double Megamerge!" he shouted before he rushed forward, his Z Saber forming in his hand as he slashed at Fistleo, who simply leaned to the side to avoid the blade, but crossed his arms as he blocked a charged shot from the now-blond's buster as he came to a stop on the other side of the flaming crater.

"Sorry young Vent, but it is not _you _I wish to fight right now," Fistleo said as he raised his right fist. "Raiouken: Bakuenjin!" he shouted as he suddenly rushed forward at Vent and swung down, his flaming fist striking the crater as the then-blond dodged. However, a moment later, a flaming shockwave sent the then-blond flying back, sailing through the air before he landed inside the garage. "Katon: Gogyouheki!" he called out as he put his mouth up to his hands and releasing a purple gout of flame towards the garrage. The flames stuck, but for some reason they didn't burn. More like, formed some sort of barricade. "Our time to fight will come later. For now, I wish to prove my strength by facing the one who defeated Atlas-sama. In that way, I will prove that I am stronger than her, and assume the right to lead the Jin'en Gundan!" he said rounding on Neal. "Now, don your armor so we may do _battle_!" the Predatoroid shouted.

"Just need to make a quick call first alright?" he asked. After earning a nod and crossed arms, the dark-haired teen tapped onto his comm. link. "Prairie, what the heck is this thing? Seems awfully chatty for a mechaniloid, and it's too damn big to be a _reploid_."

"That's because he isn't either. He's a pseudoroid, a type of reploid that draws strength from Biometal since they don't possess their own," Prairie explained. "I don't know how it's possible, it's been five years since then, but somehow this guy came back, and if what he said is true, then he's working with Atlas."

"The guy seems awfully civil though. He's waiting for me to make this call and everything," he said keeping an eye on the flaming pseudoroid.

"He's always regarded himself as a warrior. Even _before _he became a pseudoroid," the blond explained. "Talk is cheap with this guy. All we can hope is that he hasn't gained any upgrades since then and you should be fine. Go for his face, that should be his weakpoint."

"On both parts, I think that's debatable," Neal said before cutting off the line. "Alright. You want to fight the guy who kicked Atlas' ass?" he asked, getting a nod as the lion-like pseudoroid before he took out his Biometal. "Alright then! Let's fight! Megamerge!" he shouted as he transformed in a flash of light.

**_Warning Warning_**

_Elpizo! I _know _a "Boss Fight" when I see one! _Neal cried into his head.

"Tell me, is there any title that you bear?" Fistleo asked as he and Neal began to circle around one another. "Atlas-sama is the Flame Mega Man, Aeolus is the Wind Mega Man, Thetis is the Ice Mega Man and Siarnaq is the Shadow Mega Man. So what does that make you?"

"... This is kinda self-give, but I suppose you could call me the _Passionate _Mega Man," he suggested, since the Champion Mega Man was a bit facetious.

"Very well than. That shall be the name I put on your gravemarker," Fistleo said as his mane suddenly let loose a massive gout of flame before he leapt into the air. "Reiouken: Enkouken!" he shouted as he suddenly brought a flaming punch down.

_Figures he'd make a comment like that, _he thought as he dodged, the attack leaving a flaming dent in the roof, but no other signs of damage.

* * *

><p>At the same time in the bridge, as soon as it was confirmed that the Grand Nuage was under attack, even <em>if <em>it was only directed at one person, the entire base was put under lockdown. Everyone was told to drop what they were doing and return to their rooms, but keep their weapons ready and lock the doors, as was the standard procedure for an attack. What was most unsettling however was _how _Fistleo managed to get to the Grand Nuage. Any sort of launching mechanism should've been immediately detected on the radar, and by the time he came up on the radar, he was practically on top of them within seconds.

"It's no good. I hit this thing with everything I've got, but I can't break through this barrier," Vent said on his end of the line.

"It's clear that this guy wants to fight Neal simply because he defeated Atlas, even if only symbolically," Prairie stated. "There's no other way to," the ship shuddered slightly. "The roof except for the hangar, so we'll have to put our faith in," was as far as she got before a figure dropped down in front of her, or rather, in front of the bridge.

"Hi... Prairie," Neal said nervously as he pressed himself to the glass frame.

"Neal! What're you-" she shouted before pulling upt he radio. "What're you doing out there?"

"Can't talk now! Gotta run!" he said as he began sliding across the bridge's screen. A moment later Fistleo dropped down as well, but had flaming vents coming out of his back, feet, and hands, keeping him afloat as he pursued his prey.

_So that's how he did it. Sustained flight. This guy's clearly not the same as he was five years ago, _were Prairie's thoughts before she realized something else. "Holy crap! Neal's hanging off the side of the ship!" she cried in a panic realizing just _where _he was.

* * *

><p>At the same time on the hull of the Grand Nuage.<p>

"Prairie's having a conniption right now. I just know it," Neal said as he continued to slide along the edge of the Grand Nuage's front screen, then ran along the side of the ship before grabbing a windowsill as a handhold, using one of the grooves as a foothold as he looked back, a tick mark forming on his head as he saw that Fistleo could actually fly. "Dammit! Why do the bad guys always get to fly?" he cursed before he suddenly felt the inside of his helmet vibrating. Looking into the corner of his eye, he saw that on the aptly-labeled **Cyber Elf Screen,** that while Kyudoka was curled up in a ball and sleeping, the green Cyber Elf Egg had a crack running across it as it suddenly started to hatch, appearing in front of him a moment later. When the egg hatched, just like Kyudoka, a Cyber Elf had appeared after a brief flash of light, though this one was clearly an Animal-Type.

_"Yo. The name's Jet. What's up?"_ he asked. Clearly male, this Cyber Elf appeared to be based off a small bird, and was around six inches tall, floating by his own power. He had brown feathers on his face, wings, and back, but lacked any form of tail feathers, had a white stomach, chin, and pointed legs in the place of feet. He had small metallic wings on his back like the ones on Prairie's cat plushie, but those seemed purely ornamental, considering he already had wings of his own, a foot in total wingspan. He had a gold-colored circular crest with a small point on the bottom and a green gem in the middle, and for some reason, he had blue-lensed aviator's goggles on his face.

"Look, nice to meet you and all, but unless you can give me the power of flight, I'm kinda _busy_!" he cried as he leapt to the nexth handhold, the spot he was at before pelted with what looked like a flaming guitar pick, Fistleo having launched it at him by flicking his finger and calling it, "Reiouken: Hibachi" as he was flying, the jets on his feet, back, and remaining hand keeping him stabilized.

_"Well, I can't really do that until I'm older, but for now I can give you a couple seconds of hang time, every few minutes," _the bird-like cyber elf said a tad shamefully. His features were too basic to tell what kind of bird he was based on, if any _one _in particular, but that would probably become more evident as he got bigger, or "evolved" as Model E had told him in further detail the previous evening before bet.

"It'll have to _do_!" Neal cried as he hopped onto the next handhold.

"You are certainly more agile than Atlas-sama, but eventually, you will have to fight me," Fistleo stated. "Hibachi!" he cried out launching another flaming guitar pick-shaped projectile from his finger.

"Waaaahhh!" Neal cried as he jumped to the right, this handhold just a few seconds out of reach. However, before he felt himself falling, Jet suddenly grabbed the collar of his jacket and started pulling him up. Like in a cartoon, Neal flailed his limbs before grabbing the handhold. "Thanks Jet," he said over his shoulder, the little bird-like program giving him a weary thumbs up before he turned to Fistleo. "Alright! Let's see if this guy has a weakpoint! Come, Kyudoka!" he called out, a purple ball of light circling around him before the Hacker-Type elf appeared in front of his outstretched hand, a white arrow with a ring of purple flame being pulled back the string before she shouted-

_"Saiten no Jutsu: Shiroya Meichuudan!"_ she called out as a stark white arrow flew through the air, striking Fistleo in the face with a short-

_**Schwunk**_

"Grrr... do not have these _things _fight for you in your place," Fistleo said as he snapped the shaft of the arrow off his face, the arrowhead still lodged into his armor though.

"You wanna fight me, you'll have to catch me first!" he taunted as Kyudoka disappeared in a burst of purple light. The next moment he started running along the side of the ship, his hand trailing along before he kicked back onto the wall for stability, Fistleo following him with all his jets burning. "Let's see you follow me now," Neal said as he let his fingers rake around the corner of the ship before swinging around to the aft.

* * *

><p>"Are you able to get a visual on what's happening outside?" Prairie asked from the bridge as the fighting outside continued.<p>

"We'll know in a second," Tulip said as she set the controls. "The external cameras were designed to look away from the ship, but I may be able to use the ship's radar and motion sensors to determine his location."

"Prairie, I know this will sound weird, but when I give the signal, punch the afterburner! On _my _mark exactly!"

* * *

><p><span>"What? Neal! Where are you?"<span> Prairie asked as Neal was suspending himself on the middle of the aft, Fistleo turning around that very corner a moment later.

"No time! Just punch it!" he shouted, the flames in the Grand Nuage's engines dimming before they suddenly intensified, the white and blue flames blasting Fistleo and sending him reeling back as the Grand Nuage shot forward, Neal's rapier barely holding him in place as the smoldering pseudoroid fell to the ocean bellow.

"Neal, did you just use our engines to cook that pseudoroid?" Prairie asked warily.

"Pretty much, yeah," Neal said casually as he began climbing to the top of the Grand Nuage, then made his way aross the roof until he got to the courtyard. "Um, Prairie, that wall that Fistleo made was _supposed _to disappear when he bit the dust right?"

"In theory yes. Doors or barriers usually dissipate when the pseudoroid maintaining them is gone."

"Then could you tell me why it's still _here_?" he said as he got to the courtyard, finding the wall of purple flames still barring his way back inside the ship.

**Mega Man ZX Soundtrack - Battle Giga Mixture {Gigamix}**

"Because you have yet to defeat me," a voice said on the wind. "Reiouken: Ryuuseiga!" his voice suddenly roared as a fireball slammed into Neal, sending him rolling across the deck until he was able to get back to his feet. Looking up, he saw that while some of Fistleo's armor had been partially melted, the flaming mane on his head burned only brighter. "I'll admit, your ability to adapt to the terrain is somewhat more impressive than _other _Mega Men, but you have yet to prove you mettle in a _real _fight!" he said banging his fists together.

"Guess it _was _a bit much to hope that would fry you," Neal admitted to himself, summoning his rapier and assuming a fighting stance.

"You are right in that regard," Fistleo spoke assuming a fighting stance. "Come. Show me the power that defeated Atlas-sama."

_'Think he'd believe me if I told him I just _lucked out_?' _

_"Doubt it. Guys like this only think with their fists. He seems to resemble Fefnir _exactly _in that regard."_

_'Speaking of which, once this is all over, you've got some explaining to do,' _the now-blond spoke back.

_"Oh... So Prairie told you then?"_

_'Sung like a canary,' _the now-blond deadpanned, but could've used a better metaphor for that.

"Reiouken: Amearashi!" Fistleo shouted as he began sending dozens of flaming punches, a storm of bullet-like flaming projectiles flying at Neal.

"Do you have to narrate _all _your attacks?" Neal asked as he began swinging his rapier around, deflecting what fireballs he could while the others cut into him. Metaphorically anyway.

His answer however was for Fistleo to raise his fists towards him. At first nothing happened, but then a ball of electricity appeared practically on top of him, clipping him in the side with a volt of electricity before he began dashing around the field, multiple spark balls appearing with each swing of Fistleo's arms tracing the now-blond's movement until the Predatoroid ceased his attack.

_Man that smarts, _Neal thought to himself as he rubbed his sore side.

_"I apologize, but since I was not originally designed as a battle reploid, I cannot offer you the same degree of protection as the other Mega Men may have," _Model E apologized.

_Hey... Don't worry... What I've got is enough... _Neal said between pants, the duration of the battle starting to get to him. _I'll just have to learn not to take any hits on missions._

_"Like getting an S-Rank on missions?"_

_S-What?'_

_"Never mind."_

_I swear, you're treating this like some sort of game, _Neal thought to himself as Fistleo began to glow with a sinister aura, his back turned before he suddenly leapt back and kicked off the barrier, his body aflame as multiple fireballs headed towards Neal. Quickly raising his E-Rapier, Fistleo bit down into the blade, his body ablaze as he tried to bite into the now-blond-haired teen, the brute force behind the attack forcing his feet to slide across the roof before he was finally able to throw Fistleo over his head, the accompanying fireballs sailing past him.

"Well Mega Man Model E, I must say you've held out fairly well against my attacks," Fistleo said with the equivalence of a smirk before tiny gouts of flame went off across his flame. "However, all good things must come to and end. Ultimate Reiouken:..." he intoned as he clasped his fingers together, his arms projected in front of him as flames whirled around his scarlet frame. "ABIKYOUKAN!" he shouted as he suddenly pumped his arms forward, a massive wall of flame in the shape of a lion's maw heading towards Neal, his eyes widening before the attack touched down, bathing the courtyard in a sea of flame. "Hm. Seems not even one who defeated Atlas-sama can withstand the ultimate power of my Reiou-" Fistleo marvelled befo-

**_SCHWING_**

The next moment he felt a slight stinging pain in his head. When his eyes refocused, he saw that from behind a billowing black mantle, a crimson rapier blade burst through it and pierced his head, the golden hilt touching his nose. As part of it parted, he saw the beret-like crest of the Passionate Mega Man, his rapier's handle touching the tip of his nose.

"You... how did... you survive...?" Fistleo questioned with the last of his strength.

"You shouldn't leave your stuff lying around," Neal smirked, the **Jin'en Gundan **emblem fluttering into view. "Especially when it's completely fireproof," he added with a smirk before leaping back, rays of light shining from out of Fistleo's body the moment his E-Rapier slid out before it erupted into a fiery explosion, the world flashing white before it returned to normal. At that time purple flame barrier once barring his way dissipating like a fine mist.

**You acquired the EX Skill: Hiken (Fire Fist)**

"Elpizo, is this another one of those _'visor humor' _things?" Neal asked.

_"Little from Column A. Little from Column B," _the Biometal responded. _"What you just experienced is the activation of your Learning System. After defeating Boss-Class foes, you will be given an EX Skill that will help you acquire _later _EX Skills, as well as make future conflicts easier in general. I could go on to explain how it works, but since it only works for battle reploids, there isn't really any point since it won't work without me."_

"Okay, but will I _really _be able to punch stuff with flames on my hands?" he asked as the visor shifted to a screen labeled **EX Skill Library**, the EX Skill: Hiken taking up the first slot, a flame-shaped emblem to its right.

_"Not now, but I have something planned that will let you do that later," _Model E returned, just _thinking _how awesome it would be to wield a _real _Pile Bunker, and not just its digital representation.

"Sure... Whatever..." Neal sighed as he fell to his knees, his megamerge ending as he held the cloak to himself, noticing that while it had completely protected him from Fistleo's supposed "Ultimate" attack, that it felt like any regular cloth, and weighed just about the same as well. "Maybe I'll have Fleuve analyze this stuff. Make me a fire-retardant trenchcoat for if I ever find myself back in Area K," he thought to himself.

"Neal, you alright?" Vent asked as he ran up to him. "I tried to get through that barrier but nothing I did made a dent, and that door was the only way from the hangar to the roof."

"You should probably fix that," Neal said, before heading to the elevator. The teen limped slightly as he threw the ex-Predatoroid's mantle over his shoulder. While he planned on having Fleuve analyze the stuff, he wasn't going to have _it _chopped up and made into a trench coat. Maybe the material could be duplicated for the Guardian's use, but he'd keep it on him, maybe as a trophy, or a fire-retardant blanket.

You never know when you may be asleep and someone will try to set you on fire.

* * *

><p>Shortly after the lockdown had ended, Lily was finally able to make it to her intended destination after walking into the shooting range. Hearing the door open, the room's only occupant looked up from what she was doing.<p>

"Oh, hello Lily. Is there something you need? Are you hurt?" Muguet asked good-naturedly.

"No, I'm fine, but there's something I need to ask you," Lily said walking up to the woman. "I'd like you to teach me how to be a nurse," she said bowing her head slightly.

"A nurse? While I'm flattered you'd come to me for that, I have to ask," Muguet stated. "What made this come about?"

"Well..." she said twittling her thumbs. "After Neal got hurt, the only thing I could do was sit by and wait for him to recover," she said, remembering the days she'd spent at Neal's bedside, unmoving apart from the occasional rise or fall of his chest. "That's why I want to be a nurse. So that the next time he's hurt, I can help him recover."

"Sweetie, I'm glad you feel that way, but you can't become a nurse to tend to only _one_ person," Muguet said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Unless you're going into private practice, then you'd have to take care of _anyone_ that came through those doors. Not just Neal."

"I-I know that," she stammered. "I just... don't want to be a burden," she said crestfallen.

"Dearie, you're not a burden," the kindly nurse spoke putting a hand on the girl's shoulder, the door opening a moment later. "Well it looks like we start early. You have your first patient," she said turning girl to the door, her eyes widening when she saw Neal limping slightly into the infirmary, a red mark across his left cheek just below his eye.

"Neal!" Lily cried as she ran at him and wrapped her arms around his waist, a pained grunt escaping his lips as she pulled him down. "Neal, you're hurt. What happened?" she asked noticing how he was pretty beat up.

"Just got a little beat up is all," he said as he set down a large piece of black cloth down to the side. "But what about you? You didn't get hurt did you?" he asked while putting his hands on her shoulders.

"No, I'm fine."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I'm going to become a nurse!" she said with a smile and a thumbs up. "Well, not immediately, but I'm learning."

"And it looks like we'll be starting basic training early," Muguet said helping Neal to a bench. "After the diagnosis here, I'll instruct Lily on how to dress your injuries, then make corrections where they need to be."

"So then I'm a training dummy?" Neal asked, turning to the little blond who at the moment had a frown on his face. "Oh well. Could be worse. I could be a punching bag."

"Glad to hear it!" she said, clapping a hand on Neal's back while a light 'oof' escaped his lips. "Now, remove your clothes so I can get a good look at you," she said, earning a flat look from Neal and an odd one from Lily. "Oh, relax hon. Your's isn't the first body I've seen before," she said waving him off, the dark-haired teen simply nodding before taking off his clothes. A few red welts were across and on his frame, while overall the worst one was the cut on his left cheek just below his eye. An inch higher and he would've lost it, even if he _were _a Mega Man.

"Hey Neal, I noticed a sudden spike in your brain activity after the fight, and I just wanted to see if you were-" was what Prairie got when she entered the room, Neal in naught but his boxers when she came in. For a moment Prairie's eyes landed on Neal's but they began to trail downward, going down his chest, his abs, his-

"You know, if you want, I could let _you _diagnose his injuries," Muguet said with a mirthful tone, Prairie and Neal's face lighting up like the prior's clothing. "After all, you _do_ seem to be _examining _him at the moment."

"Wantedtotalktoyou! Seemeatthebridge! Laterbye!" was all Prairie said in a rush before leaving the room in a mad dash, leaving a slightly-flustered Neal, a rather confused Lily and a giggling nurse behind.

"Hey Neal? Why'd yours and Prairie's faces turn red?" she saw fit to ask, the dark-haired teen looking away and only said something about how she'd understand when she was older. After that, Muguet got to diagnosing Neal's injuries, then instructing Lily on how to treat them, making corrections where need be.

For the most part, Neal's injuries were superficial. The Biometal cushioned what _would've _been second to third degree burns, leaving only bruises and first degree burns. Hell, had he not used Fistleo's fireproof cloak before that last attack, which he kept, the heat would've left him head to to in second degree burns, and those were a bitch to recover from full-body. The heated mark on his face would probably scar, but that could be corrected with cosmetic surgery. Neal decided he may keep it. When the time came, God judged you on your scars. Not on rank, riches, or standing, but the scars on your body and the burdens on your back. Overall, Neal was given some salve, which Lily carefully applied to his dry skin then wrapped up the wounds in bandages. Normally a person would only wear them for a week, but since he had Biometal, he'd only be sore for one day, then be right as rain the second if estimates were to be made.

At the end what, what could be construed as a very touching scene was when Lily kissed the "booboo" on Neal's cheek to make it better before applying the bandages. With the way she was smiling and giggling, you would almost never think she'd lost her mother a week ago. Still, Neal knew it was only a mask, and that on the inside, she'd hurt for a very long time. Still, he was glad she'd taken up to be a nurse, as opposed to joining the ranks _just_ to go out and kill mechaniloids. Had she gone down that path, actions guided by her hate, he would've told her his story and why you couldn't let hate dictate which path you took in life.

However, he was glad it didn't have to come to that.

* * *

><p><strong>Re-did the fight between Neal and Fistleo the Predatoroid. Greatly modified the fight and made it more believable, carrying the fight beyond that of the roof and the interior. Think I did a good job of it.<strong>

**Took a bit of doing, but the Épée is in fact a real fencing form, which worked out nicely into helping Neal develop a fighting stance.**

**On note of Fistleo's fighting style (since he fancies himself a martial artist), his is roughly based off the ZX Manga, but incorporates elements from some of the other Mega Man games, primarily the X series.**

**Anyway, before the Author's Notes, I'll put up a translation page so that you know just what the hell Fistleo was spouting the entire time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reiouken = Burning Fist (Fistleo's fighting style from the Mega Man ZX Manga)<strong>

**Katon: Gogyouheki = Fire Release: Fire Encampment Wall (Need I even say?)  
>Reiouken: Bakuenjin = Burning Fist: Bursting Flame Formation (EX Skill from Mega Man X7: Gained after defeating Flame Hyenard)<br>****Reiouken: Enkouken = Burning Fist: Flame Descendant Fist (EX Skill from Mega Man X8: Gained after defeating Burn Rooster)  
>Reiouken: Hibachi = Burning Fist: Fire Plectrum (Plectrum is the word for the tool used to pluck a stringed instrument)<br>Reiouken: Ryuuseiga = Burning Fist: Falling Star Fang  
>Reiouken: Amearashi = Burning Fist: Rainstorm<br>****Ultimate Reiouken: Abikyoukan = NO TRANSLATION AVAILABLE (Mega Man ZX Manga, volume 2 chapter 2)**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<br>*Neal's stance in the assembly is equivalent to Hooded Riku's when he wields the Soul Eater keyblade.**

****I make reference to the soundtrack on the Rock Man ZX Gigamix: ZXportrait_Girls Bravo (9:08). The mix is a supposed narrative of Aile taking Prairie on a girls day out, featuring the tracks Trap Factory, Dream Weaver, and Freebird {Gigamix}****, where Aile and Fleuve take Prairie to Inner Peace (supposedly) to cheer her up after having her past thrown in her face (when Prometheus mentions "that woman" and their "interesting connection"). For the mostpart I believe the tracks listed are correct, though there isn't any translation for ZXportrait_Girls Bravo available.**

*****Because for some unforseeable reason, people can't crouch in extremely form-fitting, flexible body armor.**

******Elpis, in Greek mythology, was the personification of hope (which was usually seen as an extension to suffering by the Greek, not as a good), perhaps a child of Nyx and mother of Pheme, the goddess of fame, renown and rumor. In addition to this being his Japanese, or "overseas" name, it is also the etymology of his name, Elpizo being Greek for "I hope" or "to hope (for)".**

*****The Guardian's S.W.A.T. Unit's appearances takes cues from; the S.W.A.T. Armor from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, the Soldier Class character on Mass Effect 1-2, the commanding BLACKWATCH troopers from Prototype, and Ryu Hayabusa from Ninja Gaiden.**

****Japanese lingo for a gangster in a school or other community, greatly respected or feared by many, and usually gives their teachers trouble. A chibi Fistleo wears one in the ZX Manga (this one bearing the Jin'en Gundan's emblem instead of Slither Inc.'s).**


	8. A Grey Reploid Redux

Meanwhile, miles and miles away from the Grand Nuage and out in the middle of the desert amidst a barren oil field, a large, red-colored air ship lay wrecked amidst the dunes. It was as though someone had set off a nuke or something in the engines, sending the damn thing plummeting down towards the earth and into the sands as its final resting place. It was somewhat similar in design to the Grand Nuage, but far less elegant and stream-lined. On the occasional piece of metal it bore a diamond-shaped emblem, a purple rectangular face set into the middle wearing what sppeared to be an eyepatch set over its right eye, with the remaining parts of the circle grey and patterned with vertical lines.

At that moment, a silver-haired woman of around fifteen years with green eyes and an athletic build was perched atop the structure as it laid prominent amidst the sands. Presently she was sitting on what looked like a lawn chair salvaged from the desert sands, a towel atop it and a folded panel in her hands as she relaxed by a slightly beat-up radio. While she worked on her tan, she flicked through various stations until she found one she liked. She wore a red headband over which two polymorphic-looking locks framed her face, the rest of her hair tied up in a long ponytail. Her current attire consisted of an orange tank top, khaki shorts, and red sandals, with her jacket, bandoleer, shoes, and the typical bodysuit most people of this day and age wore folded off to the side nearby.

This woman was Ashe of the Hunter's Guild, Chosen One of Biometal Model A and slayer of Master Albert of the Sage Trinity, who around a month ago had tried to conquer the world with Ouroboros. The flying amalgamation consisted of hundreds of Model W fragments, a single each of which could near-infinitely produce giant mechaniloids and other assorted mavericks.

"Those Japanese sure know how to make a good bath, why can't there be any open air baths around here?" Ashe said aloud, thinking back to her trip to "The Land of the Rising Sun." After defeating Albert and setting off to see the world, the first direction she went was south, and had come across the island country of Japan. Thankfully a Hunter's License also served as a passport, and if you said it was Hunter business, then you could bring your sidearms into the country without any problems. The scenery was lovely, the karaoke awesome and the food was absolutely delicious. Hell, she'd even found the kebabbed insects crunchy and flavorful, and as long as she didn't know what half of the other stuff came from, if it tasted good, then she'd eat it.

_"Maybe because there aren't any hot springs to use,"_ Model A grumbled as he laid himself down on a small orange towel. Obviously, Model A had accompanied Ashe to Japan, since they were both journeying together to find out more about his past. After seeing how facetious Albert was and realizing that the Game of Destiny was just an abreviation for the word 'God', Model A had become adamant that the crazy fool was talking out of his ass when he called him nothing more than a backup of his plan, even going as far to call him _Model Albert_. He was, for the most part, convinced that if he had really been only a backup of Albert's plan, then he would've been a stiff rather than the chatty piece of "booty" as Ashe had once put it.

However, it wasn't the fact that no headway had been made into finding out anything about the Biometal's past. It was something of a more personal matter.

You see, when Ashe got to Japan, while her license cleared out and her weapons got through, she had simply passed Model A off as a next-gen _Personal Digital Assistant_, that only she could hear so it was totally private. Really. Him, Model A, killer of pseudoroids and destroyer of Master Albert, reduced to nothing more than a domestic digital assistant. Hell, he and Ashe should've been praised as heroes after all the crap they went through, but that idea was shot down when it was brought up that no one knew about Master Albert being a threat, or would even believe them, being as ignorant as they were. So while Ashe was having fun, drinking sake and eating who-knows-what, he'd sat in the silverette's back pocket, having absolutely nothing to do since the PDA issue was a stretch, and if he started floating around or even talking, someone might get the bright idea to catch him and open him up.

A concept he wasn't especially keen on, especially since they may start with the bolt on his forehead which would probably hurt like a bitch.

"That was rhetorical," Ashe replied, before Model A suddenly jumped.

_"Holy shit!"_ the Biometal cried out, jolting up from his towel and sending it to the floor.

"W-What is it?" Ashe asked, surprised by Model A's abrupt change in attitude.

_"No time to explain! We have to move! Now!"_ Model A cried as he floated into the air, bumping into Ashe continuously as he prodded her to get up.

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up, sheesh. You feel like a hot plate," she groaned as she folded up the panel before getting to her feet and grabbing her stuff. "Hey Tom, come up here!" she shouted down to a man in a yellow hard hat with horns on it, goggles and a facemask on his face. Wearing mostly yellow clothing with a burgundy bodysuit underneath and brown accents, the Raider came up onto the roof a moment later. "Clean up for me, will ya? I've got to get moving," the silverette said as she scooped up Model A into her arms and made for the stairs.

"Sure thing, sis!" the man said happily as he began cleaning up after the girl. A couple of months back, Ashe had single-handedly saved the Raiders from becoming sacrifices for Model W, and in addition kept the oil fields from blowing up. Ever since then, the Raiders had looked up to Ashe like a big sister, saying that their doors were always open to her whenever the need arose. Of course, while Wolff, who was the leader of the Raiders, said that the group would clean up their act and would work with her as 'honest to goodness bounty hunters', that didn't mean that they didn't still have the occasional piece of contraband lying around.

"Alright Model A, what's got your undies in a twist?" Ashe asked as she walked into one of the empty rooms of Raiders HQ, which had been reserved specifically for her since she busted down that ceratanium shield. Throwing her jacket down onto Model A so she could strip off and don her skin-tight bodysuit without being seen, the Biometal explained while Ashe got changed.

_"It's about Albert!"_ Model A cried, sounding muffled as he was unable to get out from under the heavy jacket. His words caused the silverette to look up before he continued on. _"I just remembered, he had a backup in case he was ever defeated!"_

"Ehhh! Why didn't you say something sooner?" Ashe demanded.

_"Hey, you try keeping track of every little detail when all sorts of shit is hitting the fan!"_ Model A cried back. _"Besides, with Prometheus and Pandora out of the picture, there may not be anyone left behind to activate Albert's backup."_

"And if there is, then we're up shit creek without a paddle," the girl argued back as she pulled her shoes on. "Come on. Let's see if Wolff has a working airship around here," she said, picking up her jacket and sliding it over her head. Model A followed behind as Ashe strapped her bandoleer on while heading for the ruined bridge in search of the Raider's boss.

* * *

><p>After reaching the bridge of the downed Raider base, Ashe and Model A explained to the man that they needed to get to a hidden lab located to the north of Legion's territory. When Wolff asked why they just couldn't use a transerver, Ashe's response was that they had tried, but the transerver had been shut down shortly after they left the area the first time. They had the coordinates, but as of yet had no other method for getting there. The region around the Mysterious Lab was nearly unnavigable from the ground, so they'd have to be air dropped since the transerver was a no-go. Thankfully, the Raiders had managed to get one airship running, and since they owed her, they figured the Crimson Maiden's voyage may as well have been a mounted infiltration mission.<p>

The Crimson Maiden itself was small but fast airship. Salvaged from the remains of an ancient Tentolauncher* found in an old hangar in the Outlands, while it didn't have much in terms of weaponry aside from a set of bombs set into its craft, it could carry a fair number of soldiers and could keep a consistent airspeed and cruising altitude for longer than most airships of around the same size. Of course, like the name itself implied, the former Neo Arcadian bomber had its rusted and chipped hull recoated in the crimson paint like that of the Raider's chosen color scheme.

_"Alright Ashe, we're almost there,"_ Wolff said from the cockpit of the Crimson Maiden, Ashe leaning against the wall in one of the troop compartments. _"I'll open the hatch door in about a minute. You'll have until then to decide how to get down there, since I can't find an available landing strip."_

"Don't worry about it," Ashe said back into the comm. "This isn't the first time I've dived out of an airship."

_"Yup, good times. Goood times..."_ Wolff reminiscenced. _"Here, how do you think things would've turned out if you hadn't gotten hold of that Biometal?"_

"Eh, not really one to care about the maybes and what ifs," the girl replied as she strapped on her night vision goggles.

_"Alright, we're almost there. I'm opening the troop door now,"_ Wolff said, the ship's hydraulics lurching a bit as the side of the ship opened up. A vast mountainous terrain was in sight below.

"Thanks for the lift, man!" Ashe said as she secured her goggles to ensure they'd stay in place.

_"You're welcome, sis, but how do you plan to get back?"_ he asked, as he wouldn't be able to head down and pick her up after she'd finished her business.

"Eh, I'll think of it when I need to," Ashe replied, before preparing to jump. "Banzaaaaaaai!" she called out as she leaped out of the airborne ship, Model A strapped tightly to her bandoleer as the night air rushed through her hair. The ladybug-like ship turned back into the distance, rapidly becoming smaller the further Ashe fell.

_'Ashe, you're certainly one of a kind,'_ Wolff thought as he got comfortable for his return trip back to the Raider's base.

The sky dive itself wasn't too eventful. Ashe had done it enough times before so that it was practically automatic. Using her body to slow her descent, Model A pointed her towards an alcove on the cliff face a few desgrees on her left. A-Transing into Model P, Ashe dug her Hanging Wedge claws into the cliff face as she slid her way down, a hidden door icon directing her to the side until she landed gently on the alcove. Seeing the hidden door with her form's nightvision, Ashe patted her hands around the edge of the door on the cliff face, looking for the hidden mechanism to use. Finding a circular rock, she pushed down on top of it, a little dirt rising out of cracks in the rock face before a portion of the wall slid into the cliff itself before sliding to the side, revealing a dark hallway.

"Alright, let's just see this backup," Ashe said, making her way into the hidden lab through the newly-revealed entrance.

* * *

><p>The trip through the long tunnel was equally uneventful. Every mechaniloid and security measure that was built in had been taken out previously by probably... two people, according to Ashe's estimates. The place was dead, and likely so because there was no one left to maintain the area. With Albert dead as well as Prometheus and Pandora lost at the bottom of the sea, there weren't that many people who would likely know about this place. Especially if it had anything to do with Albert.<p>

After making her way through the area, Ashe soon found what looked like energy bar wrappers and trail mix along the way. Finally she came upon a lone doorway, with no branching hallways in the complex to speak of at the moment. Looking to the side, she saw that the control panel for the door had been opened up and the controls hotwired. The style of the hotwiring looked a little sloppy, so it was evident that whoever did this might have been in a hurry.

Thinking that someone may've already gotten to Albert's backup, Ashe rushed through the door and into the room, her revolving busters at the ready and her Homing Shot primed. However, upon entering the large circular room, all she found was a control panel and capsule in the center of the room. Around the chamber were the destroyed remains of a few galleons, as well as a pair of Hunter's bodies lying sprawled across the floor. While they were a bit ripe, the two weren't as rotten as they would have been under normal conditions. Without vermin or insects consuming their remains, their blaster wounds had only festered to a small degree, as their bodies were severely dried out and emaciated by the sterile environment of the laboratory. Ignoring them for the time being, and since being a Hunter wasn't always a glorious job, Ashe turned her attention back to the capsule in the center of the room. It was similar to the ones she found for DAN-002, DAN-001, and DAN-000, the key difference about this one being that it was actually occupied.

Inside the tank and hanging from a pair of red wires connected to a harness on his upper body was a young reploid boy with tanned skin, short spiky hair colored silver and a scar under his left eye. His attire consisted of a purple skintight body suit with an orange section down his stomach and around his back. On his wrists he wore orange wristbands with matching armbelts, and around his feet were angular metal bands matching his wristbands, orange bolts on the tops of his feet and sectioned white soles connected to the bodysuit. He lastly wore shorts bunched up with white bands around his thighs, a brown belt and bandoleer on his back with a silver buckle on the front. The harness on his chest had a curved chestplate that connected to his back by a set of straps, the red wires bearing yellow studs connected directly to the top of the tank. At the moment he merely appeared to be sleeping, suspended in a clear fluid which appeared to be supporting his weight in the tank and keeping him unconscious.

"This is Albert's backup? He's just a reploid kid," Ashe said skeptically as she gazed inside the tank, de-merging as Model A began to float around the capsule to inspect it too.

_"Maybe so, but he was designed as an heir in case anything happened to Albert," _Model A stated floating over to him._ "Not only that... but had you not come along, I would've been given to_ him._"_

"So you're saying that me finding you was a complete coincidence?" she asked, thinking about could have happened if she'd never obtained the little Biometal.

_"It isn't my place to say,"_ Model A said carefully, perhaps thinking the same thing that she was. _"Anyway, it looks like there was a struggle here. If we're lucky then... YES! We're not too late!"_ he cheered while looking at the control panel.

"Why? What happened?" she asked, looking at the console's screen at the words Model A was looking at.

**Mind Control Sequence: Interrupted**

**Awaiting Restart Code**

**Time Since Error: 32 Days - 18 Hours - 16 Minutes and Counting.**

"Alright, I'm no Nana, but I think it's safe to say this thing's busted," she said as she tapped a few buttons on the control panel. "Let's see about draining this water out."

_"Wait, Ashe, you have no idea what you're doing!"_ Model A cried, trying to nudge Ashe away from the controls only for the girl to palm his face and push him away. A moment later, a mechanical hiss rang through the air, a set of ducts in the bottom of the tank draining the fluids out of the chamber. The wires coming from the boy's back sagged at the loss of the liquid's buoyancy, the boy's weight no longer supported by the water. A few seconds later, the orange clasps on the top of the tank detached and the glass tank slid downwards, the plugs sparking as they were exposed to air. One plug detached first, then the other followed suit to drop the youth straight to the ground and causing him to land on his face with a heavy-

**Thud**

"See, I told you I knew what I was doing," Ashe said with a smirk, as Model A looked down at the unresponsive boy lying there as if dead.

_"Oh yeaaah. You really know what you're doing. You probably cause all sorts of problems in that potentially brainwashed head of his,"_ Model A groaned. _"And look at him. He's facedown on the floor and he ain't moving. I bet you broke him."_

A second later however, the boy started to move, his eyelids slowly opening to reveal twin pools of cloudy orange only for them to turn a solid jade green. Looking around slowly, his eyes trailed across the bodies and downed mechaniloids, settling his gaze on the floor before him as he uprighted himself.

"What the? W-what happened?" the silver-haired reploid kid asked, turning towards Ashe. "Where am I? Who am I?"

"Oh look. He's awake," the siverette stated evenly. "And clearly not brainwashed," she added.

"Brainwashed? Wait a minute, who are you, and how's that paperweight floating?" he asked pointing to Ashe, then to Model A.

_"Paperweight! Why I outta...!"_ the chatty Biometal hissed, making his way towards the reploid kid only for Ashe to strap him back onto her bandoleer.

"Anyway..." Ashe stated, putting the indignant Biometal away. "I'm not sure how I should explain this, but you've been asleep for a long time. You got a name, kid?"

"Uh... Grey, I think," the reploid boy mentioned, trying to shake the haze out of his head.

"Grey. Alright, we've got a name, that's good," she said, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "So, you got any idea what you're doing here?"

"No... all I remember is waking up here. Aside from that... nothing..." he said as he continued to rub his head. "Oooooh... my head's killing me."

"Well you woke up facedown, so that's understandable," she said, taking a moment to consider how to proceed from here. If this guy was really Albert's backup, and she was a descendant of Albert's from when he was human, in a way that made them related. Probably cousins. The kid didn't appear to be brainwashed, and it would probably take a while to explain everything, but for the moment, honesty would be the best policy here. "Alright Grey, I'm going to try and explain this as best I can. A... friend of the family sent me here to pick you up. Can you walk?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't ask too many questions until they got back to the Hunter's Guild.

"Yeah... I can," he said while getting to his feet. "You said a friend of the family sent you. Who is it?"

"I'll... explain later," she said, walking over to one of the bodies on the ground and grabbing his gun. "Here. Arm yourself, you may need it for later," she said, tossing it over.

"Thanks," Grey said, catching the pistol, but then turned to Ashe with a questioning expression. "How do I use this thing?"

Ashe's response was to only sigh. Sometimes working with a blank slate was such a drag. It can be rewarding, but it was still a drag.

* * *

><p>Leaving the facility, Ashe and Grey came upon a metallic walkway colored red and busted in the middle. Thinking back, she realized that Grey's capsule had been on the other side of the bridge from when she went to the Hidden Lab before, where she found DAN-000, DAN-001, and DAN-002's capsules before. Had she known he was there, she would've gotten him out earlier, if only so that she could have gained some leverage against Albert.<p>

Since she couldn't get to the lab initially through the use of a transerver and she was out of range to use the Warp Points, she decided the best way was to use the waterfall in the background. If there was anything she knew, it was that flowing water usually led to the Outlands, and from there on she just had to orient herself before heading back to the Hunter's Camp, or... anywhere really. If she found a set of train tracks, then she and Grey might get lucky and be able to hitch a ride on one of those. Of course, she saw herself teaching him the good ol' "tuck and roll" method of leaving a moving vehicle at that point. But hey, he was an impressionable youth at the time. He'd learn.

"Hey, um..."

"Ashe."

"Right, Ashe." Grey replied. "Um, how're we going to get down from here?" he asked as he looked across the gorge. "It looks too far to jump across, and I figure jumping down wouldn't be much better," he said as he kicked a piece of debris over the edge, waiting several seconds before he heard it splash in the waters down below.

"Don't worry kid, I've got this," Ashe said as she cracked her knuckles, backpedaling a bit before jumping over the edge of the gorge and straight down into the waterfall below. "A-Trans!" she called out, as the area was briefly illuminated by a flash of light. Rubbing his eyes, Grey looked at the spot that Ashe had jumped down into. However, her appearance seemed to have completely changed. She now wore a black skintight suit, blue shoes, greaves, forearm guards and a sleeveless jacket with yellow trim. She also wore a helmet with what appeared to be a large turbine on the back of her head, as well as dorsal fin-like attachments to her armor. Not only that, but her voice and facial features seemed to have changed to become that of a young boy's.

"Hey Grey, over here!" the blue-armored figure called in what was quite clearly a male voice, puzzling the reploid deeply.

"Um, do I know you?" he asked, wondering where his sister went, or at least what had happened to her.

"It's me, you dope!" the blue-armored figure replied, pulling themself up out of the water a little. "Now come on and jump. I'll carry you down, then we can continue on foot."

Grey seemed to ignore her words, continuing to look down at her bobbing gently in the flowing waters. Ashe frowned, a little unsettled by the intensity of his stare. Just what was he staring at?

"What are you waiting for?" she asked, as she noticed a slight blush spread across his tanned features. He was looking at her chest, which was considerably flatter as she'd changed into Thetis.

"How come you're a boy now?"

"W-what? Oh, just get down here, Grey. I'll tell you when you're older."

"... Alright. If you're sure you can carry me," Grey said, stepping back before running back to the side of the bridge, jumping over it and down into the waterfall to join Ashe. Taking a deep breath as he emerged, Grey wrapped his arms around the blue-armored Mega Man's neck.

* * *

><p>For the most part, the trip down was relatively easy. Using Model L's Stasis ability, Ashe and Grey floated down to the ground level through the waterfall, Grey sticking his head out of the water every few seconds to catch his breath. Ashe wondered why he needed air so much after being stuck inside a tank for over a month prior to her finding him, but figured that he'd been both asleep and tight-lipped, so she let the matter drop.<p>

After getting to ground level, the two stepped out of the waterfall and Ashe de-merged. Asking what that trick she just did was, Ashe again said that she'd explain it to him later, feeling that getting back to the Hunter's Guild was more important than appeasing the boy's inate curiosity. In all honesty, it was like watching a kid, and she had to look over her shoulder every few seconds to make sure he didn't wander off in some random direction every time something caught his attention. The last thing she needed at the moment was to have to comb the entire mountain range for him.

Before they knew it, the two had left the mountain range surrounding the Hidden Lab, and had now found themselves in the Outlands. Like most parts of the world, the Outlands were dry and barren patches of earth that stretched out in nearly every direction. Now mind you, while it wasn't nearly as bad now since the fall of Neo Arcadia in 23XX, since after Area Zero was saved, samples of the plantlife were brought to the sources of freshwater scattered across the world and were used to restart the ecosystem. From that point on, it was just systematic to set up villages, towns and cities wherever possible as the population increased and people spread out. For the mostpart, cities like Legion and Inner Peace were established at major shipping lanes, or just where the best energy sources were available. While there were a few cities in the middle of the Outlands where plantlife had taken root forming oases, most of the cities were still set along the coastlines or sources of freshwater, where materials could be shipped, or the ecosystem was little better than a barren patch of dirt.

Taking out a collapsable telescope, Ashe was able to scope out a set of train tracks on the horizon, as well as an adequate hiding spot they could use before hitching a ride on the train.

Hoping they hadn't missed the train for that day, Ashe grabbed one of the wires on Grey's back to prevent him from wandering off, leading him towards the rocky outcropping by the train tracks like a toddler despite his protesting.

"You didn't have to yank me around like that," Grey groaned as he readjusted his harness on his back. "I wouldn't have wandered off if you'd just asked me."

"Yeah well, the half-dozen times before we reached the Outlands says otherwise," Ashe grumbled, looking around the corner of the outcropping. A few minutes later, the pebbles on the ground began to bounce. Looking up with a smirk, Ashe's face broke into a grin before she pushed Grey into the shadows of the rocky outcropping. "Alright kid, first thing I'm going to teach you is how to hitch a ride on a train. As it's coming by, you break into a sprint and run alongside it. Grab onto any handhold you can and lift your feet up off the ground. After you secure yourself, just climb to the roof and keep your head down until you can find a place to hole yourself up comfortably."

"You speak as though you have experience in these matters," Grey deadpanned.

"Just get ready. The train's coming," Ashe said as she peered around the side of the outcropping, the worn cargo train heading towards them. As the front car passed them, Ashe suddenly broke off into a sprint. "Cheese it!"** she cried as she ran off and grabbed one of the hand rails on the side of the train. A moment after processing what had happened, Grey quickly broke off into a sprint as well, almost tripping over his own two feet as he too reached out for a handhold.

A minute later, they were inside a cargo hold in the middle of the train. It was nothing too fancy, just a few lights that flickered on and off and providing enough space to carry a large payload of cargo.

_"*Pant pant pant*_ What's the _*wheeze*_ big idea?" Grey panted out a minute later as he sat against a wall, his hands on his knees as he breathed in and out. He was still very tired after waking up, and the long journey hadn't been any easier. "You didn't _*pant*_ give me any warning."

"I said 'cheese it' didn't I?" the silverette quipped.

"I don't even know what cheese is!" he whined.

"Oh my god, is there anything you do know?" Ashe cried, amidst the verge of pulling hairs.

"The final digit of pi," the reploid kid returned.

"Not interested," Ashe groaned in response, leaning back against the wall of the storage cart. Little did she notice the lights flickering off, or the gleam coming from the slat in one of the crates behind Grey until it was too late.

**Crash**

**Swish**

**Thud!**

At that instant, the crate to the side burst open, a shadowed figure moving past Grey like a blur before its massive clawed hand swung forwards and pinned Ashe to the wall. Model A flew out of her pocket before coming to rest at the reploid kid's feet, and it was at that moment that the lights flickered back on to bring the assailant into view.

The attacker was hunched forward, but was probably very tall when standing at full height and had a cat-like build with a segmented body frame. Its armor was predominately black, but had three grooves cut along its shoulders and five along its prehensile tail with red lining on the inside. The top of its head was also black with serrated jaws, the lower part of its head, sides and ears colored white. On its wrists were yellow bands, and its hands had four large silver claws, occasionaly arcing with electricity. It had red armor set on the upper half of its thighs, two yellow inlaid designs and red bands around its feet which had three claws.

"I thought I recognized that silver hair of yours," the panther-like mechaniloid spoke in an almost human-like tone, unlike those of other mechaniloids. "You are Ashe of the Hunter's Guild, defeater of Master Albert and the Model A Mega Man."

"What! How did you know that? And just who the hell are you anyway?" Ashe cried as she struggled against the thing's hold, only for a jolt of electricity to shock her. Not enough to cause any real damage, but enough to stun her temporarily and quieten her.

At the same time, Grey could only shudder in fear as he stood in the shadows of the black and red armored monster before him. As it held the silverette to the wall with its massive claws, he wondered why she hadn't used that A-Trans thing of hers to transform into something to fight back. However, looking down, he saw the W-shaped emblem colored, red, purple, and white, forming a rough face-like shape with a silver bolt on its forehead, tiny blue optics inset into its face. Picking it up, the W-shaped emblem's eyes suddenly flashed green as a Cipher began to imprint itself into the reploid boy's memory.

"Very well then. I shall tell you my name," the mechaniloid said, answering Ashe's question. "I am Panther Flauclaws, servant of Master Aeolus and it shall be on this day that I will defeat you, and bring him one step closer to becoming Mega Man King."

"What? Aeolus is still alive?" the silverette cried as she attempted to struggle free, only for him to press her harder into the wall which let out a low groan. Just as his mouth opened, a metallic barrel folded out as it let out a low whine as it began accumulating energy.***

**Mega Man ZX Advent Soundtrack - Destiny**

"Megamerge!" Grey suddenly cried as he transformed in a flash of light, Panther turning his head to investigate and fired off his cannon at the last second. The energy ball struck where Grey stood, the shockwave of the blast knocking the door on the right side of the cart off of its hinges and into the Outlands as a curtain of smoke rose. When it cleared however, Ashe looked on in surprise to see that the silver-haired reploid kid had been able to Megamerge with Model A, the harness on his chest seemingly built into his Megamerged form, the same as when she herself Megamerged, though whereas she had her silver hair flowing out of the back, he had his wires hanging over his shoulders.

_'It's true. Model A really was built for him..._' Ashe thought, as Grey raised his right buster and charged up a shot to blast the now-named Panther in the face. The force of it sent him flying out of the train cart's door and into the next one, which was a flat loading platform.

"Woah..." Grey awed as he looked himself over. "I really did it. I can Megamerge."

"Heh... way to go kid," Ashe chuckled, a spark of electricity causing her implants to sting a little. "Why don't you go and clean up this mess? I'll be fine," she said, leaning against the wall. When he went over to help her up, she simply swatted his hand away and said, "I told you I'd be fine. I've been through worse, so you just take care of this Panther guy. I'll go and join you once this damn spark leaves my system," she said as another jolt of electricity raced across her frame. The reploid kid nodded as he stepped out of the doorframe and into the open air, Panther waiting on the end of the loading platform and rubbing his sore face. As he looked up, Grey could tell that his shot had managed to damage its right optic, though if you looked close enough, you could see that the minor damages were repairing themselves as electricity danced within the thing's skull, and if given enough time, could eventually reform a working optic.

"You caught me off guard, kid," Panther growled as he got into a fighting stance, his claws arcing with electricity as he slumped forward. "However," he said as he dug his claws into the loading platform and raised his tail into the air. "You won't get the best of me again. Tail Spark!" he called out as he stabbed his tail into the platform, flooding it with elecricity and striking the wire-bearing Mega Man, who fell to his knees and smoked slightly from the effects of the attack.

"Heh... Is that the best you got?" Grey said with a smirk, even as a jolt of electricity jumped across his frame and caused a stining sensation in his chest. "I hardly _*flinch*_ felt that."

"Bravado will get you nowhere kid, and once I'm done with you, I'll finish off that girl," Panther said smugly, before throwing a trio of green boomerangs towards Grey which he had to backpedel to dodge. As the reploid leapt into the air, Grey raised his buster as everything in his line of sight turned purple, the panther-like reploid flying into a kung fu kick as five red crosshairs formed on the mechailoid's body; to on its chest, one on its left shoulder, another on the opposite hip, and the last one on its face on the left eye.

"Homing Shot!" he cried out as his buster suddenly launched five purple energy shots, as opposed to the single lightning bolt-shaped shot that danced across its target's like Ashe's, sending the reploid back a bit, the shots causing minor damages, but was still irritating. The real kicker however was that Panther's right optic was now damaged beyond the grasp of his body's natural repair cycles.

"Grrr!" Panther growled as he rushed at Grey with his claws extended, electricity arcing to and off the tips as he swung wildly, the reploid kid ducking under each swing before the reploid overextended his reach, Grey grabbing Panther's elbow and swung around to his exposed flank. The next moment Panther felt the end of Grey's buster pressed to his back, but was too late to stop it as a blast was fired point-blank, both he and Grey being pushed back, Panther almost over the edge of the platform, had he not dug his claws in.

"Man, this guy just won't go down," Grey groaned as he caught his breath. Having only woken up and from a tank a few hours ago didn't do you any wonders for your stamina.

_"Guys like this don't go down too easily,"_ Model A spoke into his mind, shocking him, though he shrugged it off. _"You wanna take him down, you gotta focus all your energy into a single attack."_

"What'll that do?" he asked.

_"I'll just say this,"_ Model A returned. _"It'll be aweeesooome!"_ he whooped, right as Panther got to his feet.

"Alright, I hope you know what you're doing," Grey said as he began to focus all his energy "into a single attack". As he did this, the bolt on the forehead of his helmet opened, and the world around him became tinted purple as a large cube-like space formed around him. Right as Panther got up and rushed at him, the bolt on Grey's forehead suddenly ceased to release the purple cube-like space around him, and his busters revolved around his hands as dozens of shots were let out, shell casings bouncing around his feet as the rounds struck Panther repetitively.

"Wh... Why..." Panther groaned as he stood frozen mid-lunge, a plethora of holes punched through his frame. "Master Aeolus... I failed... you..." he groaned before rays of light began to shine from his fram before there was a fiery explosion, Grey bringing his arm up over his eyes as the light intensified.

**Mega Man ZX Advent Soundtrack - Dive into Depth**

When the explosion cleared, all that remained of Panther was a glowing ball of light with two circling squares of digital code around it. The next moment Ashe and Grey De-Merged, Model A floating in front of them as the ball of light floated into it.

_"You captured Panther Fauclaws' Data,"_ Model A said autonomously as Panther's DNA was incorporated into his A-Trans Library.

"Woah..." Grey said looking down at his hands, his heart beating against his chest as he finally felt things slow down. "What was that just now?"

"That would be your first fight," Ashe said stepping onto the platform, having recovered from her earlier shock. "'Course, would've done better. You could have jumped when he narrated that one attack, but hey, you're learning," she said plucking Model A out of the air.

"Ashe... When I held Model A in my hands, these... images, burned themselves into my mind," he said nervously.

"... A Cipher."

"Yeah. It said something about me having some guy's DNA, and how I'd rule the world," he said, the idea itself foreign to him. "What does it all mean?"

"That's a question I'm trying to find the answer to as well," Ashe said with a shrug of her shoulders as she stuffed the Biometal back into her pocket. "Anyway, that fight chewed up quite a bit of time. Did some damage too. We'll have to jump off the train a half-mile out of town if we want to keep our noses clean," she said looking into the distance, seeing a small shipping town on the horizon. "I'll explain what I know as we go. For now, you know how to tuck and roll?" she asked, the silver-haired kid shaking his head in return. "Figured that would be the case," she said shrugging her shoulders. "Oh well. This'll be fun, heheheh," she chuckled darkly, the reploid kid fearing for his immediate future as he looked over the side of the train to see the ground moving really quickly underneath him, then back to the silverette who came off as a little bit crazy.

"Why do I have the feeling staying with this girl will be detrimental to my health?" he asked himself, Ashe still chuckling as she rubbed her hands together.

* * *

><p><strong>Redid the awakening scene, and with Kuraselache's suggestion, have given Grey a little more personality this time around after getting out of the tank. Also, I removed the "Control Scheme" bit from the end of the chapter(s) where Model A incorporates more DNA into himself, because there really isn't any point behind it, and it's too time consuming to do that sort of thing for every new Transformation in their arsenal.<strong>

**Just a quick thing, "Boss" enemies that aren't under the Pseudoroid category will be interpreted as "mechaniloids" from the perspectives of those who don't know about Mutos Reploids or like types.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>***Is a type of airship used by Neo Arcadia for both bombing and troop deployment missions.**

****Need I say more?**

*****Though it's never used in the game, Panther has a mouth-mounted cannon (of unknown effect), as seen in the Mega Man Zero 2 commercial.**


	9. A Whispered Plea Redux

It had been a few days since Neal's fight with Fistleo on and around the Grand Nuage, and for the most part, things had been pretty tranquil since then.

After being treated, Neal visited Prairie, who upon seeing the bandage on his face looked a bit crestfallen, and had spoken to her about how he'd acquired something called an _EX Skill_. Recognizing the terminology from somewhere, she began to go through some of her sister's old records, finding that originally, Zero had a system in his body that allowed him to gain new abilities after defeating certain "Boss" enemies, called the Learning System. Similar to the Variable Weapons System possessed by the original X, it did in fact allow whoever held it to acquire new techniques for use after defeating certain enemies.

While Fistleo's appearance may have been regarded as an "isolated incident", it still stood to reason that if under the slim possibility that pseudoroids, and even the mutos reploids, started coming back, then maybe it would be useful to Vent and Aile if Models X and Z could re-learn that ability. Model E himself noted that he'd passed Fleuve the programming for both the Variable Weapon System and the Learning System from his stint in Cyberspace, and since X and Zero originally possessed both systems, then it wouldn't be too difficult to program those two systems into Models X and Z. As for how receptive it would be, that had yet to be determined.

On an unrelated note, Vent or Aile had been periodically making parts runs, sometimes bringing entire _crates _worth of parts back to a formerly empty room down the hall from the bridge. For the most part, Fleuve had boarded himself up, Silure in attendance as they worked on who-knows-what. Silure would leave at regular intervals for stuff like food and sleep, but Fleuve on the other hand stayed in his lab for sometimes entire days at a time. Of course, what he was doing was met with some scrutiny, beause whenever he worked, the lights on that floor were prone to dim every couple minutes for a few seconds at a time. The parts that he'd been stockpiling were pretty standard, or at least as far as it went when you were trying to build a Transerver. Now however, he had been having parts for consoles like those of the bridge brought in, but also had highly-advanced satellite uplink and global positioning technology, as well as dociers for some of the more intelligent women in the Guardian's ranks being brought to him periodically as well as a whole other range of parts. Still, no one questioned him or what he was doing, knowing that he'd been with the Guardians long enough to be able to disappear for a couple days without being bugged about it.

As for the fireproof mantle Neal left in Fleuve's care after his fight with Fistleo, he said that it would have to wait _because _of the special project he'd been working on. It wasn't a pressing matter, so Neal just left the coat in his lab for later analysis. From a cursory glance, he could tell that there was more to it than being fire _resistant_, because if it were, then he wouldn't have been able to use it as a shield for Fistleo's "Ultimate" Reiouken technique since the thing wasn't singed or even _warm_. Of course he wouldn't allow the mantle to be physically taken apart and made into something else, because then the symbolic element would be lost.

* * *

><p>At first everything was hazy, but soon, everything came into focus.<p>

**Mega Man ZXA Soundtrack - The Chosen One**

What he saw was an expansive chamber, the walls lined in metal, and the space itself going on in all directions for what seemed like forever. The floor he was standing on was metal, segmented between blue platforms and white links, a light blue railing set along the edges. Looking down, he saw that the entirety of the floor below the platform was lined with what looked like energy conductors. And they were massive, bathing the room in a bluish glow. However, what really made him feel uneasy was what he saw suspended from the cave ceiling by mechanical arms around him.

Model W Fragments. Each one the size of a building, and bearing a crimson eye in the center with gold trim around it. Each one had white bone-like protrusions jutting out of the middle, black vein-like constructs lining each one, green energy flowing to the middle. Behind it was a miscellaneous gold mass, but even though the sinister aura they gave off wasn't anywhere _near _that of the one Serpent possessed, it didn't make him any less uneasy to be around them. Even if he _was _dreaming.

_**"This is what we're doing!"**_

The next moment the sound of a shockwave met his ears, as well as that of a body hitting the floor. Turning sidelong, he saw a cyan-haired reploid laying face down on the ground. Though he couldn't see the reploid's face, he could see that he was garbed in blue robes with golden trim and a white shawl over his shoulders, and at that very moment two figures stood above him.

The first figure made him feel like he were staring at the _Grim Reaper_ with cyan-colored polymorphic hair, garbed in purple, red, silver, and bits of white armor, a large scythe larger than he was held over his head with its plasma blade poised to kill. The second made him feel as though he were staring at a _Witch_ with lime green-colored polymorphic hair, garbed in white, sky blue, blue, and bits of yellow armor, a green-bodied staff with a golden head in her hands as she floated a few inches above the ground.

_**"HA HA HA HA HA! To be defeated by the very first Mega Man you ever made! How fitting, for the scum that you are!"**_ the Reaper cackled madly.

_**"What the? What's going on?"**_ a feminine voice suddenly asked. However, Neal couldn't turn his head, his gaze transfixed upon the two figures. The one who emulated the Reaper, seemed to emit a putrid aura of insanity and nihilism. The one who gave off the feeling of a Witch on the other hand, gave off a... depressing aura of solitude and loneliness.

**_"You were being used by us all along. From the day we first awoke, we were Mega Men destined to fight each other... To further Albert's insane plan to create the ultimate Mega Man," _**the Reaper cackled madly.

**_"So we decided... to take revenge on Albert,"_** the Witch finished.

**_"Revenge?" _**the unknown voice asked.

_**"We found many Mega Men and brought them into this fight. We knew that if we were successful, Albert would show up. And then you tracked him down, allowing us to exact our revenge,"**_ the Reaper laughed.

_**"I didn't think this is how the game would end..."**_ a tiny and unfamiliar voice chirped.

_**"What are you talking about..."**_ the Reaper leered. _**"It's not over yet...! We're still here. The garbage left behind by that scum!"**_

**_"We can't get our old bodies back... We can't change our destiny... So we'll hasten the destiny of destruction..."_** the Witch returned, her tone indicating it was the only option left to them.

**_"We will destroy all that Albert made. That is our revenge! So let's have some fun, why don't we? And go out with a bang!" _**the Reaper cackled before the world began to suddenly spin out of control around him, feeling as though time had instantaneously passed from his perspective. All he was able to collect was the image of a silver-haired girl with twin busters, and wearing red, purple, and grey armor. However, when time seemed to settle back down as well as his stomach, the unfamiliar voice, possibly belonging to the silver-haired gunslinger spoke up.

_**"That's enough! This fighting is senseless!" **_she called out.

_**"That's right... Even **_**you**_** can see that this fight is pointless!"**_ the Reaper said with a smirk.

**_"Mavericks terrorize humans, and in turn Model Ws absorb that anguish. Albert used Legion as a front to go about selecting Chosen Ones. A world where Mega Men are created to destroy each other all for Albert's satisfaction,"_** the Witch spoke as though she were doing so from experience, the gears in Neal's head turning as, even from an observer's standpoint, he was able to determine that the more recent Maverick Outbreak had something to do with Legion.

_**"It was all a farce! Albert prepared everything in this world according to his own plan. He said Mega Men are the natural evolution of Man! Don't make me laugh! What an epic sham! I'm going to demolish this whole wretched world!"**_ the Reaper laughed madly.

The next moment however, Neal felt as though hundreds of eyes were bearing down upon him. Looking away from the two, his eyes widened in horror as the "eyes" on all the Model Ws began to glow, their veins glowing crimson with new life. The next moment, a near-invisible shockwave was released, a sense of dread filling the air as a veritable storm of anger, suffering, hate, and insanity was forcefully siphoned from the Reaper and Witch, which was greedily devoured by the sinful creations around the room. The two's screams filled the air, as he felt as though the Model Ws around him would siphon out _his _soul next.

_**"DAAAAAAAAAAHH!"**_

_**"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mega Man ZX Advent Soundtrack - Relief<strong>

Waking up with a start and drenched in a cold sweat, Neal found himself back in his room, Lily at his side as she slept, as opposed to the teen, whose hand was fisting his shirt over where his heart was. A relieved sigh escaping his lips as he fell back, feeling the gentle beat against his fist.

_A dream... or... Maybe a nightmare... _he thought to himself, his widened eyes returning to normal as his pulse slowed down.

With the sudden jarring, he had nearly woken the girl beside him. However, Lily was a very sound sleeper, something he himself was jealous of since every little noise set him off, but she could sleep through a typhoon if she wanted to. Still, whenever _he_ woke up, he usually wasn't getting back to sleep unless he was just _dead _tired, so he decided to get out of bed and start the day early. After leaving the bed however, he heard a soft whimpering sound coming from the bed. Turning around, he saw that Lily was pawing at his half of the bed, the occasional moan leaving her lips at the sudden loss of her companion.

Going to the sock drawer in the bureau, he slid it open quietly, scooping out Model E who had taken to sleeping amidst his socks. While Biometal were hunks of metal, they could still feel basic sensations like heat, cold, softness or hardness. As his optics lit up, which wouldn't serve as a decent flashlight for the record, Neal put a finger to his lips before tiptoeing over to the bed. Lifting Lily's arm and brushing some hair out of her face, he slid Model E into her grasp, the little girl holding the Biometal to her chest like it were a toy, her expression softening as she hugged Model E.

Looking up, Neal simply gave Model E the kind of look that told him if he woke Lily up, that the "magical paperweight" would have his sock drawer privileges revoked and instead be forced to sleep in his _underwear _drawer. While Biometal didn't have noses, they still had _standards_, and if being treated like a plush toy to comfort a little girl was what kept him from that fate, then he'd grin and bear it.

After getting his toiletries, a towel, and a change of clothes, Neal headed to the bathroom on that floor to have a good shower in before doing some morning work. Said work consisted of monitoring the rise and fall of the stock market in Cinq Ville, since after the collapse of Slither Inc., a vast myraid of new businesses and services had opened up. However, for the most part, only after the debris was cleared and with a building as large as Slither Inc., that was a lot of debris.

Still, he'd been able to invest in on paper what would _appear _to be your typical meat bun resturant. However, a bit of a surprise to any investors, was when it got out that the waitresses all wore Chinese dresses and Neko Mimi at all times of the day. Oh, and the dumplings were good too. In summary, as long as there were people who liked meat buns or waitresses dressed in Chinese blouses wearing Neko Mimi, he'd have a steady flow of spare change coming to him.*

Thoughts of financial gain aside, as he washed his body, mindful that while his burns were healed, they were still a tiny bit sore, he couldn't help but think what that dream last night meant. All the crap in the background could've been because he had unresolved childhood issues with Model W, but as for all that other stuff, it was just too vivid for him to believe it was simply _nothing_. The silver-haired girl he had no idea who she was, however as for the other two, there was something... familiar... about them, but he just couldn't figure out what.

* * *

><p><strong>Mega Man ZX Soundtrack - Awake - Prologue Version<strong>

After a rather shaky start and feeling more tired spiritually than he had felt in years, Neal had actually settled himself back into bed in order to get some extra sleep. Though the slight jarring woke Lily from her slumber, she looked up and noticed that something seemed to be ailing him, a somewhat pained expression across his face. Seeing this, she wrapped her small arms around his frame and gave him a hug, whispering that everything would be okay into his ear like he had for her before. Whether intentional or not, the dark-haired teen pulled Lily into his chest, the girl reciporacating the gesture as she too fell back to sleep for a short nap.

Of course that was not before she tossed the "magical paperweight" back into the sock drawer above the head of the bed.

Waking up once more the two got dressed, or at least only Lily before heading down to the cafeteria for breakfast. Because they missed the early bell however, most of the better stuff was gone, but for Neal's sake he was somewhat thankful since there was no one around to see the soulless look in his eyes. That nightmare had seemingly hit him harder than he thought at first.

"Neal, is something the matter?" Lily asked, noticing that her brother had a far-off look in his eyes.

"No," he said before tossing some food into his mouth. "I just had a very... _interesting_, dream last night," he said, before one of the Guardians plopped herself down across from him.

"You thinkin' of the commander in your _sleep_ now? That's pretty bold," a rough-sounding voice said as its owner sat down. Said owner was a female Guardian and reploid with slanted eyebrows, fierce crimson eyes and bright red hair. Her name was Cedre, a harsh but _caring _woman with the tendency to be a bit hot-blooded. As for why she knew about _that _little tidbit, well... apparently the _one time_ that month she decides to step out of the engine room and ask to be assigned to the field, she overheard the _misunderstanding _between Neal and Prairie. While she'd vacated the scene to go back to the engine room and get a good laugh out, the next day she confronted Prairie about what happened, who at the time was shocked that Cedre of all people had found out in addition to Vent, Aile, and the three Operators.

Long story short, in order to prevent the spread of _that _particular rumor across the Guardian's ranks, which would take a _long _time and a _lot _of convincing on her and Neal's part, Prairie offered to let Cedre work in the field in exchange for keeping her mouth shut. However to _her _surprise, the red-head had actually agreed to keep her mouth shut even _without _the bribe. At that time she felt prudent to say,

"Hey, a girl's got her needs, so I don't fault you for that. Anyway, since you went through the trouble to offer me field work, it'd only be rude of me to decline your generous offer?"

It pretty much meant that that was the red-head's intention from the very beginning. When the topic came up, Neal had decided to meet up with Cedre in the engine room. Her first words when he entered her little space at the back of the ship were along the lines of how he was being bold for two-timing his commanding officer. Of course, she knew that it was all a misunderstanding, but found it just so easy to tease him. While she couldn't tease _Prairie _about it, or at least without consequence, she could certainly tease _Neal _about it and get a good laugh out of it all the same.

"Cedre, good morning," Neal said as he swallowed a spoonful of cereal.

"So, how was it? PG-13? TV-14? Mature Audience Only? Triple X Rating? Come on, give me the details," she prodded with a wry look.

"It isn't like that Cedre. Honestly, it isn't," Neal grumbled as he munched on a spoonful of cereal, a crunching noise leaving his lips as in his half-lidded daze, he'd forgotten to get milk for it.

"Ahh you know I'm just messin' with ya Goldie Lochs," the red-head said while jabbing Neal in the ribs with her elbow, poking at her "affectionately-given" nickname for him before turning to the little blonde. "So Lily, think you could help your your big sis Cedre sell some E Tanks today?"

"Sorry, I'm busy taking medical lessons from Muguet," the blond answered as she sipped on her juice.

"Darn. Could've made a _killing _if you'd delivered my new sales pitch," the red-head said while snapping her fingers.

"With her _cute appeal_ you mean?" Neal asked.

"Hey, a girl's gotta make money where she can," Cedre said, shrugging her shoulders before munching her toast.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the bridge, which had a night watch for all seats excluding the captain's seat, at around 0700 hours that morning a resonance was picked up on the Grand Nuage in response to something on the ocean floor in the area they were flying over. The first indicator was the energy spike in the ship that did not take place in the Ciel System in the engine room, and from that point they had begun to isolate where in the ship it was. At the moment they had to isolate the <em>what<em>, and it was important that they do so soon, lest they risk a breach in security.

"Do we have a confirmed lock on the source of the unknown resonance," Prairie asked as she looked over a moving red dot on a 3D model of the Grand Nuage.

"Affirmative. The source of the resonance is heading towards the bridge," Gardenia stated.

"Prairie, can I speak to you for a minute?" Neal asked coming into the bridge a moment later.

"Not now. I'm in the middle of something very important," she said as she waved him off.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later then," Neal replied, leaving the bridge.

"The source of the resonance has just _left _the bridge," Tulip stated, causing Prairie's eyes to snap open before she ran out into the hall and grabbed Neal by the back of his coat. "Neal, you're coming with me!" she said, dragging him into Fleuve's lab in an impressive show of strength. This however gained the notice of the two brown-haired Mega Men, who made their way into the lab a minute later after what sounded like a one-sided struggle.

* * *

><p>"Uh... Prairie. Listen, I believe you about how you and the newbie weren't, you know... <em>doing<em> anything now, okay?" Vent said in the lab a few minutes later, accompanied by his sister after their commander had dragged Neal into Fleuve's lab. "But... I don't think _this _is really helping your case any," he trailed off as Neal was now strapped down to a bed -the same kind in the medical ward in case Fleuve was working a late shift-, bound to the bedposts by his hands and ankles.

_Think unsexy thoughts. Think unsexy thoughts. Think unsexy thoughts, _was Neal's desperate mantra since Prairie had thrown him onto the bed, straddled his chest, and bound his wrists and ankles to the bed with lengths of cord she inexplicably had on her at that very moment. While he knew Prairie wouldn't do anything of _that _nature to him, it still didn't help that he was essentially at the girl's mercy, said girl being a whip and black leather short of dominatrix. _THINK UNSEXY THOUGHTS! THINK UNSEXY THOUGHTS! THINK UNSEXY THOUGHTS! _he cried to himself even _more_ desperately.

"Vent, get your head out of the gutter!" Aile said, punching him over the head, trying to hide the furious blush that had formed when she saw Prairie straddling the struggling Neal's chest and binding his wrists to the bedpost. Reminding her of that one dominatrix movie Cedre made her watch with her when she turned 18. Called it "initiation into womanhood" she did, and the blush on her face lasted for hours afterwards.

There are some things you just _can't_ unsee.

"This is serious business. At around 0700 hours this morning, the Grand Nuage detected an energy resonance responding to something down bellow us," Prairie said in a serious tone, Tulip at the console as she sorted through the data. "After analyzing it, I've been able to determine both what it is, and the _source _of the resonance," she stated.

"And you strapped him to a bed... _why_?" Vent asked, noticing that Neal was actually pretty laid-back about the whole thing, considering he was being strapped down to a bed against his will. However if he'd paid _closer _attention, he would've seen that the teen's lips were moving as if he were chanting something, and if he could he actually read lips, he would've seen that the dark-haired teen wasn't quite as laid-back about the whole thing as earlier implied.

"Because Neal is resonating with a Model _W _fragment over one thousand feet below sea level," Prairie stated, Vent and Aile flinching as the room growing oddly silent at the mentioning of Model W.

_"Um... actually... that would be me," _Model E said before floating out of Neal's pocket.

_"You_? Why would a Model W fragment be resonating with _you_?_" _Prairie asked as she eyed the Biometal warily, plans involving the compactor in Area E already coming to the forefront of her mind.

_"Well..."_ he trailed off nervously. _"The Model W fragment at the bottom of the sea may be resonating with me because... this body used to be a Model W fragment,"_ he finished nervously.

"...I'm sorry, could you run that by me again? I thought I heard you say that you were a Model _W _fragment," Prairie said with a cold glare as she started stalking towards Model E, his backplate pressed nervously against the wall. "Because if you _did_, then I'd have to send you to the trash compactors in Area E," she finished with a dark look in her eyes as she loomed over him menacingly.

_"What I _meant _to say was that there was a Model W fragment at the start, but then I cleaned it out and now I'm the only sentient thing _in _here," _Model E explained quickly, floating just out of reach of Prairie's fingers, if only narrowly so. _"Whatever this resonance is, it isn't coming from me. It's coming from the other end, and the material that this form is made of can't help but respond to it."_

"Then why didn't you say something about that _earlier_?" Neal asked, suddenly struggling against his bonds. _Man that girl can tie a good knot._

_"Well I was _going _to, but then you had me play the role of a plush toy for Lily," _Model E retorted.

"Either way, we need to discuss how we're to proceed," Prairie said, but kept an eye on Model E. "Everyone, meet me in the bridge. This could cause a potential breach in security and I want to get it resolved as soon as possible," she said as Vent and Aile headed toward the door.

"Um. A_hem_," Neal's voice suddenly cut in, the three turning around to see that Neal was still strapped to the bed. "You going to let me out of this or what?" he asked, Prairie's face heating up before she walked over and started untying him, averting her gaze as she realized what her previous actions might have looked like from Neal's perspective.

* * *

><p><strong>Mega Man ZX Soundtrack - Metallic Soul<strong>

Back in the bridge after earlier's... misunderstanding was sorted out, the group were now looking at a topographical map of the surrounding region. On the right side of the map was a placeholder for the Grand Nuage, a stylized **E **in the center. A few miles out in a region that dipped significantly, was a stylized **W**. At the moment the two were pulsing in synch, gradually increasing in frequency as the **E **neared the **W**.

"Alright, while I have _some _idea of what a Model W is," Neal said rubbing his wrists, the lengths of cord having left red marks. "Who aside from Serpent would have one?" he asked, Vent and Aile's eyes widening.

"Hold on, how did you know that Serpent had a Model W?" Aile asked.

"Prairie told me about it during the orientation," Neal half-lied. While he knew that Serpent had something "freaky" back then, only now did he know what it was actually called. "Anyway, if Serpent's dead, then who would have an _active _Model W, and why would it respond to Model E, being a former Model W?"

"Well... aside from Master Albert of the Sage Trinity," Prairie began. "There are only two people that would come to mind. Prometheus and Pandora, the Evil Mega Men."

"Who are they?" Neal asked.

"Prometheus and Pandora are siblings, and both were... servants, to Model W, but were later revealed to have been manipulated by Master Albert," Prairie began. "Prometheus was the elder brother, having earned the nickname 'the Grim Reaper' amongst both the Guardians and the Hunter's Guild due to his motif, the structure of his fighting style as well as his insanity and nihilism. Pandora was the younger sister, having earned the nickname 'the Witch' amongst both the Guardians and the Hunter's Guild due to her motif, the structure of her attack patterns as well as her solitude and loneliness," she began to explain as she tapped a few keys in her keyboard, images of the two Evil Mega Men appearing on the screen. The footage dated back around five years ago, from the time they'd stormed the Grand Nuage and had attempted to knock the airship out of the sky by destroying its Ciel System.

"Wait a minute... I know those two," Neal said as he walked up to the screen, his brow furrowing as he watched the one known as Prometheus cut down a pair of Guardians with his scythe while the one known as Pandora blasted a few back with a combination of ice and electrical attacks. "This morning I had this really vivid dream. I thought it meant nothing at first, but with Model E responding to one of their Model W fragments and what you've just told, it's beginning to make sense."

"What kind of dream are we talking about?" Vent asked.

"I'm... I'm not sure," Neal answered, rubbing his head. "There were four people there, but Prometheus killed the forth, and he and Pandora turned to a silver-haired girl in red armor wearing a purple and silver jumpsuit," he said recalling the events of his dream. "The one known as Prometheus, he said something about revenge, and now that you've told me about Albert of the Sage Trinity having manipulated them, what the one known as Pandora said finally makes sense," he said remembering what the greenette had said in his dream. "She said something about how they couldn't get their original bodies back, and how they could only hasten something called... the Destiny of Destruction."

"Where did this dream take place?" Prairie asked, finding the dream to be oddly familiar.

"It took place in this huge underground cavern. The place was like a bunker, and there were Model Ws everywhere," Neal explained, remembering the animalistic stares the pseudo-living hunks of metal exuded. Almost as though they were truly alive. "There was a fight, but at the end when Prometheus said something about the world being prepared according to Albert's plan and how he was going to destroy everything the man ever made. After that the Model W's around drained this dark, purple energy from their bodies, and then the two collapsed. After that I woke up in a cold sweat, and hearing your story, I can't help but believe it was more than just a figment of my imagination."

"... It wasn't," Prairie answered. "Albert of the Sage Trinity had tried to unite the world's Model W's into a single form called the Ouroboros, and intended to crown himself the Mega Man King. Ashe, his descendant from when he was still human stopped him. However, before that, Ashe had gone to an underground base and the events that you mentioned from your dream happened at that point. What you saw must've been right before the Model W's rose into the sky and combined to form Ouroboros."

"But then what was it that Pandora said? That they couldn't get their original bodies back?" he asked.

"As it turned out..." Aile started. "Prometheus and Pandora were being used by Albert for decades, using them to find and spur Mega Men to compete in the Game of Destiny. He had fused the Model W fragments to their bodies, making it so they were unable to de-merge and with their artificial life counters set at three-day increments, if they didn't do as he said, then they would die."

"Yeah, and as much as I hate to admit it," Vent said, rubbing the back of his head. "Maybe Prometheus and Pandora didn't do what they did because they enjoyed it, but simply because they had no other choice in the matter. After hearing all that from Ashe's testimony and what she was able to find on them, I can't help but feel a little sorry for them. Being forced to do something they didn't want to do, and for so long."

"But that still doesn't explain why Model E is reacting to one of their Model Ws," Neal said, holding Model E in his hand and pointing him out to the distance. A weird pulsing sensation came from the core of the Biometal as the material continued to respond to its fellow material somewhere beneath the waves.

"It's possible that Prometheus or Pandora's Model W fragment are responding with your own," Prairie explained. "What happened to Prometheus and Pandora back then, all the negative emotions that had been festering for so long had been converted into energy for the Model W's. Normally, two people's worth of negative energy wouldn't be enough to activate a Model W fragment, let alone hundreds, but the two of them had been suffering for what was likely a century at the least. With their energy drained, one of their Model W's may be interpreting Model E as a Model W as well, given its materialistic origins and is trying to point you towards it."

"... Steer toward the source of the resonance," Neal said as his grip tightened around Model E. "I'm going down there, and I'm going to bring them back," he said resolutely.

"But Neal, they're at the bottom of the ocean," Vent stated. "Even if you _could _get to them, it's highly likely that Prometheus and Pandora are... dead, and that their Model W fragments are just trying to escape. Maybe even to a new host."

"Evil only triumphs when good men stand around and do nothing,"** Neal said, staring out into the distance. "Like you said, Albert manipulated Prometheus and Pandora for so long, and in the end cast them aside to further his own plan once they'd reached the end of their usefulness. If they're calling out for help, whether intentionally or not, if there's even a _chance_ that they can be saved then I have to at least _try_. If I don't, the two of them may be lost forever, and Albert will have truly won," he said turning to Prairie, a pleading look in his eyes for her to let him do this.

"... Alright. I'll clear you for this mission," Prairie said leaning back in her chair, Vent and Aile's eyes widening in shock, though the two of them understood where Neal was coming from.

"But even if you _are _able to find the two of them, how do you plan to get back from under the sea?" Vent asked.

"Well, I'm hoping I can find a working Transerver down there that I can use," he said scratching the back of his head. "If not, well, I suppose I could pull a Godzilla and just _walk _out. Hope they don't call the army on me though. Last time that happened I almost had a heart attack," he said, remembering what it was like to stare down the barrels of over fifty guns.

"I believe I may have a solution to your dilemma," Fleuve said, coming into the room with a few scuffs on his uniform from all the busy work he'd been doing. "You just leave the return trip to me and focus on getting to those two out of there."

"Alright. I'll leave the return trip in your hands," Neal said as he was about to leave the room and mentally prepare himself for this potential deep-sea mission, only for the little man to hold him back before he could reach the door. "Yes?"

"Before you left, I thought I'd give you a little something," he said while holding out a package crudely-wrapped in brown paper. It was somewhere between the size of a grapefruit and a basketball. Tearing into it, Neal saw what could only be described as a metal half-boxing glove. There was a handle on the inside that he held onto lined with black rubber, and around the front end of his fist was a semi-streamlined form of white metal. There were red sections over his knuckles, and on the end were what looked like four small raised bolts with neon green cores in the centers. Sliding his fingers around the handle and into an inset flexible glove, the seams in the metal of the weapon began to glow blue before a set of circuit-like grooves formed across the glove, which then conformed to the size of his hand while a metal plate folded out of the top of the device past his hand, a metal ring sliding out of the sides and forming a flexible wristband.

"Woah... what is it?" he asked in awe of the device.

"That would be the Pile Bunker, or at least my own upgrade on the concept," Fleuve said, twiddling the end of his moustache as Neal looked the device over. "A close-range weapon based upon the principals of both the Recoil Rods and the Knuckle Busters, the Pile Bunker is able to deal _massive _damage to whatever it hits. Heck, by my calculations, this thing could punch through cera_tanium_.***"

"You mean that stuff that can flex or bend under severe impacts, but then retain its original shape without breking or shattering?" Neal said in awe at the weapon as he looked down at it. In an attempt to open his hand, he was surprised to see that the boxing glove-like weapon now had a mitten-like configuration with the armor held over his fingers, the inset glove connected to the device himself. The glove itself only covered his fingers though, as his thumb had curled around the handle and rested in an indention. Clenching his hand back into a fist, he found that it regained its boxing glove-like configuration.

"True, but that isn't the amazing part about it," Fleuve said with a chuckle. "With the original design, you couldn't unclench your fist if you needed to grab something, and your hand could easily slip off if you lost your grip. With my new design however, the wristband will prevent it from falling off, and you can open your hand to grasp stuff. However, it'll only work as a weapon in its Pile Bunker configuration."

"How does it discern between me wanting it to be _Glove _Mode or _Pile Bunker_ Mode?" he asked while continuing to look it over.

"By reading the tension in your muscles, the material uses a form of static cling, as well as recent advancements in nano-technology to change shape near-instantaneously in response to the wearer's needs," he chuckled. "Apart from a... recommendation, I think with that right hook of yours, you may be able to turn this into quite the weapon."

"Hey Fleuve, where's ours?" Vent asked while coming up to the scientist. "I wanna send some mavericks into the next country," he said excitedly.

_"He's such a kid," _Aile whispered over her shoulder to Neal.

"Sorry Vent, but that weapon's one-of-a-kind. I won't be building another one," Fleuve said, but then saw the brunette's downtrodden expression. "However, I have special weapons in mind for both you _and _Aile," he said with a short chuckle. "And nope, you can't find out until they're done. It's a surprise," he said wagging his finger at the two before Vent was about to ask what his would be.

"Hey um, not to criticize your work or anything, but I can't really wield my E-Rapier with this thing on," Neal said as he tried to pull the thing off.

"Oh, you just have to relax your hand muscles," Fleuve stated. "Of course, I've rigged it to synch itself to your Biometal the next time you megamerge, that way you'll be able to summon it like you would your original weapon. After it does that however, while you'll still be able to _summon _it to yourself while in your human form, just as you would your E-Rapier in megamerge form, I wouldn't suggest using it without being in Megamerge first, since your human body may not be able to handle the strain of using it. Little guy has alot of kick."

"Oh, I see," Neal said as he relaxed his hand, the Pile Bunker resuming it's "Default Size", before then disappearing in a flash of light just like his E-Rapier did when he _de-summoned_ it. "Will I be able to change which hand I use?"

"I took into account for that and designed it for ambidextrous use in mind," Fleuve stated. "Anyway, I could go on and on to explain how it works, but I think it would be better to show you. Now, come with me to the weapon's testing facility. You'll be in for a real treat, I assure you," he said as he led Neal out of the room.

"Prairie, are you sure it's such a good idea to send him down there on his own?" Aile asked. "Shouldn't one of us go with him?"

"After the other day's attack and by a pseudoroid no less, I'm not taking any chances if I can help it," Prairie said, turning her seat around. "While you both can Megamerge with Model X on your own, neither of you can do the same with Model Z. Plus, I've seen what he can do. He'll be just fine as he is for a simple rescue mission," she said as she began to plan for the drop zone. If Neal was going to jump off the Grand Nuage into the ocean, then he was going to do so into clear and calm waters.

Oh, and when she was emotionally ready for someone she knew to jump out of an airship. God knows she'd have a conniption if someone jumped out of her ship from _crusing altitude_.

* * *

><p><strong>Mega Man Zero Soundtrack - Theme of ZERO {Remastered Version}<strong>

A few minutes later, Neal found himself in his Model E form, the Pile Bunker set onto his hand. It felt odd having something that could be considered a solid metal boxing glove at one moment, but was flexible enough to allow him to use his hand freely at another. The current setting was a large room with reinforced walls with supplies lining the far shelf, obviously a weapons testing facility. At the moment, Fleuve was working with something inside a crate to the side, the open side out of his line of sight.

"So how will I be testing this thing first?" Neal asked looking the glove over as he rolled his hand on his wrist.

"First we'll be showing what it can do to a basic mechaniloid. For that purpose, I set up a bit of a training dummy for you," he said stepping away from the crate with a wireless controller in his hands. After toggling with a few of the buttons, a shiny new Galleon stepped forward, though considering they were in a weapon's testing facility, that would be likely to change within the next five minutes. "However, with all the power that thing will pack, I doubt I'd be able to use this guy again. It'd be cheaper to get a new one and sell what's left for parts."

"This thing can cause that much damage?" he asked as he clenched his fist.

"Yes. However, without a charge, the weapon itself will only do slightly more damage than you could by yourself," Fleuve stated as he had the Galleon move towards him. "Now, let him have it with a basic right hook. Afterwards, I'll show you what its Charged attack can do," he said as he pressed the first joystick forward, Neal bringing his arm back before striking the mechaniloid in the left side of the head, sending it skidding a bit to the side. While its head had a sizeable dent, and its visor was cracked, it was still functional, if not a bit shaky. However, Neal figured that on his own without the weapon, he wouldn't have caused _nearly _as much damage and would've sooner hurt his hand. "Good. Now, try to focus your energy into the Pile Bunker. You'll know when it's fully charged," he said as he adjusted the controller in his hands, feeling it prudent to have the Galleon _rush _Neal instead of just standing there like a punching bag. Give him a sense of urgency to make him act without restraint. That after all was the key to the Pile Bunker's true potential, since while it left the user open to attacks, should it connect, you could easily remove the threat of counterattack.

Charging his energy into the device, the bolts on the front began to glow as the accumulating energy then formed a glowing ring floating just around his wrist. It took a few seconds for it to fully charge, but once it had, the Galleon had suddenly rushed him, swinging its arms madly like a berserker. His fight-or-flight response triggering, he brought his right arm forward into the machine's chest cavity, the ring of energy bursting outwards as a spike of neon green energy burst out of its back when the attack connected. A half-second later, the Galleon's chest cavity was completely blown out, mechanical parts flying everywhere as the thing fell to the floor, what was left of its head, arms, and the waist down coming down with a loud _**-clunk-cla-clunk- **_as what was left of its body's plating clattered against the floor.****

"DUDE!" Neal cried as the last of the Galleon's remains hit the floor. "That was totally wicked!"

"Quite. Though you can only get so much data in a lab. We'll have to evaluate the weapon further in the field," Fleuve said with a neutral expression as he set the controller down, putting the broom and dust pan in sight so they could clear what was left of the Galleon. "Now then, before you jump into the ocean from the back of the ship, we'll be running a few tests to see if your Biometal offers you the same degree of protection in aquatic environments as others do," he stated heading for the exit.

"And how will we do that?" Neal asked as he walked away from the downed Galleon, wondering just how much damage the Pile Bunker could cause to a larger target.

"Dunk your head under the water and see what happens," the short scientist said with a chuckle, Neal's face paling at the thought of what kind of monsters these Mega Men were.

* * *

><p>After pinpointing the exact location of the Model W resonance in relation to the flow of the ocean currents, a new flight path had been set by the Grand Nuage's operators for their flying base. The ship would drop out of cruising altitude and maintain altitude just above the waves below. A timeframe would be set for what time Neal would leave the ship at, and from there, he would make his way towards the resonance according to their guidance. Whether or not it would be possible to get <em>to <em>the Model W resonance however, had yet to be seen.

It was at that time that Prairie, Vent, Aile, Neal, Lily, Rose and Cedre stood in the Grand Nuage's main loading bay, the part of the Grand Nuage where supplies were loaded and offloaded whenever the flying base had to stop at a port. Whether it be for repairs, resupply, or in the most unlikely case, due to a state of disrepair.

"Alright Neal, as we approach your drop zone, the Grand Nuage will be descending from its cruising altitude," Prairie explained, re-briefing Neal on the mission parameters so that no details were missed. "Once we get to the site, you'll be taking a 100 foot dive at the minimum, and your comm. has been replaced with a more powerful model as well as a signal booster. Also, should you feel that you are unable to complete the mission, we'll extract you from the field before replanning this mission accordingly. Don't put your life in any unnecessary risk, understand?"

"I understand," Neal nodded, Model E held in his hand.

"Neal, before you go, there's something I want to give you," Lily said while coming up to his side.

"What is it?" Neal asked, kneeling down next to her. To answer his question, she unhooked the necklace from around her neck before wrapping her arms around his, resetting the latch so that the blue crystal hung loosely above his chest.

"But Lily, this is your mother's necklace," Neal said, holding blue-colored jewel on the palm of his hand. "I can't take this."

"I'm only loaning it to you," the blond huffed, trying to act angry about the whole thing. "When you're done down there, I want you to bring it back to me. Promise?"

"Alright... I'll bring it back to you. I promise," he returned, the little blonde giving him a hug which he returned before he got to his feet. "You be a good girl until I get back, alright? Listen to what Muguet and Rose say, got it?" he asked, earning a nod in return.

"You sure you don't want one of us to go down there with you?" Vent asked. "Sure, you may've navigated around the Grand Nuage's hull, but we're talking about the bottom of the ocean. Those are two totally different concepts."

"No, you need to stay here. If the Grand Nuage gets attacked again, you'll be better off here than I am," Neal stated. "I only beat that Fistleo guy the way I did because he lost track of his stuff. Had he not, then I wouldn't have been able to give it to him through the face."

"Try not to drown down there alright, Goldie Lochs?" Cedre chuckled as she clapped a hand onto the teen's shoulder.

"I'll try not to," Neal deadpanned.

"Neal... good luck," Prairie said with a smile.

"Thanks... Commander," he replied, giving a salute before stepping back and transforming in a flash of light. At the same time, the Grand Nuage's cargo door opened with a metallic lurch, everybody partnering up so they wouldn't fall out of the ship. Outside, you could see the ocean getting closer and closer to the bottom of the ship, the sound of rushing air meeting everyone's ears as the surf below gained more definition.

"Approaching the drop zone in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1, GO!" Gardenia said into the radio, Neal leaping out of the ship's back door, his body tucked into a tight ball as he struck the surface of the water, his body skipping and tumbling over the waves until he disappeared from view.

* * *

><p>For about a minute, Neal felt his body sink below the waves, the cool water caressing his frame while his polymorphic hair swished above his head. After a few seconds, he cracked open his eyes, finding that once more, like in testing prior <em>-that could've been conducted in a less terrifying way-<em>, his body didn't respond to water in the traditional ways. In fact the sensation of being underwater while in Megamerged state, was comparable to being in open air, except when you were breathing it didn't _feel _like you were breathing, and your movement was met with a tiny bit of resistance. Hardly noticable, but still present.

Slowing to a crawl, he flipped forward as his billowing coat slowed his descent. Once his feet touched the sandy floor bellow, twin rings of silt flew out of the impact points, the grainy material cushioning the remainder of the force of his fall.

"Neal... Neal do you copy?" Prairie's voice came over the comm.

"Reading you loud and clear, Prairie," Neal said while responding by placing a finger to the side of his helmet. "Like earlier testing proved, while in Megamerged state, I don't require oxygen, and the pressure doesn't seem to be getting to me. What bearing do I take from here?"

"From here, you need to head due west 23 degrees from your current position," Prairie stated after looking over the readout on her monitor, the GPS tracking his movements. "Your plasma weapons should still work, though the Pile Bunker may lose some of its concussive power due to the water slowing the transfer of energy down."

"I'll manage," Neal said with a nod, the feeling of just _standing _at the bottom of the ocean, which was only a few hundred feet down, almost too surreal to believe. Then again he transformed into a blond-haired superhero by use of a talking piece of metal with a reploid's soul from 23XX in it, so gradually he'd be desensitized to the concept of being _surprised _by extraordinary stuff anymore. "Anyway, I'm going to head out. What will I be looking for exactly?"

"You'll be looking for the mouth of a volcano," Prairie stated. "However, the area you're going to is riddled with both active and inactive volcanoes, so once you get there, you'll have to hold off on jumping into any holes until we confirm which one it is. And Neal..."

"Yes?" he asked.

" . . . Just remember this. Even if you can't save them, no one will think any less of you," she told him, though an edge of sadness marked her tone.

"I appreciate the sentiment," he replied back into the comm. as he began to walk off. "But I have no intention of giving up," he finished before jumping off.

* * *

><p><strong>Mega Man ZX Advent Soundtrack - Path to Truth<strong>

As it turned out, navigating underwater as a Mega Man had both its advantages and disadvantages.

An advantage you had is that while underwater, you didn't have to worry about keeping yourself down from floating to the top, and because the water cushioned your weight, you could perform leaps that wouldn't have been possible in open air with tremendous ease, the trip to the Model W resonance much shorter in comparison. However, with the additional weight, you couldn't really re-direct your motions too well, and only Mega Men, Pseudoroids or Reploids specially designed for such movements could pull it off.

Still, he grinned and bore it, making his way to a large, rocky area dotted by undersea volcanoes. Like Prairie said, the area did in fact have both active and inactive volcanoes. However, what really caught his attention when he got there was how some of the layers of rock were upturned. As though something _massive _had forced its way to the surface. He could blame seismic activity, since there were large tidal waves a month ago, but knowing how the world was just one big cover-up, there could be an even bigger story behind it.

On that part, he had no idea.

Anyway, after reaching the center of the volcano field, it took a few minutes of topographical scanning, but eventually, Prairie was able to point him towards one of the volcanoes, which at the moment was inactive. Leaping up to the summit, he looked down into the mouth, which while normally would become darker and darker as you got towards the bottom, seemed to be lit up by some unseen force. After receiving confirmation, he leapt over the center of the hole, then let himself sink. However, not even a minute after jumping, he saw that under the rocky lid of the volcano's mouth, that hidden underneath was a massive metal-born canal that zig-zagged back and forth.

However, after dropping down a few stories, he noticed that the green-colored metal of the canal changed from that color to shades of white and pink, yellow bolts holding the materials together, which appeared to be made of a different composition then that of what made up the volcano's "throat". Coming down to a long corridor, he found that it was oddly empty, but was truthfully thankful for that. It would make the extraction efforts for Prometheus and Pandora all the easier.

Coming to the end of the hallway, he saw that it was a dead end, but then looked up to see that the corridor continued upward. Jumping upward, he saw that once he reached the upper ledge, that the condition of the underwater base seemed to deteriorate. Metal was warped and bent out of shape, and figured the seismic activity a month ago was the cause of it. Shaking it off, he continued through the remains of a doorway, which looked like it was just hacked through by a crude cutting tool. Entering, he found another trop, which lead to another corridor. Dropping down, he saw two doors on the ends of the hall. Deciding to take the one behind him, he entered the remains of another doorway, coming upon a long cooridor made of yellow and white metal now, the interior of the area looking like some sort of massive underground bunker. Reaching the end of that corridor, he began to zig-zag downwards again like at the beginning, only this time instead of slopes, the platforms that jutted out of the walls were more horizontal, and as he descended lower into the depths of the underwater base, he wondered just what used to be kept down there.

Eventually, he reached another long corridor, which he then ran to the end of. Coming upon what looked like a grey and bronze-colored wall, slightly rusted, he decided to bring his right arm back, the Pile Bunker materializing on his hand before it assumed its custom fit size. Clenching his fist around the handle, the bolts running across the weapon glowed a neon green as energy began to build, a ring of energy floating just around his wrist, indicating that the Charging had been completed. Bringing his arm forward, he was surprised to see that the wall in front of him was in fact a form of trap door, except that the force of his attack had now knocked it clean off its hinges, sending the thing tumbling down the hall before it came to an eventual stop. Looking to his hand, he saw that while it had sustained no damage, upon walking by the crashed door, that there were four indentions in the shape of the bolts on his weapon across it where his attack connected, his marks set into the bottom of a dent he made in the door.

"Man, if _this_," he said looking at the Pile Bunker. "Does _that _to a _door_," he said looking at the ruined door. "Then I shudder to think what would happen if I hit a _Mega Man_ with it," he said as he continued down the cooridor.

After stepping over the knocked in door, he came upon another drop, the metal's color returning to the previous white and pink shaded color scheme. After dropping down again, he looked forward and saw the entrance to another cooridor, the entrance way crudely hacked out by some form of cutting tool. While he would have been wondering why the doors were sliced to bits, he instead focused on the fact that from the other side of the doorway, a sense of familiarity washed over him. After leaping through the dooray, he immediately recognized why he felt something familiar about this place.

Despite how more than half of it had been caved in, it was the same as in his dream. Massive cavern like a bunker, energy conductors lining the floor, and white and blue walkway with matching handrails. Opening his mind's eye, after placng the differently-shaped Model W's around the cooridor, or at least that which wasn't caved in, he became almost _positive _that this place and the one he saw in his dream were one in the same. That only left one question in his mind.

"What was I seeing?" he asked as he looked around. As large as the cavernous bunker felt in his dream, it looked like the majority of it had caved in on itself. Like something had just punched its way through the ceiling before the leftovers came tumbling back down.

However, when he felt his Biometal pulse in his chest, since while in Megamerged state Model E was practically a physical part of his body, he realized that whatever was causing the Model W material that comprised Model E's form to resonate, was just within his reach. Looking around, he then came upon her. The green-haired girl from his dream. However, as apart from in his dream, she looked rather worn out, as did her armor.

The once egg-shaped helmet that adorned the sides of her helmet was largely cracked, with the two egg-shaped structures on the sides heavily damaged. The red gem on her forehead above her polymorphic green hair had a large crack running across it, and the armor across her body had multiple small cracks in it as well. Since he didn't see the staff-like weapon, he figured it must've been out of sight, wherever Mega Men kept their weapons when they were not in use, or were knocked out. For a moment he wondered why she was still in her Megamerged form and had yet to try and leave, but then remembered how the two Model W Mega Men were physically incapable of De-Merging.

"Speaking of which..." he said as he looked around. "WHERE'S THE OTHER GUY?" he cried out as he looked around the cleared part of the cavern, no one else in sight. _Come to think of it, with the way those doors were hacked through, is it possible someone else got to him first? But if so, then why leave Pandora behind? _he thought to himself as he walked over to her.

"KRSHHHHH- Neal! Neal do you copy?" Prairie's voice came into his comm. a moment later, nearly making him jump out of his skin. "Neal, your pulse just jumped back then. Is something wrong? Our scans show you've reached the bottom of the volcano base."

"I'm fine Prairie, but I have a bit of a problem here," he said as he tried to pull a rock away, only for the motion to almost cause an avalanche, several rocks coming down around him which he pushed away with his E-Rapier before smashing a very large boulder that threatened to crush him with his Pile Bunker. "I've found Pandora, but I don't see Prometheus anywhere. If I try to remove any of the rocks from the cave-in, I may cause the chamber to collapse right on top of me. What should I do now?" he asked as he walked over to her still form and placed two fingers by her neck. After a few seconds, he got a weak pulse, and had he not been completely focused on finding it, he may've missed it and simply assumed she was dead.

"... There's nothing we can do about it. It's too dangerous to try and excavate the sight at the present time. We'll have to perform the extraction as you are and get back to the site later," Prairie said sadly. In the end, this victory may've just been a hollow one.

"Neal. Just pick up Pandora and stand still," Fleuve said on his end of the line into Neal's ear, the now-blond walking over and gently pulling the girl into his arms as he kneeled at her side. "It'll take a few seconds, but it should only take a few seconds to get the new Transerver primed."

"Um, Fleuve, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but there isn't any Transerver-"

* * *

><p>"-here," Neal finished, his eyes widening as he suddenly found himself standing in one of the Grand Nuage's empty rooms. It was slightly darker than the other rooms, and while he felt the odd <em>whoosh<em>ing sensation of a Transerver, this room was clearly different from the Transerver room he saw during the tour.

Set in the corners of the admittedly small room, were two raised platforms with holographic keyboards, similar to those in the bridge, with two unfamiliar female Guardians manning the controls. Those in turn were connected to the platform he now stood on, which consistent of a luminescant green platform inset into a slightly raised gold-colored pedestal. That in turn was connected to a power source that looked like the one in the Grand Nuage's engine room when he first went to meet Cedre, only in miniature. Considering that what Serpent "excavated" was most likely similar to what he saw there, and since Ciel used to lead the Guardians before Prairie, it was easy to figure that what he was looking at was a miniaturized Ciel System.

_Still, even though the one in the engine room is pretty big, what kind of Transerver could require power directly from its _own _Ciel System? _he asked himself as he held the still-injured girl in his arms. _I've _never _heard of a Transerver that didn't need one on the other end before. Was this the kind of thing that existed 200 years ago?_

"Extraction complete. Both... passengers are accounted for," one of the room's Operator's stated, though her words sounded a bit rehersed. She still wore her Guardian's uniform and helmet, so it was likely she had yet to be listed as an _official _Operator as of yet.

"Good work. You two handled that very well," Fleuve said coming out of the shadows into the center of the room, a pair of Guardians coming into the room with a stretcher, as Prairie, Vent and Aile came in behind them. After laying Pandora's still form onto the stretcher, he walked over to Prairie with a worried look on his face.

"Commander, even though I got Pandora out of there, she still looked like she was in really bad shape," he stated, Prairie seeing the guilt in his eyes that had become associated with the memory of Lily's late mother. "Is there anything that can be done for her?"

"Neal... we'll do what we can," Prairie said, putting a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. "For now, you should probably go back to your room and get some rest. This was your first real mission and it's always taxing on you, whether you're a Mega Man or not. We'll call you if there are any changes in her condition," she said, the dark-haired teen nodding as he left the room, his gaze turning to the sleeping form of Pandora just before she entered the infirmary.

"Somehow I feel like it won't be enough," he sighed sadly as he dug his hands into his pockets, feeling somewhat depressed as he headed for his room.

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who may've noticed, in the re-write for this chapter, I took out the lenghty calculations because while Neal may be smart, he isn't <em>that <em>good at math. Also, the dive was planned, so he didn't have to jump out fo the ship without Prairie's permission. You'll also noticed I cut out the latter half of this chapter, which the events of the next chapter will take place after this (in a ZXA:R Rexux-exclusive chapter). I think you'll be in for something more realistic than in Mega Man ZXA: Recurrence.**

**Until that time comes -and I thank Kuraselache for Beta'ing-, see you then.**

**P.S: Also, I recommend reading Kuraselache's Megaman ZX: Aspects of Omega. I think you'll eventually see someone _pretty _familiar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<br>* Vent and his friend Sho visited such a resturant in the manga.**

**** Quote taken from Alucard. Serves as a good message in this situation don't you think?**

***** Created by Dr. Light during the Mega Man series, it has made several appearances throughout the ages of the Mega Man timeline.**

****** Based on the pictures given in the Mega Man Zero Official Complete Works book, but with an added degree of realism.**


	10. Imprisoned Soul

**First all-original chapter of the Re-Write. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>It was the next morning after Neal had returned from retrieving the source of the undersea resonance with his own Biometal. That source had turned out to be none other than Pandora, "voice" of Model W, who at one point had been thought to be lost forever beneath the rolling waves. If Ashe's testimony and Neal's... "experience" had anything to say about it, it was that while Pandora's pulse was weak, that even though Model W had drained a great deal of energy from her, she was still alive. Vent and Aile asked just <em>how<em> he figured that out, but he skirted around the subject.

After returning from the mission, Lily practically tackled him to the ground, afraid he'd been drowned or eaten by a sea monster or something. He had assured her that everything was alright and returned her necklace as promised, although that didn't stop her from clinging to him for the entire day. Of course, he had no qualms with this, since after finding Pandora nearly half-dead at the bottom of the sea had left him a bit empty on the inside, and appreciated the close company.

"You're worried about her, aren't you?" Lily asked as she sat across Neal from the table in their room, sipping on a juicebox she took from the mini-fridge her brother was able to procure after his first sanctioned mission.

"Yeah... a little," he sighed. "How much do you know?" he asked.

"Only a little," Lily returned. "I heard that those two did some bad things, but that they were being forced, and that it wasn't their fault. The one you got yesterday was Pandora, right? They called her the Witch."

"I guess whether you're Human or Reploid, you'll simply _always _fear that which you do not fully understand," Neal thought. Given Prometheus and Pandora's situation, faced with death every three-day increment, it would only make sense that they'd do what they had back then. _When I think back on it, humans are inevitably very complacent and very _stupid _creatures. We created reploids to be the perfect workers as well as companions for humanity, designed to think and act like humans would. However, that very same humanity is what allowed them to become Mavericks. In the end, while mankind pitted reploid against reploid, all we humans did was sit back, not even considering the seeds we were sowing, the wheels of peace between human and reploid slowly grinding to a halt. Sure, they've begun to move again nowadays, but looking back on it, while humans gained bodies like those of reploids through the advent of Machine Bodies, in return we only stripped them of their "immortality" by placing Artifical Life Counters on them._

"Neal... Neal... NEAL!" Lily cried, snapping him out of his thoughts. "You were staring into space for the past five minutes. What were you thinking?"

"Just how humans can be very complacent and very _stupid _creatures," Neal sighed to himself, thinking life would've been simpler for him had he come into this world as a mechaniloid. Then again, faced with an all too unfair mortality, would he himself become a Maverick? Would he himself had done what Serpent had in exchange for power? All things considered, being born as a human was the lesser of two evils.

"Funny, my mother used to tell me the same thing," Lily returned. "That's why she told me to get both sides of every story. Not listen to the one that was easiest to find."

"... That's a good way to look at life," Neal said with a smile as he mussed up the girl's hair, earning an adorable pout from her which slowly turned into a smile. "You know, I think after breakfast I'll head to the lab. See how Pandora's doing. You want to come with me?"

"Unfortunately I can't. Muguet's scheduled another lesson today," Lily stated. "But remember, tomorrow we're supposed to go out and get some clothes for the four of us, so don't do anything too strenuous," she added, reminding him of his obligation which was steadfast approaching.

"Heh, I'll try not to," he returned as he got up from his seat, taking the little blonde by the hand as the two walked to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>After dropping by the cafeteria and getting a small breakfast, the dark-haired teen headed off to the science lab. Opening it, he found that while Fleuve monitored the still girl's vitals, all of which were fairly low, Vent, Aile, and Prairie stood off to the side, keeping an eye on Pandora as she rested on a slightly angled lab table. The girl looked a wreck, and the only reason she'd <em>survived <em>as long under the sea as she did was purely because she was both a Mega Man and a reploid. However, even with all that in her favor, that wasn't going to hold for too much longer.

_I know I should be questioning just _why _I found Pandora laid out like someone had dug her out to come get her _later_,'_Neal thought to himself, thinking back to just how easy it had been to navigate around the underwater base. _But with things at the present... That's just something I'll have to look into at a later date, _he thought to herself, seeing how her core energy was close to shutting down completely. Whatever had _really _happened must've taken years off her life if she was in this bad a shape.

"How is she?" Neal asked the short scientist.

"Not good," Fleuve stated. "After that energy drain, her body must've responded negatively to the point of falling into a coma. While she has some traces of energy left inside of her, it isn't enough for her to remain conscious for long. I suppose her only saving grace was that the Artificial Life Counter was short-circuited, otherwise she would have... passed, weeks ago."

"Then can't you just... I don't know... give her a recharge or something?" he asked, still feeling guilty that he couldn't get the girl's brother out of there. _Then again... could someone have gotten to him earlier? Was me getting to Pandora at all just a stroke of luck?_

"Unfortunately, the new-gen reploids don't work that way," Prairie stated, though remembered she herself was far different than the reploids of the current day-and-age. "Before the advent of Artificial Life Counters in reploids, they were able to be recharged directly, or if the need came about and the resources were available, their consciousness was placed in a second body. That's what made reploids back then so amazing, yet terrifying."

"Maybe..." he said sadly. "I just wish there was something I could do for her," he thought, before he felt Model E vibrating in his pocket. "Model E, what is it?"

_"It's the third Cyber Elf Egg. It's just about to hatch," _Model E stated.

"Cyber Elves come from eggs?" Vent asked.

"Only the ones created by the ones created by humans," Neal said as he held his hands out, the pink heart-marked egg appearing in his hands. Naturally, Vent and Aile were looking over his shoulders as a crack formed across it, Prairie and Fleuve being more complacent about the ordeal before the crack circumvented the egg. The next moment it burst into a flash of light, the particles parting and revealing... a male Nurse-Type?

Said cyber elf was shaped similarly to Kyudoka, but was male, and instead of oriental japanese clothing, wore a black skintight suit, a white labcoat, and wire-rimmed glasses, his blond hair slicked back and his eyes calculative as he adjusted his glasses with his... hand. He carried a 9V battery on his back with leather straps crossing his chest, the ends connected to a tiny pair of anode and cathodes with silver points and bronze wiring. The wire-wings on his back had yellow gems inside, and formed points.

_"... Well? What? What're you staring at?" _he asked with his arms crossed, Vent and Aile leaping back at the sight of the little, while Neal and the others were more or less uded to it.

"So. This is what a nurse-type elf looks like?" Neal asked as he looked him over, the digital being seemingly apalled by the treatment. "So what is it that _you _can do?"

_"I have nothing to say to you," _the cyber elf said crossing his arms and turning away, only to suddenly come face to face with an irate Prairie, the digital being's features growing paler under the blonde's glare while Vent and Aile hid behind Neal, having never seen her that angry before.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA YOU LITTLE BRAT?" Prairie demanded, the little elf losing his composure for a second before he regained it, turning away from the irate Commander.

_"Hmph. You humans and reploids used our own kind, doping yourselves up on us for a little power boost," _the little elf huffed. _"If you think we're all goody-goody two-shoes, then you're wrong. Just like how there are humans who still despise reploids, and vice versa, there are cyber elves that hate both humans _and _reploids."_

"Well _he's _certainly chatty for being only two minutes old," Neal huffed with crossed arms, a green and blue ball of light flying out of his chest before Jet and Kyudoka suddenly rushed the unnamed cyber elf, Jet pecking at him while Kyudoka smacked him around with a harisen she pulled out of nowhere. After a few seconds, Kyudoka and Jet were sitting in the seiza position with Jet between them, the hacker-type forcing him to bow his head wile Jet smacked him across the back.

_"I apologize Neal-dono. Nikola-baka spoke out of term," _Kyudoka spoke formally bowing her head. _"His upbringing wasn't as bright as some of the other elves."_

"Upbringing? I found him in an egg in the middle of a battlefield," Neal deadpanned.

_"The upbringing I refer to was from before you found Nikola-baka in his Egg Form," _Kyudoka explained, earning a confused look from Neal while Vent and Aile continued to try and find out what was going on. _"Before Elpizo-san came to this world and became Model E-san, the borders between this world and the Cyberworld had begun to thin. A few of the Cyber Elves found themselves closer to this world than our own, and as a natural defense mechanism became Cyber Elf Eggs, waiting in stasis until they were found."_

"While all that's very fascinating, it still doesn't answer my question," Neal deadpanned. "You know what, I can get all the details later. Nikola," he said facing the nurse-type cyber elf. "Since Kyudoka and Jet woke up at the most oportune moments, I'm to assume you hatched because you can do something for her," he said pointing to the comatose Pandora.

Nikola's reaction was to huff and cross his arms, but after being smacked across the back of the head by Kyudoka with the harisen she pulled out of nowhere, the diminutive cyber elf grumbled to himself about _'irate Hackers'_ before floating over to Pandora, then to Fleuve's monitor. After grumbling to himself for a minute, he floated over to Neal before saying, _"As far as I can tell, she only needs her energy to replenish itself. However, that thing she's wearing is preventing that from happening. I can wake her up for a minute, maybe two, but afterwards she's back in coma town. If she really _has_ been manipulated, then just ask her if she wants that armor off. Afterwards she should be able to recover."_

"How do I go about getting her armor off?" he asked, then turned to Vent and saw that his face was a bit red. "Not _that _way you perverted hippie!" he shrieked.

_"Jeez, do I have to have the answer for _everything_?" _he asked. _"Look, I can wake her up a bit, but I have no idea how to remove that armor. You'll have to figure that out on your own," _he said as he floated over to the comatose greenette and grabbed the anode and cathode from his sides, clicking the ends together and causing a spark before he tapped the girl's temples, her vitals spiking for a moment before he disappeared in a pink ball of light and flew into Neal's chest, right as he ran over to the roused Mega Man.

"Pandora... Pandora can you hear me?" he asked, seeing the girl's eyes move beneath her eyelids. A moment later they opened, revealing a pair of crimson-colored eyes which stared around the room before locking onto Neal's.

"Who... are you...?" she asked soft-spokenly.

"My name's Neal," he returned. "You were at the bottom of the sea when I found you."

"The sea... that's right... Model W..." she trailed off as her eyes began to close, her vitals beginning to drop towards "coma level" once again.

"Pandora, stay with me! Is there any way to remove the Model W from you!" he asked, trying to get some sort of answer out of her.

"Only wanted... to be... free..." she said as she fell back into her coma, not even awake for half a minute.

**Mega Man Zero 2 Soundtrack - Spreading Darkness**

At that moment the room grew deathly silent, Neal's head hanging in despaid as his arms fell to his sides. Pandora had been roused from her coma, if only for a little while, but with the way things were now, it was doubtful she'd ever wake up again unless they could somehow force a de-merge and remove her Biometal. However, with her once again in a coma, the group was nowhere closer to an answer, her 'parting' words fresh in their minds. A few minutes later, Neal spoke up.

"Model E... How did you clear out _your _Model W?" he asked, remembering the little prologue to him becoming a Biometal.

_"I performed a... 'Digital Dive', and entered the Biometal's cyber space," _Model E answered, having paused to find the right words to describe his actions. _"After that, I was able to remove the... I guess you could call it Weil Remnant, before I took control of the Model W and turned it into Model E."_

"... You think that would work for her?" he asked placing his hand on Pandora's. "If we could go in there, do you think we could force a de-merge? Is it possible to save her?"

_"... I suppose it could in theory, but since I've physically rooted myself into Model E, I'm incapable of leaving it to attempt a Digital Dive. If we were to try and make it work, we'd need to do it together," _Model E suggested. _"I would guess phsyical contact to her would be a factor, as well as a close proximity to where the Model W was implanted," _he said floating over to the girl, looking her over before he stopped at her stomach. _"Here. This is where the pull is the strongest," _he said as he seemed to fight some sort of magnetic pull, until wrenching himself away and back behind Neal's shoulder. _"However, if we're going to act, we'll have to do it quickly. She's held out for this long, but I'd wager if we didn't remove the Model W within the next half hour... she may be beyond saving," _he finished, Neal's expression growing sullen as he walked over to Prairie, then looked to the monitor, showing that her body's energy fluctuations were beginning to drop and slow.

_If what Model E says is true, then Pandora is almost out of time, _he said before turning to Prairie. "Commander... I need you to clear me for one more mission."

"... You're going to try and save her, aren't you?" Prairie asked. After knowing Neal for as long as she did, even if it was only for a short while, she knew what kind of person Neal was. Eerily similar to someone she once knew. Someone who didn't care for justice or anything like that, but only fought for those who he believed in.

"But Neal, we have no idea what will happen to you if you attempt to remove Pandora's Biometal in the way you theorize may work," Fleuve stated. "You don't even know if it's even _possible_ to do so."

"Every man is guilty of all the good he did not to,"* Neal said facing Fleuve before turning to Prairie. "Pandora said so herself. She only wanted to be free. To spur Mega Men onwards and fight one another; that was Albert's will, not her own," he said as his words grew quiet. "Please... let me save her," he said turning to both Prairie and Fleuve, knowing with rank alone either one could stop him.

"... There isn't any way of stopping you, is there?" Fleuve asked the dark-haired teen, clearly worried as to what would happen to him. Earning a nod in return, he could only sigh before pressing a few buttons on his console, the rack lowering to the ground while it reclined, bringing the greenette to rest at an angle. "If what Model E theorizes is true, then you should try to Megamerge while in both physical contact with her body and physical proximity to her Biometal. It's beyond my range of experience to predict what will happen, but I suppose _what if's _will be enough to save her this day. It's certainly done so in the past."

"Thank you," he said as he walked over to Pandora as the rack finished reclinding, placing his left hand on her stomach, feeling something... pulsing within her. Something dark, though it felt weakened, like an injured beast forced into a corner. "Oh, and Prairie," he said turning to her. "Looks like I may have to postpone that shopping trip a little bit," he said with a bit of a smile on his face before turning to Pandora, his hand on her stomach as he held his Biometal in his right hand. "Megamerge Dive!" he shouted as he pressed the Biometal to her chest, a bright flash of light blinding everyone in the lab as the connection between the Model W and _ex_-Model W was established.

* * *

><p>The first thing Neal felt was weightlessness, the image of a spiralling tunnel forming in front of his eyes before the sensation suddenly stopped, finding himself landing face down on a solid surface that in all likeliness should've killed him, but somehow didn't. Looking up, he knew for a fact that he wasn't in 'Kansas' anymore. Wherever the hell <em>that <em>was.

The area was clearly _not _the Grand Nuage's science lab, meaning the impromptu "Megamerge Dive" had actually worked. The ground was made up of violet purple-trimmed panels, though randomly shaped to resemble a mosaic rather than some sort of organized pattern. The sky as well as the horizon were pitch black with the occasional streak of grey crossing it, making it resemble a pit of tar. What confused him however was that without any visible light source, how it was still bright as day there, even if it didin't look like that. However, he was soon cut out of those thoughts as a set of footsteps came from behind him, the dark-haired teen assuming a rough fighting stance before he realized who he was looking at.

"Model E? No... Elpizo?" he asked in shock having seen the reploid spirit's face for the first time. His features were pretty plain, almost certainly mass-produced, the mask-like crest covering the right side of his face just enough to the side that his nose poked forward unobstructed. His visible eye was cobalt blue, and he gave off the aura of a practiced leader.

"Neal? You're in here too?" Elpizo asked. "Well I guess it would make more sense if you were then it being just me. How was the trip?"

"I feel like I was hit... by a... truck..." he trailed off as his eyes drifted to the side, seeing something he really wished he could've gone his whole life without seeing. Then again, things didn't always work out, and he had a feeling that every time shit hit the fan, that he'd be caught with his pants down.

Like... right _now_.

The thing could only be described as a sinful abomination against everything God had made, an amalgamation of purple-scaled reptilian flesh, various mechanical components, jagged pieces of white metal with black inlaid circuitry, occasionaly pulsing red, with those pieces looking like they came from a Model W. The flesh itself showed signs of decay, with either bone, organic, or synthetic component exposed to the open air, and the inorganic components sticking out of its body at random intervals appeared heavily cracked, pieces breaking off even as he looked at it. Its body structure was low to the ground with large reptilian legs at the sides of a massive chest cavity, a long tail stretching out the back, but the most gut-wrenching thing of all was that atop the beast's body were six long snake-like necks, all in various states of decay or deterioration. At the top of each neck was a humanoid head with twisted features, bloodshot, synthetic, or missing eyes at each eye socket, long grey hair stained with blood, and teeth in various states of either yellowing, or missing entirely. One of them even had its bottom jaw missing.

However, in the middle of its chest cavity, which looked like it was torn out by an outside force, a nude Pandora hung within the carapace, suspended by stringy tendons of flesh that seemed to constrict her being. By some odd grace however, they hid her modesty. She looked as though she was sleeping, but appeared to be a bit pale and a little thin, her green hair flowing down her face and back messily.

**Mega Man Zero 2 Soundtrack - Combustion {Remastered Version}**

"What the fuuuuck?" Neal deadpanned as the thing's eyes, or at least those that were left, suddenly locked onto the two of them, finally registering their presence.

"That must be the Weil Remnant within Pandora's Biometal," Elpizo said as he and Neal began to back away, the hydra-like monstrosity raising itself up on lizard-like legs as it began to slowly head towards them, its heads swaying back and forth with each slight movement. "However, by the look of decay and deterioration on it, I'd say it represents the current state of the Model W."

"And just how do you validate that hypothesis?" Neal said backing away, thinking that whatever this... thing, was in front of him, would be far more terrifying than anything in those monster movies he'd ever seen.

"When I came across the Weil Remnant in the Model W fragment before I turned it into Model E, the thing looked old, and I mean _really _old," Elpizo returned. "This thing may be in the condition it is now because not only has its host been in a weakened state for around a month, but after having Pandora's energy drained to feed the _other _Model Ws, this one may be severely weakened as well."

**_HISSSSSSS!_**

"It doesn't _sound _weakened!" Neal cried as he began running in the opposite direction from the Weil Remnant: Hydra, Elpizo following him as they both looked over their shoulders.

"That must be Pandora's mental representation of herself," Elpizo said as his eyes traced the tendons holding her in place, even as the thing began to chase them with thundering steps, its tail slithering behind it, Pandora's form shifting around and from side to side with each movement. "This must be why she can't de-merge. Both outside and in, she's literally _trapped _by the soul of Model W."

"Maybe. I guess our primary objective is to free her first, then kill that thing second. Megamerge!" Neal cried out as he tried to do so, only to come up with nothing. "Elpizo! How am I supposed to fight if I can't megamerge? GYAH!" he cried as he leapt away from the jawless head, which slammed itself into the ground as the dark-haired teen leapt back.

"Neal, in this world, perception is power," Elpizo said as he leapt over one head and used his sword to deflect the lunge of another. "That's how I was able to defeat an enemy I would not have been able to by my own power otherwise."

"You mean like The Matrix?" Neal asked before three of the heads suddenly lunged at him. Leaping back, the moment his feet touched the ground, golden circuit-like lines formed across the ground as he kicked forward, the circuit-like lines flying forward and stopping as his foot left the ground. The moment it did so, a number of spires rose up in front of him and formed a wall. The head in the middle crashed into the spires, but the other two rushed around him. However before they could reach him, he jumped back into an elbow drop, two large slabs of the ground flying up like he'd chopped a board in half as golden circuit-like lines stretched out from the point of contact, the two halves slamming into the two heads that loomed above him before he took off again.**

"Okay... not really what I meant but... it _works_," Elpizo spoke in surprise before leaping back, never being able to exert that degree of control over this kind of space. Then again Neal _was _human, and imagination was something they'd had thousands of years to evolve into wheras Reploids could only simulate it, with templates for their minds being based around that of the first original Reploid, X, whose mind in turn was based off of a human's.

Placing his palm on the ground, he then ran it towards the Hydra as golden streaks followed his touch, a large slab of the ground being flung from the ground and impacting the thing's left leg, snapping its knee back into an awkward angle and causing it to tip over. "Yeah! Take that lizard breath!" he whooped before the Hydra head with its hair covering its eyes rushed at him, taking a bite into his leg and swinging him around before slamming him into the ground. Finding himself in a foot deep crater, his eyes widened as he found a chunk of his left leg missing, the head that had attacked him swallowing the chunk he took out. "GYAHAHAA!" he cried as he clutched at his leg, a synthetic eye forming as the thing digested the chunk of Neal's leg.

"Neal! Calm down!" Elpizo said as he batted one with synthetic eyes away. "This is only a mental representation of yourself. Your real body is still intact."

"Then what happens if I disappear _completely_?" Neal cried out as the missing chunk in his leg began to reform himself, instead of flesh and bone lines of binary code ran across his opening before it closed. Elpizo refused to answer, but instead struck the snaggletoothed head with the then-formed Pile Bunker, sending it flying back as it became evident what would happen to Neal if either he or Elpizo disappeared completely.

_Neal... I won't let you disappear, _Elpizo thought to himself as he ran at one of the heads and stabbed it through the eye. Or at least what he _thought _was an eye instead of an empty eye socket, finding himself up to his elbow in pus, one of the other heads biting into his side and taking a chunk out of him before it swallowed what it took, some of the skin on its neck regenerating. Backpedalling to gain some distance, he saw that while the chunk out of his side had binary running along it, it wasn't regenerating as quickly as Neal's, who was _literally _throwing up walls to keep the Hydra's heads at bay. The only reason it hadn't advanced on them already was because with one leg broken, it could only drag itself along with one leg, and rather poorly at that.

Planting his feet on the ground, Neal held one of the Hydra's heads back, trying to make himself stronger to hold it back, only to find himself only _slightly _stronger than normal. However, as much as he fought, it wasn't enough as one head caught him from the side and bit into his forearm and started pulling him to the side, three more heads coming at him intent on ripping the rest of his limbs off before digging into him.

"NEAL!" Elpizo cried out as he saw his Biomatch's mental representation about to be devoured. A moment later however, Neal raised his free hand above his head, a stream of golden lines shooting out into the air before-

"GYAAAAH!" Neal cried as he slashed his arm off at the bicep with a plain katana that had suddenly materialized in his hand, letting the captured limb go as he leapt as far away as he could, a pained look on his face as his foot slipped, the remainder of his arm dragging painfully across the ground even as it began to regenerate.

"Neal!" Elpizo cried as he leapt away from his partner as the heads herded him away. "Damn it! Is failure all I can do!" he cursed as he punched the ground, cracks forming as all of his life's failures flashed in front of his eyes. Operation Righteous Strike. Giving into temptation and trying to kill all humans. Being unable to protect Neal when he fought against Atlas.

**Mega Man Zero 2 - Mark of Justice - Resistance Anthem {Remastered Soundtrack}**

"Even if you failed back then, doesn't mean that's all you'll ever be capable of," a voice said out of nowhere, a hail of bullets striking the Weil Remnant: Hydra and sending it reeling back, Elpizo looking over his shoulder, his eyes widening as fourteen figures began to walk towards him from a shining gateway, a sense of pride filling the commander as he saw who was marching towards them, only to fall as he remembered that he'd led them to their deaths in the first place.

"Commander, our deaths were not your fault. If anything, it was simply because we weren't strong enough to make your plan work," a blond-haired figure spoke, six figures forming on his left side.

"He's right. We all knew that there were risks. What mattered was that we died fighting, so don't beat yourself up over it," a dark-haired figure spoke, six figures forming on his right side.

"You guys..." Elpizo said, almost on the verge of tears, his fist tightening around his blade as he stood to full height, his hair and coat billowing in an unknown breeze as he gained a determined look. "Men! That boy over there is fighting for his life! We must ensure he has enough time to recover!" he said pointing to the recovering Neal with his sword, who had yet to register the Resistance trooper soul's presence in that dark and empty space. "TO ARMS!" he shouted as he raised his fist into the air, the fourteen men raising their weapons into the air with loud yells, each one flanking the monster from every side and pelted it with plasma bullets, causing it to lash out at them, only for them to dodge out of the way, Neal off to the side trying to recover.

* * *

><p>"Shit... shit... shit..." Neal cursed as he held the remains of his left arm, chips of binary forming as he began to reconstruct his arm, imagining the shape of it in an attempt to get it to regenerate faster. His eyes then landed on the Weil Remnant in front of him, its faces seemingly <em>mocking <em>him as the head that ripped off his left arm swallowed the limb. "Everything I've done... everything I've fought for up until now... is this where it all ends?" Neal asked as he felt himself growing weak as his arm slowed in regenerating, a portion of his leg still missing. _I'm sorry Prairie... I'm sorry Lily... I guess in the end my best just wasn't good enough, _he sighed as he resigned himself to his fate, falling to his knees as his hair hid his eyes from view.

_**"Only wanted... to be... free..."**_

**Mega Man Zero 3 Soundtrack - Hell's Gate Open {Remastered Version}**

The next moment his eyes snapped open, and he immediately remembered why he was here.

"She never asked for that life... She was forced to fight for so long, only to be tossed aside like a piece of garbage..." Neal growled as he forced himself back up. "Lily's mother died because I wasn't strong enough to save her... but right here and now... I can really make a difference," he said as his eyes began to burn, rays of light shining from both his leg and his arm as his body regenerated. "I REFUSE TO LET THIS MONSTER BEAT ME!" he shouted as he raised his fist into the air, snapping his hand open and sending dozens of golden rays out of his palm. The next moment a massive broadsword, thirty feet long from blade to pommel and eight wide, formed in the air before it fell, landing on his raised hands. The next moment he tossed it forward before grabbing the pommel, launching it forward with all his strength, spiderweb cracks forming at his feet as the massive blade was sent flying through the air. Not a moment later, he shot forward at unbelievable speeds, the ground exploding behind him as he planted his feet onto the blade.***

As the giant sword flew through the air, Neal suddenly held his hands at his sides and clenched his fists, a set of glowing green shuriken appearing between each finger before he threw them towards Pandora, the shuriken suddenly shooting forward like lasers and slicing through the tendons of flesh like a rainstorm of laserbeams. Before Pandora could begin falling however, the sword-riding teen suddenly flew through the gap, snatching Pandora out of the thing's carapace. At the moment the tendons of flesh became isolated from their origin, they began to evaporate until the nude greenette was now in his arms, Neal quickly throwing his trench coat over his shoulder and wrapping it around the girl in his arms, while hopping off his sword and allowing himself to fall, catching the end of the giant sword and stopping its momentum as his feet dug massive trenches into the ground, the sword never leaving his hand. After the dust settled, he turned to the monstrous hydra, its heads flailing as they suddenly started vomiting fluids, its organic components beginning to dry up from the loss of their sustenance.

"I've had enough of your ugly mugs, so I think I'll take care of that right NOW!" he shouted as he cradled the petite girl against his body with his left arm arm, rushing forward and swinging the giant sword around in a wide arc, the blade moving like greased lightning and cutting through the six heads so quickly, that the only evidence of the attack was the rings of liquid dripping from their necks as their faces suddenly grew slack. The next moment he raised his right foot into the air before shouting, "DECAPITATIOOOOOOOON!" he shouted as he stomped the ground, the power of his voice sending the six heads flying off their collective shoulders in fountains of pus and gore as they were sent sailing into the air.****

"Men! Open fire!" Elpizo shouted rising his rapier into the air, the fourteen soldiers raising their weapons before firing on the heads as they fell, taking dozens of chunks out of them as they fell, slowly disintegrating as the main body convulsed, the legs stomping around as it swayed from side to side, even as one was broken.

"Nnn... mnnn..." Pandora moaned before looking up, her crimson eyes coming into focus before she realized she was naked, though wrapped in a trench coat. Looking up, she saw a pair of cerulean blue eyes, like a beacon of hope in the darkness, looking down at her warmly before the rest of him came into focus. "N... Neal...?" she asked in surprise.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty. You okay?" he asked, glad that at least now she was awake.

"I...? How...? Here...?" she asked soft-spokenly, trying to regain her bearings.

"It's... complicated..." Neal admitted. "Um, think you could button up?" he asked seeing the trench coat come down around her shoulders, unfortunately -or fortunately depending on who you're asking- giving him a view of her budding chest. Looking down, she remembered that she was stark naked, and quickly pulled on the lapels of the coat before garbing herself. The next moment there was a thunderous crash, and the greenette looked over to see that a large pseudo-reptilian body had just collapsed to the ground.

"Is... Is that...?"

"Yeah. The tainted soul of a madman, contained within the Model W fragment," Neal said looking at the thing with disgust evident on his face. "But it's alright now, that thing won't torment you any longer," he said as he lowered her feet to the ground, only for the girl to go to her knees. "Looks like you're still very weak," he sighed, then noticed the sound of fifteen sets of footsteps heading his way. "Uh... Elpizo... These guys with you?" Neal asked as he helped Pandora up once more, seeing the fourteen men in what were probably Resistance uniforms. Twelve of them had helmets with W-shaped visors and beret-like crests on their heads, while the other two with dark and blond hair stayed to the sides while wearing metal beret-like hats. With Elpizo at the front in his commander's jacket, he felt like he was looking at a real army, and not those over-glorified human/reploid security forces that were so poorly armed in a time of "peace" they couldn't take down a single galleon. Really, did they think not carrying weapons would promote peace?

"That they are," he said, though a hint of sadness in his voice. "Men, sound off!" he ordered raising his sword.

"Isos!" the dark-haired reploid stated with a salute.

"Pasos!" the blond-haired reploid stated with a salute.

"Alex! Bennet! Dael! Edward! Harper! Ian! Lamont! Mark! Paul! Quincy! Tad! Ulrich!" the rest chorused, each giving a respectful salute.

"Um... at ease," Neal returned giving a salute with his free hand, while he held Pandora to his side with the other. "Elpizo, are these the guys that... you know..." he trailed off, trying to be sensitive about the whole thing.

"It is... and I have accepted what has happened," Elpizo stated. "If they can forgive me... then maybe now I can finally forgive myself," he said before Pandora suddenly shrieked. Looking over his shoulder, nearly everyone lost their lunch at the transformation taking place just across from them.

**Mega Man Zero 3 Soundtrack - Apocalypse Now {Remastered Version}**

As the last of the Hydra's heads began to disintegrate on the ground, its body began to convulse madly, its body jiggling causing some of the bone-like structures jutting out of it to fall out, the ends stained wtih blood. Moments later its main body's flesh began to writhe as it began to fill into itself, the inky tar-like substance from the "sky" overhead seeming to drip down onto the body, the empty hole being filled in, what looked like serpents slithering just below the skin causing everyone to shudder in disgust. The next moment the leg that Neal had broken reset itself with a sickening crack, the limbs reforming into gnarled-looking hands with long claws. The next moment the former chest cavity exploded in a shower of gore as the body suddenly reared itself up on its reptilian tail, a face all too familiar to the reploid's souls revealed behind a dripping curtain of pus and fluid.

"What... the... fuck..." Neal shuddered, trying his best not to lose his lunch where he stood, Pandora fisting his shirt as she began to shiver in fear, her eyes growing wide as she shook madly.

"No... I can't... I don't want... I CAN'T GO BACK!" she screamed as she buried her face into Neal's shoulder, the teen's eyes widening as he stared the thing down, seeing that it somewhat resembled the mythical Greek naga. A moment however, something clicked in his mind, and his eyes narrowed dangerously, his cerulean pools turning neon pink before he turned to Elpizo, the troops visibly shuddering under the unnaturally-colored gaze. The kind of gaze that only those with an infinite expanse of darkness in their hearts could possess.

"Elpizo... Take care of Pandora for me... I have some frustrations to vent out," Neal said holding Pandora out to he blond-haired reploid soul, only for her to cling to him as she kept her gaze set away from the Weil Remnant: Naga. "Pandora... let go... there's something I have to do... and I can't do it with you clinging to me," he said lowly, the crimson-eyed girl looking up at him, recognizing the look in his eyes. The same look her brother held many times before during their many years of suffering, and how he had plotted to kill Albert.

Letting go, the girl let herself be passed into Elpizo's arms, Neal walking towards the Weil Remnant as Elpizo's troops formed a protective barrier between their commander, the greenette, and the fragment of Weil's soul.

**Mega Man Zero Soundtrack - Cannonball {Mythos Version}**

**_GRAAAAAAH! _**the thing hissed as Neal approached, staring him down from its bloodshot eyes.

"You..." Neal growled as he looked at the creater with nothing short of disgust and apall. "Because of you... Ciel lost Zero... Prairie lost her sister... and countless in Cinq Ville were made to suffer because of you," he said as he felt years of pent-up anger and hatred well up. "My parents... they were turned into food for your damn resurrection... I don't even know if they made it to the afterlife or not..." he said as he clenched his fists, which gained an obsidian-colored ceratanium like coating as though it were a part of his skin.*** "But I know one thing for sure..." he finished as his eyes returned to their normal color. "I am going to MAKE. YOU. SUFFER!" he roared as he smashed his right fist into the ground, a pillar of black material shooting into the air before it began to come back down. However, it never settled back into the ground below as his fists suddenly lashed out at it as it fell, chunks of material being sent towards the thing as golden circuit-lines formed over it, turning the chunks of rock into spearhead-like projectiles, all of which jammed themselves into the Remnant's flesh and caused it to move back with each hit. As the thing shrieked, Neal suddenly ran at it, his left fist dragging it across the ground before he dug into it, then swung his fist into an uppercut and sent a spire of the ground at him, the spike stabbing into its opened mouth and through the back of its head mid-shriek.**

"Because of you! Because of you so many lives were lost! You shouldn't even _exist_ anymore!" Neal shouted as he circled around the thing, sending more spikes out and impaling the creature from multiple angles, keeping it from removing itself as blood dripped from its body. "I don't know what the HELL those humans were thinking when they placed you in a Regenerative Armor, thinking they'd give you an eternity to _'suffer'_, and to be quite frank, I don't really_ care_!" he said as he dug his fingers into the ground, a circular crack forming across it as he began to pull up, suddenly heaving an island-sized hunk of black material over his head. "However..." he said as he held the island-sized piece of rock above his head with one hand, rearing the other back. "You will NOT escape death THIS DAY!" he shouted as he struck the gigantic rock and sent it flying into the sky in a parabolic arc, its shape conforming to a massive broadsword the size of a warship before it came down on the Weil Remnant, the massive weapon crushing it and causing a cloud of dust to rize. When the dust cleared, by some grace of God, or whomever, the Weil Remnant's eyes still shone with life. "Your existance... I shall see to that it disappears," he growled as his eyes flashed pink before he turned to the soldiers guarding Elpizo, their jaws agape at the sight. "There... I've worked out about five years worth of teen angst. Mind if you guys clean up?" he asked as his eyes returned to normal, the troops only nodding in return-

**_GROOOOOAAAAAHHHH!_**

"I swear to God, if that thing's still moviiing..." Neal cursed as he looked over his shoulder, his eye twitching as what was left of the Weil Remnant trying to crawl towards them. "Son... of a... fucKING BITCH!" he cried on the verge of ripping out his hair as his eyes changed to neon pink once more. "No matter what... no matter what I do... this thing just won't DIE!" he shouted as his fists clenched, lightning sparking from them before he raised them to the sides. "This will be your end!" he shouted as the energy from his hands began to runoff, condensing upon itself infinitely as it formed a pair of shining white spheres. Within moments, whisps of crimson energy began to flow off one, whisps of blue energy flowing off the other as they began to spin, resembling two spiralling galaxies. "INFINITY..." he roared as he grabbed the two and pulled them out of their orbits, whisps of energy trailing behind them as he brought them over his head. "BIG BANG..." he continued as he began to knead the two together, forming a glowing purple sphere above his head that shone like a miniature sun. "STOOORRRM!" he shouted as he threw his arms forward, the sphere held above his head suddenly releasing a massive, condensed ray of white-hot flames, striking the Weil Remnant as the attack connected. "Burn in the everlasting hellfire of creation! Be completely obliterated, down to the very last scrap... OF DNA!"* he roared as the runoff from the attack began to spawn its own universes, the Weil Remnant acting only as kindling as it was slowly whittled away. Moments later the attack had seemingly dimmed, the entire wasteland in front of Neal completely obliterated. Almost as though the attack itself had completely destroyed the mass in the storm's eye.

"Woah..." one of the troopers awed at the sight.

"There... It has ended..." Neal sighed as he fell to his knees before falling back, Pandora jumping out of Elpizo's arms and catching him in her arms before he fell.

"... Okay I don't even _know _how you did that," Elpizo spoke before he turned to his soldiers. "Everyone, thank you... for everything. Until next we meet, farewell," he said as he, Neal, and Pandora began to fade from that space as everything began to turn white.

"Who said this was goodbye?" Isos asked.

"This is just a... see you until next time," Pasos returned, Elpizo's expression relaying his confusion right as the world flashed to white.

* * *

><p>At the same time outside, the moment Neal performed the "Megamerge Dive", a blinding flash of light illuminated the lab, causing everyone to look back. In the time it took their eyes to readjust, there was there were three screams. One belonged to Neal, the other possibly to Pandora, but the other one sounded twisted and inhuman. Like some kind of rabid animal, though comparing it to that sound would be insulting. A moment later, the sound of a body hitting the floor could be heard, and right around that time was when hr eyes were able to readjust. Rubbing her eyes as they came into focus, she was surprised to see that on the rack, that Pandora was no longer in her Megamerge stated.<p>

Her hair was no longer polymorphic, but styled so that while two locks framed her cheeks, it pointed slightly upwards and to the side while the rest went down her back. Her outfit consisted of a black skintight bodysuit, and while her shoes remained the same from her megamerge form along with the bands on her ankles, the rest of her outfit was similarly colored, though appeared a bit worn out from the constant, and once permanent, megamerge. She wore a white dress with blue sections on the sides, and a white sleeveless jacket with blue on her shoulders and yellow trim with a golden zipper on the front. She wore black white-fingered gloves, and had golden bands around her wrists.**

Most surprising however though was that the stomach of her dress had a gaping hole in it revealing, almost like something had been burst through it. However upon examining her body she found there was no visible exit point. Looking over her shoulder however, she stifled back a gasp when she found Neal on his back, his body slightly smoking as he held the steaming Model E in one hand, her breath hitching in her throat when she saw the remains of a Model W, similar to the fragments from before, in his left hand.

However, a cracking sound was suddenly heard as a large fissure formed down the middle of Model W, then began to drain of color until it became a sickly white before it broke in two, the halves clattering to the floor, leaving nothing more than two portions of Livemetal, the precursor to Biometal, which had yet to be programmed with any personality data, powers, or abilities.***

Opening his eyes slightly, Neal turned his head to the side to see the broken remains of Model W. Looking to his right, he let the steaming Model E slide off his hand and onto the floor, his hand slightly red from the apparent heat. Looking up, he saw a concerned Prairie kneeling down beside him, the others gaining their bearings

**Mega Man ZX Soundtrack - Freebirds {Gigamix}**

At that moment, a soft groaning came from the side of the room, everyone turning to see Pandora's eyes slowly open. A hand going to her head, she seemed slightly disoriented as she shielded her eyes from the bright lights. She then outstretched her hand and looked at it, her eyes widening as she saw that they were no longer armored. Looking down at herself, and then running her fingers through her hair, she found that not only was all the armor on her legs and body had disappeared as well, but that the egg-shaped helmet on her head had gone too, and that her hair was no longer polymorphic. Her eyes then landed on Neal, who at the moment was resting in Prairie's lap. For a moment a strange, nagging sensation filled her at the sight, and she did not understand what it was, since her emotions for the longest time had been muted by Model W's influence, having inherited the solitude and loneliness of Weil's soul which was once contained in the Model W fragment.

Speaking of which, she looked to Neal's left and saw two pieces of pale-colored metal with raised sections. Looking down at it, she suddenly realized that the two broken pieces of metal which lay on the floor, were the remains of that Model W fragment.

"I'm... free...?" she said softspokenly, having thought she would never feel this experience again. At that moment a short man in blue with a beard and moustache walked over to the computer at the end of the lab, typing a few keys before a scanning grid went up, then down her body. After a few seconds the scanner retreated into the rack, and the man examined the data.

"My word, look at this," Fleuve said motioning for everyone to look at the screen. "Whatever it was that Neal did, it had completely reset the time limit on Pandora's artificial life counter that Albert had placed on her," he said in surprise, the greenette's eyes widening in shock.

"I'm... not dreaming?" she asked herself then, her face heating up when she remembered that Neal had probably seen her mostly naked. Or at least her mostly-naked representation of herself anyway. A few seconds later she felt her face heating up, and realized at that point that she was blushing.

"Well... heheh... looks like you're a freebird," Neal chuckled before taking a whiff of the air. "What smells like hotdogs?"

"That's you... you big dummy," Prairie said with a smile as she playfully punched him in the arm, chuckling a bit but happy he was okay, Rose stepping over and looking him over a minute later.

"The damage is minimal, and his vitals haven't changed," the purplette said after looking him over. "He may have a few first degree burns beneath his clothing, but for the most part he should be okay with a little sleep. The burn on his hand is second degree and will require some treatment, but I won't know the rest until he's thoroughly diagnosed."

"So..." Aile said turning to the greenette. "Now that you don't have Model W anymore, what're you going to do?" she asked, only to find that the girl had fallen asleep, and was lightly snoring. "She's sleeping."

_"Can you... blame her?"_ Model E asked floating a bit off the floor, tipping side to side like he was drunk. _"We just freed her from a burden she'd held for who knows how long. I think she's entitled to a bit of... exhaustion..." _he trailed off before his optics dimmed, clattering to the floor a moment later like a paperweight.

"Fleuve, examine Model E and that Livemetal, but keep the latter isolated," Prairie ordered as Neal began lightly snoring in her lap. "If you start hearing voices, then vacate the lab and let me know immediately. We'll determine what to do with the Livemetal then, as it may still contain some of Model W's properties."

As Rose and Muguet got Neal onto a stretcher, two Guardians taking him to the infirmary, as well as Pandora, who didn't recognize her as The Witch, Vent leaned against the wall and let out a small laugh. "You know... I never would've thought we'd ever see Pandora again. And without her Biometal no less."

"Yes... although it's Prometheus I'm more concerned about," Aile said nervously. "I can't help but think he's still out there somewhere."

"Hey, if it comes down to it, I'm sure we can just have Neal fix him up too," the brunette said offhandedly.

"But what if he doesn't _want _to be free?" Aile asked, Vent having no real response to that other then to grow deathly silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Mega Man Zero 4 Soundtrack - Return to Zero<strong>

At the same time in an unknown location, a reploid with cyan polymorphic hair shaped like a cape lay out on a table, the laboratory lights shining down on him from overhead. The base of his armor was a grey sectioned bodysuit, segmented at his shoulders and hips. He wore purple shoes with white soles and red bands around his ankles, purple armor around his shins and thighs with white armor lining the top. He had a section of red armor around his groin, a sleeveless purple jacket with a red armored collar, and armor on his biceps with a white ring at the top, and matching armor on his forearm with a red ring around his wrist, stark white gloves on his hands. What was the oddest thing however was his helmet. On the sides were purple fins with grey tips jutting out by the reploid's cheeks, a skull-like formation on the front with a red obstruction jutting from the top.

He was Prometheus, the servent and voice of Model W, and elder brother to Pandora, now the ex-servent of Model W.

"Dr. Syracuse.**** How is the subject?" Thomas asked from the other side of a one-way mirror, isolating Prometheus on the lab table.

"Considering he's been underwater for a month and with no power, he is surprisingly in good condition," the shadowed doctor, balding and carrying a cane stated as he hobbled over to his computer, some of Prometheus' data on the screen. "What I find most odd however was that with the sudden energy drain I was able to find traces of in his systems, that the artificial life counter in his brain was just... removed."

"Leave it as it is. He's no use to me on a short leash or timer," Thomas stated clenching the pommel of his sword. "How has it come about to the project in which I've asked of you?"

"Well, theoretically, we _could _reactivate him with the data you provided, but it would take a very substantial, and very _potent _energy source to do so," Dr. Syracruse stated while running the diagnostics.

"I see. And what of the weapon?" he asked, the doctor motioning to a deactivated beam scythe in an isolated chamber within his own lab.

"Fixing it was simple enough," Dr. Syracruse stated. "But, do you truly wish to reactivate him. I have heard rumors of a Grim Reaper, and I can't help but think it's him."

"Once reactivated, he will have no real reason to go after you, provided he does not know you exist," Thomas said as he walked out the lab door. "As for the energy source which will be used in his resurrection. I will take care of that," he said as the door closed behind him. _'Atlas. Who knew your blunder would lead to a future success? And on this scale?' _he mused to himself as he made his way down a dark tunnel before getting to the Transerver. "Now all I have to do is retrieve Pandora, and I will control more of the pieces on the board," he said to himself.

Little did he know though, he'd delivered her into the Guardian's hands.

* * *

><p><strong>If you haven't noticed yet, the approach for Pandora's character development is vastly different from <span>Mega Man ZXA: Recurrence<span>. That's because with the re-writing of the story, I'm able to re-do a few things in the story, and this is the first chapter I've added that hasn't simply been a _Redux _of a previous iteration's chapter.**

**Anyway, the Megamerge Dive is based off an idea in Megaman ZX: Return to Zero, written by RiceKrispie, so I just wanted to give credit where credit is due. ****I also wanted to give thanks to Kureselache for helping me come up with some of the ideas used in this chapter.**

**Anyway, now that the Model W fragment has been split in half, what will this mean for the rest of the story? Well, you'll have to continue reading to find out, so I hope to hear from you then.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<br>********* Is a quote left by Voltaire, a French Enlightenment writer, historian and philosopher famous for his wit and for his advocacy of civil liberties, including freedom of religion and free trade. I put this in because this is just the kind of thing that would be said in that situation.**

**** A combination of Van Hoenheim's hands-free alchemy and Emiya Shirou's Trace ability.**

***** Cameo to Jack Rakan's Hidden Blade Surfing Rakan technique, which would be really awesome to see in real life.**

****** Favorite. Scene. Ever. From Brutal Legends. Contains your daily recommended dose of heavy metal, flaming hotrods, burning hair, and other things that made the 70s great.**

***** Greed's "Indestructible Shield" from FMA/FMA Brotherhood.**

**** Alexander Louise Armstrong's Strong Arm Alchemy, "Passed down the Armstrong line for GENERATIONS!"**

*** The Anti-Spiral's final attack from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann.**

**** Pandora's appearance is based on a picture from the supposed Mega Man ZX game, Mega Man ZX Extremus, taking place before and after ZX, highlighting Prometheus and Pandora's lives before becoming Mega Men. Aside from that, no other details are available, and it may all be subject to conjecture.**

***** Figured since I used the R.O.C.K. System as an alternate for the M.E.G.A. System, and that I'm using both the terms Maverick and Irregular, that I may as well give the alternate name for Biometal its own definition, since I always wondered what exactly Biometal were made of, and Livemetal seemed to be the perfect candidate.**

****** Named after Archimedes of Syracruse, born in 287 BC and died in 212 BC, was a Greek mathematician, physicist, engineer, inventor, and astronomer. Naming curve follows those associated in the ZX timeline who have names with Greek etymology.**


	11. Girls Bravo

**Another all-original chapter. Based on events alluded in the soundtrack bearing the same name (since no official translation is available).**

**This one follows up on something mentioned in a previous chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mega Man ZXA Soundtrack – Relief<strong>

"Oooogh… My aching _everything_…" Neal groaned as he woke up, realizing where he was within the first minute. "Again with the infirmary? Geez, in the one month I've been here, I've wound up waking up in a hospital bed more times than in the past five years," he said to himself finding a catheter in his arm. Looking at the IV connected, he saw a bag labeled 'Nutrient Water'. Thinking back on his recent actions, he was finally able to remember just _why _he woke up in a hospital bed.

"Oh that's right. I went inside Pandora's Biometal and cleaned it out. I think I held it in my hand before I dropped it to the floor too," he said to himself with crossed arms. "Hmm. I can move everything, and I don't smell like hotdogs anymore, so I guess I'm alright," he said throwing his legs to the side of the bed. "And… no pants…" he said as he looked around the room, hoping to find something to make himself decent with. "Hello? Is anyone around?" he called, the door opening a minute later.

"Good morning Neal," Lily said, coming into the room and wearing a cream-colored nurse's hat on her head and carrying a first aid kit in her hands.

"Oh, morning Lily," Neal said stretching his arms. "You don't seem overly concerned for me this morning. What brought about the change?"

"Muguet explained to me about something called an _occupational hazard_, and how you had lots and _lots _of them," she enunciated with a wave of her hands.

"Yeah, got _plenty _of those," Neal said cracking his neck. "By the way, have you seen my pants?"

"Stay there, I'll get them," she said walking over to a drawer and pulling out a set of clothing before putting them on the bed. "Rose says guys feel more comfortable changing clothes when girls aren't around, but I don't see why," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You'll understand it when you're older," he said slipping off his medical gown before pulling on his T-shirt.

"Anyway, don't get up just yet. Muguet wanted to give you one last check over before letting you go," the little blonde said as she left the room, Neal sighing to himself as he slipped his pants on.

"Heh… You know, I'm not even _surprised _about this anymore," he said as he settled himself back onto the bed and crossed his arms behind his head.

* * *

><p>After a quick checkup, Neal got the thumbs up and was allowed to leave the infirmary. Apparently, even though he'd lopped his own arm off, because it was just his own mental representation, there wasn't any real damage done. Aside from a slight overheating, all of which he had recovered from with a bit of water, ice, and rest, he was perfectly fine. At the most all he had was a slight fever, but that was resolved before he woke up.<p>

Being a Mega Man had its benefits.

"Fleuve. How is she?" Neal asked coming into the lab a few minutes later. At the moment, Pandora was resting within a capsule with a glass screen, scans being run periodically with fluids and energy being pumped into her at varying intervals.

"Well, after you separated the Model W from her, we were finally able to stabilize her condition," Fleuve said as he pulled up Pandora's vitals. "Her body was drained from the effort, but she should make a full recovery within a few days."

"That's good to hear," Neal said with a nod, glad that he was able to make a difference this time. "On another note, what happened to the Model W after I passed out?"

"Well, without a _'soul' _to power it, the Model W reverted into a chunk of Livemetal," Fleuve stated as he adjusted his goggles on his face, directing Neal to a glass-dome on a raised pedestal to the side of the room. "Or rather, I should say _two _chunks of Livemetal. Whatever you did in there must've damaged it in some way, because normally Livemetal is practically indestructible. Just what did you _do _ in there?"

"Uh… you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Neal deadpanned, honestly having no idea how his thoughts could've translated into _that_.

"... Anyway, those two Livemetal fragments are completely empty, so we won't have to worry about them acting up or anything," Fleuve said getting back to his work. "The real worry is what we're going to do with Pandora after she recovers. We still don't know the whereabouts of her brother, and we have to make sure she won't become hostile when she recovers."

"Just let me know when she wakes up. She knows me, so I'm sure she'll at least _talk _to me," Neal said, looking into the capsule and seeing an almost serene expression across her face as she slept. Turning back to the two hunks of Livemetal, he saw that they were chalk white, and were hardly recognizable from their original form.

"I'll be sure to give you a call," Fleuve stated. "For now, head to the bridge. I believe that Aile wanted to have a word with you."

"The bridge? Why would Aile want me to meet her there?" he wondered as he left the lab.

* * *

><p>Coming into the bridge, Neal noticed that the only ones present there were Gardenia, Tulip, and Marguerite. At the moment, the Commander's seat was empty, leaving Neal to wonder-<p>

"Where's Prairie?" he wondered aloud.

"Mornin' Neal. Glad to see you're well," Aile said coming out of a room on the right side of the bridge. "See you got rid of that hotdog smell."

"Yes, haha. I smelled like hotdogs _one _time," Neal drawled. "Fleuve said you wanted to meet me here. What's the occasion?" he asked.

"Don't you remember? It's Monday. We were going to go shopping today," Aile said with her hands on her hips and s smirk on her face.

"Shoot! How could I forget?" he said slapping his forehead.

"Aile, is someone there?" Prairie asked from the room as she stepped out onto the bridge. "Neal! Are you alright?" she asked seeing him there.

"I'm fine Prairie. Just a mild fever and the smell of hotdogs, but I'm over it now," Neal said, trying to wave off her worries. "By the way, you look nice. You should dress casually more often," he said taking note of her outfit, causing the blonde to blush slightly at the compliment.

Over her skintight bodysuit she wore blue and white plated shoes, with yellow ankle bands, khaki shorts that stopped above her knees, a light pink blouse and a denim jacket, yellow wristbands and black gloves with white fingers. At the moment she had her hair up in a high ponytail, her hat off revealing that even though she was a reploid, she didn't have the trademark red triangle on her forehead. Had she not told him she was a reploid from the 23XXs herself, he would've thought she was a bona fide human.

"Th-Thank you Neal," Prairie said blushing slightly. "Are you sure you don't need to rest some more? I wouldn't want you to overexert yourself, and we can always reschedule our shopping trip for later."

"No no, I'm fine," he said casually. "Besides, Lily can't borrow your old clothing forever, and just because I said we _might _have to reschedule our trip doesn't mean that we _have _to."

"Glad to hear it," Aile said as she clapped a hand onto his back. "You go get Lily, I'll get Vent, we can all have breakfast as a group, and we can make it to the shopping district in Inner Peace before the rush," she said heading out to get her brother, leaving Neal and Prairie on their own, the prior scratching the back of his head while the latter took a seat on her Commander's chair.

"Um… I'll meet you and Lily at breakfast in a minute," Prairie said as she tapped a few controls. "I just have to tune my comm. and I'll be right with you."

"Oh, well, alright then," Neal said heading out. Noticing that his clothes slightly reeked of hotdog, he decided to head up to his room and get changed. He hadn't washed his trench coat in forever, so he'd wear something else for the day as well. Besides, if he was going to be _'escorting' _three young ladies around... well, Aile never mentioned _where _they were going, but regardless, he was at least going to make himself presentable.

* * *

><p>After getting back to his room, stopping by the infirmary to inform Muguet that he and Lily were going to be going out today, he tossed his hot dog-smelling clothing into the dirty clothes hamper in the corner of the room before opening up his bureau. At the bottom, his now-empty duffel bag was collapsed, his clothes hanging on hangers across his line of sight. At the moment his options were a bit limited, since he'd only packed what he could carry before having the rest of his stuff sent to him once he settled himself at Legion.<p>

Of course, _that _went about as well as everything else afterwards had, so his clothing options were still a tad limited at the moment. However, he was nothing if not flexible, and after dumping his reeking-of-hotdog clothes in the dirty clothes hamper in the corner of the room, he changed outfits. After slipping on a fresh skin-tight bodysuit, he slipped on a grey T-shirt and put a black and dark blue leather jacket over it. Sliding a pair of black and grey-plated shoes onto his feet, he was surprised to see a set of yellow wrist and ankle bands on the bottom of his bureau, still in their wrapping.

Picking the note off the bottom, he saw that it was from Vent, an apology for overreacting to the "hippie" comment scrawled onto it. Thinking back on it, he was one of the few people who _didn't _wear wrist and ankle bands, and if Atlas, or any of the other Mega Men, were looking for him, they might in fact keep an eye out for someone _not _wearing bands around their wrists and ankles.

Sighing to himself, he slid off his shoes before placing the yellow bands around his ankles, then slid the yellow wristbands past his black white-fingered gloves. Running his fingers through his hair, he looked in the mirror and saw that at least now, he wouldn't be as easy to pick out should anyone be looking for him. Taking the watch he normally wore, he decided to leave his watch in his sock drawer. In fact, with their cybernetic implants, most people could just _know _the time whenever they wanted to, though Neal wore the old red and black watch because it was his dad's, who believed that even if a method was tired or outdated, didn't mean it wasn't good anymore.

"Feels kinda weird having these things on," he said looking at his wrists, then his ankles, feeling the unfamiliar weight on them though they didn't weigh _that _much. Shaking these thoughts off, he headed off for breakfast, catching Lily just in time to escort her to the cafeteria and hold her hand like a big brother would.

* * *

><p><strong>Mega Man ZX Soundtrack – Brilliant Show Window {Gigamix Version}<strong>

After a quick breakfast, Vent, Aile, Prairie, Neal, and Lily appeared in a flash of light at a Transerver station. After hopping off the platform and heading for the panoramic view windows, Neal looked into the distance and noticed massive hunks of metal and stone jutting up into the horizon.

"Aile, just where are we?" Neal asked, though already knew the answer.

"Inner Peace. The mechaniloid patrols may not be up to snuff anymore, but they have _great _shopping," Aile answered. "Now then, if you can pass Vent the directions and key to your storage box, we can get this shopping trip on the road."

Nodding, Neal passed Vent a piece of paper with directions and a keycard. "If you can, just have all the boxes with my name on them brought back. I'll sort out what I want to keep, and then I'll send the stuff back myself."

"Yeah yeah. Good luck with your shopping trip. Pack mule," Vent muttered as he headed for the exit.

"Hippie."

"Two-tone."

"You're one too."

"Upstart."

"Hippie."

"You already called me that!"

"Alright you two, that's enough. Do I need to put you in time out?" Aile asked getting between the two before they could embarrass themselves, or worse yet, her and the girls.

"No ma'am," they both chorused, Vent heading off to pick up Neal's things while said teen was led towards the shopping district.

"Hold my hand, Lily. Inner Peace is a big place and I wouldn't want you to get lost," Neal said holding his hand out to her. With a smile, the little blonde took his hand as he closed his fingers around hers, the two walking side by side like siblings.

This however did not go unnoticed by the older brunette and blondes of the group. The prior, nudging the latter with a smile tugging at her lips, watched in amusement as her friend walked over to the dark-haired teen with a slightly-flustered expression.

"Um… Neal… do you think… I could hold your hand too?" she asked timidly. It had _literally _been years since she'd last done something like this, and when the thought about it, Vent had come off as a bit immature back then. Neal, however, had this certain… something about him, that seemed to draw her to him. However, she hadn't been able to explore her feelings yet, so she was hoping today would get her some answers.

"Ah… sure!" Neal returned as he failed to not sound as excited as he was, taking the older blonde by the hand with a smile on his face, Aile smiled at the scene in the corner of her eye before she led them toward the shopping district. Built at one of the areas that had been cleared after Serpent Inc. fell, there were a multitude of stores available for all types of clients.

A few minutes into town, the group had finally come up to a used clothing store that dealt with a wide array of girl's to women's clothing. Lily pouted about how they were buying clothes for her that other people had already worn, though Aile told her that doing this was much better than buying retail and the variety was a lot better too. After a little coaxing and the promise of ice cream after their shopping trip, Lily agreed. At the beginning, she'd been rather quiet as they browsed the children's aisles, since what they were doing right now was what she and her mother were on their _way _to do originally before they got... separated. However, Neal told her that even if her mom wasn't around anymore, her mom still loved her and that there were more people around who loved her too. After wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek, Lily's smile came back, and she started browsing the clothing section animatedly with Aile, Prairie choosing to stick by Neal's side and talk with him a bit before he became the equivalent to a pack mule.

**Mega Man Zero 2 Stoundtrack – Awakening Will**

"_So... What happened when you went into Pandora's Biometal?"_ Prairie whispered after making sure no one was within earshot.

"_Well... It was dark at first…" _he said as he grew quiet for a minute. _"I... I ran into Weil... or rather, a portion of his soul in there," _he said slowly, knowing after what she'd been through, that Weil's name was taboo around her. _"If it means anything, I completely obliterated him down to the last scrap of DNA. There was absolutely nothing left of it," _he said stuffing his hands into his pockets, looking a little downtrodden. _"But..."_

"_But?"_

"_I'm... I'm afraid I'll become like him," _he said as he shrunk back, trying to make himself as small as he could as he hugged his arms to his sides. _"When I fought him... I wanted nothing more to make him suffer... and I did everything in my power to _do _just that," _he said as his expression darkened. _"All of his pain, his suffering... I enjoyed every second of it. I drew power from my hatred. Hatred for all he did and everything he caused... I-" _he said before he stopped suddenly, feeling a finger on his lips as Prairie stood in front of him and looked into his eyes.

"_Neal... what you felt then wasn't wrong. You had the right to hate him, after everything he did to the both of us, and to so many others," _she said taking his hands into her own and looking into his eyes, noticing he was a few inches taller than her, if not a head moreso. _"It's as natural to feel anger or hate as it is to feel happiness or joy. However, even if hate _does _drive your actions, it's _what _you do with that hate that truly matters. When you destroyed that fragment of Weil's soul, you did it for another person. Not for your own gain," _she said even as he turned his gaze away from her. _"Neal, everyone has darkness in their hearts. It's how you allow it to guide your actions that matter, and as long as you fight for the same thing you've been fighting for up until now, you'll _never _turn out like him."_

"_... How can you be so sure? How can you be so sure I won't change?" _he asked as he looked into her eyes, their faces slowly inching towards one another after a minute of silence passed between them, only for a voice to interrupt their thoughts.

**Cue - Brilliant Show Window {Gigamix Version}**

"Oh? Should I come back at another time?" Aile asked with Lily at her side, a few shirts, hats, pants, and shoes in their hands. "There are a few changing rooms if you _really_ want some time to yourselves," she cooed playfully, a mirthful expression on her face as the two were just inches away from one another at the moment. Realizing just how close they were, Neal and Prairie suddenly leapt away from each other, Prairie jumping practically five feet away while Neal bumped into the wall face-first and made a complete idiot out of himself as he landed on his ass.

"We-We were just talking!" Neal said desperately as Praire turned away, her face as pink as her Commander's uniform.

"Oh? Talking eh?" she asked playfully. "If that's what you do when you're _talking_, I wonder just what the two of you will do when-"

"Aile! There's a child present!" Prairie said suddenly clamping her hands over Lily's ears, the girl wondering just what it was they didn't want her to hear.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say the two of you were either a couple," Aile started. "Or were friends with _benefits_," she chuckled, Neal's face reddening to the point where he looked like a steamed lobster while Prairie almost lost consciousness from the brunette's insinuation.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, halfway across the city at the storage facility, Vent made his way towards the storage unit <strong>N-356<strong>, remembering Neal telling him to get the stuff with just his name on it. Between the lesser of two evils, he was glad that Neal was the pack mule this time around. Especially since it was _three _girls who were shopping and not just Prairie.

"Aile's such a slave driver, making me do this by myself while she goofs around with the new guy," he groaned as he tried to make his way towards the storage unit, only to find himself completely lost. "Damn it! I'm completely lost!" he cried irately.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back with the little girl who had no idea what Aile, Prairie, and Neal were talking about... After Aile poked at the two for a few minutes longer, she decided that the two had had enough, and had decided to shop for the next person in their group's female roster. Prairie.<p>

Given the fact that while she was chronologically over 200 years old, by physical appearances and on a mental level, she was your regular teenage girl, and _like _most teenage girls, they enjoyed one of two things.

Either pissing off their parents by dating the "bad boy", or buying new outfits, and since Prairie technically didn't _have _any parents, they were going to go for the latter; a dress shop at Aile's recommendation since while Prairie already had civilian clothing, she didn't have anything in the line of frilly or girly. Given her occupation, the closest Aile got to wearing girly clothing were her short shorts and keeping her hair in a ponytail, so if anything, Prairie was going to have to wear the girly clothing for _both_ of them.

At the moment, Neal was standing off to the side with Lily, a few bags of clothing in his hands while Lily held a single bag in her hands. For the most part, the two let Aile and Prairie shop around, the latter nothing more than a dress up doll under the prior's whimsy.

"So... What were you and Aile talking about earlier?" the little blonde asked.

"... It's not my place to say. I'll either leave it to Aile, Gardenia, Rose, or Muguet when you're older," Neal stated crossing his arms across his chest.

"What about Cedre?" she asked.

"Hey Neal, why don't you tell Prairie how she looks?" Aile said, getting Neal's attention before he could answer. Turning to the changing room as the curtain opened, Neal's jaw could only drop at what he saw.

Stepping out of the changing room with a bit of a blush on her face, Prairie now wore a pine green sleeveless dress split down the middle with white trim with rings at the bottom. The dress was held together by two golden clasps below her chest, one above, and a red gold-trimmed jewel at her collar, and beneath it was a frilly light blue dress. On her arms she wore matching armlets with a flowering fringe and white ribbons tying it off, white gloves with flowering ends on her hands. To complete the look, she wore white and pine green high-heeled shoes, and had her hair tied at the bottom with a matching band, as opposed to her normal pink.*

"So Neal, how does she look?" Aile asked as she gave Prairie a push towards him, both parties blushing a tinge of pink. Neal was blushing because no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her, and even though she looked pretty cute with her Commander's uniform and hat, this outfit made her look more feminine. Prairie, on the other hand, couldn't stop blushing because Neal couldn't take his eyes off her. He examined the dress, but for the most part kept his eyes above her neckline.

After a minute of the two gawking at one another, Aile walked over to Neal and waved her hand in front of his face. "Heheh. I think you broke him," the brunette chuckled as she failed to elicit a response, the statement causing Prairie to cup her face in order to hide her blush as she turned away. "We'd like to buy this dress," Aile said getting the storeowner's attention as she started to pull the stunned Neal away, Prairie rushing into the changing room to get back into her civilian clothing.

Lily on the other hand simply tilted her head to the side and said, "I'll _never _understand grownups."

* * *

><p>After buying two or three more civilian outfits to accompany the dress that had left Neal completely speechless, the group headed for their next destination.<p>

"So, what're we here to buy for _you_?" Neal asked, already carrying a fair deal of children and women's clothing. Shortly after Prairie's stop, Aile had brought Lily into a retail store to get her some undergarments, and at the risk of looking like a pedophile, he stayed as far away from the store as he could while remaining in Aile's line of sight. In total, Lily had accumulated somewhere between eight and ten outfits, while Prairie had two to three outfits, a new dress and a pair of shoes out of the trip so far.

"Oh, nothing much. A few sleeveless jackets. A few pairs of pants. New set of shoes. You know, the usual," she said leading the group of four into a slightly more gender-neutral store. Inside were a variety of jackets in a plethora of colors, either with sleeves or sleeveless, a rack with differing glasses and visors, an entire wall of different those and styles, skin-tight body suits. Pretty much an all-clothing store for people who worked in the outdoors alot.

_'Hope she doesn't give me too much to carry,' _Neal thought to himself as he looked around, Prairie and Lily standing off to the side as he looked around the store. Since it was a Monday, at the moment the store was slightly empty, although if they took too much longer, they'd be caught up in the middle of the noon rush. Something Neal wasn't looking forward to, as it would be very likely that Lily could become separated from the group. While he was sure _he _wouldn't let that happen, he couldn't help but worry.

Waiting for Aile to get her clothing, Neal drifted over to the glasses rack while Prairie watched Lily. Spinning it a few times, he eventually came across a chrome-colored visor with two matching bolts on the sides. The visor itself was practically a mirror, with a taut black strap that looked like segmented leather going from one side to the other.**

"I see you found something you like?" the shopkeeper, a pretty blue-haired woman, said coming up behind him.

"Um, maybe," he said looking it over before bringing it to his face, though couldn't see anything through it.

"Here, let me help you with that," she said as she slipped the elastic band onto the back of his head, then adjusted the visor on his face before he felt a slight nudging along the side of his face. Eventually however, the darkness in front of him began to clear up, comparable to a pair of sunglasses.

"It's polarized?" Neal asked looking at it.

"That it is," the woman replied holding up a finger. "The Orre Visor can be polarized to increase or decrease the amount of light admitted into it. The fact that likewise visors are widely used by the Hunters Guild have made it a very popular product, even for domestic use."

"So they're like sunglasses, but you can make them polarize on your own?" he asked looking out the window.

"Yes. The rollers on the sides help control how much light is let through and at what part of the visor," the woman continued. "As for the strap on the back, it's one-size-fits-all, so that removes the need to adjust the straps constantly or have the ends flapping around. In addition, the visor can conform to the shape of the user's face with no ill effects to the product, and the screen acts as a one-way mirror, so the glare is completely removed from your eyes."

"Try not to take offense when I say this, but is today a slow day, or do you approach _everyone _on the sales floor?" he asked.

"A little of Column A. A little of Column B," she admitted before looking around the shop. "Let me guess, you got dragged along on a shopping spree? Made into a pack mule?"

"A little of Column A, a little of Column B," he replied, taking the visor off, seeing that the strap on the back did in fact return to its original size. "How much?"

"500 EC, but the user's manual is free," she stated.

"Hm. A little light on funds right now," Neal sighed thinking back to how his last purchase was for the train ride to Legion, and that he hadn't really made any money since then. He'd actually set himself on buying that visor too. "Oh well. Guess there's always next time," he said making to put it back on the rack, only for a hand on his wrist to stop him.

"You know Neal, you've been such a good sport all day and putting up with us girls and all the stuff we got," Aile said with a couple outfits over her arms. "So, I guess this is on me," she said holding the visor in her hand.

"Really? Thanks Aile," Neal said with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Don't mention it," Aile returned. "Just don't mention how easy you had it compared to Vent and we'll call it even."

"Heh. Deal," Neal chuckled, Aile passing him the outfits as she led him to the cash register at the side of the store.

* * *

><p>It was a short while after the last stop of the day. After having to carry several bags of clothing for close to an hour, Neal made good on his word and stopped off to get some ice cream at a little cafe pretty close to the Transerver station they arrived at earlier that morning. Aile had gotten a cone of rocky road, Prairie a bowl of chocolate chip mint ice cream, Lily a strawberry sundae with nuts and lots of chocolate syrup, while Neal had settled for a large scoop of cinnamon ice cream. The bags had been placed under the table, and while thefts out in the open were uncommon, it never hurt to be too careful.<p>

"Mmm... yummy," Lily sighed as she bit into her sundae, savoring the chocolate and nuts as the taste danced across her tongue.

"Just don't let this spoil your dinner," Neal said as he bit into his scoop.

"This has been a fun day," Prairie spoke, feeling quite relaxed after everything that happened.

"Yep. Good times. Good times," Aile remarked, taking another bite of her ice cream. _'Plus, I got some good blackmail, should I need it. Heheheh.'_

"It's fine," Neal said, then looked to one of the bags at Aile's feet. "Why haven't you let wear my visor though?"

"Just because I bought it for you doesn't mean you get it just yet," the brunette remarked. "Just because we're on the last leg doesn't mean the race is over. We still have to cross the finish line without any problems."

"Well, you paid for it, so I guess that's your prerogative," he said gazing sidelong. He was about to say more however, something... familiar drifted into the corner of his eye.

**Mega Man Zero 2 Soundtrack – Imminent Storm**

Finishing his treat, he tried to allude that the person following them hadn't been spotted. "You know guys, I think we've been out here long enough. Prairie, why don't you take Lily back home, and Aile, I think your brother may need some help with what he's doing," he said suddenly getting up, his tone leaving no room for argument. "I've got something I need to take care of, so I'll see you later," he said slightly motioning to the side, Aile and Prairie spotting their follower out of the corner of their eye but keeping the fact hidden.

"Alright. I'll escort these two to the Transervers, then get my brother," Aile said as she led the two off, Neal keeping them in his sights until they successfully reached the Transerver station. When he was sure they had left, Neal looked out the corner of his eye and started heading to the center of Inner Peace, a set of footfalls behind him as he left the cafe.

"_You want me… Come and get me…" _Neal said as he headed off into the distance, the remains of Slither Inc.'s head office profiling the horizon. _"If we're going to fight again, it'll be on _my _terms. Not yours."_

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>You probably know what's coming next, though like most of the previous chapters, it'll be re-written.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>*This is the dress Prairie is seen wearing in the Mega Man ZX GIGAMIX art for **_**ZXportrait _ Girls Bravo**_**. Given that Vent exists in this timeline, the events of that happened after Prometheus and Pandora's attack on the Grand Nuage are slightly different.**

****The same visor that Wes (Leo) from Poke'mon Colosseum wears, only with an elastic strap on the back. There was never any picture to explain how the thing stayed on his head, so I just put a leather strip on the back.**


	12. Wellspring of Emotions Redux

**Previously on Mega Man ZXA:R Redux…**

"You know guys, I think we've been out here long enough. Prairie, why don't you take Lily back home, and Aile, I think your brother may need some help with what he's doing," he said suddenly getting up, his tone leaving no room for argument. "I've got something I need to take care of, so I'll see you later," he said slightly motioning to the side, Aile and Prairie spotting their follower out of the corner of their eye but keeping the fact hidden.

"Alright. I'll escort these two to the Transervers, then get my brother," Aile said as she led the two off, Neal keeping them in his sights until they successfully reached the Transerver station. When he was sure they had left, Neal looked out the corner of his eye and started heading to the center of Inner Peace, a set of footfalls behind him as he left the cafe.

"_You want me... Come and get me..." _Neal said as he headed off into the distance, the remains of Slither Inc.'s head office profiling the horizon. _"If we're going to fight again, it'll be on _my _terms. Not yours."_

**To be continued…**

**Right now!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mega Man ZX Soundtrack – Onslaught<strong>

Running as fast as his legs could carry him, Neal glanced behind him as he weaved in and out of the crowds, seeing his suspicions confirmed as Atlas, the Flame Mega Man, stormed after him. Having been spotted, Atlas, who by chance had come across the dark-haired teen thinking he wouldn't come to a public place like Inner Peace, cast aside all means of subtlety as she literally bulldozed through the crowds, sending people flying until the commotion caused everyone to part in front of her well in advance. Neal, having not hit or even grazed anyone, remained anonymous as he sped through the crowd, his heart pumping at the moment he'd spotted Atlas in the crowd.

_'I've been off the grid for a couple weeks, so unless they have some kind of Biometal Radar, or we've got a spy on the Grand Nuage, the two of us being at Inner Peace at the same time must be coincidence,' _Neal thought to himself as he ran, turning around the corner as he swung around a lamp post and leapt over a young couple, spotting the familiar black and yellow barricades blocking off a portion of the street, a couple guards blocking people from entering the area.

While the majority of the damages had been cleared from the energy conductor that fell onto Inner Peace after Slither Inc. collapsed, the area within a half-mile of the center where Slither Inc. once stood was still an off-limits area. The first energy conductor had fallen off entirely, but the other five were able to remain on the structure long enough for it to collapse on its own footprint, the casualties minimized since the citizens of Cinq Ville were able to vacate their homes once parts of Slither Inc. began to fall from the sky. The epicenter of the collapse of Slither Inc. following the "energy runoff", was a massive dead zone, littered with tons upon tons of rubble, which even in recent years had yet to be removed, simply because there was no urgency on the matter. It had taken three years to clear away the worst of the damages from the first energy conductor, while in the more recent two damages around the edges of the collapse zone had been cleared and new businesses established.

"You there! Stop!" the guard ordered as he saw a teen in a dark blue and black leather jacket running towards their post.

Ignoring the two as they stepped towards one another and formed a human wall, Neal fell to his side and slid between them and under the checkpoint's fence* like a baseball player would to home base. Quickly getting back to his feet, he rushed off into the now-vacated work area, since cleanup efforts were postponed until further notice.

"Mike, call it in. We've got a runner approaching Ground Zero," the first guard said, only for the cries of people from the crowd to draw his attention, as did his partners.

The next moment a well-built woman with brown and orange hair suddenly burst out of the crowd, rearing her fist back before she suddenly decked Mike as he reached for his radio. Before his partner could respond, she rounded into a roundhouse kick to the jaw and sent him flying, crushing Mike's radio under her shoe as it hit the ground before she leapt over the fence and followed after Neal, who had taken to running up one of the larger pieces of debris before leaving her line of sight after jumping off the apex.

_'Mega Man Model E... I will make you _pay _for what you've done to me_,' she said as a twinge of phantom pain ran through her nose and jaw, remembering how he had pulled a cheap, sucker punch on her the last time they fought.

However, it wasn't only _her _that had a bone to pick with him, and the Flame Mega Man looked forward to the look in his eyes as they completely crushed him. She just didn't know it yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Mega Man Zero Soundtrack – Crash – Short Loop<strong>

_*Pant pant pant*_

_**CRASH**_

_**BOOM**_

"Man, I must really be out of shape," Neal thought as he continued to run further and further into Inner Peace's Ground Zero. "Before, something like this would be _nothing_. Now…" he thought to himself, the sounds of destruction behind him nearing. "I've been standing still for too long, and there isn't a lot of room on an airship to exercise." _'Unless I missed the gym,' _he thought. He'd mentally smack himself in the face later if need be.

_***Rumble rumble rumble rumble***_

A few minutes later, Neal came upon a large, cleared-out area in the middle of Slither Inc.'s Ground Zero. The area was a few hundred feet wide in diameter, and in front of him a wide path connecting this central area to the outside of Ground Zero. If he remembered his topography correct, the road was cleared out to make room for the heavy lifting equipment to bring out some of the more dangerous materials from where Slither Inc. once stood, forming bore of a jagged **C-**shaped ring of rubble. The area he was presently in, with the spires of concrete and debris, resembled an open lotus.

"There you are, Model E Mega Man," Atlas said coming into the clearing, the ground cracking at her feet before she de-merged. "You put up a good chase, though you might've gotten away had you not wasted time with the women and children."

"Hmph. I just wanted to make sure no one interfered with our _rematch_," Neal said with a smirk. Given that Atlas wasn't fast, and she could be goaded into making mistakes easily with a bit of prodding. Given the fact that they were on more solid, and less mobile, ground, the two of them were brought down to a closer level, where neither really had the advantage or disadvantage.

"It isn't only _her _you have to worry about," a voice said from his left, more sets of footsteps drawing his attention to his remaining three sides away from Atlas.

**Mega Man ZX Advent Soundtrack - Phalynx**

To his left where he heard the second voice, a blue-haired reploid kid with his hair styled into the infamous "ahoge"** in predominantly blue clothing stepped into the area. At first glance he looked like a girl simply because of his voice and face, but after a secondary glance, Neal saw that whoever this was, it was either a very feminine boy, or just a very flat-chested girl. Hell, Atlas was the most masculine person he'd ever seen out of _both _genders, yet even _she _had a little in the balcony. Then again those could've been pecks.

"That is true. Only a fool would believe it to be that easy," a slightly pompous-sounding voice said from the right as its owner stepped into the light. The figure had long silver hair with a pale green tint, a pointed fringe that covered the right side of his face, characterized by a sharp stoic expression. Like Atlas, he wore a sleeveless green jacket with yellow trim, though his was designed to resemble Serpent's. Something that made Neal scowl as he recognized the look in the guy's eyes. At his side he carried a gold-handled sword with a red sheath, but what he also noticed was that on his ear pieces, he had a set of gold earring-like attachments.

"TARGET ACQUIRED," a monotone voice said from behind him. Looking over his shoulder, Neal saw a reploid teen with spiky purple hair, pale skin, and small irises. He wore purple clothing and had a red scarf around his face. For some reason, Neal felt as though he knew this guy, though he hadn't spotted anything in the figure's motions to confirm his theory.

"You! Just what do you think you're all doing here?" Atlas demanded, showing that she knew the other three, but _didn't _know they'd be showing up.

"We are here for our own reasons," the silver-haired teen spoke as he placed the end of his scabbard onto the ground, his hands resting on the pommel. "I am here because I heard of some _fool _Mega Man stepping into _our _game."

"_I'm _here because this guy will only get in my way," the blue-haired teen said with a hidden edge of malice in his voice.

" . . . PURPOSE: TO GAUGE POTENTIAL THREAT LEVEL OF MODEL E MEGA MAN," the purple-garbed one spoke, though something in his voice conveyed he was also there for his own reasons, the gears -metaphorically speaking- in his head clicking, swearing he'd seen this guy somewhere before, but couldn't process it.

"Hm. Let me guess you guys are the wielders of… Model H," he said pointing to the silver-haired teen in green. "Model L," he said pointing to the blue-haired teen in blue. "And Model P," he said looking over his shoulder to the purple-haired teen in purple. "With Atlas carrying Model F, it's like looking at Neo Arcadia's Four Guardians straight out of the history texts. However," he said crossing his arms. "Half of your genders are wrong."

"And pray tell, what is the basis for your claims?" the silver-haired teen asked, an eyebrow raised at the casual mentioning of Neo Arcadia.

"Heh. Unlike the _sheep _of this country, I don't simply believe everything I've been told. I actually seek out the truth," Neal remarked. He was glad he'd actually _found _that truth. Even if only after so many years.

"Well, it seems you are not a _complete _fool after all," the silver-haired teen said with a bit of a grin before he turned to Atlas. "Still, just because you beat _this _fool doesn't make you a fool as well."

"Keep your mouth shut, Aeolus. This is between _me _and _him_," the Flame Mega Man said pointing a finger at the dark-haired teen.

"Regardless, we simply cannot leave this in only _your _hands," Aeolus stated as he reached behind him and pulled out a green and yellow biometal with a white face and a red gem on its forehead. "After all, Neal _has _bested you before. Megamerge!" he shouted as he brought his Biometal and his sword's pommel together, a whirlwind forming around him before it parted, his new form consisting of aerodynamic green and white armor. In his hands he wielded two swords, one shorter than the other. "I am Aeolus, the Wind Mega Man, Chosen One for Model H, and I shall absolve the world of all fools."

"Yeah. I'm not about to let you guys have _all _the fun," the blue-haired teen said with a seemingly innocent-enough smile as he tossed a blue and light blue diamond-shaped emblem in the air before catching it in his hand. "Megamerge!" he shouted as he was enveloped in a large slab of ice, shattering it to reveal a blue water-oriented form, a large turbine hanging off the back of his head, and multiple fins on his armor. "I am Thetis, the Ice Mega Man, Chosen One for Model L. I shall change this world for the better," he said as he swung a halberd with plasma blades on both tips.

"TARGET ACQUIRED. INITIATE INFORMATION ANALYSIS. COMMENCING PLANNED COMBAT PROCEDURE. MEGAMERGE," the purple-haired teen droned as he assumed a fighting stance, his body dissolving into a dark haze as it spiraled around his eyes, which glowed ominously as the haze shifted. A moment later the mist reformed, revealing a purle and white stealth-oriented form, yellow gauntlets on his wrist with inset red crystals, his scarf forming twin capes flowing off his back, and a large beak-shaped mask covering the lower half of his face, the top half of his face completely shadowed apart from his eyes which seemed to glow unnaturally. "CODENAME: SIARNAQ. SHADOW MEGA MAN, MODEL P."

"Hmph. Fine, you can fight. However, the last blow will be mine. Megamerge!" Atlas shouted as she took her Biometal before slamming it into the ground, transforming into Model F form in a pillar of flame as she had done before.

"Four on one then? _That _hardly seems fair," Neal said as he reached into his pocket and brought out Model E, keeping a tight grip on it just in case anyone tried to separate him from it.

"The world is not a fair place, plebian," Aeolus said as he leapt into the air and began to hover. "The sooner you realize that, the more likely it'll be that you shall survive to see the coming world."

"Yeah! If the world really _was _fair, the oceans wouldn't be as filthy as they were now!" Thetis growled.

"I BELIEVE THE SUBJECT: NEAL, WAS SPEAKING _RHETORICALLY_," Siarnaq noted, something about the dark-haired teen making him oddly talkative.

"Oh? Siarnaq does _sarcasm _now?" Atlas asked. "Well, today is just _full _of surprises," she said before her Knuckle Busters folded out onto her arms. She'd only been in town by chance when she saw Neal there, and she wasn't about to let the opportunity go to waste. Out in the middle of nowhere, it was unlikely anyone would hear his cries for help. _'Hell, even if someone _did _hear, it isn't like they'd actually get up and _do _anything.'_

"That aside... This fight won't start if we keep babbling. Megamerge!" he said as he transformed in a flash of light, assuming his Dawn Stance as his eyes darted from side to side, the only blind spot being directly behind him. Given who was at that position and who Siarnaq emulated though, it would be paramount to painting a target on his chest.

Trust me, it makes sense.

**Mega Man ZX Advent Soundtrack – Slam Down**

At the moment the battle began, Atlas leapt into the air and began firing her bullets at Neal, the ground being pelted with bullets as he ran to her left. As Siarnaq disappeared into the shadows, Thetis ran forward with his halberd and opened with a horizontal slash, Neal leaping over the attack and moving to slash down at him, only for Aeolus not sent him reeling through the air and slam into a slab of metal by a large cyclone, a deafening thud ringing through the air as Neal's ears rung in his helmet.

"Tch. Cheap shot," Neal grumbled as he pried himself out of the wall, his back sore from the attack that hit him from behind.

"You should really watch your back," Aeolus said drolly, smirking as Siarnaq materialized behind Neal and readied a trio of kunai at his exposed flank. To his surprise however, Neal was able to turn around in time and parry each energy knife with the flat of his sword, taking a step backwards with each attack thrown. The next moment Neal rushed at Siarnaq, though the Shadow Mega Man seemed to be able to dodge with more time left over than usual.

_'This guy... he hesitated for some reason,' _Neal thought to himself. _'At the same time… I hesitated too. Do the two of us _know _each other?' _he asked before a low screeching noise brought him out of his reverie. Turning around, he crossed his arms just in time to block the impact from a large dragon made of ice, portions of his armor becoming encased in frozen water as Thetis smirked. "I'll stab you for that," Neal growled as he slammed himself into the wall, dislodging the ice as the Ice Mega Man continued to smirk.

"Heh. Stab my _ass_," Thetis smirked before- "YOWCH!" he cried as a white-tipped arrow suddenly found itself in his armored rear, a priestess-esque Cyber Elf flying over to the magenta-armored Mega Man's side and bowing slightly.

"_Neal-dono, while I was able to get a shot in, none of these guys appear to have any prominent weak points, or at least not any worth taking the explicit time to exploit," _Kyudoka said with a bow as she floated by Neal's shoulder.

"It's alright. You did good," Neal nodded, Kyudoka disappearing in a flash of light before the now-blond's eyes widened, Atlas leaping through the air at him before bringing her fist down. When her Ground Breaker connected, a slab of earth suddenly struck Neal in the chest and sent him flying through the air before he landed on the ground. Groaning to himself, his eyes suddenly widened before he quickly scrambled away, one of Siarnaq's Cross Stars stabbing a few inches deep into the ground where he once stood, no hesitation in his action. _Alright, think. Atlas is fire, Aeolus is wind, Thetis is ice, and Siarnaq is shadow. I know a little of what each does, but I doubt that will help me if I keep getting blind sighted like this, _he thought looking into the long shadows cast across the impromptu battle arena, the sun beginning to set in the distance. _I can't see that Siarnaq guy, so it's likely he's in the shadows, waiting for me to slip up, _he thought as Aeolus dropped down to his side, crossing his blades before sending a shockwave forward.

Holding his hand against his blade, the edge caught the point of the attack, his feet being dragged back before his back was suddenly pelted with kunai from behind. Losing his focus, the shockwave slashed his chest and sent him spinning to the side. The moment he regained his bearings, Thetis appeared behind him and stabbed the ground with his halberd, ice creeping up his feet and binding his ankles, locking him in place. Looking up, he saw Atlas running at him again with her right arm reeled back.

Not wanting to get hit with another Megaton Crush, he quickly brought his right arm back as his Pile Bunker appeared and conformed to his hand. Right before Atlas' attack struck he swung his arm forward, but his attack only grazed her, whereas hers sent him flying backwards due to the difference in their reach, blood flying out of his mouth before he smashed a concrete spire sticking out of the ground, collapsing on top of him.

"I still think I could've taken him on my own," Atlas grumbled to herself with crossed arms.

"Phft. If Thetis hadn't held him down, he would have dodged your thuggish attack and hit him with his own," Aeolus returned with crossed arms.

"Can it rich boy," the Flame Mega Man spat. "Once the Model A and ZX Mega Men have been taken care of, you're _next _on my list," she growled. At the same time, a pebble from the pile atop Neal fell to the ground, though no one noticed it, sans Siarnaq, when Thetis joined in their argument and moaned about Atlas taking "his kill".

The next moment to everyone's shock, sans Siarnaq, the pile of rubble exploded in all directions at the moment a neon green energy spike shot through the rock, a slightly battle-scarred Neal having performed the One Inch Punch and freeing him from his prison.

"You guys _*pant* _certainly talk a lot," Neal said with a smirk as he got to his feet and popped his back.

"TARGET IS ABLE TO CONTINUE. CONTINUING COMBAT," Siarnaq said as he rushed at Neal, pulling out a silver katana*** from behind his back and swinging downward, only for Neal to catch the blade on the end of his own sword and send it away. The two continued to clash blades wildly as sparks flew, though Neal's Machine Body was inevitably slower than Siarnaq's Reploid Body, as well as his Biometal being designed for speed. Leaping back, Siarnaq dashed to the side before disappearing in a haze, leaving the magenta-armored Mega Man out in the open.

_Is Siarnaq hesitating? _Aeolus wondered. _No. There's no reason to. I must be over-thinking things, _he thought before sending another cyclone out at Neal. This time the attack was dodged, but not before Atlas launched a grenade at him, the explosive catching him in the chest and sending him through the air, Thetis leaping off the side of a spire before slashing him into the ground with his halberd, a gash across his armor and a crater beneath him.

_Damn it... These guys aren't cutting me any slack are they? _he asked forcing himself to his feet, a bit of blood escaping his lips as he fought to remain conscious. _Man, where are Vent and Aile? Even if it'll be four against three, I can at least handle _one _while they get the others._

"_I don't know, but for the time being we may be on our own," _Model E stated.

"Oh joy," Neal muttered to himself sarcastically, not noticing Siarnaq materialize behind him, a Cross Star at the ready.

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes earlier…<strong>

Aile, Prairie, and Lily soon appeared in the Transerver room of the Grand Nuage after rushing to get back, nearly plowing down the people in line to get there. Quickly placing their stuff to the side, Prairie quickly ran to the bridge, Aile tapping into her comm. and getting in touch with Vent.

"Lily, go to your room and don't come out until I tell you to, alright?" Aile asked in a no-nonsense tone that the little blond recognized from her mother. With a nod she ran off, Vent picking up his end of the line as soon as she had left the room.

"Hey sis. Done dragging Neal around with you and the girls already?" he asked smugly.

"This isn't the time for your stupid _jokes_!" Aile cried. "Atlas spotted us in town, and Neal ran off to lure her away from the civilians! We need to get over there and back him up!"

"I'm almost done here. Where should I go?" he asked.

"Head to the shopping district. That's where Neal was last before we separated," she said stepping back onto the Transerver. "I'll tell you where to head once I get Prairie to confirm his current location!"

"Alright! I'll get over there as soon as I can!" Vent said, having finished arranging for the delivery of Neal's belongings to the Grand Nuage. "However, it may take me a few minutes, even _with _Model X."

"Just get there as soon as you can! I'll meet you there as soon as I'm able," Aile said as she began setting the coordinates.

"Aile are you _crazy_? You don't have Model X. What if you get _caught_?"

"I'm not losing anyone else. _Never_ again! Now shut up and get over there!" Aile shouted back into her comm., causing the brunette on the other end of the line to fall over. "And so _help _me! If you don't make it to Neal before _I _do, I will _kick _your ass all across this _ship_!" she shouted before violently cutting off the link, the Transerver taking her back to Inner Peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Mega Man ZXA Soundtrack – The Chosen One<strong>

The moment Siarnaq had gotten behind him, the fight had been brought to an end. After the Cross Star slashed across his back and through his armor, barely missing his body underneath, Atlas suddenly pelted him with explosives as Siarnaq vanished from sight. Not giving him any time to recover, Thetis and Aeolus sent out a combination attack, the Ice Mega Man's ice shrapnel being accelerated to unimaginable degrees by Aeolus' cyclone, which not only froze pieces of his armor and slashed into his body, but the electricity from the attack also paralyzed him. Just barely maintaining his megamerge, Neal fell to the ground as blood and other fluids began to leak out of his body onto the ground, his magenta armor slowly turning crimson before Atlas strode over to him, a smirk on her face as she raised her foot into the air.

"Ha! What do you think of me _now_?" she asked stomping on the side of Neal's head, sending it into an inch-deep crater as the sound of his visor cracking rung through the air.

"And so, the tale of the Model E Mega Man comes to a close," Aeolus said drolly, the sound of cracking metal ringing through the air as Atlas stomped Neal's head into the ground once again, a sadistic smirk on her face as a part of his visor fell to the ground.

"You never stood a chance against us," Thetis said happily as he leaned against his halberd.

"TARGET CONDITION: CRITICAL. ESTIMATED TIME UNTIL EXPIRATION: THREE MINUTES, EIGHTEEN SECONDS," Siarnaq stated autonomously.

"Wh… Why…?" Neal groaned as he coughed up a wad of blood. "Why… are you doing this?"

"Why? _Why _are we doing this?" Atlas asked. "Because we can. Because the strong _triumph _over the _weak_."

"As uneloquent as her statement is, what she says is true," Atlas said crossing his arms. "You never stood a chance against us."

"Your weakness is a testament to _all _humans," Thetis spat darkly. "You think you can do whatever you please, with delusions of changing the world filling your head. However, it is _we_, the _strong_, that will change this world for the better."

"PRIOR ELIMINATION OF THE FLAME MEGAMAN WOULD HAVE GIVEN YOU A 25% INCREASED CHANCE OF VICTORY," Siarnaq stated. "FAILURE TO DO SO HAS RESULTED IN YOUR OWN DEMISE."

As the four Mega Men began to laugh around him, or rather all of them with exception to Siarnaq, long shadows being cast from the remains of Slither Inc., and Neal slowly lost the will to fight.

**Mega Man Zero 3 Soundtrack - Darkelf**

_D... Damn it... My body... why can't I move... my body...? _Neal cried in his mind as the world began to grow dark around him, the abyss slowly overtaking him.

"_Neal! Neal stay with me! NEAL!"_

_Everything's... so cold... _he thought as he looked down at himself, seeing a pool of crimson, metallic fluid slowly forming a puddle around him, Atlas stomping his head as more fluid breached his mouth, staining his teeth crimson.

"_Neal! Don't die on me!" _Model E shouted. _"Come on Neal! You're stronger than this! Stronger than I am! Get up, please!"_

_This feeling... Is it... death? _he asked as he felt his body grow deathly still. Elpizo's words continued to fall on deaf ears.

"_Nikola! Neal's gone into cardiac arrest! Do something!" _Model E cried as he felt Neal's body slowly come to a halt.

"_RRRR! I'm trying!" _Nikola cried as he zapped Neal's heart from within, the puddle his body laid in rippling a bit from the slight convulsion. _"He's lost too much blood! It won't restart!"_

_So this is the end then... Mom... Dad... Prairie... Lily... I'm sorry... I'm sorry I... couldn't go any... farther than... this... _he sighed as everything turned black, even before his eyes began to close. As they did so, he was suddenly able to see Aile in the distance, but with his vision blurry as it was, all he could make out was a brown and blue blob amidst the grey of Slither Inc.'s rubble. In the eternity that he thought he'd been looking at her, all she did was stand there out of the Four's sight, completely unmoving.

_A... Aile...? Why won't... you help... me...?_ he cried to himself as he tried to reach out to her, tears leaving his eyes as he suddenly broke down inside, much to Atlas' utter joy as she saw the life leave his eyes seconds later. At the moment they did so, his left hand fell back into the puddle with a soft plop and his body grew limp, the Model E Mega Man lying dead on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes before…<strong>

After getting back to Inner Peace from the Grand Nuage, Aile made her way through the city to its center, following directions from Prairie and Gardenia as they kept a lock on his Biometal and his vital signs. A few minutes after, her heart nearly stopped in her chest at the Operator's words.

"A-Aile! Neal's vital signs! They're dropping!" Gardenia cried as she monitored Neal's heart rate through his Biometal. "He's going into cardiac arrest! He'll flatline in the next two minutes!"

"Neal! NOOO!" Aile cried as she continued to shoot off through the back streets, coming upon an unguarded checkpoint as she began to make her way through Ground Zero and to its center. "Come on Neal! Stay with me! I can't lose anyone else! Not after… Neal! Come on! Don't die on me!" she cried as she continued to run.

As she navigated her way through the rubble and debris, the rest of the world tuned out as she pushed her Machine Body to its limits and beyond, another two minutes passed before she began to near the center of Ground Zero. Keeping to the shadows, she quickly but quiety made her way into the exact center of Inner Peace. What she saw however would burn itself into her memory forever.

Laying battered, bruised, and mutilated in the middle of the battlefield were three of the Four Mega Men, and in the center, Atlas stood over the beaten form of the Model E Mega Man, his armor cracked and slashes across his body. However what truly horrified her was that beneath and around him was a metallic crimson puddle, growing larger by the second as she could _see _the now-blond-haired teen growing paler and paler. As the life slowly left him, Atlas cackled madly as she stomped the teen's head into the ground again, a few drops of blood bouncing into the air as a loud cracking sound rang through the air.

_'Damn it! If I had Model X, then I could Megamerge! I could save him!' _Aile cried to herself as she looked into Neal's visible eye, tears leaving hers as her hands went to her mouth, the teen's eyes clouding over before they began to close. Maybe forever.

"_Aile! Aile listen to me!"_

_Model Z? _Aile said into her mind as she tried to hold back her sobs, tears streaming on her face as she could see Neal's left hand twitch. Almost as though he were reaching out to her.

"_Aile! Listen to me! If you want to save him, then shout _Megamerge _as loud as you can!" _the Biometal ordered.

_What? But I thought only _Giro _could Megamerge with Model Z! _she thought realizing what he was implying.

"_That isn't necessarily true. While Vent was always too immature to make him a compatible Biomatch, your calm demeanor is similar enough to Giro's that you could Megamerge with me on your own," _Model Z explained.

_Then why didn't you tell me sooner? _she cried into her head.

"_You and Vent seemed most comfortable Double Megamerging with both Model X and Model Z," _the Biometal spoke. _"It didn't seem important, since you were able to use more power than each Biometal could on their own, so I never mentioned it until now."_

_Then why the FUCK didn't you tell me this SOONER! _she screeched irately at the voice in her head. _I could have gotten here minutes earlier and _helped _him!_

"_I _tried _to, but you completely turned me and the rest of the world out as soon as you stepped off the Transerver. The only reason I could get through to you now was because you completely stopped. Look! We can talk about this later! If you want to save him, you have to snap _out _of this and Megamerge!"_

Gritting her teeth as she dug into her pocket, Aile took Model Z out of her pocket and prepared to fight the Four Mega Men off. Even if she had to end _their _lives to save Neal's.

However, before she could, everything suddenly changed.

* * *

><p>The next moment in the center of the battlefield, there was a pulse from the downed Mega Man. But it didn't come from his heart. Instead, it came from his entire body, a hazy image of it rising out of him even as he lay motionless on the ground.****<p>

The next moment…

**Mega Man ZXA Soundtrack – Soul Ablaze**

"Gyah!" Atlas suddenly cried as a wave of dark purple energy sent her flying back, the force behind it nearly breaking her foot as she landed on her back a few yards away. Immediately, the Four Mega Men brought up their guards as the initial shockwave began to give way to a rising column of dark energy, the ruins around them shaking, almost like that of an earthquake.

_N-Neal...? _Aile thought as she remained hidden, unable to move under the crushing weight of the new power being exuded from Neal. It was almost suffocating, so dark it sent tingles down her spine. There was only one time in the past she felt an energy this malicious, and only two words formed in her mind as the ground shook at her feet.

_Model W._

As the shaking intensified, staring at a 1 from the first "pulse", slowly rising to a 3, then _leaping _straight to a 7 on the Richter Scale, Neal's body began to rise from the pool of blood by some unknown power, the pillar of dark energy seeming to be originating beneath him. The next moment he released an inhuman cry from the depths of his body, shaking the air as the tremor suddenly rose to an 8, the shaking beginning to affect Inner Peace outside of Ground Zero.

_**"****GROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!"**_

The next moment, the blood and mechanical fluids that lay strewn across the ground began to bubble, some of it steaming before it rose into the air in thin streams. The next moment they re-entered Neal's body through his numerous wounds as he adopted a hunched position, his deep roar continuing as the pillar of darkness began to gradually block him from view, his fists clenched so tight that you could hear it through the air, even as the Earth shook in fear beneath him.

_**"****RAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" **_Neal cried into the heavens as he threw his head back as his arms and legs spread, his cries piercing the heavens as the dark energy suddenly parted all the clouds above Inner Peace.*** As his eyes glowed neon pink, far brighter than they ever had before, and visible even behind his visor, the darkness around him suddenly intensified before he became completely obscured from view.

* * *

><p>At the same time miles away in the Grand Nuage, Prairie could only grip the ends of her armrests to the point that the metal was wrent, as Neal's life signs suddenly spiked after he had flatlined for ten seconds. The next moment however there was a small pulse from his heart, and for a moment she thought everything would be okay. However, those hopes were dashed as his pulse suddenly skyrocketed, his heart going a mile a second as the cardiograph began to leap up and down.<p>

To make matters worse, a massive energy spike suddenly shot out of the center of Ground Zero, the readings going off the charts, before said charts suddenly detonated, sending Gardenia, Tulip, and Marguerite flying backwards against the walls, the control panels suddenly ablaze.

"What the- What just happened?" the blond demanded as she rose from her seat.

"We-We don't know!" Tulip cried as she pulled a piece of shrapnel out of her visor. Thankfully it had only pierced the casing, and none of the delicate components within. Or _behind _it.

"Our equipment was unable to cope with the strain," Marguerite added as she helped Gardenia to her feet, the blond straight-haired Operator seeming to get the worst of it. "Nothing like this has ever happened before. Not since…" she trailed off as she grew deathly quiet. "But even _then_, the level of energy rising this... it's un_precedented_!"

"Neal..." Prairie cried as tears fell from the corners of her eyes as she saw his pulse slowly returning. However, there was something off about it. It was calm. Almost too calm.

_Neal… What's happening to you?_

* * *

><p>Almost as quickly as the tremors had risen, they had just suddenly… ended. Just like that. However, the air suddenly began to grow cold around them. Enough so that even <em>Thetis <em>felt the change.

**Mega Man Zero 3 Soundtrack – Apocalypse Now {Remastered Version}**

As the last of the dark energy began to evaporate, the last of the rubble falling to the ground before coming to a stop, the Four Mega Men were suddenly brought up to guard as the Model E Mega Man stood once more. However, his new appearance, accompanied with the fact that he was now standing, began to intimidate them. Especially since then-blond had been at death's door mere moments ago.

The majority of his armor was now gone and his coat cast aside, nearly all forms of magenta removed as his body was now encased in sickly white armor with gold and magenta ornamentation, all set over a dark blue jumpsuit that was almost pitch black.

The soles of his shoes were now colored magenta, white spikes jutting upwards and slightly forward, golden bands placed around his ankles that came to fine points on the outside rim. The white armor was form-fitting around his shins and slightly bulged around his knees, coming to a point above them with meganta diamonds placed just below. Up his thighs were two thick white-armored bands, a third curling upward to his hips. He had a slightly raised collar above his armored chestplate-trimmed gold, and a similar white plate descended down past his naval, his chest and body armor held in place by three gold emblems on each side and held in place by white clasps going to the other side of his body, similarly armored. His shoulders were now donned in white armored, the tops and sides lined with gold with matching epaulettes hanging down, a golden armband around his bicep as white armor seemed to flow seamlessly into a white-armored gauntlet that covered his entire forearm, his fingers now clawed. The way his armor appeared, it was as though he were wearing a suit of armor made of bones, ad for the mostpart his visor remained the same, covering the right side of his face as his beret-like hat sat atop his helmet, the gem set into it glowing darkly. From the base of his skull, his once-blond polymorphic hair was now pitch black. Black as the deepest void and lacking its original luster, flowing down to his waist like a cape.** While his face remained stoic, painfully similar to Siarnaq's own visage, were his eyes which bespoke anything _but _cruel neutrality.

Both were a cloudy neon pink color, and seemed to glow unnaturally against the shadows cast across his face. Even moreso than Siarnaq's own, who even at that moment shook slightly in fear. Fear. An emotion he thought he'd cast aside long ago after his betrayal.

For a few seconds he stood still, almost like a statue, apart from his cape-like mantle of hair that flowed in the wind. The next moment however all around flinched as his right hand suddenly flexed, a loud snap piercing the air before he summoned his rapier handle once more. However, instead of a crimson blade forming, instead a pointed blade of golden energy* appeared, his face suddenly being pulled into a near face-splitting smile.

"Heheh... Heheheheh... HahahAHAHAHA!" he suddenly cackled into the heavens, revealing that his canines were now elongated into sharp fangs.** "What's the _matter _you three? You _scaaared _of the new look? Do I _teeerrify _you? Strike _feeear _into your _hearts_? Well, I'd strike fear into me _too _if I had to face something like, well, _me_. GYAHAHAHAHA!" he cackled once more, his voice now possessing a new edge to it. _Condescending_ like Aeolus', _cruel _as Atlas', seemingly _carefree_ as Thetis', and yet as _cold _as Siarnaq's all mixed into one.***

That statement seemed to be enough to snap the Four out of their shock. While the Model E Mega Man's change in appearance was somewhat shocking, they made the assumption that he'd been _playing _at being dead or simply not holding back any longer, waiting to catch them off guard, only to get carried away at their evident shock.

Though with Siarnaq you couldn't tell apart from his eyes, and second, oh how wrong they were.

Atlas' almost _too-immediate _response to his condescending statement was to chuck a firebomb at him from her Knuckle Busters, which he quickly caught and clamped his hands around. The next moment it detonated, a thick smoke cloud billowing from the source of the explosion.

**Mega Man Zero 2 Soundtrack – Supreme Ruler **

For a moment Atlas smirked, thinking she'd taken the Model E Mega Man down for good, and that all of his words prior were simply bravado. When it cleared however, the Flame Mega Man, as well as the others, were greeted with the almost taunting sight of Dark Neal simply clapping the dust off his hands, completely unscathed and acting as though he were clapping his hands free of _eraser _dust.

"The elegance of a raging bull. That's all you have going for you," Neal taunted as his single visible eye landed on her. "And to think I used to be _intimidated _by you," he chuckled heartily. "You've _definitely _fallen out of your prime since then, Atlas. Hahahahaha!"

_What's going on with him? _Aile thought as she witnessed the sudden change, reminiscent to an Overdrive form. _It's almost like he's become a..._

_"_Dark _Neal?" _Model Z asked, _slightly _familiar with the "evil twin" concept due to the artificial memories programmed into him.

"You know, since I'm _faaar _more powerful than I ever was before, I feel it only be fitting if you take me on all at once. Keep things interesting," _Dark _Neal said a bit _too _happily, his face tugged into a seemingly-innocent-enough grin, his visible eye forming an upside down **U **like an eye smile.**

"You'll regret your foolishness, plebian," Aeolus spoke as he rose into the air slightly. "I don't know what it is you did to change shape like this, but it won't do you any good, I can assure you of that," he said Air Dashing at Neal and priming his blades to slash at him.

**Mega Man ZXA Soundtrack – Dance Macabre - Second Act**

As Aeolus charged at Dark Neal, Siarnaq materialized behind the Wind Mega Man and fired off some shuriken at him, the tiny stars spinning through the air past Aeolus as they neared the now-white-armored Mega Man, only to be deflected off the end of his golden blade. When Aeolus came down on him with a double slash, Dark Neal lazily raised his E-Rapier in a horizontal block, yawning lazily with his free hand with closed eyes as Aeolus hung in the air for a second before dashing away.

"Let's see you stop _this_!" Atlas growled as she leapt at Dark Neal from behind, her Knuckle Busters primed for her Megaton Crush as she brought the attack down at the dark-haired teen's exposed back, kicking up a cloud of dust. When it cleared, while Dark Neal's feet had shifted a few inches, he'd swung his free arm under his right armpit and caught the attack like it was nothing.

"I caught that attack like it was nothing," he said smugly, displaying the same eye smile from before. Atlas could only seeth in fury as she began to swing her fist at him madly, forsaking her Knuckle Busters for the sensation of crushing him with her own hands. However, each hit was either dodged entirely or deflected as he stepped backwards. The next moment, Thetis rushed at him from behind and swung his halberd down at him, only for his blade to get deflected by Dark Neal's E-Rapier as he held Atlas' fist back with his remaining hand.

"Hehe. This is _fuuun_," he chuckled happily, both Mega Men narrowing their eyes as they began their assault, Atlas' fists continuing to get blocked by Dark Neal's empty-handed fighting technique, while Thetis' halberd kept getting deflected by his E-Rapier, sparks forming off their attacks as the white-armored Mega Man held his ground quite easily.

Looking out the corner of his eye, and then in front of him, he smirked as he saw Aeolus and Siarnaq launch their own attacks at his front and exposed rear flank, the prior launching a cyclone while the latter launched a barrage of shuriken and kunai. Catching Atlas' extended hand, and deflecting Thetis' halberd before grabbing his wrist, the white-armored Mega Man spun on his heel before throwing the Flame Mega Man into the Wind Mega Man's attack, cries of pain wracking her body as she was electrocuted while Thetis cried out as his armor was riddled with throwing stars and knives. As Atlas fell to the ground, her body sparking from the force of the element-dominant attack, and Thetis began to pick the offending objects out of his armor, Dark Neal could only smirk at the shocked look on Aeolus' face, and at the slightly less-neutral look on Siarnaq's.

"Aww. Why do the bad guys _aaalways _get the cool elemental attacks?" he pouted. "Oh wait. I've got one too," he chuckled before he leapt high into the air above the battlefield and began hovering, his mantle-like hair waving in the breeze as he brought his left hand toward the Four. "This one's for a special lady who I suspect is _actually _a man," he said as a ring of energy formed around his wrist before it began to flow into his hand in two streams, one crimson and one purple. As they collided a foot away from his palm, the two energies sparked chaotically as they began to reject one another, though were continually maintained as they started at the size of a marble before it grew to the size of a grapefruit, then a basketball. When the energy sphere was charged, he held a sphere nearly two feet in diameter a few inches from his palm, the two energies seeming to be trying to break their way out of an invisible shell. "Let's see how you like my... Blazing Nova Blast!" he shouted as he brought his right fist back, the Pile Bunker's bolts rising out of his clawed fingers before he brought his fist forward, the sphere of energy shattering in front of him as a myriad of crimson and purple energies arcing with traces of the other suddenly descended upon the battlefield like a rain of fire and brimstone.

Not wanting to get hit by an attack of an opposing element, Thetis quickly grabbed his halberd from the ground and ran as fast as his legs would carry him. When the first crimson energy blast hit the ground, the area within a yard's diameter of where it hit was suddenly blasted in every direction, peppering the Mega Men with tiny pieces of shrapnel both significant and insignificant. When the first purple round hit the ground, the Four found themselves being slowed down as a purple energy wave spread across the field, subjecting them to _more_ attacks from both the crimson and purple energy blasts until they were hit directly, Atlas and Siarnaq getting hit by the purple rounds while Thetis and Aeolus were struck by the crimson.

"You! That was _my _attack you just used!" Atlas spat as she tried to shake off the slowing effect of the purple energy blast, finding herself slowly regaining movement. However, as the slowest out of the Four right behind even Thetis on dry land, this would be a real handicap for her if the white-armored Mega Man decided to attack her.

"I prefer to call it... legally ambiguous creative modification," Dark Neal chuckled as he slowly descended to the ground, landing without a sound as the battlefield grew quiet as the grave. However, that didn't last long as both Aeolus and Thetis charged at him with their blades ready, the latter seeming worse for wear after that attack hit him, his armor chipped. Aeolus suddenly broke to the left and lashed out at him with his twin sabres. Thetis on the other hand broke to the right and tried to slash at him with his halberd. However, both attacks were unsuccessful as Dark Neal blocked the Wind Mega Man's attack with his E-Rapier, while catching the end of Thetis' blade between his fingers, stopping both their attacks with relative ease.

"You know, I don't normally _hit _girls, but your ass is kinda _pushing _it," he chuckled as he held the duo's attacks at bay.

"I'm not a _girl _damn it! I'm just effeminate!" the Ice Mega Man growled as he tried to wrench his blade free, only for his opponent's grip to remain _inhumanly _strong.

"Then take some testosterone or grow a _moustache_ or something, because I'm just going to continue assuming that you're a chick and that Atlas is really a guy unless she does something girly or takes a bit of _estrogen_ within the next century," Dark Neal said before suddenly pulling the blade out of Thetis' hands by the blade, the Wind Mega Man surprised before his eyes widened in shock as he was suddenly knocked away with the Ice Mega Man's halberd like a baseball bat.

"My weapon!" the Ice Mega Man cried finding his hands empty as his weapon was how held by his opponent, whose rapier seemingly disappeared as he now wielded the weapon like a bo staff.

"You should be more worried about your _ass _than your weapon," Dark Neal smirked as he swung it around his arm and waist before bringing the point down at his opponent's nose, who just barely leapt back just in time to not get it clipped. "I hear bitchy girls _like _it from the back."

"I told you! I am not. A. Girl!" Thetis cried in outrage. He _honestly _had enough of that crap in high school when people thought he was a trans_ves_tite.

"That's what _she _said," Dark Neal chuckled before suddenly going on the offensive, swinging the stolen weapon with an heir of crudity, yet finesse, as the icy weapon's tip continually caught it owner's armor. A few steps back and his foot suddenly caught on a piece of debris from the previous attack, causing him to fall over before Dark Neal suddenly leapt over him and brought the staff-like weapon down sideways, the Ice Mega Man barely holding it away from crushing his neck while his opponent smirked. "Oh? You like doing it on the _ground_? Well _that's _unusual," he smirked before looking over his shoulder.

When Aeolus came at him with his blades drawn for a double overhead slash, Dark Neal simply flipped forward and caught the sides of his head with his heels, using Thetis' weapon as the fulcrum before sending him flying into a large piece of debris, which slightly cracked from the force of the attack behind it. At the moment his feet touched the ground, Thetis suddenly found himself flying over the white-armored Mega Man's head and crashing into the Wind Mega Man, forming what _would have _been a compromising position had they not been the same gender.

"Ah, young love," he chuckled offhandedly as he dusted his hands off. Looking to the side, he saw that Atlas and Siarnaq had finally shaken off the haze that had hindered them, the latter rushing at him while the prior fired a wave of bullets at his back, only for them to curve around him and come straight for the white-armored Mega Man. Said Mega Man lazily deflected half the shots, the other half hitting because they were only allowed to, and none of them caused any real damage aside from a slight jarring. The next moment Siarnaq came down at him from a high-powered overhead swing with his P-Katana*, the surprising force behind the attack bringing the white-armored Mega Man to his knee. The look on his face however when Siarnaq's feet touched the ground spoke otherwise.

"Ah, Siarnaq, the Shadow Mega Man, holder of the Model P Biometal," Dark Neal spoke as he looked directly into the LED-like light within the confines of Siarnaq's helmet. "I think someone of your persuasion will really _appreciate _this one," he said holding his right hand to the side, purple and silver energy spiraling together before it formed a giant eight-pointed shuriken with a hole in the center, Dark Neal's hand lazily holding the silver purple-trimmed throwing star once it had formed. "Scattering Throwing Star!" he said throwing the weapon at Siarnaq, who deftly dodged the weapon as it flew through the air. At the moment the tip of one of the ends hit a piece of debris however, it suddenly shattered, sending glowing energy knives flying through the air, two for each Mega Man.

Atlas was the first to get hit, as despite her best efforts got one knife to the shoulder and another to her ass. Thetis and Siarnaq, finally getting untangled, bolted to the sides as the knives came at them, only to curve in the air and seek them out. Aeolus took to the skies and trying to deflect them with his swords, only for them to bounce around and over his attacks before hitting him in the thrusters, sending him falling to the ground as Thetis continued to run. As fate would have it however, he tripped on another piece of debris and-

"Aiiieeeee!" he screamed shrilly as both of them nailed him right in the ass.

"Caaalled it," Dark Neal chuckled humorously before he looked over his shoulder and saw that Siarnaq had yet to be hit by the foot-long projectiles "Impressive. Then again, you _are _a some kind of super-ninja," he remarked as the Shadow Mega Man flipped over his hand and avoided another knife, finding his back to a piece of debris. Trying to run to the side, he nearly strangled himself when he found himself stopped, his eyes widening within his helmet when he saw that one of the projectiles had caught his scarf, pinning him to the wall. Looking up, he saw the remaining projectile almost at him.

"GYAAH!" Siarnaq cried mechanically as he quickly brought up his left hand to block the weapon, his gauntlet taking most of the damage, though the knife still found home in his arm. Yanking it free, he found that each knife was shaped like a flattened kunai with three holes down the length of the blade, and ornamental red ribbons tied on the end.** His had a bit of metallic blood on the end, showing that it had gotten through his armor.

"Well... I see you all have the _point_, heheheh," Dark Neal chuckled as he watched the Four remove the throwing knives from their bodies, Thetis rubbing his ass and moaning in pain as he did his. "Still... that attack seems a tad... _lukewarm_. I know!" he said snapping his fingers with a smile on his face. "I'll copy Thetis' Ice Dragon attack next. Hmm… Don't really have a fancy name for it in mind, so I think I'll just shout out whatever comes to mind," he said shrugging his shoulders before he held his hands out to the sides, glowing neon green sphere of energy crackling with black lightning appearing in his hands before they grew to be six feet in diameter. "Dark Sweeper!" he shouted as purple eye-like markings suddenly appeared on the sides of the spheres, oscillating around the field before they suddenly burst. When they did so, two neon green segmented serpentine creatures with crustacean-like heads suddenly started circling around the dark-haired teen as he observed them. "Hmmm... Maybe I should've called the Dark _Crabs_. Oh well. Time for the mauling," he said waving his hands dismissively, sending them to sweep around the field as he kicked back to watch the show.

The first one rushed at Siarnaq, who had just freed his scarf from the throwing knife that had pinned him. He quickly threw a Cross Star at it, but the four-pointed projectile only bounced off the hard shell-like head, not even damaging the purple eye that seemed to follow his movements. As Siarnaq continued to run, evaporating from sight with his Shadow Dash ability as the first Sweeper followed him, Thetis had managed to pull both the knives out of his ass, but took it really hard from the back a moment later as the second Sweeper plowed into him and brought him down _real _easy.

"Heheheheheheheh, and _she _said she was a _he_," Dark Neal chuckled with a tittering laugh as the Ice Mega Man moaned. Be it in pain, that went by unnoticed. "I could make _sooo _many dirty sex jokes right now. OH!" he said adding a pelvic thrust at the end.***

As the first Sweeper gave up on catching Siarnaq, it suddenly lunged at Atlas, though Aeolus had fallen into its line of sight after the second Sweeper tried to get at him, disgust evident on his face at the Ice Mega Man's incessant moaning. When he saw the thing's maw opening as it sped towards him, he quickly summoned a trio of Electric Pinwheels, the electrified blades passing through the thing's body, causing electricity to arc across it only to wait out the attack. Summoning another cyclone, he quickly flew out of the way even as the thing plowed through the electrified winds, catching Atlas in its maw just as she got up.

A second later as if following a silent command, the two Sweeper suddenly whirled around before heading towards one another on a crash course, a neon green explosion flaring as the two Sweepers disappeared, Atlas and Thetis falling to the ground, their armor smoldering. When Atlas opened her eyes, she could only narrow them at the way Thetis was laying on top of her suggestively. However, she couldn't find the strength to kick him off at the moment, and it only irked her more at the white-armored Mega Man's next statement. And not for the reason most would think.

"So you like being on top huh? Well, I'm nothing if not... _flexible_. Hooohahahahahaha!" Dark Neal cackled wildly as he slapped his knee and hunched over, continuing on like a madman on a shroom-induced head trip. A moment later he stopped laughing and assumed a more serious stance, looking around to see that while Atlas and Thetis were most likely out for the count, Siarnaq and Aeolus were the only ones in any real condition to fight. Shrugging his shoulders, he walked toward the remaining two fighters before saying-

"Eh, I've got nothing fancy in mind for Aeolus' attack, so I'll just go with something basic," Dark Neal said crossing his arms across his chest. "Black Probes!" he called out as he snapped his fingers, black wormholes suddenly appearing behind him, two soldier-like Cyber Elves wielding rifles floating out. Their wire-wings were black and their attire white with orange ornamentation. What really stood out however were the pink **W**-shaped visors they wore. "Say hello to my _little friends_!"**** he cackled as they suddenly opened fire, which despite the size of their guns pack as much wallop as Atlas' Knuckle Busters as the ground in both the Dark-Elves lines of sight were peppered with rounds, Aeolus flying away while Siarnaq dissolved out of the shot's range. Seeing the shots being peppered across the ground and Thetis beginning to regain consciousness, Atlas suddenly kicked him off of her and behind some debris as she began to run out of the way of the shots, her legs burning as she pushed herself far past her body's limits.

* * *

><p>Aile couldn't believe her eyes. A few minutes ago, Neal had been laying in a puddle of his own blood and had probably flatlined. When he reached out to her, she felt like her heart was breaking in two as she saw the life slowly leave his eyes. However, there was suddenly a massive earthquake, possibly shaking all of Inner Peace, and when the smoke cleared, Neal had ascended into a new form.<p>

From there he proceeded to beat down the Four Mega Men, countering each of their attacks or shrugging them off entirely. Then he began using a myriad of partially-copied attacks and had them on the run, none of them being able to fight back against him. What really got to her however was when Neal summoned a pair of dark-looking Cyber Elves with rifles, and when they started shooting at the Four Mega Man, the coordinated attacks seeming to push the Four further and further away from one another as Dark Neal stood in the center.

After the Four began to run around for a few minutes, Siarnaq quickly running behind a thick slab of concrete to hide, Aeolus flying into the sky only to get shot down and crash amongst some more debris, Thetis being gunned down as he fell behind some cover, Atlas was the last to be gunned down, seemingly refusing to take any form of cover. As she fell to the ground, the brunette wondering how it was possible for her to still be Megamerged, Dark Neal began to stride over to her, a dark look on his face as he did so.

A few seconds later Aile moved to step in, though not for the reasons most would imagine.

* * *

><p><strong>A few seconds before…<strong>

**Mega Man ZXA Soundtrack – Divine Hammer**

"Well well well. Seems you're all out of steam huh?" Dark Neal asked as he walked over to Atlas' downed form. Craning her neck to look up at him, all of her strength exhausted, she could only narrow her eyes before spitting at the visible half of his face. Raising a clawed hand and wiping it off with a flat expression on his face, the Dark Model E Mega Man reached down with his right hand and suddenly grabbed Atlas by her throat, slowly lifting her from the ground until her feet were kicking at air, her hands gripping his wrist as she remained suspended. "You talk a pretty big game, but when someone decides to grow a pair and fight back, you just can't _take _it can you?" he asked suddenly putting the squeeze on her. Even as her feet began to connect with his chest and her grip tightened with what little strength she had left, the white-armored Mega Man just wouldn't budge. "You know. I seem to recall you being _responsible _for the Maverick Raid in Plaza _7_. Maybe I should do the world a favor and put you out of your _misery_. Make sure no one has to put up with your bull _shit _ever again," he said squeezing her neck four more times, the Flame Mega Man wheezing as she tried to breath, finding the white-armored Mega Man's grip like a vise.

"Megamerge!" a feminine voice suddenly cried out as a new figure leapt into the battlefield, Neal looking over his shoulder to see that the body _definitely _matched the voice coming from it.

The new figure was garbed head to toe in a black skintight bodysuit that showed off all her curves. She wore red shoes with black soles, yellow bands around her ankles, and red shin guards that stopped at the thighs with an empty space in the front. Wrapped around her thighs were units of black armor that only seemed to accentuat her curves, two glowing emblems at her waist as a three-part white-armored bandoleer clung to her lower body. Over her body she wore an open sleeveless red jacket with yellow trim around the collar and white trim around her biceps, and on her forearms were red gauntlets with a yellow section at the front, a glowing light-blue jewel set into the center of each. In her hand was a white handle with a clear sky-blue beam saber, and her ear pieces had fierce-looking points on the sides, and her long polymorphic blond hair flowing in the wind. Though her visor obscured the top half of her face from view, he could tell who it was almost immediately.

"Ah, if it isn't Miss _Short _Shorts herself gracing me with her presence. Finally decided to come out of your _hidey _hole have you?" Neal chortled with an exaggerated bow to the newly-inaugurated Model _Z _Mega Man, even as he held Atlas off the ground by her throat. "You know. There's something _different _about you. Is _it_ your hair? I think it's your hair," he said adopting a thinking pose Atlas still kicking him, only for it to be as much of an annoyance as a gnat.

"Neal, that's enough! You don't have to fight anymore! Just put her down already!" Aile shouted keeping her Z-Saber poised. _'This isn't like him at all. The Neal I know would _never _torture his opponents like this. Not even _if _they nearly killed him,' _she said looking into the eyes of the struggling Atlas, seeing something she never thought she'd see from Model F's Biomatch. Fear.

"Don't have to fight anymore? Are you _kidding_? With _this _power, I don't ever have to _stop _fighting," the now-blond chuckled as he shook with each chortle. "You know, I should be _thanking _you for leaving me for dead in a puddle of my own blood a few minutes ago. Had you not left me to die, I _never _would've discovered the wondrous power Model E secretly held," he said casually, ignoring the way she flinched at his wording. "The guy's been awfully quiet, but it's probably just because things are going well for me," he said shrugging his shoulders. "Oh, but where are my _manners_. Here. I'll let you have the first swing," he said holding Atlas out to Aile by her throat and presenting her like some kind of piñata. "Heheh. I wonder what kind of candy will come out of _this _one."

"Neal, that's enough! Can't you see they're all beaten? Half of them can barely move. Look, I understand you're angry at Atlas for what she did, but actually _killing _her won't bring anyone back," she said trying to talk him down.

"Maybe..." Neal trailed off as he slowly lowered Atlas to the ground, only to swing around and slam her into a large piece of rubble, blood flying out of her mouth before the dark-haired teen looked over his shoulder with a smirk. "But it'll make me _feel _better."

"Neal, you aren't acting like yourself. Snap out of it!" she shouted.

"Not _acting _like myself. Boy do _you _have it backwards," he chuckled as he finally released his hold on Atlas' throat, letting her settle onto the ground in a crumbled heap, greedily sucking in air as the pressure on her airways were finally cleared. "_Everyone _wears masks, hiding the ugly parts of themselves they don't want anyone to see. Even goody-goody two shoes like _you _have a dark side. _I'm _the only one around here proud enough to ADMIT IT!" he said suddenly swinging his left leg around and kicking Atlas in the face with a loud **-Crack-**, re-breaking the nose that had finished recovering just yesterday. "Besides, don't you want your precious Biometals back? I heard around that you and Vent used to have _six_, but then four of them got stolen, and then they turn up in the hands of _these _chuckleheads. _Tell _me you're not guilty of conspiring to get them back."

"This and that are _different_!" Aile said looking to Atlas as Neal removed his foot from her face, seeing blood flowing out of her nostrils and her eyes half-lidded. "Look, we can get the Biometals back later. Right now you just need to take a deep breath and calm down. These guys aren't a _threat _to you anymore."

"... Heheh... Hahahahaha! Not a _threat_! Oh that's a _good_ one. You know who _else _people didn't think was a threat? Serpent! And yet for being _no threat_, the guy sacrifices half the county to feed a _worthless _piece of _ROCK!_" he shouted as the ground shuddered under him, almost as if in fear.

"What? How did you know about that?" the now-blonde asked in shock.

"You aren't the _only _one privy to top-secret details. In fact, I know more than you or Vent could possibly _imagine_!" he said as he began stalking towards her, the anger pooling off of him nearly tangible as he continued to move towards her.

The next moment however a blue energy blast with a pair of red contrails circling it suddenly struck him from the side, sending him rolling across the ground before he flipped back onto his feet. Looking up, he saw the blue-armored form of Vent leaping into the field, looking at Aile in shock.

"Aile? Since when could you Megamerge with Model Z on your own?" he asked incredulously before looking around the field. "DAAAAMMMMMMMNNNNNN! What happened _here_?" he asked seeing a few of the Four scattered across the field.

"Vent, there's something wrong with Neal. I think he's being manipulated by the Model W fragment that Model E _used _to be," Aile said keeping her eyes trained on Neal. There was something _definitely _off about him.

"What? But Model E said he cleared it out," Vent said in shock.

"Maybe, but it's possible that Model E is still receptive to negative emotions," Aile said to herself. _'And me leaving him to die out of shock didn't help matters either,' _she said, flinching as the teen's words repeated themselves in her mind.

"_**You know, I should be **_**thanking**_** you for leaving me for dead in a puddle of my own blood a few minutes ago. Had you not left me to die, I **_**never **_**would've discovered the wondrous power Model E secretly held."**_

"Looks like ya have somethin' on your _mind, _Aile. Mind sharing it with the rest of the _class_?" Dark Neal asked condescendingly. "Ah hell. It doesn't matter. With all your babbling and stalling, you let these guys get away anyhow," he said seeing Atlas, Thetis, Aeolus, then Siarnaq teleport out of the area. "If you think _you _can take me on when the four of them _couldn't_, then be my guest," he said summoning his E-Rapier into his right hand, the Pile Bunker growing out of his hand in the other. "I'll give you 'til the count of ten to come at me with everything you got before I kick you around a bit for letting those guys get away."

"Aile, what's he _talking _about?" Vent asked suspiciously.

"TEN!" Dark Neal shouted foregoing the one through nine, Vent and Aile's experience battling Pseudoroids suddenly flashing to the forefront of their minds as they got ready to fight the berserk Mega Man.

**Mega Man ZX Soundtrack – Trap Phanatics {Gigamix}**

Aile was the first to respond, bringing her Z-Saber up to deflect Dark Neal's slash away from her, Vent peppering his side with shots, or _would've _had he not rapidly punched them out of the air with his Pile Bunker.

"The fuck?" Vent cried before Dark Neal suddenly rushed at him, a purple ring of energy forming around his left wrist as he cocked his fist back. When he swung it forward, Vent had narrowly dodged to the right, only for Dark Neal to pivot on his heel and deck him across the side of the face with a super-charged haymaker, sending him flying head over heels before he landed back-first in a piece of debris, which slowly collapsed on top of him.

"Vent!" Aile cried as her brother left her line of sight, only to quickly get her bind back in the game as Dark Neal charged her with a rain of stabbing and slashing attacks. "Neal! Seriously! Stop this!" she said as she deflected his blows.

"And why should I huh?" he asked, a smile forming on his face as the now-blond-haired Mega Man actually seemed to be giving him a fight. "If you'd just let me finish up, Models H, F, L, and P would be back in the Guardians' hands."

"Neal, what you were doing was in_human_!" Aile argued back. "You can't _seriously _consider going Maverick can you?"

"_Me _going Maverick? Serpent was a Maverick for _years_, fooling an entire country and playing both sides out like a board game. You really think anyone aside from the Guardians will know what I did here today?" he asked as he and Aile clashed blades. Though physically he was now superior to her, she wasn't giving up either, and had actually begun to push him back.

"What on Earth are you talking about? And how did you know about Serpent?" she said as she forced him back, her sky blue blade clashing against his golden.

"My breath would only be wasted," Neal said as he and Aile gained some distance from one another. "You seem to forget just how the people of this country, no, this _world _are. Lives with plenty of food and comfort. People have stopped _bothering _to think with their heads. They're nothing more than _ornaments_. Marionettes that don't even _care _if the puppeteer cuts their fellow's strings, only complaining about it when their _own_ are cut."

"Just what are you trying to _say_?" Aile asked in shock.

"I'm _saying_..." he trailed off as he lowere his sword and tapped his chin chin with his free hand. "For example: I could kill off an entire _country_ if I wanted to, and then all I have to do is say the word _Maverick_, and no one will care anymore, just as long as they're _told _that the 'Evil Maverick' has been stopped. Hell, _I _could be the one to tell them the Maverick was taken care of, and I'd _still_ get off scott free!" he cackled, swinging his arms round wildly, motioning to Inner Peace in every direction. "Humans can't even be considered _living _anymore. Moving about with no purpose like the living dead. Doing nothing while their world falls apart. Humans that feared Reploids, their own creations, and took their immortality from them, even though throughout history it was the _reploids _that always suffered while humans did nothing. Laboring away for their ungrateful masters, fighting and dying in throngs for wars humans were no longer willing or even _capable _of fighting on their own. The humans that have fallen so far from their prime. And the two of you _really _be satisfied with that? Fighting for people who would rather mourn for a figurehead like Serpent than for a _real _hero?" he asked as Vent hauled himself out of the rubble. "Serpent was nothing more than a traitor who sacrificed them by the thousands, saving a few only to sacrifice them later, and even after all that they treated him like a _hero_," he spat. "Raised him on a pedestal and worshiped him as though he were a _God_. Humans' eyes may be able to see farther and in greater clarity than ever before, but even then, even with their precious Machine Bodies, they are still _BLIND_!"

"You're wrong! People _can _do stuff for themselves! They _can _change the world on their own!" Vent said finally pulling his foot free and dusting himself off. "If you're going to become a Maverick just like Serpent, then we'll just have to bring you down. Friend or not," he said raising his X-Buster. "Aile! Why aren't you _doing _anything?" he asked when he saw she hadn't gotten into a stance.

" . . . He's right Vent. He's right about everything," Aile said suddenly finding herself dishearted. "People... They don't care about anything anymore. All they want is to live carefree lives under the work of another. Even as thousands of people were sacrificed to feed Model W, no one cared. They just did nothing while more people continued to die, and if we hadn't been there to stop Serpent, then he'd probably be ruling the _world _right now."

"HAH! See! You finally get it!" Neal cried happily. "Atlas used Plaza 7 as a test run for those giant mechaniloids, so why should _we _limit ourselves from hunting those guys down and _taking _their Biometals? Huh? Tell me why."

"Because that would be WRONG!" Vent said as he fired a charged shot at Neal, who brought his Pile Bunker out and struck the oncoming attack, shattering the first one only to get knocked back by the second. "Even if humans _are _like that, it doesn't mean we shouldn't fight for their sakes. I thought _you _of all people would understand that."

"You understand _nothing _about me! How I have suffered! You don't even know the _real _reason humans got Machine Bodies. Do you?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes. After a minute of silence, he received his answer. "I thought not. You may have power, but _even _then, you're still as blind as the _rest _of them! The same as those pathetic humans centuries ago, jealous of their own _creations_! Who couldn't be happy with _anything _they had, always wanting more but never being satisfied!"

**Mega Man ZX Soundtrack – Determined Eyes**

The next moment however eight purple energy shots lashed out across Dark Neal's form, while at the same time a blue lightning-shaped bolt bounced around his form eight times in quick succession, the rapid attacks bringing the pink-eyed teen to his knees.

"Who fired those shots?" Aile asked as she turned away from Neal's smirking form.

"Over there!" Vent said pointing to the west, two figures standing against the setting sun on a spire of rubble.

"Small world, huh guys?" the first figure said as she stepped down, revealing herself to be Ashe in her Model A form. "Still, what's the big idea, starting the party without me?" she asked as the second figure stepped down. He too wore the Model A armor, though _he _had large red yellow-trimmed plugs jutting out of his back, and had a scar on the left side of his tanned face. "Aile, like the new look. Kinda... retro," she said thinking back to Vent's Model ZX form, which she had fought before, Ashe remaining behind that day in the quarry due to injuries.

"Hey Ashe, is _that _what a Maverick looks like?" the scarred boy asked suddenly pointing to Neal as he rose from the ground.

"Yep. And boy is he uuu_gly_!" she swore. "Bet the right side of his face is disfigured and everything."

"Ashe, wait this isn't what you-"

"Let's show these guys what you've got Grey," Ashe said tuning out Aile. "If things get too tough, I'll bail you out."

"You got it!" the now-addressed Grey said as he began to run forward. "A-Trans!" he called out as he transformed into a black-armored panther-like shape.

"Woah. I don't remember you having a pseudoroid like _that _before," Vent said in surprise as Grey was almost upon Neal.

"He's new," Ashe said offhandedly as Grey finally pounced.

"Graaawr! Let's see you handle _this_!" he said as he swung his electrified claws at Neal, who only blocked both of them and held them at bay, even as the larger opponent bore down on him.

"You'll have to do better than that you pussy-" was as far as he got before the panther-like reploid opened its mouth and fired a charged energy beam from a cannon in his mouth right at his face, sending him flying backwards before hitting another concrete spire, a large pile of rubble burying him completely.

"Yeah! Way to go kid!" Ashe whooped. "So, mind telling me who that guy was?" she asked turning to Vent before turning to Ashe. "So, what's with the new look?"

"Ashe... While I appreciate what you and your brother-"

"Cousin."

"_Cousin_, did, it was completely unnecessary," Aile said crossing her arms. "He was just on an adrenaline high and needed to come down from it."

The next moment the ground at the A-Trans'd Grey's feet began to crack. A few seconds later after looking down, a studded white-armored fist suddenly shot out of the ground before connecting with his chin, sending him and bits of his armor flying into the air before he fell on his back, Dark Neal landing on the ground with his back turned as he exited the hole.

"I was in... the middle... of a conversation..." he said as he got to his feet, his body sparking with electricity periodically as he brushed some dust off his shoulders before he turned to Ashe. "Why don't you run along, _ponytail_. The adults aren't finished speaking."

"You son of a bitch! I'm _not _a _child_!" Ashe shouted before she ran at him shrilly, her busters firing off a myriad of shots, all of which were deflected by Dark Neal's E-Rapier before he suddenly slid his right foot across the ground and tripper her, sending her flying overhead. As the Model A Mega Man flew haplessly over his head, Dark Neal spun around beneath her before charging up his Pile Bunker, striking her with his right fist before he sent her flying through the air, bouncing off a bile of rubble before coming to a stop on the ground.

"As I said. I was having... a conversation..." he growled angrily.

* * *

><p>Back in the Grand Nuage, right around the time that Neal's pulse had dropped to zero, the group was finally able to get a set of eyes down there using a security camera meant to monitor for trespassers into Ground Zero. With several already in place, Marguerite hacking into the network and deleting the original footage while copying it for later use into the Grand Nuage's database, the group was able to witness Neal's transformation. As horrifying as it was.<p>

One moment he was dying on the ground, then he really _did _die, then his blood started flowing back into his body before he was completely obscured from view, despite the types of scans they ran on it. When Neal's new form appeared, Prairie almost had a heart attack, having seen pictures of Elpizo's Dark Form through pictures that Zero had taken of the fight with his optics. For Neal to transform like that was almost as shocking as the methods he employed, and like Aile, she hypothesized that because Model E was originally a Model W, must've responded to his negative emotions.

Planning to later classify it as a "Dark Overdrive", she could only watch with a mixture of fascination and appall as the then-dubbed "Dark Neal" continued to wail on the Four, taking everything they had and throwing it back at them. Especially when he made those four copied-and-modified attacks.

The dirty jokes were lost on her because that wasn't what she was focusing on.

What really got her attention was when who she thought was Giro emerged appeared, only to later find that it was Aile, having somehow solo Megamerged with Biometal Model Z. His next speech really shocked her. Especially since every word of it was most likely true. Copy X, Weil, and by proxy Copy X MK II had employed the same tactics before-mentioned.

However, as the fight escalated once more to a four-on-one match, Prairie got up from her chair before going to Fleuve's lab, then all but dragging him to the new Transerver room and had him begin setting the coordinates, watching the fight for the few minutes it took for the coordinates to be finalized on one of the monitors connected to the bridge.

* * *

><p><strong>Mega Man ZX Soundtrack – Battle Giga Mixture {Gigamix Soundtrack}<strong>

No one knows how it started, but as soon as Ashe had lifted herself all the pile of rubble Dark Neal launched her at, another four-on-one fight had started. Ashe was pissed off at the darkened teen's earlier comments said at her so casually, Grey was acting overprotectively for his cousin after she had gotten herself off of the ground, Vent got into the fight because Neal's darkened ideals conflicted with his own, and Aile fought to keep him in line, while hopefully bringing the full-scale conflict to a close faster. After all, the guy had just fought four Mega Men of varying elements and spent who-knows-how-much energy while doing so. How much longer could he fight?

"A-Trans!" Ashe cried as she A-Trans'd into Siarnaq and began launching a flurry of energy knives at him.

_By the way she's using that shape, she must not know about Siarnaq's _additions, Dark Neal thought as he deflected the attacks with his E-Rapier, Grey suddenly rushing at him. With a shout of 'A-Trans', the Model A Mega Man had transformed into Hedgeshock, using her Rolling Dash ability to accelerate before bouncing off a piece of debris, her spikes forming out as Grey transitioned into Hedgeshock's Rolling Spike attack, a yellow and orange buzzsaw flying through the air. _So it isn't just Humanoids these two can copy. The _Trans _suffix obviously means _Transformation_, though as for the A I couldn't give a RAT'S,_ he thought as he leaned to the side and kicked the transformed Grey in the side, sending the yellow pseudoroid flying. _Ass, _he finished.

"Ow! Oh! Ooh! Sonofa!" Grey cried as he transformed back into Model A form, bouncing across the ground a few times before coming to a stop at the edge of the battlefield on a piece of debris. "Oooooooooow."

"So. Mind telling me how you and... Grey," Vent said watching the teen fall into a crumbled heap at the base of the piece of debris he hit, "found your way to Inner Peace?"

"The details are boring, so I'll get straight to the meat," Ashe said from her Buckfire form, firing the Gaxelleroid's Burning Arrows. "We came into town via Transerver to get the kid some clothes after we got to a quaint little outpost town in the Outlands. There was an earthquake right as we got here, and Model A said he felt a Model W around here."

"_Former _Model W, and we just need to tire Neal out until we can find a way to separate him from his Biometal," Aile said running by them before zig-zagging toward Neal and stabbing the sword down from a leap, chunks of debris scattered, which Dark Neal blocked before Aile suddenly rushed to his side and slashed at him. "Come on Neal. It's me, Aile. Why can't you stop fighting and let me talk to you?"

"We have nothing to talk about. Not only did you leave me for dead back there, but our interests also conflict with one another," Dark Neal said with a narrowed gaze, losing all playfulness it had held before.

"I thought you were _happy _I left you like that," Aile deadpanned.

"Did you think I wasn't _joking_?" Neal demanded as he suddenly stopped moving, the others waiting to see what was going on between the two. "When I looked up from the pool of blood I was laying in, _my _blood, I saw you standing there, just outside the battlefield, and you did _nothing_. Didn't move in to help me or hinder _them_. All you did was watch. For all your preaching, you're no different than these _other _complacent humans," he said in a low tone, Aile feeling as if he'd just driven a knife into her chest.

"They having some sort of falling out?" Ashe asked, Vent grunting as he remembered that one incident when they were escaping from Plaza 7.

"After I'm done here, I'm tracking those guys down, and _taking _the stolen Biometals, whether you like it or not," Dark Neal said as he rushed at Aile and started slashing and stabbing at her, the two exchanging blows before Vent's charged shot flew towards them, the two separating before Neal found himself landing atop a large horseshoe crab-shaped pseudoroid.

Utilizing the Xiphosuroid's Time Bomb, the white-armored Mega Man's movements seemed to slow, though in reality it was _her _perception of time that had actually sped up. A-Trans'ing to Vultron, she used the Condoroid's Guitar Hammer to send the black-haired teen flying back and into Grey's awaiting jaws as he'd transformed into Bifrost, the Crocoroid seemingly unaffected by the Xiphosuroid's electronic warfare as his jaws clamped shut around the dark-haired teen.

"You think that'll stop me?" Dark Neal asked as he held the Crocoroid's jaws open.

"No, but _this _will!" Ashe said as she fired her Laser Shot at the trapped Mega Man, only for him to leap to the side and easily clamp Grey's mouth shut over the blast, which ricocheted inside his mouth before he cried out, the blast flying back her which she dodged. Grey returned to Model A form and began rubbing his sore mouth before Dark Neal suddenly decked him with the Pile Bunker, a crack in the side of his helmet as he came to a stop on the dusty ground.

"You... _*pant* _were saying?" he asked, though showed signs of tiring.

_Good. He's slowing down. Maybe now we can finally calm him down enough. He isn't thinking rationally anymore, _Aile thought as the white-armored warrior fell to his knees. "Neal..."

"Don't even start Aile..." Dark Neal said as he started getting up. "Aeolus, Atlas, Thetis, and Siarnaq all fought to kill. None of you can match that, so compared to _them_, you'll be easy."

"What? The four of them are alive!" Ashe cried in shock.

"We'll... explain later," Vent stated.

"If you think you can stop me, then you can go ahead and try," Dark Neal said as his neon pink eyes began to glow brightly, the sun just about to set in the distance as dark purple energy began to pool off of his body. A moment later however, a flash of light appeared behind him before anew figure entered the battlefield.

**Mega Man Zero 2 Soundtrack – Awakening Will**

"Neal! Stop this, please!" Prairie cried out, still in civilian clothing as she ran at him buried her face into his back, almost on the verge of tears.**

"P-Prairie?" Dark Neal asked in shock, his neon pink eyes flashing to cerulean the moment he saw her.

"Neal, it's alright! There's no reason to fight anymore! The four of them have left," she said looking up into his eyes. "Please... come back to me..." she said softly, her eyes pleading as she stared into Neal's, which had begun to shift between neon pink and cerulean.

"Prairie... I..." he said as the pink began to bleed out of his eyes, returning to cerulean as his body began to grow weak. A moment later his armor's mass shattered, leaving the skintight bodysuit underneath before it reformed Model E, his body being enveloped in a flash of light as he returned to his civilian garb as Model E clattered to the ground, his optics darkened.

"_I'm sorry..." _he said in a whisper as everything went dark around him once more, unconsciousness claiming him. However, _this _time, he felt warmth instead of coldness, and there was nothing him keeping him back from his slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can see, I made a transition from a mindless berserker to a crazed, battle-happy psychotic egotistic maniacal super-bastard. Went into further detail to explain his armor, and as you may've noticed, I've changed the venue for their fight.<strong>

**As for the bit at the end when he finally comes to his senses, that came up when I was talking about this chapter with **_**Kuraselache**_**. And speaking of which, give her story ****Megaman ZX: Aspects of Omega**** a**** read sometime. It's started to get really interesting, and you might see a familiar face in there.**

**P.S. In case you have or haven't noticed, when Aeolus, Atlas, Thetis, and Siarnaq are all in one place, I mention them as "the Four" or "the Four Mega Men". That's to mirror how Harpuia, Fefnir, Levaithan, and Phantom were the **_**Four Guardians**_**, sort of as an anti-thesis.**

**I only mention his because now it seems most prudent to. More of a broad-and-general note than one of the chapter-based Author's Notes at the end of each chapter.**

**Speaking of which… before that, here's an attack listing for Dark Neal's added roster.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Blazing Nova Blast<span> – An alteration of Atlas'/Model F's "Shattering Energy Ball" attack (the technique not gained from A-Trans). Creating a ball of energy just away from his hand like with Fistleo's Spark attack, instead of launching it, shatters it with his Pile Bunker and sends a flurry of energy blasts. The crimson detonate upon impact and send smoldering debris in every direction, while the purple cause a slowing effect.**

**Scattering Throwing Star – An alteration of Siarnaq's/Model P's Cross Star and "Kunai" weapon attacks. Sending an eight-pointed Fuma (Giant) Shuriken out, once the weapon makes contact with the enemy or a solid surface, will scatter seeking energy knives across the field that will seek their appointed targets out. Regardless of whether or not they are deflected.**

**Dark Sweeper – An alteration of Thetis'/Model L's Ice Dragon attack. Is centered around an attack that utilized the Baby Elves Crea and Prea to send out floods of clones and attack from multiple angles. Appear to be partially-sentient, as they are able to respond to changing battle conditions around them. Coming into contact with one another will cause a bright explosion.**

**Black Probes – An alteration of Aeolus'/Model H's "Electric Pinwheel" attack from ZX and "Bit" attack from the Boss Fight in Mega Man Zero 2. Creates two soldier-like Cyber Elves at his sides that fire energy blasts. Despite their size, they pack a mean wallop. They bear similar features to Model W.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>* I'm referring to the fences found in construction yards or crime scenes with the upside down V-shaped legs and the long horizontal boards with diagonal black and yellow stripes on them.**

**** Literally translating to 'stupid hair'. Is Thetis' hairstyle.**

***** Phantom, Model P's template, possessed a katana. No reason exists that Phantom should not have access to it now.**

****** I guess the best example would be the "pulsing" effect from Inuyasha, whenever someone has a spike in their "power level". Or something.**

***** Think of when Sasori's ULTRA-high-pressure water cannon parted a cloud in the skies, then made it disappear. Just on a much larger scale.**

**** Neal's hair is no longer polymorphic blond in his Dark Form, and is styled after Zero E.X.E.'s, from the Battle Network timeline. Not to be confused with Zero's of the Mega Man timeline.**

*** Neal's normal E-Rapier is crimson, and while the transformed Elpizo's first form's rapier is displayed as magenta/white in the game, his Dark E-Rapier is based on the artwork.**

**** The "sequence" for Elpizo's transformation show him growing fangs, or at least according to **_**my **_**interpretation.**

***** Think the Joker's voice from the new Batman movies, mixed with Roberto's from Futurama when he's about to do something crazy, add a mix of Naraku's carefree demeanor (from Inuyasha), a little insanity from Dr. Weil (need I even say it?), and you have Neal's new voice. More or less. He won't be as deep as any of theirs.**

**** For anyone who watches/watched Naruto, you'll know who I'm cameo**_**'ing**_**. **

*** Phantom's bladed weapon from Mega Man Zero 1 and Mega Man Zero 3. Will now be used in this story for the sake of continuity.**

**** Think May Chang's kunai from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.**

***** Peter Griffin's laugh and Glen Quagmires' signature "OH!"**

****** From the 1983 film, ****Scarface: The World is Yours****, made famous and used many times since then.**

***** What Naruto pretty much did to Neji at the end of their fight.**

**** A take from Naruto when Sakura hugs Sasuke to get him off his Curse Mark high.**


	13. To Be Human

**Mega Man Zero 2 Soundtrack – For Endless Fight II {Remastered Version}**

"He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping," Lily said in slight awe the next morning as she stood by Neal's bed, the teen _only _unconscious this time around. He was completely still, his expression completely calm and neutral. Whatever had happened to him had completely healed his wounds, even clearing up those that would've left scars. The one on the left side of his face remained, but only because it was an older injury.

"Yeah. Hard to believe..." Prairie said before cutting herself short. There wasn't any reason to let her know that Neal had _actually _died back then.

"Hard to believe what?" she asked.

"Hard to believe... he put up such a good _fight _the other day," she said, hoping to steer that conversation away from that particular topic._ The poor girl had seen so much death already in her short life, she shouldn't know how close she'd come to losing the only stability she had left, _she thought thinking back to the heart-wrenching feeling she got when Neal had completely flatlined. It was as though her heart were breaking, watching his pulse slowly drop until it reached zero.

"_Yeah. Hard to believe he was trying to _kill _us the other day," _Vent whispered into his sister's ear, only for her to elbow him roughly.

"_He wasn't in control of himself," _Aile stated adamantly. _"If he really _was _evil, he wouldn't have stopped when Prairie snapped some sense back into him."_

"_You may be right..." _Vent trailed off with his arms crossed. _"But... that still doesn't' change the fact that he was talking like a Maverick."_

"_Everyone has a part of them that's like that. You and I are no exception," _Aile said as she reminded him of when Model W fed on their hatred to complete itself right before Serpent fused with it. Had they not _had _that hatred in their hearts for everything Serpent did to them, they could've just destroyed the Model W core, and potentially saved the lives of the unknown thousands that were lost that day five years ago.

"Prairie... is he going to wake up?" she asked as she placed her hand on Neal's own, a worried look on her face as he continued to sleep. It had been almost a full day since he was admitted, sunset only a few hours away. "What if he doesn't wake up again?"

"He's just very tired. I'm sure he'll wake up when he's ready," Prairie said putting her hand onto Neal's hand as well, his slight twitch drawing their attention to his face as his eyes began to move beneath his eyelids. A tense minute later they opened, a crack at first, but slowly opened fully, staring dully at the ceiling before he looked to his hand, then to the two blondes holding them. If he'd seen Prairie's picture of _Alouette_, he would've sworn he were seeing _both _of them right now.

"My... head... What... happened?" he asked as he got up, finding himself in a pale green medical gown and boxers before his hands suddenly went to his head, memories of the previous day flooding back to him as he convulsed. "Oh man... I... I did something horrible..." he said as his shoulders slumped. "Didn't I?"

"I'm afraid so," Prairie said before taking his hand in her own. "But it wasn't entirely your fault, Neal. It was the leftover properties of your Biometal from the Model W fragment."

"That's only partially true..." he said with a downtrodden expression. "Everything I said. That all came from inside me. From the part of myself I thought I'd given up," he said looking at the mirror to his side, disappointment the only emotion being displayed. "When it comes down to the black and white, the Neal you knew was the faker. The one out there... back then he was the real-"

_**SMACK**_

At the moment Neal's face swung to the side, everyone in the room was suddenly shocked to see that Prairie had in fact slapped him, Lily's hands covering her mouth to hide her gasp. And hard enough so that it left a red welt on his face. For an entire minute silence reigned, and Neal made no attempt to right himself. Another minute later however he turned to the blonde, a look mixed between anger, disappointment, and... sadness, etched onto her features.

"Neal, the part of yourself you showed back there..." Prairie started, holding back her anger. "Even if what you said came from your heart, the person you displayed wasn't _really_ you. The part of yourself displayed were all of your worst aspects, magnified and brought to life by the power of the Model W fragment in response to your emotions," she explained, even as Neal remained silent. "Neal, let me tell you something. Long ago, I knew someone like you. Someone who wanted to do good in the world. After a crushing failure, he turned to darkness for power. At the end of it however, he could do nothing but _regret _his actions. He knew that the method he used was wrong, and even though he wouldn't accept it, it was the power of darkness that magnified the hatred in his heart and gave it form. Through it all, he was still a good person to the end."

"What is it you're trying to say?" Neal asked sadly.

"That even though the darkness in your heart may be vast and deep..." she answered. "Even if you _do _have darkness in your heart... Know that it's there, and never give in," she said taking his hand, even though he wouldn't look at her. "Light will help you escape the deepest darkness, and darkness will help you see through the brightest light," she said moving his shoulder to force him to look at her. "Neal, your enemy isn't the darkness in your heart. Every person, no matter how much good they do, has darkness in their hearts. What matters is what they do with it," she said resolutely as Neal once again turned away from her. "Neal, don't push your darkness away. Embrace it, but know that the light is still there."

"..." was Neal's response before he simply threw his legs over the side of the bed and ran off.

Lily was about to run off after him, but Prairie place a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him.

"I think he just wants to be alone right now," Prairie said as she looked out the window. "I'll... talk to him again in a few minutes. Can you wait with Rose or Muguet until then?"

"... Okay Prairie," Lily said before going to the nurse's office to try and find Rose or Muguet.

"Vent, the world isn't as black and white as you think it is," Aile said chastising her brother. "There's always the grey area, and every Reploid that turns Maverick goes through that transition."

"... Sorry," Vent huffed with his arms crossed. "It's just... The way he was speaking about the people of Inner Peace... It was like they were nothing more than livestock, or Serpent's _pets_."

"And who's to say he wasn't right?" Aile asked back. "If we'd shown people the footage left behind the recon team in Area F, then maybe we could've stopped Serpent before he could completely resurrect the Model W Core."

"As much as I hate to say it, Neal is right about that," Prairie said, digging something out of one of the infirmary drawers. "It isn't my place to tell you everything, but Neal... when his parents died, he _knew _that Serpent had a hand in it."

"What? But how could he have known that?" Vent asked.

"... Maybe once you can come to an understanding with him, he'll be able to tell you," Prairie said heading for the door. "For now... just leave him be," she said before closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"Serpent..." Neal hissed a few minutes later as he stood on the roof of the Grand Nuage, overlooking the world below. "I bet you must be laughing at me from <em>hell<em> right now. Heh. Seems like no matter what I do, I can't get over my past," he sighed before sensing a presence behind him. "Why did you follow me, Elpizo?"

"_Because I'm your friend, and I just want to help," _he said floating over to him. _"Look, I know it's difficult, having all the evil in your heart thrown in your face like that, but-"_

"We're different!" Neal spat rounding on his Biometal. "You had someone strong enough to stop you back then. Me... It took me everything I had to cancel the Megamerge, and even then, it was only because _Prairie_ was there to snap me out of it. But not before I laid the darkness in my soul out for everyone to see," he said resting his chin on his hands. "All the things I'd rather not say. All the things I kept to myself. Everyone saw the kind of person I_ really_ am. That behind the mask I wear, I'm no better than that _snake_, Serpent."

"_Neal..." _Model E spoke as he floated beside his Chosen. _"While it's true that the greater the light, the longer the shadow cast, that very same darkness cannot exist without the light in your heart to cast it."_

"So what? I turned into an evil psychotic bastard because I was a goody two-shoes?" he asked skeptically.

"_That isn't it," _Elpizo stated. _"Look, you were told about how I turned to the darkness for power. I was too weak to see those around me that I cared for would have helped me get past all that. You... even though you let it consume you, you were able to force it back down."_

"Yeah. Down, but not out," Neal hissed. "That darkness, that thing, it came from inside me. And it's still there. Just waiting for me to fuck up again so it can rear its ugly head. Besides, they heard what I said. About everything. Hell, the only thing I _didn't _saw was how it was only _guilt _that led me to take care of Lily for her dying mother. It wouldn't have been any skin off my nose to just leave her there, but the guilt's what _really _got me to take care of her in the first place."

"_Maybe... But what about the love you feel for her?" _he asked. _"Even though guilt may be one of the reasons you took care of her, there's more to it than that. The light in your heart that allowed you to sympathize with her. To understand her. Can you deny that any of that is real? That you genuinely care for her? That you see her like family even though you have none left?"_

"..."

"_Think on it," _Model E said as he floated away. _"Just know this. Even if everyone else can forgive you, it doesn't mean a thing if you can't forgive yourself. Trust me... I should know," _he finished before disappearing into the garage.

"... Forgive myself?" Neal asked himself. "How can I even consider that? I gave into the darkness just because I lost a fight."

**Mega Man Zero Mythos Soundtrack - I,0 Your Fellow - Interlude -**

"A fight that no single Mega Man could win on their own," another voice said.

"Prairie. I thought I told you I wanted to be alone," he sighed as he heard the clattering of her shoes come to a stop behind him.

"Maybe..." she said before holding something out to him as he turned around. "But you forgot your pants," she said sheepishly as she held them up by the waistline, Neal looking down and realizing he was clad in only his boxers and a medical gown.

"... Thanks..." Neal said as he pulled the khaki pants up and leaned on the railing, only to feel something on his back a moment later. "Prairie...?" he asked, genuinely surprised, as she wrapped her arms around him once again.

"Neal, it's alright," she said as she laid her head on his back. "Like I said before. The power of the Model W fragment only took the darkest aspects of your personality and made them real. It doesn't mean that's how you really feel. What you said was born from the doubts in your heart. The same kind of doubts that lie in _everybody's _heart."

"... How can you believe in me so much?" he asked as he turned around and faced her, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "How... after all I did and said... I talked about killing off an entire _country _for Christ's sakes!" he cried as he clamped his eyes shut, tears streaming into the wind as his body shook with each sob.

"Because I know... if given the opportunity... that you _wouldn't _do it," she said as she hugged him tightly.

"Prairie I..." he said as he slowly felt his tears stop. "... Thank you... For believing in me," he said turning around and wrapping his arms around her. Nothing but the two of them mattered as the two simply held one another.

"Everything's going to be alright Neal," Prairie said after a few minutes had passed. "It's alright to forgive yourself. Everyone else already has."

"Maybe... but for how long?" he asked, looking into her eyes. "How long until I have to draw on that power again? How long until-" was as far as he got before Prairie suddenly got up on her tiptoes and kissed him, stopping his words and causing his eyes to widen. An entire minute passed as the two remained like that, Prairie stepping down with a bit of a blush on her face, seeing that Neal was still wide-eyed.

"D-Don't worry yourself over that," she flushed a bit. "As long as you fight for something that's precious to you, you'll never have to worry about power ever again. Alright?" she asked looking up at him.

"Y... Yeah..." he said, still frozen in place.

"Well... I'll see you later..." she said taking a few steps away before stopping, looking over her shoulder as she ran her fingers through her hair nervously. "You don't have to answer me right away. I'll wait forever if I have to. You could say I'm quite _patient _actually," she giggled before she ran off, her coat billowing in the breeze as Neal finally let his legs give out from under him, his back coming to rest against the railing.

"... Woah... " was all he said after Prairie left as he brought his hand to his head. "Maybe those hormone-driven guys were _on _to something back then," he said as he remembered the feeling of her lips against his.

* * *

><p><strong>Mega Man ZX Advent Soundtrack – The Chosen One<strong>

At the same time in the darkened throne room of Legion Tower, Aeolus, Atlas, Thetis, and Siarnaq, each injured in their own way, kneeled before Master Thomas as he sat on his throne, his elbow resting on the armrest as he put his fist to his chin.

"I am very disappointed in you three. And not simply because you lost a fight you _should have _won," he said before rising, his hands on the pommel of his sword. "I am disappointed because you acted with no given warning. You acted impulsively when word got out that the Model E Mega Man was in Inner Peace. I had thought you were smarter than that. Especially _you_ Aeolus."

"What about _Siarnaq_?" Thetis blurted out. "He joined in and lost too."

"Siarnaq was only there to observe. His part in the conflict was simply to observe," Thomas stated, having gotten a little more data on the Model E Mega Man. He had tried to salvage some of the footage with the cameras from the cleared area, but was unable to get to it since someone was deleting it and copying it at the same time. Aside from the images obtained from Siarnaq's memory, he didn't have much else to go on.

"CORRECT," Siarnaq stated, a set of bandages and an immobilizer on his forearm to keep it from moving while it healed.

"As for you Atlas, you've fought him _twice _now, and yet he breaks your nose both times," Thomas said, a hint of amusement hidden behind his neutral expression. "Tell me, will he break something of yours _every _time you fight?"

"No... He will _not_..." Atlas stated, a new cast on her nose, which had to be reset with _surgery _this time around.

"It isn't _our _fault we lost," Thetis groaned, holding back from rubbing his sore rear before Thomas. "No one ever told us that he _had _that kind of power."

"And the Model _A _Mega Man was never told that Biometals H, F, L, and P used to belong to the Guardians. What's your point?" he asked, gaining no answer in return. "Regardless, I will be placing someone in more... direct, charge of your exploits before the world is reset," he said as he pressed a button on his chair, the doors at the back of the room opening quickly. "I won't micromanage, but all future notions will be passed by him _first_. Do not try to go around his back and talk to me if he says no, because if you do, I will know."

"Hello you little _maggots,_" a voice said as the door opened, a silhouette wielding a scythe bigger than itself revealed and striking fear into the group's hearts as his crimson glowing eyes peered into their very souls. Aeolus and Thetis were clearly terrified of the new figure and the power he exuded, whereas Atlas stood her ground. Siarnaq showed no emotion, but not because he _didn't, _but because since yesterday, his mind was on something else. "I hear you have a problem with a little upstart _pest_. I'm here to... take _care _of it."


	14. Of Twin Reploids

**Given the new context of this chapter, since it isn't as simple as being re-written, this chapter will replace _A Brother's Rage _in the rewrite of ZXA:R.**

* * *

><p>A few days had passed since Neal's confrontation with the Four Mega Men. While Prairie, the three Operators, Vent, and Aile all knew about Neal flatlining back then, they agreed to keep it under wraps. It would only take <em>one <em>person's slip of the tongue for Lily to find out, so only _they _in addition to Rose and Muguet knew about it. While coming back from the dead _could _be something worth bragging about, should Lily have heard that Neal actually died back then, it might have broken her down even worse on the inside. Needless to say, the group kept that little tidbit under their hats.

Neither Prairie nor Neal spoke of what transpired on the roof, given that they hardly crossed paths during the next few days. Seemingly after that, Prairie became absorbed in working the bridge, having become a bit quiet and not speaking unless necessary. Since neither of them said anything to hint that they'd kissed, unlike _that _incident, no one drew any conclusions on that matter.

At the same time, Neal spent many an hour on the roof of the Grand Nuage, laying on his back and looking up at the sky above, sometimes watching them transition to stars. Without the light pollution created by any of the big cites, he had a clear view of all the constellations in the heavens. He didn't talk much either, and Model E had remained in Neal's sock drawer for the time being. Lily, being unaware of what had happened, asked Neal why he was being quiet. In response to her question, he simply said he had a lot on his mind. When she wouldn't take that as an answer, he'd give her a brisk hug and tell her later, essentially sticking a pin in it until a later date when he felt she'd be ready to hear about it.

Then there came the issue of Neal's stuff, which Vent had arranged to be shipped from storage to the Grand Nuage, leaving his parent's belongings behind. The majority of it was clothing, though a few were miscellaneous knick knacks, baubles, odds & ends, and a few books with black bindings. Out of the odds and ends, Neal kept a slightly-worn World Atlas, and the black-bound books weren't porn mags like some would think, but a few… legally ambiguous, hand guides for various purposes from, as he'd told Prairie, Slim Cognito. After sorting his clothing out, Lily taking a few of his hand-me-downs that were included, the bulk of the rest was shipped back to storage.

In addition, after having sorted out his belongings and when he wasn't on the roof, Neal would visit Fleuve's lab, where Pandora was still undergoing scans and monitoring since the rescue mission. She remained as she was after the Model W fragment had been removed from her, down to the hole through her outfit. A blanket had been placed over her naval so she wouldn't get a cold, and since she appeared to be breathing easily now, Fleuve had determined that she would wake up as soon as she was ready. At the moment, a series of scans had been finished on the two pieces of Livemetal, and at the moment they were awaiting future use in Fleuve's vault, with Prairie being the only one to have a key. Would they be used to create a new Biometal, or would it simply be used for experimentation? That had yet to be determined, as Neal stood by Pandora's capsule for an hour or so each day watching her sleep.

* * *

><p>"So... she's been like this for about a week huh?"<p>

"Two days short of a week, but yes, her condition has yet to change," Fleuve stated from his work. After Pandora's condition had stabilized, he had to check up on her less and less.

"Hmmm... I see..." Neal said as he looked at the horizontal tank, what looked like a glass capsule over her. Holograms scanned her every few minutes tracking her condition, but for the mostpart she didn't move that much, aside from the gentle rise and fall of her chest. "While asking a stupid question to get a stupid answer, why hasn't she been changed out of those clothing? I don't know what happens to one's clothes during Megamerge, but after getting back, I noticed they were a bit ripe."

"I guess for modesty. Prairie only asked me to monitor her condition, and as long as the smell doesn't get too bad, there will be no need to change her outfit," the short scientist stated.

"Okaaay... and yet why is it that every time _I _wake up in a hospital bed or something, I'm stripped down to my boxers with only a medical gown?" he asked.

"Policy is related to gender," was his reply.

"Another question... Does the screen _have _to be up? If not, can she hear what's going on around her?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I heard it helped coma patients to wake up if there was someone talking to them," Neal stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Hmmm... Well, the scans _can _be run without the screen up. I guess it's more for observatory convenience," he said as he pressed a few keys, the glass screen sliding down into the table.

"Huh.. She's a tad ripe, but not unbearable," Neal said as he pulled up a seat to sit next to her. "Hey Pandora. How you doing, are you doing okay?" he asked the sleeping greenette, before turning to the lab wall where the safe probably was. "Are you absolutely sure there's nothing left inside those two chunks of Livemetal?"

"I've scanned it multiple times, and like with Model E, there are no traces of Model W's original data left," Fleuve explained. "Plus, there haven't been any voices in anyone's head lately, so we're pretty much in the clear."

"I hope so," Neal said, still a bit uneasy about his "Dark" form. He only hoped tapping into that kind of power was exclusive to him flatlining. Then again, if the Four ever ganged up on him again, he might end up going white, dark, and evil. What was worse that he didn't know whether transforming a second time would make it permanent, if his darper perspective on the world would remain, and worst of all he was afraid that if Prairie tried to calm him down again, that he would only hurt her instead. The unknowns were what terrified him the most.

"So is this going to become a regular thing for you?" Fleuve asked, earning an odd look from Neal. "Talking to girls in a _coma _I mean," he elaborated.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Neal said with a shrug before he looked over to the greenette, seeing that her towel had come slightly loose. "Here you go. I'll just take care of _that_," he said as he tucked the ends of the towel under her sides, a light mewling sound catching his attention as he looked to her face. "Fleuve, I think she's waking up," the teen said, keeping his voice low.

Looking up from his control panel, Fleuve could only widen his eyes at how sudden the greenette's awakening was. Regardless of whether Neal's actions woke her or not, hopefully she wouldn't be a problem. Especially since her Biometal, or what remained of it, were only good for paperweights.

"I'll get the others then. They'll want to know about this," Fleuve said as he exited the lab, leaving Neal and Pandora alone as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Mmmm... Mmmnnnnnn..." Pandora groaned as she sat up, bringing a hand to her head as she rubbed the soreness away. When her eyesight came into focus, her eyes widened before she practically leapt off the table and wrapped her arms around Neal's neck. "Neal! I thought... I thought it was all a dream!" she said nearly strangling the life out of him.

"Pandora... you're crushing... me..." Neal cried out as his fingers twitched, the door opening behind him a moment later as Prairie, Vent, and Aile came into the room. The next moment he felt the vice grip around his neck lessen, but only because now Pandora was hiding behind him timidly. "Pandora, what's wrong?"

"I'm... worried..." she said softspokenly, shaking a bit as she tried to make herself as small as she could. Looking over his shoulder and remembering the stories he'd been told about her past and her relationship to the Guardians, he could begin to understand where she was coming from.

"Guys... maybe you shouldn't make any sudden moves. Pandora still seems very shaken," Neal said waving his hands placatingly.

Prairie was about to object to that, but a sudden scent wafted towards her, causing her to bring her hand up to her nose. "Neal. She stinks."

"Yeah. She _is _a bit ripe," Aile stated, though turned away trying to be more discreete about her reaction to the scent. "Maybe we should get her showered?"

"Yes. We'll also need to get her a change of clothes," Prairie said turning to the side. "Pandora, if you'll come with us, we'll get you cleaned up," she said walking towards Pandora, only for the greenette to cling to Neal's back, shaking a bit.

"No, I... I want to stay with Neal..." she said timidly, feeling more vulnerable than she had in years. This of course surprised the others, although Prairie narrowed her eyes dangerously, which wasn't helping the situation at all.

A moment passed, the atmosphere in the room tense before Prairie sighed and decided to let things slide for now. From what Neal had told her about Pandora, and what had happened regarding her Model W, it was understandable that the girl was frightened and clingy, waking up in a strange place where she hadn't exactly been the most welcome guest in the past. Admittingly she didn't trust the greenette any more than she did _beforehand_, but she looked so frightened shivering behind Neal the way she did, and soon felt her anger bubble away.

"Very well, then. If Neal isn't opposed to aiding you clean yourself up, he may do so," she said relaxing her shoulders. "However, this only a _one time _thing," she stated making a clear set of guidelines. "Should you change your mind or feel _uncomfortable_, another woman can assist you in his place. Deal?"

"D-Deal, and th-thank you," Pandora returned, a smile tugging on her lips as she eased her grip on Neal's shoulders, slightly more relaxed as the tense atmosphere began to wane.

Prairie on the other hand could only sigh at how innocent she was being right now. Truthfully, neither her or her brother ever _really _killed anyone, but in certain instances they had to retire from being Guardians simply because they had to use more force, and thinking back onto how Albert had been manipulating them, it would only make sense that they'd want to do their jobs without being punished too much.

"I'm guessing staying right outside the door won't be enough will it?" Neal asked over his shoulder, Pandora shaking her head again as she hid a bit behind him, peering around him to see Vent and Aile slightly relaxed, but slightly wary. _"*Sigh* _Okay. Let's get you cleaned up. Aile, can you get a set of clothes ready for her when she's done?_"_

* * *

><p><em>Man, this is <em>not _how I thought I'd spend my day, _Neal sighed to himself a few minutes later in the women's communal bathroom*, wearing a green pair of trunks with blue stripes down the sides as he washed Pandora's back while she lathered herself up with soap. _Don't look at her ass. Don't look at her ass. Don't look at her ass, _he though in a desperate mantra as he tried to keep his eyes above her waist. _Crap I looked at her ass! _he cried to himself, suddenly feeling very dirty.

"Neal..." Pandora said cutting him off from his thoughts. "Thank you for staying by me."

"Well, why _wouldn't _I stand by you?" he asked looking back up. _Semi-tone. Nice shape. GAH! I did it again! I don't wanna get beaten up for being a pervert! _he cried mentally fisting his hair as his eyes trailed past her waist.

"Well... I've... The Guardians and I aren't really on the best terms," she said as she ran shampoo into her hair nervously. "... Without Model W... I won't be able to defend myself," he said before her voice trailed off.

"... You're worried that someone might react negatively for you being around?" he asked, earning a nod in return. "Well don't worry about that. I've heard the stories, but I know you're a good person. You only did what you did because you were forced," he said as he used the back scrubber to give her back a good scrub. "Now that Albert's dead, you don't have any reason to do what you were forced to anymore."

"You... You really think that?" she asked in surprise.

"Of course I do. You didn't seem the type to lash out at us anymore," he said setting the brush down. "I'm just glad we don't have to fight."

"... What about my brother? Do you know where he is?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Sorry. You were the only one I found down there," he said sadly. "If I'd tried to dig around the rubble, I may've caused a cave-in, and I'm not built for the water. I'm... sorry I couldn't do more," he sighed as his shoulders slumped.

"It's alright," Pandora returned, surprising him with a smile as she looked over her shoulder. "I don't think he was down there anyway. He might have just gone out to get some energy to help his injuries, and you just happened to get to me first."

"Well, it kinda _did _look like someone hacked their way through the doors, and when I _did _get to you, you were probably already dug out," he returned. "If that's the case, I'd be more than willing to help you find him. You _are _siblings aren't you?"

"That's right. _Fraternal _siblings actually," she elaborated. "Prometheus is older than I am, but only by a few minutes if I remember correctly. As for how long I've been working under Albert… all the time seemed to blend together, and the three-day intervals were too numerous to count," she said disheartedly. "I... I don't look _old, _do I?" she found herself asking the teen behind her, hoping she didn't look too old now that she was out of her Model W armor. There was some slight aging from when she was first fused to the Model W fragment, and while her mind was around that of a teenager's, she wanted to be sure that by de-merging, that her age didn't _catch up _to her.

"Old? No way. You look young enough to be fifteen... seventeen at the most," he said as he caught his eyes trailing down her budding curves, but quickly pulled his gaze away upon realizing what he was doing. Give the guy a break. He was being more or less forced to help a girl clean herself, and she valued his company over her modesty. In the end helping her clean herself was the lesser of two evils.

"You really think so?" she added hopefully. "I'm... I'm glad you think so. I thought, if ever, that I'd be much _older_ if I ever got out of my armor," she said with a sigh of relief, only for her expression to sadden.

"Is there something the matter?" Neal asked.

"... I appreciate your encouragement, but... to tell you the truth... I'm terrified," she said bringing her hands to her chest. "Even if it was forced, Model W always made me feel so safe. Pain was only temporary, but now... I don't think I'd be able to protect myself if it came down to it."

"Don't worry Pandora. I'll keep you safe. I promise," Neal said placing a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. _Her skin's so smooth. I wonder if Prairie… Gah! Why can't I keep my head out of the gutter? _he mentally cried to himself. He'd _heard _of how perverts got beaten up, and that no one would sympathize with them. Hell, this one old guy who wrote _smut _novels got caught peeping once, and had both arms, six ribs, and a number of organs broken and ruptured as punishment.** He could only _imagine_ what the Guardians or Aile would do to him, and the feelings he thought he was feeling for Prairie were very real. He didn't want to screw up and miss out on something great by doing something incredibly _stupid_.

"Oh thank you Neal!" Pandora cried as she suddenly rounded on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing the two of them crashing to the wet floor, causing Neal to cry-

_THINK UNSEXY THOUGHTS! THINK UNSEXY THOUGHTS! THINK UNSEXY THOUGHTS! _into his head as the smiling girl clung to him, his face turning as crimson as Model ZX's armor as the girl continued to hug him in the nude. His body's _reaction _to this much contact with a member of the opposite sex really wouldn't help his case if someone walked in on them at that moment.

"Neal, are you okay in there? I heard something hit the floor," Aile's voice echoed from the other side of the door.

_Oh crap… _Neal thought to himself.

* * *

><p>At that moment, Aile began to walk into the bathroom to check up on how the two were getting on with cleaning up. Neal thought his life flashed before his very eyes, but thankfully he was able to wriggle free using Pandora's accumulated suds, setting her back down on the stool she'd been using before Aile saw what had happened. Not before he accidentally "copped a feel" however, since the soapy suds across her body did nothing to help his grip on her skin.<p>

When the brunette walked up to them, a towel now around her figure in case Pandora was calmed down enough to let her help, all she found was Neal scrubbing the girl's back with the backscrubber, his face red from what _she _believed to be dutiful overexertion.

Regardless of all that he'd _been _through, that moment in the shower was probably the closest to death he'd ever come without _actually _dying. No matter _how _he tried, he couldn't get the silky smooth texture of the greenette's skin out of his mind, and the emotions running through his mind when the two of them fumbled around before Aile walked in on them. Their bodies rubbing against one another... he'd carry those memories to his grave and tell them to no one.

_NO ONE I SAY!_

"Well, you two seem to be getting along well," Aile said as she saw Neal dutifully helping the girl get cleaned after who-knows-how-long. "Neal, I'm very proud of you. I'd think in your situation that you'd try and take _advantage _of her, but you've really impressed me so far," she said with a smile as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Y-Yes. Nothing perverted going on in here, hahaha..." he laughed with a forced grin as he rapped the side of his head. He hoped the steam in the room hid that fact.

"Per...verted? What does _that_ mean?" Pandora asked, looking over her shoulder at the red-faced teen.

"Trust me, it's instinctual," Aile stated offhandedly. "Hey Neal, you haven't showered lately with all your moping, have you?" she suddenly asked.

"Well, no, I-"

"Man you're hopeless," Aile said, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she hung up her towel on the wall. Neal covered his face with his hands, only to peek between his fingers and see the brunette was wearing a modest one-piece blue swimsuit. "Sit down and don't move. You're probably just as thorough as _Vent _is," she said while grabbing a second stool and forcing Neal onto it.

"B-But what about Pandora? S-Shouldn't she take priority?" Neal asked her nervously.

"Don't worry, I'm clean," the greenette returned as she turned around, Neal quickly whirling around so he faced Aile, the blush on his face magnifying ten-fold. "Besides, you scrubbed _my _back, so the least I can do is scrub yours," she said as she rubbed soap onto her hands, forming suds between her palms before she began to run her hands around Neal's shoulders, down his back and around his sides. Aile attacked his scalp fervently with the shampoo, as though he were just a kid who couldn't clean himself.

_This can _only _end badly, _Neal thought to himself, remembering all the stories he'd heard before about guys getting beaten by girls when they got a tad too touchy. "Aiee!" he cried as he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his back, a pair of... Pandora's body pressing itself up to his back as the greenette began scrubbing his stomach, her chin resting on his shoulder as he became _very _rigid.

Looking up from what she was doing, and then to Neal's reaction to Pandora's... cleaning techniques, Aile saw fit to speak up and say- "Pandora, maybe you shouldn't be _that _thorough."

"Why not?" she asked innocently as she continued running her hands along the front of his body, catching his chest and causing Neal's blush to intensify. "Prometheus and I used to bathe together all the _time _when we were kids."

"Well you can't because... I mean that you're... You can't just..." she said, struggling to find the right words. _She may've been terrifying as 'The Witch', but she's nothing more than a big kid, _she thought to herself at how carefree the girl was being in such close proximity to a near-naked teenager. "It's a guy's prerogative to scrub himself _there_. Just... stick to his back for now," she finally found herself able to say, before she grabbed the bathpan and filled it with cold water, dumping it over his head and rinsing off the shampoo bubbles before picking up the conditioner, all the while as the teen back the cry that threatened to leave his lips. "Neal, when did your hair _get _this long," she then asked, reaching over his shoulder and to his back, the teen blushing at the close proximity of their bodies before she brought several long locks of blue-tinged ebony hair to view. "I just noticed it's down to your waist now. Wasn't it _shoulder_-length before?"

"Well um... I didn't really notice," Neal admitted. All he really did in the morning was groom his hair so he wouldn't look like he just rolled out of bed. He never even _considered _that he'd find it as long as it was. "What do you think could've caused it?"

"Hmmm... Maybe it was when you turned into _Dark _Neal. I thought your hair being like it was, was just because of the Biometal, but maybe that much energy being pumped into you caused your metabolism to be accelerated to the point that it just _grew _that long," Aile said as she ran her fingers through it. Neal began to blush, only for it to intensify when _Pandora _started running her fingers through his hair too.

"No split ends or anything. I'm jealous," Pandora said, being somewhat more talkative as she ran her fingers through his ebony locks.

_What next? Prairie joining in wearing a bikini tank top? _he asked sarcastically. _Then again… _he trailed off, not necessarily _opposed _to the prospect since he was willing to admit the idea _appealed _to him.

"If you're going to keep it this long, then you'll have to take better care of it," Aile said as she began to wring some more shampoo into the waist-length locks. Before Neal could respond however, a new set of footsteps echoed off the bathroom floor.

"Well look at _you_ Goldie Locks," the fierce-looking red-haired reploid said coming into view, clad in only a towel that hugged her curves tightly. "Maybe I should call you _Playboy _Goldie Lochs from now on, huh? You've _already _got your own little harem forming, heheheh," she chuckled with a wide grin.

"Cedre, what're you doing here?" Aile asked, surprised that the red-haired woman had decided to step out of the engine room at _that _very moment.

"Came up to clean up, and what do I come up to but Neal getting felt up by two pretty girls," she said walking over to them before resting a hand on a wall, Aile blushing at the insinuation while Pandora remained blissfully ignorant. "Hey Neal, got room for one more?" she chuckled to the blushing teen, her towel falling a moment later revealing her to be as nude as the day she was born. It went without saying what his answer was since he fell to the floor wide-eyed.

"Cedre! That's indecent!" Aile cried as the red-haired woman blatantly stood as nude as the day she was born.

"Like _you're _one to talk Ms. Ponytail _Short _Shorts," Cedre said stepping up to Aile, who had gotten up to try and cover her up with the towel. "What're you trying to do? Flaunt that cute 'lil _rear_ of yours for Jailbait over there?" she asked as she suddenly pinched the brunette's rear, causing her to jump with a squeak, her face a tad red as a result.

"I'm n-not _flaunting _a-anything!" Aile cried rubbing her rear as her blush failed to die down. "I was just helping Neal get cleaned up since he may be as hopeless as _Vent_."

"Well there's _one _thing I know for sure. _Neal _certainly seemed to be enjoying all the extra _attention_," she said with a lewd smile as she pointed to the downed teen, Pandora fawning over him as he laid sprawled out on the floor, a bit of blood coming from his nose as he twitched occasionally.

"N-Neal! Have you no _shame_?" Aile cried as a blush rose on her cheeks.

"Don't even bother. Kid's suffering from sensory overload," Cedre said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Hah! Looks like _someone's _taking some _initiative_," she chuckled as she pointed to the greenette. When Aile looked over her shoulder, her face turned as red as the woman's has as she saw Pandora beginning to poke the bulge in Neal's shorts with a curious expression on her face. Almost like that of a child who had found something they'd never seen before.

"Pandora! Stop that!" Aile said slapping the girl's hand away with a blush on her face, causing the greenette to *_eep* _while the red-haired woman was left to her own thoughts.

_Heheh, with the Commanding Officer, the Softspoken Sorceress, and the Ponytail Girl, I could write my own _book _series, _Cedre thought to herself with a chuckle that would've sent chills up the other's spines. _Hmmm… Maybe I should add the 'Red-Haired Habanero' too, heheheh, _she laughed to herself. Of course, she wasn't _physically _interested in him, but the kid was pretty cool. Then again, he wasn't that bad-looking either. _If only I were a few years younger... Nah, age wouldn't stop me anyway. Oh! _she added with a perverted pelvic thrust, completely unnoticed as Aile stuttered out that what Pandora was doing to Neal was wrong, the boy still twitching occasionally and only semi-conscious.

* * *

><p><em>Why do I feel so used and <em>dirty_? _Neal said to himself a few minutes later, a tinge of pink _still _on his face from the bathroom incident. _Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts._

"What'cha thinkin' about kid?" Vent asked sitting down in the cafeteria, which was thankfully quite empty.

"I wasn't thinking about your sister in a swimsuit!" Neal suddenly blurted out.

"O... kay..." Vent said with an eyebrow raised before he let out a chuckle. "Heheh, look at _you_. Finally decided to join the _hippie _club?" he asked pointing to the teen's waist-length hair.

"Hey, at least _mine _doesn't go past my _ass_," Neal huffed. "Ero-hippie."

"Not a perverted hippie!" Vent cried in outrage, just as Prairie walked into the room.

"Neal, how did Pandora's... _cleaning _go?" the blonde asked through clenched teeth, her smile somewhat forced which didn't go unnoticed by Neal.

"Nothing! Nothing happened!" Neal cried defensively before regaining his composure. "Ahem. Anyway, Aile said she was going to lend Pandora some clothes until we decide what to do with her."

"O... kay..." Prairie said, her eyebrow twitching under the brim of her hat. _Calm down Prairie. Take deep breaths. Neal wouldn't fool around. He isn't that kind of guy, _she thought to herself as she began chanting her mantra. _Neal is not a pervert. Neal is not a pervert. Neal is not a pervert._

"Hey Neal, looks like Pandora's taken a _shine _to you. How'd you think _that _happened?" Vent asked, jabbing Neal in the side with his elbow.

"She's just scared, and I'm her emotional support," Neal stated, trying not to think back on what would forever be referred to _-only in his own mind-_ as the Communal Bathroom Incident. "How would _you _feel if you woke up without any powers, and surrounded by people who have a bone to pick with you? Because I think that's how she feels. She and her brother didn't exactly make any _friends _with the Guardians during their... tour of duty, and she's just worried that someone may try and attack her."

"Wow... she's really opened _up _to you, hasn't she?" Prairie said in a bit of surprise. By reports and some personal experience, Pandora hardly spoke at all, letting her brother do most of the talking.

"I guess. Maybe it's because she sees Model E as a Model _W_. Maybe it's because I had been visiting her and was there when she woke up. I don't know, but I'll need a way to keep an eye on her until she learns to trust people again. The Guardians seem like nice people, but then again... _Serpent _seemed like a nice person too, and he'd been screwing everyone over for the better part of a decade, so I'll withhold my judgment for now," he said with crossed arms.

"If you really feel that way..." Prairie said as her brow twitched behind the brim of her hat. "Maybe we should see to getting you in the same _room_," she said between her teeth. She had to keep herself out of the equation and think of what's best for the Guardians.

"But what about Lily? Isn't my room getting kinda crowded. I don't really want to be too far away from either of them for too long," Neal said a bit nervously.

"The room you were in was one of the ones for new recruits. There's one four-person bedroom available, and since you've been doing such a good job lately, I think you've earned some better accommodations," she stated as her thoughts trailed off. _You really have earned it. Truly, you have. You proved you were willing to die to protect us. All of us... _she thought sadly at the memory of Neal's body. _If you believe in her, then I'll choose to believe in her too. It's the least I can do for… everything, _she thought with a ghost of a smile as she remembered her first kiss. He hadn't been opposed to it and didn't jerk away, though something told her it might've been _his _first kiss too. _I wonder..._

"Well, I guess that'll work," Neal said, rubbing the back of his head cutting Prairie off from her train of thought. "Do you have anything like a dividing curtain we could use? I'd like for Pandora to have a bit of privacy. Lily too."

"Certainly!" Prairie stated, a little louder than she thought she would say. "I'll lift the lockdown on the room. Vent, why don't you help Neal move his and Lily's stuff into Room **356**?" she asked before heading off.

"At least I won't have to go halfway across the city for _this _**356**," Vent grumbled to himself.

"I'm guessing by the code that it's on the third floor, fifth hall from the left, and room number six?" Neal asked.***

"Yeah. It's a little confusing at first, but you get used to it," Vent sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "But still, what're the odds that you'll get a room with a window both times? You're even on the same floor as me and Aile."

"Life's just _full _of surprises isn't it?" Neal said with a shrug as he got back to his glass of water. "Still, I'm worried about her brother. Prometheus. He wasn't down there when I found him, and it looked like Pandora had been dug out beforehand. Do you think I did the right thing taking her from there?"

"Well if it's _Prometheus _who made those holes in the doorways, then if he comes here, hopefully the two of you can explain things," Vent said while shrugging his shoulders. "If anything, I'd hate to have to fight the guy again. Aile and I've gotten stronger in the past few years, but he's one of those guys who will always put up a good fight. No matter _how _strong you are."

"Yeah... I just hope it doesn't come to that. If _anything_, I hope I can help Prometheus too, but if I use the same method, I might leave him defenceless as well. I guess in this case it would be up to choosing the lesser of two evils, but I just don't know what to believe right now," he said crossing his arms.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in a darkened airship, dark purple in color and shaped like a shark****, a lone figure sat against the wall, almost stock still like a statue. A few minutes later, the monitor flared to life, though only through an Audio-Only transmission. Opening his eyes, another pair on his head glowed ominously as his eyes readjusted to the sudden light in the dark room.<p>

"So. Have you found her?" he asked.

"Yes. She is currently in the Guardian's hands," the voice on the other end said, causing the one in the room to scowl slightly. "It has been a few days since Thetis failed to retrieve her, and-"

"Remind me again just _why _he only retrieved _one_ of us," the figure spat stepping into the light, revealing himself to be Prometheus, his armor now repaired and his energy revitalized.

"Thetis said he couldn't carry two of you at the same time, so he took you back first," the voice of Thomas spoke. "Personally, I think he was being lazy, though I _do _imagine he couldn't get too far with the additional weight."

"Yeah... Speaking of which," Prometheus said as he crossed his arms. "Did he do anything to me while I was unconscious?"

"Say again?"

"I _said_... Did he... do anything to me... while I was unconscious?" Prometheus enunciated quite clearly with a hint of distaste.

"Not that I am aware of."

"Hmmm... It's all the better than. Had the guy grouped Pandora, I would've chopped him in half with my scythe," he said as he brought his weapon out in a flash before bringing the blade to the air, which now shone a dark red color on the verge of black instead of white on the verge of blue.

"Regardless, we have the Guardian Base's location. It's your mission to try and get her back. If you are unable to, then retreat. Do not let them know _anything _of our plans."

"And _why_ exactly would I fail?" he asked.

"The previous time you invaded the Grand Nuage, both Vent and Aile were able to make you retreat. Also, the one who took down the Four before you joined us is there as well. While you may have experience, should he begin to copy your techniques with that power of his, it would be advisable to retreat before he gains too much. Just because he only made one move apiece in that 'Dark Form' of his, does not mean he lacks the capability to do more."

_And leave Pandora with those _Guardians_? No way in hell. If they've done anything to her, I'll paint that ship _red_, _he thought to himself. "Is that all?"

"For the moment, yes. Your ETA should be twenty minutes given they don't change course," Thomas spoke before the screen cut off, leaving Prometheus in darkness once more. Just how he liked it.

* * *

><p>It was around twenty minutes later. Neal had taken to moving the bulk of his odds &amp; ends to his room, while Vent was stuck moving Neal and Lily's clothing into room <strong>356<strong>. When they arrived, Neal saw that it was at least _twice _as big as his original room, if not more so.

There was a thin metal wall separating two bunk beds, a metal bureau at the head and foot of each respectively, a slightly larger fold-out table from the wall that had actual chairs, a somewhat larger shelf at the far corner of the room, and what looked like a monitor on the wall; three by four the bottom bunk of each bed was a wide hexagonal window, giving a clear view to the outside than Neal had gotten in his previous room. Seeing that there wasn't any dust, he remembered something about a lockdown, and realized that the air had probably been drained out of the room to remove the requirement for constant cleaning.

"Well, it's certainly bigger than my _last _room," Neal said as he looked around, setting his odds & ends on the floor before loading up the shelves, taking explicit care to place a white book with red and blue font on the shelf face-up, as opposed to the usual standing position most would put their books in. _There's plenty of room anyway._

"Yes, well, these are some of the better accommodations in the Grand Nuage," Vent said while wheeling the gurney into the room. "Just don't get your hopes up about getting private quarters. That's Captain's privilege only, and there's only _one _mobile base in the Guardians so this is as good as it's going to get."

"I don't have a problem with that," Neal said as he set out the last of his odds & ends. "Besides, I kinda like having Lily around. She's kinda like the little sister I always wanted but never got."

"Yeah, well, just remember that Pandora will be staying here too," Vent stated, "And on an airship, it's easy to get isolated from the Transerver room should you need to escape."

"Vent, I am _not _a pervert," Neal enunciated. "I'm not the kind of guy who would take advantage of Pandora."

"I never said anything like that."

"You _insinuated _it."

"Touché."

The next moment the ship shuddered slightly causing the two to almost lose their balance. Looking out the window, Neal saw a large purple-colored airship flying alongside the Grand Nuage. It wasn't _nearly _as big, a fraction at the most, but what caught his eye was what looked like a boarding platform connected to the roof.

"Vent, Neal, someone's trying to get on the Grand Nuage," Prairie said coming up on the monitor. "I've already sent Aile ahead. Vent, head to the roof to back her up. Neal, only follow if you're able to. I don't need your injuries getting agitated."

"Got it," Vent returned as the monitor shut off. "Well Neal, looks like things just got busy again. You up to this?"

Neal's response was to toss Model E in his hands a few times before catching it with a dynamic flare. "You kidding? I was _born _ready."

* * *

><p>Running into the sunlight and wind, Aile came to the sight of a slightly familiar vessel sinking its teeth into the roof of the Grand Nuage. What really irked her was that it took so long to get the ship repaired after both the <em>last <em>time someone tried something like this, and when they had their emergency _landing _on the Ouroboros. Not really a Three-Point landing, but at least they were able to get the ship off again. It took almost the entire month after that and before the Maverick Raid at Plaza 7 to repair the bottom plating, but after it was done, the Grand Nuage was spick & span as it ever was.

Or at least until _this _joker decided to mess up their roof with their loading platform. Seriously, what was wrong with flying _over _the Grand Nuage and jumping down from there? The Hunters did it all the time and _still _got the job done.

It was at the moment the boarding platform door opened that Aile was cut off from her thoughts. Cyan polymorphic hair whipping around in the breeze, Aile's eyes widened when she saw the scythe-wielding Prometheus step out into the light, a passive look on his face before his gaze landed on her.

**Mega Man ZX Soundtrack – Fate Deep-Seated Grudge**

"Well _well. _If it isn't the Model ZX Mega Man here to greet me," Prometheus stated with a slightly more bored tone than he'd been known to bear. "I assume you think that with just me here and my sister _captured _that you'll be able to defeat me so easily? Well think again. With that fool Albert's chains broken, I've been able to increase my power above what I had held previously!"

_Captured... Doesn't he know that Neal rescued Pandora from the bottom of the sea? From the sound of things, he didn't escape on his own... I'll have to try and get him talking to see what he knows. He might lead us to whoever started the Maverick Raid in Plaza 7. _"Megamerge!" she shouted as she transformed into her Model Z form in a flash of light, Prometheus' eyes widening before a grin plastered his face, the now-blond's hair fluttering in the wind as she held her sword proudly.

"Well if _this _isn't a surprise, then I don't know what is," Prometheus said with a smirk, almost like he was... happy, with what he was seeing. "And here I thought only _Giro _could use Model Z. This is certainly a pleasant surprise. Without Model X diluting its true potential, maybe I'll get a true battle of blades this time around. Who knows? You might even prove more of a challenge than the man himself."

"So then it was _you _who fought Giro back then?" Aile asked, trying to keep a level head. It was bad enough that she and Vent began to lose themselves when they entered Area H.

"That is correct. I had Pandora step back that time around, and Serpent only dirtied his hands _after _you and the kid showed up," Prometheus returned. "While she preferred to use her _magic_, and Serpent only used Model W, _I _chose to fight him on equal terms with my scythe. Used a couple fire attacks when he pressed me, but in the end, I won."

"... And you say you're here for your sister?" Aile asked, getting a ghost of a nod in return from the Reaper Mega Man. "It isn't my place to say whether she'll stay or not. She's still recovering from-"

"What did you _do _to her!" he demanded.

"We didn't do _anything _to-"

"Bullshit! You Guardians might _claim _you're on the good side, but you're still as human and as flawed as the rest. Catch one of us at your mercy and you'd become no different than those _humans _who run away from us Mega Men in fear, persecuting what they don't understand! The very same humans who are jealous of their own creations, stealing our immortality and usurping our bodies for themselves!"

_It looks like Neal was right, if even _Prometheus _can agree with him._

"Since it looks like you won't be moving out of the way of your own volition," he said swinging his scythe around before releasing the blade. "I guess I'll just have to _force _you out of my way!" he said with narrowed eyes, neither noticing that the sky had turned a haze between dark blue and neon green when his anger spiked.

**Mega Man ZX Soundtrack – Onslaught**

"Aile! Are you alright!" Vent cried as he ran out onto the roof, his eyes narrowing when he spotted Prometheus brandishing his scythe, and a few cut marks on Aile's armor. "Prometheus!" he cried in outrage as he raised his buster and began firing his charged shot, Prometheus bracing himself for the attack when the Blue Mega Man fired his shot, only for a magenta-colored blur to intercept the attack, catching it on a thin crimson blade before deflecting the majority of the energy to the sky. "Neal, what the hell!"

"Vent, this is obviously Aile's fight," Neal said lowering his blade, keeping an eye trained on Prometheus in case the guy went for a sneak attack. "If she wants our help, then she'll ask for it. Until then, I'm going to have to ask that you keep your attacks to yourself."

"Why do you always get in my way?" Vent demanded.

"Because I know the world isn't as black and white as you've led me to believe that _you _believe!" the now-blond male countered. "It isn't just Aile fighting Prometheus until you came along to bail her out. It was her coming to terms with Giro's death by fighting on her own terms."

"... Aile, call me in. We can take this guy," Vent stated.

"No."

"What?"

"Neal's right. This fight... this is one I have to do on my own," Aile returned.

"Then let's get back _to _it!" Prometheus said as he suddenly lunged at the now-blonde female, their blades clashing as she was forced to her knees while Prometheus pressed on his attack. Vent tried to fire another shot in, but Neal got in the way, shaking his head as he watched the fight from the corner of his eye.

"Vent, what kind of message do you think you're sending your sister by continuously trying to interfere like this?" Neal asked again as Aile used a charged slash, the shockwave sending Prometheus skidding back a bit before he got into the fight. Vent didn't have a real answer to that, so Neal began speaking again. "What you're showing is that you lack the faith to let Aile fight on her own. I understand that you're only looking out for her, being siblings and all that, but the two of you won't be together forever. Someday, the two of you will part ways, and you'll have to believe in her strength. Strength that she can't gain if you keep breathing down her _neck _like this!" he said firmly, Vent lowering his X-Buster as he saw Aile deflect Prometheus' scythe with a reverse-handed slash.

"I guess you're right... but if things get out of hand, I'm stepping in."

"Never said you couldn't if it came to that," Neal said as he crossed his arms and allowed his E-Rapier to disappear, relaxing his stance as he watched Aile fight.

After stepping back a bit, which was more like he glided an inch above the ground, his polymorphic cyan hair suddenly glowed before stabbing itself into the roof of the Grand Nuage. A moment later, golden and red lances bathed in flame suddenly shot up at Aile from the floor, all of which she dodged with the exception of the last one, which grazed her across the thigh. Vent tried to step in, but Neal held him back as Prometheus suddenly floated into the air, four pyrokinetically-born skulls made of purple flames appearing at his sides before they began to launch fireballs at Aile. However, in the wide open spaces they were easy enough to dodge, but were soon growing irritating because they just wouldn't let up. The next moment however Model Z pulsed from inside her, causing the girl to smirk before she suddenly became stock-still, her arm held back pre-swing confusing Prometheus, since she was still a fair distance away from him.

"Step Sword!" Aile cried as her body flickered out of existence, a red-tinted afterimage-esque copy of her appearing before Prometheus. In the instant it was there, the afterimage slashed with its sword, catching two of the fire-spitting skulls and nearly scratching the crest on the front of his helmet before disappearing, Aile rematerializing where she was before speeding off. The next moment Aile felt another pulse from her Biometal, and, following the compulsion, quickly traced a red triangle into the air before swinging her sword across her left, launching it through the air before it struck Prometheus, sticking to his chest. The next moment Aile blurred out of existence before coming up on him. "Delta Ray Edge!" she shouted as she quickly slashed him three times, sending him back and would've launched him over the edge of the ship had he not caught himself with his scythe.

"Well, I must admit, you've shown just as much, if not _more _potential than that man did. However, I'm afraid I'll have to cut our fight short here. HYAH!" he cried as he suddenly launched a shockwave from his scythe across the ground and catching Aile in the chest, sending her flying back. At the moment Neal slid across the ground and caught her, the Reaper Mega Man then had to dodge a charged shot, and then another, both from Vent as he stood between Aile and her opponent.

"Prometheus, your fight is with _me _now," Vent said as he primed his buster.

"Ha! As if _you'll _do any better. You don't even have a real weapon. Just that _toy _on your arm," Prometheus smirked.

"Maybe so, but since we've last fought, Model X got a little _upgrade_," Vent said with a grin, the initials **V.E.S. **superimposing themselves onto his line of sight before three emblems appeared.** The next moment he fired his charged shot, though unlike before, this one was bright yellow, and even when Prometheus blocked it with his blade, it still caused a jolt of electricity to pass through him, paralyzing him for a moment before he shook it off.

"So, the Model X Mega Man has decided to grow a pair, huh?" Prometheus smirked as the last of the electricity left his systems. "Well then, let's see how far you've progressed from the whiny _kid _I fought so many years ago," he thought as he lunged at Vent, who responded by firing a few buster shots from his X-Buster, the Reaper slashing them or deflecting them along the way.

At the same time, Neal looked around and saw that the sky was flickering between sky blue and the neon green and dark blues from before. Answering the unspoken question, Model E could only reply-

"_Cyber Space. It appears that conflict involving Mega Men cause it to manifest. This time however, instead of a door, it seems to stem from the area of conflict and affect the surrounding area."_

_Yeah. I noticed right when Prometheus attacked Aile that last time, that odd feeling spiked, _he said as he held out a hand to the girl and helped her to her feet. The next moment he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, and, looking over his shoulder, thought he saw a red and blue ball of light fly into the garage before disappearing down the elevator.

"_Those two... could it be...? What're they doing here?" _Elpizo asked himself, having recognized both balls of light and keeping that line of thought from Neal since it didn't bear importance in the given situation.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile down in Fleuve's lab, while Vent, Aile, and Neal fought against Prometheus, just not at the same time, he was dutifully working on his console running through some of the data on the Livemetal collected from the former Model W. All the necessary materials were present to make a new Biometal, but unless they found a way to re-graft the two nearly-indestructible pieces of metal together, they'd have no way of recreating such a thing.<p>

At least not unless they could find two programs with a 100% compatibility rate to insert into both.

The next moment, his screen flashed to white before suddenly turning black, a white ball surrounded by red, yellow, and blue energies appearing on the screen before outdated lines of code began to stream through his systems. The next moment he heard a mechanical clicking behind him, making him look over his shoulder.

"What the hell?" Fleuve said in shock as the vault door suddenly opened of its own accord. The next moment two balls of light, one red and one blue, suddenly flew into its confines before a brilliant flash of light nearly blinded him, forcing him to tear his eyes away from it and shield them. A few seconds later after the light subsided, he ran over to the safe to check on its contents, only to fall on his ass as the two objects suddenly flew out and nearly took his head off before flying out the door, which by coincidence someone had walked up to and caused it to open. Said person was Congre, who had finally decided to come out of his room, only to be sent screaming back to the fourth floor.

"... *_Sigh_* Well, there's two months of therapy down the toilet," the diminutive scientist sighed as the residential coward ran like a chicken with its head chopped off.

* * *

><p><strong>Mega Man Zero Soundtrack - Deadzone<strong>

Vent's fight with Prometheus had been grand and all, but nowhere near as close to Aile's fight prior. The brunette had used the V.E.S. to great effect by launching an array of fire, electricity and ice element attacks at Prometheus, catching him off guard since there wasn't any real pattern to it. However, he'd weathered through them and eventually caught the Blue Mega Man across the chest, sending him flying to the side. Before he could move in for the finishing blow, the same magenta-colored blur from before materialized in front of him, Neal's right fist cocked back as a white and red-armored boxing glove had completed charging up, a neon green glowing ring around his wrist before it suddenly impacted into his gut, a spike of energy flying out of his back as the ring exploded, bringing him to his knees as the now-blond backflipped a few yards away.

_Damn! I let this guy catch me off guard, _Prometheus cursed as he held his gut, which felt like he'd been hit by a pile driver. At the same moment he felt a strange sensation washing over him, but he'd contemplate later. "So now _you_ want to take a shot at me, huh?"

"Prometheus, I can take you to Pandora, but you have to let go of your weapon and calm _down_," he said trying to talk the guy down.

"Don't you tell _me_ to calm down!" Prometheus raged as he suddenly rushed at Neal, scythe at the ready as he performed an overhead slash. Neal hopped to the side before deflecting the blade away, then rushed Prometheus with his E-Rapier only for the guy to glide backwards out of range.

The next moment his hair shot into the roof before a golden lance suddenly shot up at Neal's chest, only for him to dodge to the side again. He then began to run at Prometheus, rolling to the side at the same speed as his Dash technique as each golden lance punched its way out of the roof intent on hitting Neal. When the now-blond-haired teen got inside his guard, he began to charge energy into his left knee before spinning around to his right, the red-glowing joint striking Prometheus in the stomach when it came around the left, knocking him back before he fell to his knees.*

"Dammit! What the hell was _that_?" Prometheus cried as he held his stomach with both hands. If the pain from before was bad, then getting hit in the same spot _again_ was worse. After shaking if off, he grabbed his scythe with one and used it to bring himself to his feet.

"I'm not just going to _tell _you how I fight," Neal returned, resisting the urge to rub his sore knee in front of his opponent. _I thought if I charged energy into my body like I do for the Pile Bunker I could increase the power of my physical attacks. It actually _did_, but since my body isn't designed to use energy like _that_, it caused me a bit of pain, _he thought resisting the urge to fall to his knee, which ironically was the reason he wanted to fall to it in the _first _place. _I'll just have to take it easy on that kind of thing. Leave it up to my weapons to do the fighting for me._

"You think this pain will stop me? Well _think AGAIN_!" he shouted as he flew towards Neal once more, his scythe at the ready as he appeared to have recovered from the jumping knee kick that hit him earlier.

_Geez, this guy just won't let up, _Neal thought as he used his E-Rapier to deflect the blade to his side, taking the time to let his sore knee recover as he tried to form some sort of strategy._ The guy wants to see Pandora, but right now he seems too unstable to be let into the ship. He might end up tearing down a few walls, and if he gets too far in... _he thought as the image of the scythe-wielding maniac attacking Prairie entered his mind. _No! I can't let him pass! Not until he comes down from his power-high._

* * *

><p>At the same time in the bridge, Prairie watched the fight with a morbid fascinationas Neal battled Prometheus, almost to an equal level. Gardenia, Tulip, and Marguerite were watching too, though on and off so that their ship wouldn't hit anything important or fly anywhere it shouldn't. Just because there weren't that many giant airships flying around the sky that they could crash into or well, you know, smash like a bug on a windshield, didn't mean there weren't restricted air zones.<p>

The next moment however a smaller holographic screen popped up on her side, calibrated to track new and/or fluctuating Biometal signatures. Looking at it, she spotted a pair of small red and blue Biometal. The angle wasn't _that _great, but she could tell that they were shaped like Japanese magatama beads of opposing shape so that they would form a complete yin-yang shape, roughly below the size of a normal Biometal. Changing cameras to follow the two anomalies, she then saw that Pandora was wandering around the halls a bit timidly after word had gotten out that the ship was under attack. Her eyebrow then raised as the twin Biometal stopped in front of her and appeared to be _talking _to her. And of course since only Chosen Ones or those they allowed could hear Biometal, and she was watching the other side of a screen, it only looked like Pandora was moving her lips and the other two were simply nodding.

_Those two Biometal... Where did they come from? _she suddenly thought in shock.

"Commander, it's terrible! Someone's hacked the vault, and the two Livemetal fragments have... well, escaped!" Fleuve suddenly cried over the radio.

"What? When did this happen! Who did it?" Prairie demanded.

"That's the weirdest thing. It looked like a cyber elf, and the two Livemetal fragments just took off after a red and blue ball of light shot into the vault, which only _you _should've been able to open with your key!"

Looking back to the monitor, Pandora appeared to have a shocked look on her face, probably at what the two Biometal were saying to her. It didn't take long to connect the dots that those balls of light were cyber elves. Especially with the freaky light show going on just outside since the fight started. Neal had briefed her on her trip to a cyber space during his recovery when she asked how he got Kyudoka, Jet, and Nikola. And as for who hacked the monitor, and in tandem, the vault, there was only _one _person she knew who would be a cyber elf, and only _two _who could be the ones talking to Pandora through their new Biometal forms right then. However, she'd withhold her judgement for after she saw Pandora megamerge, which she hoped she wouldn't use for evil. Or at least the _Guardian's _definition of evil. Thinking back on it, a cyber elf turning a Model W into another Biometal made two cyber elves turning two halves of a ex-Model W into two twin Biometal wasn't that much of a stretch either.

"Don't worry about the two Livemetal fragments. They're... in good hands," she sighed to herself as Pandora suddenly ran up to the elevator, which seemed to go down to her and open before she got in and shot up to the top floor. _Neal, I hope for you're right about Pandora. I really do._

* * *

><p><strong>Mega Man ZX Soundtrack – Trap Factory<strong>

Back on the roof, both Neal and Prometheus fought after Aile and Vent had been defeated. While at first glance it would seem that Neal's E-Rapier wouldn't stand a chance against Prometheus' scythe, what surprised them was that the blade's rigidity allowed him to deflect the larger weapon and get a few slashes in of his own. Since that time, he hadn't tried using the jumping knee kick, but for the most part, it was a battle of blades that seemed evenly matched. Or... would have been had Prometheus not used both his fire-spitting flame-skulls and his ground lance attack, catching the magenta-armored Mega Man in the majority.

The next moment he was hit with the butt of Prometheus' scythe before being forced to the ground, the Reaper Mega Man standing on his biceps a moment later and effectively pinning him to the ground as he raised his scythe above his head.

"I'll ask you once again. Will you... let me... see... my sister?" he enunciated, keeping the blade ready for a decapitating head-slice should the Model E Mega Man try anything. Before he could answer however, a set of footsteps and a new voice suddenly echoed across the battlefield.

"Prometheus! Please stop this!" Pandora said running out onto the field, wearing what Aile wore when she was younger. The only thing really keeping her from looking like a greenette version of Aile was that her hair was styled differently. However, it was undeniably Pandora, which Prometheus recognized with an understandable level of shock. The girl had been in white and blue/yellow/ice blue armor for several decades at the least.

"Pandora? Your Model W has been removed? But Albert said safely remoiving it was impossi-" he said before suddenly stopping, growing deathly quiet for a minute before throwing his head to the heavens and shouting- "ALLLBEEERT YOU LYING SONOFABITCH!" he shouted before regaining his composure, then looking towards his sister, whom he thought would never be seen out of her armor again. "Pandora, while I'm not unhappy that Albert's chains have been more-thoroughly cast aside from you, I have to ask. Just _what _did the Guardians do to you while I was away."

"Prometheus, nothing's been done to me. Neal," she said motioning to the teen that Prometheus was standing over, "risked his life to save me, and put his trust in me when no one else was willing to. So please... don't hurt him."

"... Fine. He wasn't my target anyway," Prometheus said as he lazily rested his weapon against his shoulder. "I'd ask how you got _two _strange Biometal, but I'll ask later. For now, it's time to get going. Now that the two of us are up, we can go about destroying all Albert made."

"... No," she finally said after a minute, earning a confused look from Prometheus.

"What?"

"I... I don't want to destroy the world anymore," Pandora said soft-spokenly, holding her trident-like weapon between herself and Prometheus, mentally forming a wall between them. "Prometheus... Suffering leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate... leads to more suffering. Albert is gone, and while we're still here, it doesn't mean we can't live for ourselves. We can end this conflict-"

"Are you saying you've forgotten what that bastard has done to us!" Prometheus demanded in a harsh tone, causing Pandora to flinch. "He made us suffer for decades, binding us on a short leash. Leaving us out of our maintenance capsules until the last possible moments just for the _fun _of it. The humans of this world treated Albert like he was a _god_, just because he made their lives easier for them. Are you saying you're just going to _forget _what he did to us?"

"I never said I'd forgotten!" Pandora cried. "But... There's no use holdingon the past forever. We've both been given a fresh start. Why can't we just use it?"

"Hm. _I _see what's going on now," Prometheus said before narrowing his eyes at Neal. "This guy's brainwashed you with his fancy ideals. His black-and-white policies. Well if you aren't willing to leave because of him, then there's only _one _option left to me," he said raising his scythe into the air.

"No! I won't let you hurt him!" she called out as a pair of magatama-shaped Biometal appeared in her hands, red in the left and blue in the right, each with white faceplates with crests above their optics matching their respective colors. "Dual... Megamerge!" she shouted suddenly bringing her hands together, the two Biometal coming together with a soft **-_click_- **sound as the two formed a near-perfect yin-yang symbol, the two faces horizontally aligned as their eyes both glowed brightly.

"_Biolink established. R.O.C.K. System, Activated!" _two feminine voices then said, a maelstrom of red and blue energies spiraling out of the two Biometal and covering Pandora in a curtain of energy that turned purple. The next moment there was a flash of light, and Prometheus was stopped at the new sight that greeted him.

Pandora was now garbed head-to-toe in a black skintight bodysuit, over which she wore white-colored form-fitting body armor that conformed to her shape, covering her shins, thighs, forearms, and biceps, leaving her knees, elbows, and shoulders exposed. She wore a white sleeveless jacket that stopped right above her midriff, light grey trim around the collar, down the front, and on the pockets. Around her waist she wore an armored bandoleer similar to Aile's Model Z form adorning her waist, but with the gem in the left bold glowing red and the one on the left blue. Around her wrists and ankles were somewhat thinner yellow bands, but what really came to his attention though were the elements of duality her new form possessed, giving her new form a pseudo-harlequin-esque motif.

On her left foot she wore a red-armored shoe similar to her previous ones, her right shoe blue, and both possessing thin light-grey soles. On her left shin she had blue armor down the front with a split down the middle with a red counterpart on her left, with spaces left open at the fronts for her knees. On her left shoulder she wore a blue and white-armored guard with red optics, while on her right shoulder she wore the red-armored equivalent with blue optics. On her left forearm she wore a red-armored gauntlet with a blue gem inset in the middle, a blue-armored gauntlet on her right with a red gem inset in the middle. She wore a blue white-fingered glove on her left hand, and a red white-fingered glove on her hands.

Her helmet had been changed greatly from her previous form as well. Over her eyes she had a partially-polarized purple visor with a notch the middle that let her nose poke out. Though you could still see her crimson eyes unobstructed, the visor served to hide her previous identity as a Model W Mega Man. At the base her helmet was black and formed a shell of sorts around her head, but allowed her polymorphic hair to flow down her back like it had previously, two polymorphic lochs of hair framing her face, the one on the left with a red bead a few inches from the tip, while the other had a blue bead. Over her forehead she had a multifaceted diamond-shaped emblem with the bottom end poking over her visor a little bit above the notch, its color white but changed to red and blue depending on the light. Around the crest on her forehead were two aerodynamic white fins going over her head with blue trim on the end of the left fin and red on the right. On the sides of her helmet was a white-armored band that went around to the back of her head, a red-colored glowing jewel on the left and a blue-glowing jewel on the right connected slightly to her visor, which would appear to be feeding the semi-clear plastic their color.

If he could see her back behind her back behind her polymorphic green hair, he could see a red and blue yin-yang like symbol with light grey circuits connecting to her arms, legs, and helmet, almost acting like a regulator of sorts.

Holding her hand to the side, a white staff as tall as herself with a gold-colored stud bearing a rectangular opening on the end appeared. The top end of the staff now had what resembled a gold-plated trident with an articulated spherical crest where the three points connected. Spinning it over her head and around her waist, she then held the weapon towards her brother, a thin light-green blade of plasma coming off of each point.

"Prometheus, I won't let you hurt him. Not when he believed in me when no one else would," she said brandishing her trident-like weapon in his general direction. While it had three points like a trident, there was clearly more to it than some would think.

"Well... aside form the evident changes to your... attire," Prometheus said, slightly shocked at her new transformation. "He must _really _have you wrapped around his finger because you've already mentioned that _four_ times," he scoffed. "I'll ask about your... _twin _biometal later. Right now I have to take care of this human scum," he said raising his scythe, the now-blond-haired teen's eyes widening as he tried to get free.

"Neal!" Pandora cried as she rushed forward, but knew she wouldn't reach the now-blond in time. At that moment she thought to throw her weapon to him, thinking he'd be able to use it to catch the weapon. However, before she could to so, a sickening wave of black energy suddenly shot out from the boy, causing Prometheus' hair to flutter wildly behind him right as his blade descended towards his neck. The next moment before the blade could connect, a white-clawed hand suddenly caught the end blade right as it descended towards his neck, sparks flying off the armor as Neal's right hand had reached up and caught the blade, now resembling his Dark Form as the bone-white armor began to creep up his forearm, his eyes glowing pink.

"_**Rrrrrggghhhh!" **_Neal shouted as the armor had begun creeping up his bicep, his eyes glowing brightly before he clamped them shut. _**"AH! **_NO!" he cried out as he threw his legs over his head, catching Prometheus in the back and sending him into the air. "No... I won't... use that power again!" he cursed as he clenched his fist, the bone-white armor slowly retreating to his hand, his claws beginning to evaporate revealing the white-fingered gloves beneath before the last of the armor disappeared. _The darkness in my heart is still there... but I won't rely on it for power. I owe those who believe in me that much, _he said as he felt the last of the dark energy leave his system.

"So... _that's _the power that defeated four Mega Men with such ease. I'm intrigued," Prometheus said after righting himself mid-flight. "Tell me, has this world ever _wronged _you greatly? We could _use _someone like you in our plans," he said of course referring to _his _plans, not Thomas'. He would only work with the red-haired Sage as long as it served to benefit him and his sister. After that, _screw _him.

"Heh. While the people of this world may be nothing but lemmings running headlong over cliffs, the only one who _truly _wronged me is long dead. I have no reason to try and destroy the world. I kinda _like _the world actually, even if it _is _flawed," Neal huffed, feeling the last of the darkness leave his system as he felt the haze clear from his mind.

"Hm. What a shame. I thought since you wielded a Model W fragment that you would understand our plight," Prometheus spoke.

"_Why does _everyone _keep saying that?" _Model E's voice demanded into the open air, causing Prometheus to raise an eyebrow.

"Yours _talks_? _That's _new for a Model W fragment," Prometheus said before shaking his head and turning to his sister. "Pandora, why do you _truly_ want to stay here? If it's because you think you owe this boy, then-"

"But I _do _owe him!" she cried in protest. "He chose to believe in me when no one else did. He gave me hope that I could lead a normal life. He became my friend, even _when_ he knew about my past."

"... If that's what you really think..." Prometheus stated. "Then that means our ideals conflict with one another! The only option left is to fight!" he cried as he rushed at her with his scythe ready.

_Is that how I really sounded? _Vent asked himself. _Thinking back on it, I must've been a real dick_.

Prometheus opened with a swing, but Pandora caught the blade between the prongs of her trident, sparks flying as the two struggled, Prometheus clearly superior in strength as he eventually forced the weapon down. The next moment however Pandora smirked before shouting- "Attribute Change!"

The next moment, the blue portions of her armor began to bleed their color into her white armor, the white coloration bleeding into what was once blue. At the moment the color transition was complete, her trident's blades turned light blue to accompany the sudden decrease in temperature, the spot where the two blades made contact hissing as ice crystals began to form, only to be flash-melted. She then spun her trident around behind her before catching Prometheus' left hand between two of the prongs, and then sending it into the ground, a thick ice crystal freezing his hand onto the deck.

"You were always a bit thick-headed, so I think I may have to really _drive _the point home. Attribute-Change!" she called out as the blue and white portions of her armor returned to their original positions, only for the red and white to bleed into one another causing the majority of her armor to become red. She then raised her trident above her head, the two side prongs coming together as the sphere at the center clicked, causing the three blades to come together in a spear-like shape with a single large blade, which was now red with some steam rising off of it as it met the cool air.

The next moment she swung it down towards him, quickly flipping to the side with his immobilized hand as a fulcrum before the red-colored blade impacted the ground. Instead of cutting into it however, a sudden explosion sent the Reaper Mega Man flying back, his hand leaving its icy prison as he rolled across the deck before he eventually came to a stop. Looking back at the impact point, he was shocked to see that her explosive attack hadn't left any damage.

_Okay, so her weapon's trident form can control ice, and its spear form can control explosive fire, but then… wait… where are her _electric _attacks? _he suddenly asked himself, trying to figure out where her _original _secondary element had gone.

"I'll ask again. Will you just calm down and listen to reason?" Pandora asked, earning nothing in reply than a stubborn grunt. _Well, I haven't really done that much yet, so it's _expected_ he won't give up. However, I think one more push should do it, _she thought as she reverted back to her Default Form. She then transformed her weapon into its Trident Form before holding it in reverse.

The next moment, Prometheus could only watch in fascination as the staff's body slid back into the trident's mounting before the two side prongs folded down, a trigger folding out of the main point on the bottom before Pandora brandished what looked like a rifle.

_So then her weapon isn't only a trident and a spear, but it's a _rifle _as well?_ Prometheus suddenly gaped at the three-fold weapon.***

"Prometheus, seriously, don't make me do this. Neal's my friend, and eventually _they _might be my friends," she said motioning to Aile, Neal, and Vent with one of the fins on her helmet. At the same time, a low whining sound could be heard as the white parts of her armor began to bleed to yellow, the source being the emblem on her back that was spinning within its mount.

"Really? You think just because you got a little upgrade that you can take _me_?" Prometheus asked as he got to his feet. "Well then, if you think you've got what it takes, then give it all you got! Come on! Right here! I'll even benefit you by not _moving_!" he shouted as he pat his chest.

"Fine then. You asked for it," Pandora said as she steeled her resolve and took aim at her brother. "Nova... BLAST!" she called out as her rifle-shaped weapon released a charged shot as large as herself, the recoil sending her flying backwards into the air as the massive silver-colored blast sparking with electricity tore through the air with a thunderous roar. Prometheus, awed by the force of the attack, was unable to raise his scythe in time to block the attack, taking the full force of the attack head on, his feet skidding against the Grand Nuage's roof before his body punched through the railing, a massive column of smoke rising before he reached the edge of the figurehead at the ship's bow. When the smoke cleared, while Prometheus himself was okay, his armor was slightly smoking, his scythe held limply at his side as he smirked.

"If this is where you want to stay... I won't force you to leave..." Prometheus panted. "However, if any of you... do anything to her..." he said looking at the three. "I'll come back here and kick your asses," he said before he fell off the figurehead. Calling out, Pandora ran to the figurehead, only to be slip off when the Grand Nuage suddenly shifted to the right, the ship Prometheus arrived on flying off to the right as he caught himself on its roof using his scythe.

"Prometheus..." Pandora sighed as she fell to her knees, de-merging as Neal came up to her, clearly exhausted from the fight as he de-merged.

"Panora... While I'm happy that you showed up, I have to ask... Where did you get those?" he asked motioning to the dual biometal in her hands.

"Well... It was really weird. When the two of them came at me, I thought those two pieces of Model W had... well... come back for me, but..." Pandora trailed off as she thought back onto what happened.

**Flashback Start (Being Narrated)**

It was a few minutes after the attack on the Grand Nuage was announced. At the moment, everyone who didn't need to be in the halls retreated to either _their _rooms or the nearest ones. For the majority of the ship, that left only _her _out in the halls as she tried to make her way to the roof. However, she just _couldn't _seem to make her way to the roof.

The next moment however, a red and blue ball of light, each containing something within, suddenly rushed at her. Thinking that the two Model W fragments had come back for her since they exuded the same feel, she quickly recoiled and waited for the torment to start only again, only for nothing to happen. Opening her eyes a few moments later, she saw a pair of magatama-shaped biometal with white faceplates looking back at her.

"_Hey there Pandora,"_ the red one said in a feminine voice.

"_How're you doing?"_ the blue one asked, also in a feminine voice.

"Um... I'm... fine..." the greenette returned weakly, not really believing what she was hearing.

"_Well then. I guess you're wondering why we're here-"_

"_And how we're as we are now. That's easy enough-"_

"_To explain, but we'll do that later. For now-"_

"_We need to get you to the roof. Neal and Mr. Elpizo need your help," _the blue one finished, Pandora tracing their speech patterns to finishing one another's sentences.

"Um... Okay, but before we get to the roof, I have to ask..." Pandora returned. "Just who or what _are _you?"

"_I'm Crea," _the red biometal spoke as a hologram of a red-haired girl appeared around it, her hair styled up with pink streamers forming horn-like points, and garbed in a pink purple-striped outfit with a ribbon on her chest and a disconnected kendama toy in her hands.

"_And _I'm _Prea," _the blue biometal spoke as a hologram of a red-haired girl appeared around it, her hair styled like the other but pointed down behind her head and was bound with black streamers, her outfit burgundy with crimson stripes and a bow on her chest, a yo-yo hanging lazily off her finger.

"_And we're... the Cyber Elf Sisters, now Dual Biometal Model C and Model P," _they both chorused together as flame-shaped wings in their opposing colors flickered to life out of golden bases floating above their backs.****

**Flashback End**

"And _that's _how it all happened," she finished, causing silence to reign for a few minutes before Vent decided to callously break it.

"The fuck?"

_**Smack**_

"Ow!" he cried having been smacked across the face by Aile, who had yet to de-merge, and thus having given him _quite _the slapping to the de-merged brunette.

* * *

><p><em>Back then, when that guy's right hook got me, for a second I thought I was going to de-merge, <em>Prometheus thought to himself a few minutes later as he laid back against the wall of the ship. The sensation of it was like the power leaving his body before you returned to normal, but never until now did he feel that sensation since Model W was implanted into him. Now however...

_Would it be possible for me to de-merge? To regain my original body and yet keep Model W's power at the same time? _he asked himself as he looked down at his hands, the monitor flaring to life a moment later catching his attention and breaking him from his musings.

"Prometheus. I have received confirmation that you have failed in your mission."

"I recall _you _saying to retreat if conditions were not _favorable._"

"That is correct, though I still wish to know the reason."

"The magenta-armored kid used his _Dark _powers, and was stronger than initially suspected. I figured you wouldn't want him gaining an additional edge. Especially if he can replicate my Fire Skull attack."

"That is true. What of Pandora?"

"She's fine. They've found a way to safely remove her Biometal from her from what I've gathered, but otherwise, she's alright," Prometheus returned.

"... This is most unsettling. Still it does not change our plans a bit. I assume they didn't learn anything?"

"As far as they know, this was an isolated incident, led and executed by me. They shouldn't have any idea of your involvement."

"... Very well. However, when you return to base, make sure you are not seen. That is all," Thomas said before the screen cut off, leaving Prometheus in the darkened room.

_Hmmm... a _friend, _huh? _Prometheus wondered as he walked over to the wall and turned on the lights. _That look in her eyes as we fought, it was... determination. A look I thought I'd never _see _in her again, _he said as he walked over to the porthole, catching a glimpse of the Grand Nuage even as it began heading in the opposite direction. _For now... I'll leave her as she is. No need to tell Thomas _everything_, and it might even give me an edge against him in the future. Until it becomes important, I'll leave my sister in... _Neal's_, hands. At least he isn't the kind of guy to take _advantage _of her in that situation_, he said before placing his hand over his stomach, his eyes narrowing before he shouted, "De-Merge!"

* * *

><p><strong>A little humor at the beginning, and just for the record, this won't turn into a Harem-type story. Also, just because I mentioned nudity doesn't mean there's enough of it to change the rating, so it's staying at the T-Rating it's at now. I only used the <strong>_**base **_**description necessary to get the point across.**

**Also, flushed out Prometheus' personality a bit this time around after having done some more research. In addition, I re-designed Pandora's Biometal after running the new idea across **_**Kuraselache**_**, who helped me see the Plot Hole with Model **_**M**_**. Made it Cp (like the Double Megamerged Zx) instead of Pc for obvious reasons. That and it's Crea & Prea, not Prea & Crea.**

**P.S: How come no one out there is reviewing aside from two people? On the original I got a fair number, but so far only two people have been reviewing. No offense, but what gives?**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<br>* Imagine the women's side of the communal baths in Japan. Any anime will do if you need an idea, but it's mostly tiles across the floor, baths, benches, and bath pans. Steam a-plenty too.**

**** Guess who?**

***** It's been a while since I've played Mega Man ZX, but in **_**my **_**mind, the Grand Nuage has five floors (like the Resistance Bases before it), and is wide enough to accommodate five rows with the third being the "Main Aisle". The engine room is on the 1****st**** floor, the Bridge, Lab, and Transerver room are on the 3****rd****, and the door to the Roof is above the 5****th**** floor, which according to the cutscene where Prometheus and Pandora storm the Grand Nuage (after you complete four missions), empties out into a garage-like room. This is also supported by pictures I've been able to catch.**

****** The same kind Serpent had during Mega Man ZX. Different from the Raider ships in ZXA.**

***** Both are ProtoMan's attacks from the MegaMan EXE timeline. One is the Super Chip from various games, while the other is a Giga Chip from MegaMan Battle Network 5.**

**** Variable Energy System: Is the device that allows Zero to use Fire, Elec, and Ice attacks without changing armor. Is similar to X's Variable Weapons System, but isn't used for replicating enemy attacks. This program is what changes Zero's various EX-Skills into elemental forms.**

*** Jump Knee Kick, a Fighting-Type poke'mon move used by Scrafty. I remember seeing it in Poke'mon Black & White episode 33 if I remember correctly, and it looked like a cool move.**

**** Zero's helmet, but white instead of red, a visor like Ryuusei no Rockman's, and a diamond-shaped emblem on the forehead. Just without the points **_**behind **_**the earguards.**

***** Pandora's new weapon is like the Gokai Spear that Gokai Silver from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger wields.**

****** If my description wasn't clear enough, Crea and Prea's "avatars" (X self-projecting his robed form from his Cyber Elf body) resemble Mirabo and Maribo from the PS2 game ****Samurai Legends: Musashi Miyamoto****, the twin Maidens of Fire. Just with flaming cyber elf-esque wings.**


	15. Pending Investigation

**Just a quick note before the chapter starts. Since the old *, **, ***, and **** system for the Author's Notes seems a bit confusing now that I look back at it, I'll be changing the noting system to *1*, *2*, *3*, and so on. "Prompts" placed within a sentence apply to a person, or concept, while those at the ends of sentences apply to the context of said sentence. Those that go at the end of a paragraph apply to the paragraph as a whole.**

**Also...  
><strong>"Speech."  
><em>"WhisperingCyber Elf Speech."_ _  
>Thought.<br>_Biometal/Radio Transmissions. **  
>"Loud Speech."<strong>_**  
>"DarkEvil Speech."  
>Sound Effects<strong>_

**Since I'm changing the "format" of my dialogue-related text, I thought I'd let you know, as to prevent confusion. Anyway, for those of you who have been following this story, it's been a while, so I hope this Update is able to make up for it. Even if only a little bit.**

* * *

><p>Shortly after the fight with Prometheus, while a small squad was sent to oversee the repairs to the roof that could be done until the Grand Nuage next docked for overhaul, Prairie called Vent, Aile, Neal, and Pandora to Fleuve's lab for an emergency meeting. Fleuve seemed especially distressed when Pandora's dual biometal, Models C &amp; P, came floating into the room behind her, flittering around her as they had for Elpizo years ago.<p>

**Flashback Start**

"Gah! Keep those things away from me!" Fleuve cried as he grabbed a soldering torch. "Those two are probably as crazy as their _mother_!"

"Hey! We take-" "Offense to that!" the twin biometals quipped together angrily, the Biometal's faceplates flushed red with anger _some_how.

"Can we all please act the least bit civil?" Prairie asked, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Fleuve, I'm assuming _these _two are the ones who made off with the two Livemetal fragments from the vault. Am I correct?"

"Yes, you would be," the man said stroking his moustache, keeping an eye on Models C & P.

"Alright, now that _that's _out of the way, perhaps someone could tell me just _how _our remaining stock of Livemetal was converted into a pair of Biometal," the blonde then stated.

"_Dual _Biometal," Pandora corrected, the blonde commander rounding on her and causing the greenette to hide behind Neal timidly.

"Aaanyway..." Vent trailed off trying to reel in the conversation before it got too off-topic. "I thought those two halves of Livemetal were inactive. How did they start back up again?"

"Probably the same way Model E came into being," Neal said while shrugging his shoulders. "There was a piece of... _vacant, _Livemetal, and like he did, they just happened to make it their new home."

"I'll have you know it's a lot more complicated than _that_," Model E stated poignantly. "There are certain steps that need to be taken. Preparations to be made and links to be established."

"The only question is... why?" Neal asked just-as-poignantly, ignoring his Biometal's yammering. "I mean I know the _why_, but not the _how_."

"When Mr. Elpizo left-" "We decided to follow him," "And after a while-" "We happened to find Ms. Pandora," both Model C & P said together as they looked toward their new Chosen one, who at the moment was a little embarassed about being the center of attention.

" . . . That doesn't exactly answer my question, but for the time being... I'll take anything I can get until we sort out all this _Cyberspace _business," Prairie said with a shrug of her shoulders. The Baby Elves, Crea & Prea, hadn't been seen since they had been destroyed during the second half of the Second Maverick Wars. For the dead to be coming back to life like this, even if those who were dead were _electronic _in being, this was still something she had trouble wrapping her head around.

**Flashback End**

While her triple-elemental form was a bit of a surprise to Prairie, given the affinities of the _former _Baby Elves, what came as even _more _of a surprise were the reports coming in about _cyber elf_ sightings, coming in like they were going out of style. And when I say everywhere, I mean _everywhere_. The halls, rooms, bathrooms, nearly every room where there were people present, cyber elves appeared out of nowhere before '_bonding' _to those nearest to them. However, they weren't the same kind that humans and reploids turned into when they were terrified before they died, but the sentient beings made of pure energy designed to augment reploid's capabilities created back during the Elf Wars.

**Flashback Start**

After-

"Hey Prairie, look at what I've got," Cédre said as she came into the lab, a pair of green eggs with a white ripple pattern on the front in her hands while an insect-like cyber elf flew in behind her. It had horizontal black and yellow stripes on its face, yellow studs on the sides of its head, orange antennae over a pair of dark eyes, a tiny red body in a jumpsuit, a golden crest on its chest and two on its back were green wire-like wings, and an arrow gun in its hand.

"_Don't worry Cédre. I'll cover you," _the bee-like cyber elf said in a tiny voice as he took aim at various points around the room, as though he were waiting for an enemy to appear so he could _shoot _it.

"Pretty cute huh? Though I have to ask, why'd three glowing eggs suddenly land in my lap only for one of them to hatch ten seconds later?" the red-head asked resting her rocket launcher on her shoulder as she adjusted the hold of her eggs in her left arm against her chest. To this day no one knows how she even _got _the damn thing.

**Flashback End**

It went without saying that in order to not cause a panic amongst the crew with the sighting of being not seen in centuries, that the true origin of cyber elves had to be announced to the crew, and that it would be up to them to pass the information on to any of those who missed the briefing. For the most part, nearly everyone in the ship had at _least_ one cyber elf, with some of the more diverse characters like Cédre carrying three, those who weren't too interesting yet not too boring had two. After the initial shock, the news was received surprisingly well, and while most were a bit confused, those there took care of their eggs gingerly while others had various types of cyber elves flying alongside them, some plain while others really stood out. It seemed that a couple hundred years of evolution did the artificial race some good, because the cyber elves that could be seen were as diverse as the colors of the rainbow.

For the most part, the cyber elves or cyber elf eggs that people received reflected their personalities. Rose and Muguet both received Nurse-Type elves, the prior receiving a little blue cyber elf with a confident expression and a cowlick on her forehead, while the latter received a pudgy little green cyber elf with a syringe as large as itself. Lily received a little orange Nurse-Type with her hair styled in pigtails, a little nurse's hat, heart-shaped wings, and a white pill with red crosses on the faces, a pink plastic border around it. When the topic came up, Vent and Aile both received an Animal and Hacker-Type cyber elf egg, though either had yet to hatch. Given that the cyber elves received seemed to compliment people's personalities, they could only imagine what theirs would be when they hatched.

Prairie even received a pair of cyber elves for herself, though while the first one was a Nurse-Type, the second didn't seem to fit into any of the three categories. The first nurse-type had a pink hat with gold trim and a red cross on it, blond hair that flowed straight, a pink body with pink heart-shaped wings set from gold wing bases, and a little white aid kit with an **E** on the front. The second cyber elf on the other hand looked like a little creampuff, its eyes closed, a gold crown on its head with a little cap on the top, and a gold-lined blue blanked floating around it like a shroud. While it looked like it was asleep, it was actually awake, saying _"Mimimimimi."_

Then after that came getting Pandora moved into Neal and Lily's new room, as well as making her feel at home. As Neal and Vent worked on the curtain, Lily and Pandora exchanged names and a few other tidbits since the two of them would be living together for the forseeable future. In addition, since Pandora was still a bit nervous about going to the cafeteria when she heard that was where _everyone _would be eating, Neal bought her an E-Tank to tide her over until they could get her used to actually eating in a semi-crowded space again. By the time all of this had been done, it was already been nighttime, and Prairie urged everyone to get in a good night's sleep after everything that had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Mega Man ZX Advent Soundtrack - Relief<strong>

It was currently late. Neal and Vent had finished moving a few outfits for Pandora to wear into room **356**, and it was just about time to get to bed. A dividing curtain had been set up, and when fully drawn, the only way to see past it would be to at the foot of each bed. It was at the moment that Neal was changing into his sleeping clothes that Pandora had pulled Lily aside to talk, her words in a low whisper so he wouldn't hear.

"_Lily... Is it okay if I ask something of you?" _Pandora asked the blond as they sat in the corner, looking over her shoulder to see Neal's shadow from a lamp on the other side as he shed his clothing.

"_Sure. What is it?" _she asked cutely.

"_Well... um... This will be my first time sleeping away from... home," _she said in a half-lie, not wanting to bother the girl with her burdens. _"Do you think it would be okay if I... um..." _she said trying to get the words to come out.

"_You want to sleep with Neal tonight?" _the little blonde asked with her head slightly tilted to the side, catching the greenette off guard, though she eventually acknowledged it. _"It's okay Pandora. I used to be scared to be alone too, and Neal let me sleep with him. I'm sure if you ask him really nicely, he'll let you sleep with him too."_

" _. . . Okay. I'll ask him. Thank you, Lily," _Pandora returned as she got up, the light on the other side of the curtain turning off as the squeaking of springs could be heard. As Lily climbed to the top bunk on the girl's side, the greenette turned off the light before tiptoeing around the curtain to Neal's bed on the bottom bunk, seeing that he had already fallen asleep from the strenuous battle of the day. Getting on her knees and resting beside the bed, she watched the rise and fall of his chest before she gently nudged his shoulder with her hand.

"_Mmmmm... Pandora? Is something the matter?" _Neal asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"_I'm... I... I haven't _truly _slept in so long, and the closest I got was... the capsules that Albert kept us in," _she said as she wrung her hair nervously. _"Can I... Can I sleep with you tonight?" _she then asked catching him off guard. _"I'll be for only tonight, I promise. Please?" _she asked with clasped hands.

. . . _I just can't say no to pretty girls _can_ I? _he asked himself. _"Alright, but just for tonight," _he said shifting over to the left side of the bed, Pandora crawling in behind him before she pulled the covers over herself.

"_Neal... *yawn* Thank you. For everything,"_ Pandora yawned as she hugged Neal close and rested her head on his chest, the dark-haired teen sighing as she hooked one of her legs around his a few seconds later, but bore with it.

_The only time she's gotten close to sleep were those _pods _Albert used to maintain her and her brother. It's easy enough to assume that real sleep would come difficultly, _Neal thought to himself as he pulled the covers up to her shoulders and let her sleep. _"Good night, Pandora," _he sighed as he let himself sleep, the last thing he saw being the appreciative smile on the greenette's face.

* * *

><p>Waking up the next morning, Neal felt an unfamiliar weight on his chest that wasn't there when he went to sleep, the occasional brush of hot air caressing his face as something tickled his nose. Opening his eyes, his body stiffened when he saw that Pandora was now laying directly on top of him in a rather intimate-looking position, her oversized shirt slightly askew revealing one of the straps of her bra and her arms wrapped tightly around him as her developing chest pressed into his. What really made him nervous though, was that her lips were a centimeter away from his own, and if she moved any closer, the two of them might end up kissing.<p>

Of course, it wasn't that he didn't think she was pretty, because she was, holding a certain charm that Prairie didn't. At the moment he was still trying to sort his feelings out over that and he didn't feel he was ready for the emotional duress of having _two _girls vying for his attention. However, before he could think of a way out of his current situation, Pandora began to stir in her sleep, her body writhing atop his and her pelvis to grind him teasingly slow, an atomic red blush rising on his face before Pandora began to slowly wake up, yawning softly and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes before she looked down at him.

"Neal, do you have a fever?" she asked as she placed her forehead on his after lifting his bangs. "No, it's not a fever, but why are you so red?" she wondered before catching something on the side of his face as the morning light shone through the window. "Neal, how did you get this scar?" she asked as she softly ran her thumb over the slightly pink cut-shaped line under his left eye and going across his cheek.

"I... got a little careless in a fight," he admitted looking out the window, temporarily forgetting the straits he was now in. "Muguet said with some minor cosmetic surgery I could have it removed entirely."

"Why didn't you?" Pandora asked as she propped her head on her arms, resting her elbows at his sides.

"I decided to keep the scar as a reminder that I need to get stronger. I may have more power than most humans in this world, but I can still get hurt, and I can still get killed if I go half-cocked or do something stupid," he answered.

"Oh... I'm sorry," she apologized, realizing she was bringing up a touchy subject.

"It isn't your fault, so you have nothing to apologize for," Neal said waving off her concerns. "Now, I think it's just about time to get ready for the day. Would you mind getting off me now?" he asked with a serious face, seeing as how she was practically straddling him and it would be _very _hard to plead his case if anyone saw them as they were.

"Oh, sure," Pandora said as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Oh... and Neal," she said looking over to him before giving him a kiss on his right cheek. "Thank you. For everything," she said with a smile before she walked over to the dividing curtain and maneuvered around to the other side, hiding the light blush on her face as she proceeded to get dressed.

_Well, I guess it's time for me to get ready too, _he thought as he gingerly rubbed his cheek as he finally felt the blush die down, walking over to his bureau as he grabbed his toiletries to take a shower before getting dressed for the day. Remembering that his hair went to his waist now, he sighed at the realization that he'd have to take more time out of each morning to properly groom it. _Troublesome_, he sighed as he headed for the shower. With his hair as long as it was now, it'd probably take quadruple the time and quadruple the hair-care products to keep it from developing split ends and keeping it hydrated.

* * *

><p>After everyone had gotten showered and dressed, Pandora using one of Aile's old outfits that would fit her, the group of three made their way to the cafeteria. Upon arrival, nearly everyone gave them a wide berth, or to be more specific, Pandora. It only made sense, given how much damage she and her brother had done the last time they were aboard. As they walked up to the buffet line and got their food, Neal casually tossed Model E up and down in his hand. While seemingly he was unmindful of some of the looks Pandora was receiving, the message he sent out when he looked at them was clear.<p>

**"You want to try something, you'll have to go through _me _first."**

While few people knew of Neal fighting the Four, what most _did _know was that he not only fought the Predatoroid, Fistleo, but that he also faced "The Reaper", Prometheus; he was not one to be trifled with. Especially since he on his own took care of a golem-like mechaniloid in Plaza 7, while it took four of the SWAT Unit's troopers to do the same thing. Regardless of some of their distrust or dis_taste _for Pandora, all knew if they tried anything they'd have to go through a guy who could probably tear them in half with his bare hands. Not a pleasant thought in the least.

"Lily, please don't reach for the cinnamon roll until you've had your eggs or cereal," Neal said suddenly, the little blonde at the buffet line pouting as she was caught red-handed with her hand above the cinnamon roll tray.

"Aww, you never let me have cinnamon rolls first," she pouted with flushed cheeks and crossed arms.

"I just want you to grow up big and strong, and you can't do that by pigging out on cinnamon rolls," the dark-haired teen said ruffling the girl's hair, causing her to pout cutely before she nodded, her hand moving away from the cinnamon rolls before she grabbed an apple instead, placing it on her tray that had a bowl of oatmeal and orange juice. Of course that didn't stop her from pouting in Neal's general direction. "Hey, hey, don't make that face. You can grab a cinnamon roll as soon as you finish your apple. Kay?" he asked, receiving a smile and a nod in return as the little blonde rushed off to an empty table off to the side.

"She... responds to you quite well," Pandora mentioned.

"Well, uh... I kinda have to be a good role model for the girl, you know?" Neal asked rubbing the back of his head, then noticing her tray was empty. "Aren't you going to get anything?"

"Um, well... I don't know what to get," Pandora said nervously as she looked down at the buffet line.

"Why not just get a little of everything?" Neal suggested. "I know it's been... a while, since you've eaten actual _food_, but I'm sure it'll all come back to you once you find what you like and what you don't."

"Well... Okay..." she said grabbing some scrambled eggs, hash browns, sausage, bacon, toast, oatmeal, and a small glass of milk and orange juice respectively, Neal loading his plate with scrambled eggs, sausage, hash browns, and a tall glass of milk. Walking over to an empty table, the three ate in silence, though Pandora's eyes suddenly lit up before she began digging into her food with gusto, those who had encountered 'The Witch' before wondering if this was in fact the same person who had used to terrorize them alongside her brother or not.

"Um... Pandora... I know you haven't _eaten _eaten in a while, but maybe you should pace yourself?" the dark-haired teen asked whereas the little blonde at his side looked at the greenette with a confused look.

"Somehow... I do not think this will end well," Model E said voicing his opinion on the matter.

* * *

><p>"So uh... Will she be okay?" Neal asked Muguet outside the infirmary twenty minutes later. Somehow, he saw this coming a mile away.<p>

"Oooooooogh..." a pained voice wailed from behind the metal door.

"Oh, she just ate too quickly is all," the pudgy nurse replied waving off his concerns. "She'll be back in top form once the Tums she took kick in."

"Even now, I still find it so amazing that reploids are able to lead the same quality of life as humans," the teen said aloud.

"Just the miracles of modern science," the nurse replied before heading back to work.

"I suppose," Neal said shaking his shoulders.

"Yo Neal," Vent called out from down the hall. "Prairie wants to see all of us for a mission briefing."

_Mission briefing? But I haven't been in the Guardians that long... unless... _he trailed off as he remembered back to Plaza 7. Obviously what happened there had stained his soul black, however, with his newfound friends, even then, there was still a glimmer of light, somewhere deep inside. If his power could make a difference, then he'd do everything he could.

* * *

><p>"Vent. Aile. Neal. Thank you all for coming before me on such short notice," Prairie said from her chair, all casual pretenses lost as she assumed her commanding... Commander tone, fingers interlaced before her as she faced away from the bow of the Grand Nuage and addressed them all.<p>

"Commander, if I may be so bold," Neal began, getting an affirmative nod. "For what purpose do you call this meeting?"

"I assume you all remember the events that transpired two months ago," Prairie said as the lights dimmed and several holographic screens, showing the Golem MK II's stomping through Plaza 7 before fanning outwards and spreading chaos wherever they went.

"Like a bad toothache," Neal grumbled with distaste.

**Mega Man Zero Soundtrack – Crash - Short Loop**

"I apologize if I brought up any unpleasant memories, but with matters at hand, I had to ensure we all know what is at stake here," Prairie said before schematics and pictures of the salvaged mechaniloids popped up on the screen. "Whether you know or not, the giant mechaniloids from that day were based on a three hundred year-old design used during the advent of the Maverick Wars. Due to being marked as inhumane, these records were supposed to have been locked away, never to be used again. While a pair of legs have clearly been added to the original design, these are without a doubt the same mechaniloids employed as sentries by Neo Arcadia."

"Neo Arcadia? But wasn't that city destroyed over two hundred years ago?" Aile asked.

"Which is exactly why I suspect someone within the governing body of Legion is involved," Prairie elaborated. "There is also the fact that Atlas appears to be in command of her own platoon consisting of heavily-modified galleons as well as a unit of specially-made armored vehicles," she said as the scrapped Golem images were replaced with security footage of Atlas leading the dragon-like galleons into Plaza 7. "Due to the overwhelming costs involved, it only cements my suspicion that someone within Legion is involved."

"A crude analogy, but nonetheless true," Model Z said from Aile's pocket.

"Well then, let's go in there and kick some ass!" Vent said punching his palm with his fist, fire burning in his eyes.

"That's why you called us up here isn't it? Because we can't _do _that, or at least not yet," Aile said cutting her brother off.

"Yes," the blonde said nodding. "Since the Ouroborous fell into the sea, the mechaniloids that had been scattered across the world had been causing untold chaos across the globe. Despite all this, I am unable to contact the Sage Trinity in regards to the current situation. They are either unaware of what is going on, or..."

"Like Albert, another Sage has gone over to the dark side," Neal finished.

"Correct," the blonde nodded again. "In order to act upon our suspicion without being declared Maverick, we will require enough evidence to justify a potentially _forced _inquiry of Legion in regards to what has happened."

"Ah, so once more the infamous red tape stops the good guys from doing what's best for everyone," Model E stated from Neal's pocket, only to be shushed.

"So what Area do we have to go to, to collect the evidence we need?" Vent asked.

"This... may be outside the scope of your ability to handle alone," Prairie said with a sigh. "We've been tracking the reports of Maverick Sightings across the globe for a while now. However with all the interference from the wayward mechaniloids from the Ouroborous, it's currently too difficult to determine their precise locations. However, we've been able to narrow down a few locations which are likely to yield the most results," she said pressing a button on her armrest, a holographic screen appearing before the three Chosen, showing the continent they were on before expanding, Vent gaping as six _more _came into view.

"What... What _are _those places?" the brunette asked in shock.

"That would be the rest of the world outside Inner Peace," Neal interjected, sounding quite satisfied with himself. "Asia, where we are now," he said pointing to the largest mass of land on the right half of the map. "Europe to the west," he said pointing to the odd-shaped land mass on the left. "Australia to the southeast," he said pointing to a large island on the lower right corner. "Africa to the south_west_," he said pointing to a mass of land to the lower left of Asia. "Antarctica to the South," he said waving his hand past a snow-covered landmass covering the lower half of the map. "And finally North America and South America to the far west," he said pointing to a pair of large landmasses, connected by a strip of land that got narrower the further south it went.

"I see you realize just how large the world truly is," Prairie said with a small smile on her face.

"My mother gave me a world atlas so I'd always know there was more to the world than just what was in Cinq Ville or Inner Peace," Neal responded. "I'm assuming that in order to get the evidence we need, we'll need to begin travelling abroad. Amass resources in case yet another of the Sage Trinity is trying to mount a coup de tat against humanity as a collective."

"That is correct," Prairie replied. "However, while doing this, you will all have a secondary mission which is crucial, should we be unable to act in time to respond to the worst-case scenario. After the Ouroborous rose from the sea and began attacking the globe with masses of Mavericks, we've been unable to re-establish contact with the other Guardian branches worldwide. Your secondary mission is to get in touch with those you can while also recording new Transerver Coordinates with tech that is currently in development for use in the upcoming mission."

"But can't we just teleport to the Transerver Stations and go on foot?" Vent asked.

"That would've been possible before, except that our Global Communications Transmitter was destroyed when _someone _thought it was a good idea to use it for a crash-_landing_," Prairie said with a brow twitching slightly, fingers drumming against her armrest showing she was not amused by earlier events. While recuperating from a previous maverick attack that had caught the Grand Nuage, and herself, unawares, she had mistakenly made Vent the acting Captain of the Grand Nuage until a time that she could return to active duty. Before she could make it to the bridge after learning what was going on, the ship had already crash-landed, destroying the base's means of coordinating with the other Transervers across the globe. "However, with the recent construction of the Two-Way One-_Platform _Transerver, we will not have to rely entirely on public Transerver Stations from this point onward."

"Two-Way... _One_-Platform?" Aile asked. "But I thought to Transfer you always needed a Transerver on _both _ends."

"In this day and age, _yes_, however in the past, the former-Guardians, the Resistance, possessed Transerver technology that far surpassed that of today. Whenever people use Transervers to teleport from one Transerver Station to the next, the person's body is transformed into program data and sent over a circuit. Our new, or rather, _original_ Transerver, will allow for the transport of people to anywhere in the world, provided we have coordinates accurate to the feet of the intended landing site, and that the person in question is carrying a Receiver," Prairie explained as a visual of the difference between the two concepts was shown. Illustration A portrayed the typical two-way two-platform Transerver, while Illustration B portrayed the two-way _one-_platform Transerver, the silhouette on that illustration was carrying what appeared to be a small radio antennae on them. Silhouette A was then whisked to Point 2A from Point 1A by an arc of electricity from the second platform, while Silhouette B was whisked away to Point 2B through the air from point 1B. A few seconds later, Silhouette A was whisked back to Point 1A when Platform 2A was connected to one. Silhouette B on the other hand was connected to Platform 1B by the Transmitter it carried, acting in place of 2B. "Because a large number of people attempting to use any one Transerver Station en masse can experience delays due to low bandwidth, you will be establishing new Drop Points in open areas that are optimal for troop deployment. That way, we cannot be caught by surprise at or outside the regularly-used Transfer Stations. Without their own Receivers, the trip will be one-way until they are next able to use a Transerver. At this moment however, Fleuve is working on making such technology cost-effective for mass production."

"So while we're out getting evidence on whoever is doing this, we'll also be re-establishing contact with the other Guardian branches, and making the equivalent to video game _Waypoints_?" Vent summarized.

"While that is a crude analogy, it is in fact correct. Without Transerver Coordinates for the receiving end, we would be unable to send you to the secondary locations without fear for your safety," Prairie answered.

"I assume because we have so much ground to cover, that we will be unable to rely on the Grand Nuage to take us where we need to go," Neal stated.

"That is correct," Prairie stated. "It will be less conspicuous if our Chosen were to move through the crowds, as enemy bases can potentially be uprooted and relocated, or the evidence destroyed if the Grand Nuage were to give off any inclination of heading in their direction. Also, while the Guardians are a sanctioned volunteer group and protection task force, proper channels have to be followed when moving the Grand Nuage through different country's airspaces. There are times when we are required to stop or land in order to be allowed pass from one country to the next, and with a ship and crew as large as hours that could expend crucial time we may or may not have. However if you travel by ground in pairs, the process will be alot more streamlined."

"How long until we need to leave, then?" Aile asked.

"Hopefully within the next few days, should all preparations required be made," Prairie said as the lights went back on. "We'll have to update your electric dossiers and issue you legal travelling passports so you can go about freely. You will also require modes of transportation for use in the Outlands, should public transit be too time-consuming or inadvisable. Also, the three of you are will not be able to cover the necessary ground before catastrophe strikes once again even _with _all of your skill, so I will contact the Hunters Guild and see if I can hire Ashe and her... _cousin_, Grey, for a long-term mission. Fleuve is also working on a... parting gift, which will be essential for the success of your mission, so hopefully it will be done as soon as your travelling papers are in order," she finished explaining.

"Parting gifts? Like what?" Vent asked.

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Prairie replied as she wagged her finger at Vent, acting as though he'd been caught red-handed trying to get an early peek at his birthday presents. "I advise you go and get some sleep. Tomorrow morning, you and Aile need to undergo orientation on global navigation, as well as how to locate our Guardian bases across the globe," she spoke to Vent before facing Neal. "For the time being, you're on standby. If you wish to leave the Grand Nuage, simply run it by one of the Operators so we'll know where you're going. Any questions?" she asked facing the group.

"How come _Neal _doesn't have to take part in this _global orientation_?" the male brunette asked.

"Neal already knows the seven continents off the back of his hand. That is essentially all the global orientation is," Prairie answered. "Now, are there any other questions?" she asked, getting shook heads from the three. "Very well. Dismissed."

"Yes, Commander," Vent, Aile, and Neal saluted simultaneously, the three rounding on their heels before heading to their respective rooms for the night.

_Sister... If you were here right now, would you be proud of what it is I'm doing? _the petite blonde asked as she swiveled her chair around and set her stuffed cat in her lap as she looked at the slowly setting sun. _Zero... The world you gave your life to protect has come so far, yet has remained in stasis for so long. I hope, by the time this is all over, that you can look down at the world you made the ultimate sacrifice for and be satisfied with what you did._

* * *

><p><strong>Cue - Mega Man Zero 2 Remixed: Idea Soundtrack - Combustion<strong>

"My name is... no... as one of Neo Arcadia's Cidy Administration Bureau, I had no name," Neal heard a voice say into his head through the darkness. Opening his eyes, he found himself met with yet more darkness, his eyes going around and finding he couldn't even see his own body. As though it weren't even there. "If a 'name' is just a simple means of recognition, it is my serial number, TK-31. This series of numbers is what served as my name," the otherworldly voice said, Neal suddenly recognizing it as Elpizo's.

"Elpizo? Elpizo? Oi! Where am I? What are you saying?"

"In order to constantly maintain the human's Utopia, a strict administrative organization consisting of a large number of mass-produced reploids like us, and a group of high-class Reploids with real names was necessary," the voice continued, images of many mass-produced reploids appearing before his eyes lined up as though they'd just come out of the factory. Moments later the image transitioned to four reploids kneeling before a fifth on a throne. The four kneeling resembled Aeolus, Thetis, Atlas, and Siarnaq in their megamerged forms, though there was something more... _original_, about them. The one on the throne resembled Aile in Model X form, though the figure was distinctively male, and _also _seemed more 'original' than Aile did in megamerged form. "The human society, satisfied by the calm-hearted peace, was replaced in part by the society of Reploids with advanced functionality. I loved the system of the city Neo Arcadia, so supremely well-managed..." the voice continued as an image of a gleaming alabaster tower, stretching into the heavens, appeared before Neal's eye. "Heheheheheh... Yes, up until I took that word as my name!" Elpizo's voice said suddenly gaining a dark edge from the calm, admiring tone he'd heard earlier.

Moments later, Neal was assaulted by a new barrage of scents and sounds. The scents he smelled as the salt of the ocean as its waves crashed against the shores, churning up brine into the air. The sound was the rolling of the waves, and the squawking of gulls up in the air, as well as the clattering of metal feet against metal. He then found himself being pulled towards a structure in the distance, which resembled the highest tower of a large, academically-building, mostly sunken beneath the waves. Looking down, he saw that his body was glowing slightly blue, and when he set foot on the platform, none of those around seemed fit to notice. Like he wasn't even there. Looking around the large platform, he was caught off-guard as he saw dozens of reploids that looked almost exactly like Elpizo milling about, as though they were waiting for something. The only difference between them all was the color of their visible eyes and the subtle gradient in the dominant color of their attire. After a minute of sorting through the magenta-colored reploids, the dark-haired teen was able to catch sight of Elpizo at a window seat, looking curiously out the window towards the portion of the sunken building that rose up above the waves.

"Look, it's Harpuia," one reploid said as up in the heavens, a green craft with rotary blades headed towards the platform, a Model H-like reploid of slender build standing at the open doorway, eyes like that of a hawk observing all beneath him.

"So he really has been travelling with the current survey," another reploid said as the heli-carrier landed, the one known as Harpuia stepping down.

"If it involved even those guys from the Administration Bureau and the Hunters, it must be on a large scale. It's supposed to be very dangerous... a great treasure sleeping," a third reploid said in a hushed tone.

_Am I... dreaming about the past? _Neal asked as he walked up to one reploid and put his hand on his shoulder, only to pass through. _Is Elpizo projecting his past into my mind? But if so, then for what reason? _he asked.

"Hey, you! Would you stop that chatter over there?" Elpizo said coming up to the three out of nowhere, inadvertently walking straight through Neal while Harpuia was ordering the supply team to unload crates from his craft. "For an information facility from the previous age that kept the prototypes to have been discovered here is extremely unusual," he continued, Harpuia in the background ordering all involved to avoid taking independent action and report any situations to the other Hunters. "It is natural that Master Harpuia, representing Master X's administration from the scientific branch, would come to supervise on-site. Actually, he should consider ig an honor... heheheheheh..." he trailed off evily, causing a chill to run up Neal's spine.

The scene then suddenly changed as the whirring and grumbling of a bulkhead rang in Neal's ears, the teen looking around to find himself walking down an old corridor, his legs carrying him forward of their own volition. It was minute, but he could feel the waves swaying against the side of the compound, the dripping of water from the ceiling to the floor and the flickering of fluorescent lights above painting an image of a facility long lost to the elements, and only recently re-discovered.

"The electricity is working... here?" a blue-clad version of Elpizo asked as he and a small group of like-reploids walked through Neal and down the hall, proving that he was nothing more then an illusion in the world around him.

"It looks like a huge library," Elpizo said walking by, Neal following them to a large chamber that looked like every electronic library he'd been to in the past, but a lot larger, and somehow more... complete.

"Whoa... There's an incredible number of doors... What could so many rooms possibly- H-hey!" a green-clad Elpizo suddenly cried as the reploid himself walked up to one of the doors they passed. One door of many.

"At the time, I had no idea what I was doing," Elpizo's voice narrated once again as he walked down a new corridor, this time alone. "That I would wander as though guided by something into the deepest data room and eat of the forbidden fruit that was the fragments of history sealed away in the darkness... That reality would spread out unbidden before my eyes, and lift the veil..." Elpizo continued as Neal found himself enthralled, figuring that if given the opportunity, he would not hesitate to find out the truth about the potentially-false world he lived as a part of.

The next moment he found himself in a darkened room, colored with purple steel walls with electric blue lighting affixed to the walls, air vents visible on the ceiling. What looked like four generators were set to the sides of the room, all of which connected to a light green-screened console, a number of red and blue cables exiting it and leaving the room. Neal found himself walking forward alongside Elpizo, step-by-step as he moved towards "the forbidden fruit", the beurocratic reploid typing in a few keys before lines of code flickered across the screen, re-formatting themselves into coherent images, illuminating the room slightly more than before.

"What is this data room? Ah... aah! This-this is... the huge power that led the world to destruction! Dark Elf..." Elpizo spoke in awe as the image of a round, cherubic-looking being with golden and neon green wings at its back appeared, looking as though it were about to be swallowed up by a multi-eyed creature flat as paper, colored blue with red edges, the ends of its body coming up into points like those you'd find on a crown. "The above-first-degree war criminal, Doctor Weil..." he then said as the image changed to a man whose head was in a conical orange tank, his white hair billowing upward, the upper half of his body encased in white bone-like armor, while the lower half of his body was cloaked similarly to the thing that gave rise to the Dark Elf. "The end of the Elf Wars..." he then said as a blood and rust-colored battlefield, littered with thousands upon thousands of reploid and human bodies appeared before them, with more reploids similar to the ones from Plaza 7, only without legs, moving into battle, and at their head, a _massive _white and black-armored reploid with a purple cross-shaped sword, a black helmet, and a purple plume flowing down its back. "The operation to completely control Reploids…" the image then changed to a gold-clad version of the white-and-black reploid from before hovering within a massive harness, multiple wires connecting its head coming into view, the first-degree war criminal Doctor Weil overseeing the proceedings. "This is Master X! What... what are they fighting against...?" Elpizo asked as an image of who was likely the reploid Model X was based off of appeared on the screen, an image of the reploid that Model Z was based off appearing soonafter. "Omega...? What – what is this record?-! I've never seen or heard anything like this!" he cried as another image of the white and black-armored giant reploid appeared on-screen, the image of a monstrous three-headed reploid colored white, black, red, and blue set behind. "That reminds me... that at the research facility in Area 7, the Baby Elves from the time of the great war are stored..." Elpizo said resting his hands on the control panel. "Huh? W-what! An overflow? History is rewinding..." Elpizo said as the screen suddenly went black, lines of green cored forming various errors and failed reboot sequences running across the screen in an ancient format the human teen could not comprehend as the screen became nothing but a jumble of neon green code. "The Maverick Wars..." he then said as an image of a gleaming city much, _much _larger than Cinque Ville appeared on-screen, then in the midst of a missile bombing. "The Sigma Antibody Program..." images of a line of muscular, bald mechaniloids marched forward from beyond a wall of flame with glowing red eyes. "Mother Elf... light, saving the world... the birth of hope..." the cherubic Cyber Elf appeared on-screen once more, even as alarms from the console blared in his ears. "This is... Project Elpis!" he said as countless blueprints for a massive, layered city appeared, appearing as though it were capable of housing millions, if not _billions_ all in one place.

"You! What are you doing over there?-!" a familiar voice demanded, Neal nearly leaping out of his skin as he and Elpizo whirled around, coming face-to-face with an irate-looking Harpuia as he strolled towards them. "What's the matter... What are you trembling at? Like I said, you were only supposed to gather data..." Harpuia said in a condescending tone as he walked up to the console and shut off the alarm. "Someone like you, even if you were just interested and following your disgraceful curiosity, shouldn't know pointless things," he said, causing Neal to lash out only to stumble through. "It doesn't matter. Forget everything you have seen."

"Serial number... TK-31," Elpizo's voice narrated once again as the world faded to black around Neal.

* * *

><p>"<em>TK... 31..." <em>Neal murmured from his bed as he rolled off, falling from the sheets and landing on his face with a low _**thud **_that rung throughout the room, immediately jostling the youth from his slumber as his eyes darted about, finding himself once more on the Grand Nuage, the sun having hardly risen in the distance. _All that... was a dream? But... it felt so real... Elpizo... TK-31... _he trailed off as he looked to the nightstand, Model E sleeping or rather, on _standby_ to conserve whatever energy he spent. For all intents and purposes, the Biometal were self-sustaining, though moving about on their own expended a lot of energy, hence why their Chosen would always keep them close at hand._ That's right. If we're going to be heading out into the world, I'm going to require a means of protecting myself. I won't always have the liberty of using my Biometal, considering it will be difficult to remain inconspicuous with half my face covered and a glowing energy sword._

Heading to the dresser to get an open coat for where he intended to go, he was pleasantly surprised to find the visor that Aile had purchased for him, a small note underneath wishing him luck accompanying it.

"That's right. If we're going to be traveling through the Outlands, then I'm going to need some eye protection," he said snapping the elastic band into place on the back of his head, adjusting the polarity on the visor so it only cut out 25% of the light that went through it. Satisfied with that and wanting to get an early start, he headed out to get a quick breakfast before notifying one of the Chief Operators where he'd be going in case Prairie wasn't up yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Mega Man ZX Advent Soundtrack – Den of Hunters<strong>

"So this is the Hunter's Camp huh?" Vent asked as he stepped out of the camp's Transerver Station and into the morning sun, having shown his Guardian license to a girl by the name of Nana before being allowed into the camp. The Hunters made a living by searching for lost technology and hunting down dangerous Mavericks or Irregulars for bounties, the differences between that two that Mavericks were the term given to dangerous Mechaniloids while Irregulars were the term given for dangerous Reploids and even _H__umans_. With how similar the two were, Humans and Reploids were almost indistinguishable, so instead of Irregulancy being seen as a "malfunction", nowadays it is instead seen as a "medical condition". All that aside, if the Hunters faced Mavericks and Irregulars on a frequent basis, then it was possible they would know where to get some high-quality, maybe even military-grade weaponry.

Weapons, however, were not the only reason he was there. After hearing about his... episode, and how two Hunters as well as Chosen Ones by the name of Ashe and Grey were able to help stop him, he also wanted to thank them for keeping him from hurting anyone innocent, which given his... _mindset_, at the time. With that in mind as the sun rose on the horizon, he made his way through the camp, meeting a plethora of colorful characters along the way as he asked around for Ashe's home. Hunters just-starting-out would use tents until they could afford to rent a more permanent lodging, which was usually a repurposed storage crate or such. After a while, he was finally able to make it towards the Hunter Ashe's humble abode, a medium-sized shipping crate with a re-purposed door on the front.

_So this is where Ashe and Grey live, huh? _Neal asked himself as he knocked on the door, a little surprised by the answer he got in return.

"Door's open. Come on in," a relaxed, partially-familiar feminine voice called from the other side, Neal getting on the pressure sensor beneath the doormat before the door slid open, the sight of the Hunter's humble abode greeting him.

The room itself, being a modified shipping crate, had gunmetal gray walls, though a few windows on the sides and a recently-added skylight added some natural light to the dwelling space. The floor was covered with a rust red carpet, frayed at the edges, but still useful. To the far left of the place was a metal bunk bed with yellow and orange sheets, while at the back of the room was what looked like a small kitchen with sink, fridge, and washer. To his immediate left was a TV with a set of bunny ear antennae made of what appeared to be aluminum clothes hangers, and situated beneath it was what appeared to be a salvaged gaming console, a few cases scattered around the room, mostly FPS from what he could tell by the illustrations. Taking in the room for a few seconds, he then turned to the rooms two, or _three_, occupants excluding himself.

At the back of the room tending to a clothesline that held a brown leather bandoleer, an orange and red-accented jacket, and an orange white-bordered towel with the Hunter insignia in the corner was a silver-haired reploid boy with neon green eyes, a small scar on the side of his jaw beneath his left. He was garbed in a purple bodysuit with an orange section at his chest, over which he wore a set of red pants with white bands at the thighs, a brown leather belt with a silver buckle around his waist. On his wrists he wore orange wristbands with like-colored belts going around his forearms, thick orange bracers around his ankles while attached to the feet of his jumpsuit were white bubbly soles and a yellow disk with a rectangular indention at the top of each foot.

His attention then turned to the girl who let him in, who at the moment was sitting on a burgundy couch with metallic silver accents, dutifully polishing a gun in a reclined position, a portable music player hooked into her Ear Pieces*1*. The girl had bluish silver hair with two blocky lochs framing her face, some bangs between her jade green eyes with the rest of her hair pulled into a ponytail at the top of her head with a red band connected to the red headband that circled around her head. Like the silver-haired boy in the back, she was wearing a purple bodysuit, though over it she wore a loose-fitting orange tank top, a pair of white cargo shorts, and a pair of red rubber sandals over her feet, her hands bearing purple white-fingered gloves while there were thick red bands around her wrists. With a pillow supporting her lumbar, she looked towards him with a friendly expression, though the way she was now holding the gun she was polishing told him that if he didn't explain himself first before entering, he'd get a faceful of plasma.

The last occupant of the room was currently resting atop a boxful of guns at the girl's feet, and while to some it would come off as an ornament, Neal immediately recognized it as a biometal. Shaped like a pointed W with the bottom tangents coming together in a point, the top and bottom quadrands were purple while the two side ones were white, giving the impression of horns. The Biometal's _face _was diamond-shaped and coming out to a point, the top half colored red with a silver bolt on the _forehead_, the lower half white, with a pair of light green optics looking back at him. Scattered around its resting place on the floor were some gun parts, some ammo clips, a pair of orange white-heeled white-soled shoes with white ankle bands, and an orange red-handled toolbox in the girl's reach.

"So, what can I do ya for?" the silver-haired girl asked as she seemingly stopped polishing her gun before lazily pointing it at him. "You know, you look familiar. Have we ever met? Before today I mean," she said looking him over. To her, all she saw was a dark-haired teen whose hair went to his waist, currently dressed in a green trench coat with what looked like the Guardian insignia on the shoulder, a pair of white cargo pants over his black bodysuit, shoes black with white soles and silver accents. His eyes were colored cerulean like the sea, and he had a small scar under his left eye.

_Nice place. It's homey, _Neal thought as he looked around.*2* "You're Ashe, right?" he then asked. "My name's Neal. You may not recognize me because you can see both halves of my face now," he said covering the right half of his face.

"Oh, I remember you now. You're that _crazy _person from a while back, though your face isn't as disfigured as your mask led me to believe," the silver-haired girl, AKA Ashe, said as she swung her legs around before rising to her feet. "So, you get better or what?"

"I'm better, I swear," the dark-haired teen said nervously. "Can I come in?"

"Sure. Make yourself at home. Just don't do anything _I _wouldn't do," she said waving him over, walking over to the clothesline before pulling the jacket and bandoleer off, the latter which she inserted her blaster into. "So, what do you need my help with?" she asked as she threw herself back over the couch, grabbing a remote from the floor before she began flipping through the channels. Despite the archaic means of connecting to the airways, the aluminum rabbit ears were doing so surprisingly well.

"The reason I'm here is two-part actually," Neal replied, getting an _"Oh?"_ from Ashe while Grey kept his distance. "First, I wanted to say... thanks, for helping me calm down the other day," he apologized as he scratched the back of his head. "Second, I'm in need of a firearm so I was wondering if you knew where I could get one. I have a bit of money on me, but I don't want to spend too much needlessly if I can help it."

"_Whelp_..." Ashe grunted as she finished flipping through the channels, growing bored of what was on before shutting it off. "If you're looking for guns, then obviously there's some to be found in Hunter's Camp. However, most of the ones that aren't in use have already been used as salvage for parts."

"So then I should go elsewhere?" Neal asked.

"Yeah," Ashe said as she slipped her feet from her sandals before putting her shoes on. "Grey, finish up over there. We're heading out," she called over her shoulder as she reached down into the box and snagged the W-shaped Biometal before slipping it into her pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>Mega Man ZX Soundtrack – Awake - Prologue Version<strong>

Meanwhile back on the Grand Nuage, Prairie awoke with a soft yawn as the sun's rays entered her plush, toy-filled room through the window. In actuality, she had been a _child _for quite a few decades before Ciel, who at the time had a mostly mechanical body, constructed her current "teenage frame". While in temperance she changed, the one thing that didn't was her love of the color pink, and the plush toys that filled her room. Even after all this time, she couldn't bring herself to change anything about her humble abode, and considering she wasn't getting any _older_, she saw no real reason to. A part of her mind told her that Neal would think her too feminine if he saw the state of her room, but the more logical part told her that he was the kind of person who would accept her for _any _shortcomings. After all, if he wasn't intimidated by her age, and was willing to be with a Reploid instead of a nice _Human _girl, then it was likely this would only be a minor roadbump, should their relationship blossom into anything... more.

Rolling out of bed in her pink PJ's, she went over to the nightstand before picking up a brush and began running it through her blonde locks, straightening them out until they flowed down her back like a cascade of gold that shone in the morning light. Rubbing her eyes a bit as she yawned cutely, she couldn't help but blush at the thought of what had transpired between her and Neal on the roof after his _episode_. She'd told him straight to his face that she was interested in him, even when he knew she was a century's old reploid. While reploids in this day and age were capable of living the same _quality _of life that humans did, as she was, even knowing what kind of person he was, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe the boy was intimidated by either her Commander status, or the fact that she was old enough to be his great-several-times-over _grand_mother. And then there was the whole debacle with Pandora coming into the picture. While she didn't necessarily _hate _the girl, or at least not after learning the circumstance for what she and her brother did, she always got this strange feeling in her gut whenever she saw the girl clinging to her Neal like a lost puppy.

_Her_ Neal? They'd only met a month ago at the _least_, and while they _had _shared their life's story with one another, con_fiding _in one another, she couldn't help but notice the bond that had formed between them. In addition to that, she saw the flushed look on his face, as well as the sliver of wanting, after she had kissed him that day on the deck and then simply left him like that. Shortly after getting her "teenage frame", Ciel had gone out of her way to introduce _girl talk _into their conversations whenever possible, and while her mindset was still that of a child's it didn't make any sense, here and now, things were slowly beginning to. While she also liked Vent and... Giro, that kind of _like _was different.

Giro, when he became a member of the Guardians in secret from his two charges, Vent and Aile, after being marked as the Chosen One for Model Z reminded her so much of her old friend Zero that it was scary. In fact, when they first met, she thought that Zero had merely put on a pair of magic spectacles, hiding himself from the world for several decades before strolling towards her that fateful day as though nothing had happened. Vent was kinda handsome back then, and he still was now, but the chemistry never developed between them. He was just too much like a kid for her tastes, and gave off that brotherly vibe alongside Aile, only the vibe was _sisterly _for obvious reasons. Neal on the other hand... he was something else. Maybe it was his unintended charisma, or the fact that he wasn't as blind as most were, but there was something about him that made her want to get to know him better.

Stretching the last of the kinks out of her back and shoulders, she proceeded to get dressed before slipping on her hat and walked to the bridge, sitting in her chair before it swiveled around, her stuffed cat at her side as always. At this moment the second Chief Operator, Tulip, was taking morning duty, whereas Gardenia and Marguerite were sleeping after signing off sometime last night. During times of low action, most of the ship's systems could be set to Autopilot and left at that, however it was Guardian policy that there was _always_ someone at the wheel. Metaphorically speaking of course.

"Tulip, anything to report?" Prairie asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," the bluette replied.

"I see. Has Ashe responded to my Request?" the blond asked.

"The message she received back was that she'd think on it," Tulip replied.

_Hm. I see. I may have to provide a bit more... incentive, in order to get her to join, _the blonde mused to herself before speaking up again. "Has anyone left the Grand Nuage in the past few hours?"'

"Aile and Pandora went out to get the latter some of her own clothing, and I believe Vent was more or less dragged along to carry what they buy. As for Neal, he said he was going to visit the Hunters Guild. Said something about some business he needed to resolve."

"I see," Prairie said with a nod before she got back to work, sorting through the different Maverick sightings as she tried to narrow down just where her resources were best focused.

* * *

><p>After the two Hunters known as Ashe and Grey had gotten everything together, the reploid boy carrying a shotgun-like blaster over his shoulder, Neal got ready to follow the two to where Ashe was leading him. To his confusion, the two megamerged into Model A form right in the middle of Hunter's Camp. To his added confusion, no one seemed to take any notice, as though they had seen it all before. As it turned out those of the Hunter's Guild <em>had <em>seen it before, up to the point where it didn't draw attention to the two anymore. After being urged to megamerge into his _own _form, Neal asked why only for Ashe to simply say-

"It saves a lot of walking that way."

Shrugging his shoulders, he megamgered into Model E form and followed behind the two who dashed through Hunter's Camp in Model A form. While the two of them received no attention, he himself did, and there were times when he wanted to go off the beaten path and correct the whole _pink _misconception. Honestly, how hard was it to tell the difference between pink and ma_gen_ta. Something he took the time to notice was that his new visor disappeared when he was in megamerged form. When he asked Model E _why_, he said that like the Cyber Elves and his personal effects, that they were all stored internally as energy. Taking his mind off of that since it would hurt his head to think on it too much, he got hsi mind back to the subject at hand. Ashe didn't appear to be slowing down in the least, so he followed behind, coming into a large plant-filled tower called, the Tower of Verdure.

**Mega Man ZXA Soundtrack – Twisted Vine**

It was at that point that Ashe said before she took him to where he could get a nice _modded _weapon, that he was going to have to show her what he was capable of on his own, and not when he was acting like the Devil Reploid incarnate. Feeling some old hostilities because of _how _he acted, most of which was blurry apart from a few sounds and images _-the majority Grey's girlish screams, whether he knew it or not-_, he decided to comply, travelling up the Tower of Verdure with Ashe and Grey behind him.

While to Ashe and Grey there wasn't anything too spectacular about him when he wasn't running around as the Devil Reploid incarnate, she had to admit that he could at the least, function on his own. When an enemy got too close to him, he'd lash out with a few stabs and a slash mixed in with his rapier-like weapon, while if the heavier enemies came up, he'd blast them back with some kind of metal knuckle buster. The weapon not too unlike that of Model F, but seemed more focused on punching a hole straight through the bad guys as opposed to sending them flying backwards. There were a few times when he missed a jump and he looked like he was about to fall, but then some green bird-like thing would appear behind his head and hoist him the rest of the way by the back of his shirt. However the little green bird was gone as soon as it appeared, so she couldn't exactly ask what was going on. After finally arriving at the very top, while she was satisfied with his performance, she wasn't _that _satisfied.

**Mega Man ZXA Soundtrack – Drifting Flow**

Making use of the nearby Transerver, the three decided to make their way through the Arctic Ice Floes a few miles outside the Hunter's Camp before making their way to the Oil Field. When the then-blond asked just _why _they were making such a detour, Ashe simply replied that she wanted to see a _little _more of what he could do before she decided to invest her time into helping him out. All things considered, it was nice moving through an Area without having to worry about fending off mechaniloids yourself. Neal seemed set on getting rid of anything within his reach, and while he never dropped below the water for the _alternate routes_, it was at the least understandable since he didn't have any means of moving under the water like she or Grey did.

For the most part he simply skated across the ice, using that rapier of his to change directions on the water surface so he wouldn't slip up. When the time came for the water-bound portion of their route, he took to it with less reluctance than she would've expected of a _new _Mega Man, using that metal knuckle buster to blast through the walls of ice that would come up, the shards of ice shredding any mechaniloids behind it. If anything that just showed she didn't want to be on the wrong end of that thing, which was called the Pile Bunker when she saw fit to ask. It was after they surfaced again that Ashe decided she'd seen enough, and that the group would make their way to their intended destination.

**Mega Man ZXA Soundtrack - Flashover**

All things considered, the Oil Fields hadn't changed much since she was last there. The sun was still glaring down on them, the sands were still sandy, the oil still burning, and wayward mechaniloids running about. This time the three of them handled anything that got too close to them as a team, and while the Pile Bunker was indeed powerful, it put Neal at risk of a counterattack from getting too close to his enemies, so she could understand why he wanted a tertiary weapon. Most likely anything projectile-based would work since he had his close-range bases covered. The only thing that the silverette wondered about was what their little trip would yield. The only reason that they didn't take the Transerver in the first place was because Neal didn't have the coordinates registered for _his_ use, and if he got lost in the desert because of her, it may affect her getting any future work from the Guardians. From what she heard they paid well for anything above and beyond the call of duty, and having Biometal, she figured she could still do what she did best. While she enjoyed the life of a Hunter, after working with Vent to stop the Ouroborous, she couldn't help but wonder what it was like to fight with someone watching your back when you didn't have to _pay _them to do so. Money only held out for so long when it came to joint missions, and since she had obtained Model A, Lazarus and Red had simply grown apart from her, Nicol having retired to the countryside with his folks after that whole debacle with the Ouroborous went down.

* * *

><p><strong>Mega Man ZX Soundtrack – Cinq Ville – <strong>**c'est notre espoir**

Meanwhile, after a significant cooldown from Neal's _episode_ in Cinq Ville, it was finally deemed _safe _for Aile, Vent, and Pandora to wander around the city since it was unlikely whoever Aeolus, Siarnaq, Thetis, and Atlas were working for were currently observing the city. With that in mind, Aile proceeded to drag Pandora throughout the town, much like she had with Lily and Prairie before, taking the girl through a number of stores and buying the girl a number of outfits. Aile's hand-me-downs just didn't suit the timid Pandora, who couldn't seem to make the brunette's old look work. While shopping, Vent was once more used as slave labor, as all males in the company of females were.

"How about this one?" Aile suggested, picking a top from the stand and handing it over for the greenette to look at.

Pandora wrinkled her nose slightly as she studied the garment that Aile had retrieved, the summer top far too skimpy and revealing for her liking. Though she, like everybody else wore full bodysuits underneath their clothing, Pandora had so far disliked the majority of clothing avaliable in the adult women's section and found their style unsuitable. Not to mention that their vibrant colors were much too bright for her liking, better suited for brighter-looking individuals like Prairie. Throughout her life, the greenette had always had a modest sense of fashion, and human clothing in the past was much more conservative compared to the rather... flaunting style that seemed all the rage these days.

Aile groaned as Pandora wordlessly placed the top back onto the rack like she'd done every time before, obviously not as keen on today's style of clothing as other people were.

"Come on, Pandora! There's got to be something you like around here. This is the third shop we've been in and you haven't liked anything so far," the female brunette groaned, feeling worn out already. Each and every shop had been met with the same attitude, Pandora scornfully eyeing the trendy new outfits before passing them by to look at something else. The greenete sighed, looking away nervously as other customers inside the shop appeared to be watching what was going on.

"I'm sorry Aile, these styles are just not for me. I've never worn such clothing before and I can't bring myself to like them much at all. I'll take them if that's all there is, but there must be different styles - and more clothing out there, than_ this_," she enunciated, holding up a tiny bikini between forefinger and thumb gingerly.

Aile sighed, wondering if perhaps Pandora was right. She didn't mind such clothing so much, but the majority of styles were best suited suited for the upcoming summer and they might just be too different for the reploid girl to get into right away. Frowning in concentration, Aile skimmed a few racks ahead, away from the brightly-colored outfits and towards the neutral coloured sets. Rummaging a few more racks ahead, the summer-style clothing faded away as early autumn outfits came into view, offering more varied styles than the thinner sets from before.

Flicking through several outfits that Pandora might be comfortable with, a flash of blue and white caught her attention, the clothing looking vaguely familiar somehow. Picking it up, Aile's shoulders drooped a little as she noticed the top came in two parts for it included a skirt, but she studied it more carefully and had the feeling that this one might not be discarded as quickly as the others had been.

"Hey, look at this one!" she said, as Pandora's eyes brightened. Taking the outfit, the greenette looked it all around carefully, noticing how different the style was compared to the others earlier. It was different to what she was used to as well, but the material was soft, not too thin or thick, and the colours were absolutely perfect. Seeing that Pandora was interested, Aile grinned and pointed to the changing rooms nearby.

"Changing room's just over there if you feel like trying it on," she said, winking to a semi-comatose Vent waiting nearby.

_Would Neal like how I look now? _Pandora thought a minute later with a light blush on her cheeks as she looked herself over from every angle in the mirror after slipping the new outfit over her bodysuit. For some reason, the thought of him staring at her as she was made her blush intensify.

* * *

><p>"That <em>*pant* <em>was exhausting," Neal panted as he entered the shade of the Raiders base interior. There wasn't a _lick _of shade in that desert, and the burning silos of oil didn't do anything to lower the temperature by a _long _shot. Of course, it wasn't _fossil fuels_. Those ran out during the 22XXs, prompting people to take alternative forms of energy more seriously. What was _actually _being burned from down there were remains of the mechaniloid, reploid, and _human _casualties that took place during the four-year period that took place at the end of the Maverick Wars; the Elf Wars. 90% of Reploids and 60% of humanity died during that war, and because mechaniloids possessed no sentience, they were not counted into the total casualty count. To this day with all the research done no one really _knows _how many people died back then, but the lowest acknowledged estimate was that there were 5,000,000 casualties per day, the highest being _8_,000,000 per day. This would mean that the number of casualties during the Elf Wars could've been anywhere between 7,300,000,000 and 11,680,000,000, though some speculated it was even _more _than that. Because such an attrocity had been seen as one of the bloodiest stains in history, and it would be inhuman to burn the oil-like remains as fossil fuels _-which wasn't even an option because internal combustion engines were no longer in circulation except for museums-_, the Oil Fields had been set up to "remove" the evidence. The Oil Fields weren't _always _desert, but the temperature spike caused all plantlife to deteriorate, and after decades of weathering, well, nature takes its course.

"Oh come on, it wasn't _that _bad," Ashe said as she and Grey demerged, Neal doing so too and wiping some sweat from his brow.

"You lead me around the nose for an _hour_," the dark-haired teen panted as he ran his fingers through his hair, which was now matted against his head. "This guy you're taking me to better be able to deliver," he said tiredly as he followed the two through the base. The layout was similar to the Grand Nuage, though he had to wonder just how many airships of that class were in circulation.

"Trust me, he _always _delivers," Ashe replied with a smirk.

"I think that's some kind of innuendo," Neal remarked, Ashe sputtering before the teen entered the bridge, only to find a half-dozen guns pointed at him a second later.

"Put your hands where I can see 'em," a man in red and purple clothing with yellow accents and a red white-horned helmet with white trim ordered as he and a half-dozen men in gast masks and yellow air-conditioned suits with yellow horned helmets pointed their weapons at him.

"Relax Wolff, the kid's with me," Ashe said stepping into the open.

"Ah, big sis, what can I do ya for?" the man asked as the Raiders at his side lowered their weapons.

"Devil Reploid in_carnate_ here needs a new gun, and you're the best supplier for his... _unique _needs," Ashe said leaning on the _'Devil Reploid incarnate's' _shoulder.

"Devil Reploid... incarnate?" one of the Raiders asked suspiciously as he looked at the dark-haired teen.

"Oh relax, he's off the crazy pills so he's as harmless as a fly," Ashe said dismissively.

"Weren't you the one who said Neal was 'tearing mechaniloids a new one left and right like it was going out of sty-" Grey asked before a hand was slapped over his mouth.

"Like I said. Harmless," Ashe enunciated.

"Well... I can't in clear conscience turn away a paying customer," the man known as Wolff said as he got up from his chair. "Come on. Let's get going to the storeroom and see what we've... got in stock."

* * *

><p><strong>Mega Man Zero Remastered Track - Intermission<strong>

"Ashe and Company, I present to you, the Raider's Private Department Store," Wolff said as opened a door at the end of the hall on the bottom floor, ushering everyone into a darkened chamber that they couldn't see into. "GUNS... "R"... US!" he presented as he flipped three switches in succession at each word, rows upon rows of guns, ammo, holsters, cleaning tools, and every gun-related product imagineable coming into light as each of the three rows of fluorescent lighting went up. Suffice it to say, this room was every gun enthusiast's wet dream.

"Sooo... Any of this stuff _legal_?" Neal asked looking away from the obviously-doctored _**TOYS **_**"R" US** sign hanging from their ceiling just above their heads. _I also happen to think that might be a safety hazard_, he said as he stepped out from under the potential hazard.

"You think I'd be selling this stuff if it were _hot_?" Wolff asked incredulously.

" . . . Yes," Neal answered plainly, face as straight as they came.

"Well, you've got me there kid," the Raiders' leader replied dismissively with a shrug of his shoulders. "Come on. I'll show you the best wares that we're runnin' right now," the man said ushering Neal towards one of the tables, leading him towards a large machine gun-like weapon. Most weapons nowadays were plasma-based because gunpowder-based ammunition was too tenuous to make, and its consistent unreliability against mechaniloid and even _reploid _armor required for standard weaponry to take a step into the twenty-third century. Plasma-based weapons either cooled down with heat sinks, or vented out the excess heat on their own.*3* "Right now our prime seller happens to be the Tommy Gun Revamped," he said showing off the large old-style-looking machine gun with a large circular magazine. "The current model is capable of spitting 5 rounds a second for 60 seconds before cooldown or reloading."

"No way I'm getting _this _through customs. Next," Neal said dismissively.

"Alright then..." Wolff sighed as he lead Neal over to another table, this one premiering a double-barreled shotgun-like weapon. "This Twin-Barrel Gun is capable of spraying Plasma-Grapeshot in a yard-wide spray, shredding everything in its path."

"No offense, but I'm trying to get my hands on something that _won't _require me getting right in the enemy's face for," Neal said once again dismissively. Of course, this was mainly due to the fact that Model E's armor didn't provide as _much _protection as the other Mega Man's armor did, so he wanted something mid to long-range if at all possible. He wasn't sure how useful a sniper rifle would be against a Mega Man or even one of those Golem mechaniloids, but as long as he could pop something from more than two yards, he wasn't complaining.

"Alright, how about _this _one," he said leading Neal towards a large Heavy Pistol-like weapon. "This baby here is the S&W 5000 Vulcan. It's predecessor, the 500 Magnum, was said to be able to take down anything with a pulse. _This _gun can take down anything living _and _mechanical."

"Impressive..." Neal said looking at the gun, finding nothing wrong performance-wise with the weapon until a crucial question came to mind. "But how's the recoil?"

"Um... Well... It has a lot more _kick_ than his predecessor to compensate for the additional power," he admitted nervously. At that point, the image of a miscellaneous Raider holding the gun, only for the front of his helmet to get smashed in after pulling the trigger, came to the forefront of Neal's mind.

"I... don't think that's the gun for me..." Neal admitted rubbing the back of his neck. "Got anything similar to a _bargain _bin in your _GUNS _"R" US department store?"

"Well, we have a few _second_-hand products in the back. Why do you ask?" Wolff asked.

"Bargain bins almost _always _have a hidden diamond in the rough," Neal answered. After a few seconds, Wolff lead him over to a large crate in the back of the store with enough space around it for people to walk around all sides. The crate of guns was similar to the one that Ashe had back in her home, only this one came to _waist_-level, and had a _lot _more guns. "So everything in this crate is second-hand priced?"

"Yeah. Prices start from 500 to 1000 EC," the Raider boss stated. "Of course since you're a friend of Ashe's and a first-time customer, we'll throw in a holster and some cleaning supplies for free. Heat Sinks on the other hand vary in price depending on weapon, but if you buy in bulk, I can get you a good deal."

"Because this stuff has to be fenced?" Neal quipped.

"Hey, at least it's cheaper than retail," Wolff quipped in return.

_Somehow I hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the ass later, _Neal grumbled to himself as he started sifting through the guns at the top of the box. The casings on most had dents and scratches on them, so he was hoping to avoid those if he could help it. The further down he got into the box, the Raiders setting the excess weaponry down in a pile off to the side so he could continue digging, the less damaged they got, though there were still quite a few scuffs and dents. Thinking that maybe going to a bargain bin for _guns _may not've been the most productive use of time, he was about to give up and check on some of the other items before his hand brushed against something in the bottom of the box. Looking back down, he spotted what appeared to be a hatch in the bottom of the crate, atop it a symbol similar to that of he one on the side of the Raider's ship, but slightly different. Looking at the inside of the crate, he could now see that it was alot older than what most would expect from a simple storage crate. Prying the hatch open, to his surprise he had come across a smuggler's hold, within which he found a gun unlike any he'd seen before.

The gun was a long-barreled pistol with a curved handle and a flat butt, the grip comprised of a hardy brown leather that felt cool to the touch, but not so much so. The body was smooth with rounded corners and colored yellow, a long gray barrel protruding outward at least six inches with a three-inch cylinder in place underneath, held in place by a pair of golden clasps. The rear and front sights were small, but despite its _build_, the gun was well-balanced, and looked like it packed alot of power.*4*

"You've been down there for an awful long time," Grey stated over his shoulder.

"You find something you like yet? I've got better things to do than play _chaperone _all day," Ashe added.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, _geez_," Neal groaned as he closed the hatch silently before bringing the gun he found up to view, spinning it on his finger a few times before taking aim, his left hand cupping the butt of the handle for stability. The balance was pretty good, though performance-wise he'd have to test it out and see whether it performed as good as it looked. Still, at the least it didn't have any noticeable scuffs, scratches, or dents, and it didn't look like an illegal model. In the past he _had _gotten a gun permit in case an emergency came up, but up until now he never had a weapon in his hands to use it on.

"Huh. Looks like an old model," Wolff noted as he looked at the yellow-plated weapon.

"Most likely," Neal said as he looked at the side of the gun where an engraving on the side caught his attention. It appeared to be the profile of a fox head, with nine mechanical-looking tails strewn behind it, almost like a signature. **Ancient Gun** the side read in thin, almost unnoticeable print. _Huh. Even the _name _sounds old, _the dark-haired teen noted as he weighed it in his hands. "Not too light, but not too heavy either," he noted as he weighed it in his hand. _That's strange. I don't see a heat exhaust vent anywhere on it. Could it be self-cooling? Maybe that's what the smaller barrel's for. It's certainly better than having the heat exhaust vent on the side of the gun where it could cook my hand._

"Better at least check if that thing works. There are a couple targets on that wall there that we use for target practice. There's nothing on the other side of that wall but desert, so fire away," Wolff said motioning to the wall to his right, a few circular hole-ridden disks of metal hanging from the ceiling, the wall behind it riddled with dents and plates of metal rivetted haphazardly at its surface.

"Alright. Let's see what this baby can do," Neal said as he held his right hand out, levelling the barrel with his gaze before he pulled the trigger, a thin yellow bolt shooting straight through the metal disk he was aiming at, as well as making a dent in the wall behind it, a tiny wisp of smoke rising from the fingertip-wide mark. "I'll _take _it!"

* * *

><p>After paying 1000 EC for the <em>Ancient Gun<em>, receiving a belt holster set behind the right hip bone _-the "4:00 position"- _which could be hidden inside his coat but drawn at a few moment's notice, as well as a few cleaning supplies to get him started, the group of three got ready to head back to Camp. Grabbing a snack from one of the vending machines before heading back to Hunter's Camp via Transerver, Ashe decided to give Neal one last test before letting him out of her sight.

"Hey Ashe, where are you taking me _this _time?" the dark-haired teen asked as he was lead off the beaten path.

"To see if you actually _do _know how to use those things," the silverette said as she guided him to a door at the side of a stone wall. Taking out a card key with the Hunter's insignia on it, she slid it through the scanner before they came to an enclosed space with a horizontal slat through the wall leading to a beautiful waterfall setting to their left. There were a couple of benches placed in the back of the chamber, while there were a few chairs placed towards the front.

"What is this place?" Neal asked looking around.

"Incoming!" Grey cried as a few Myterys*5* fluttered into view.

"Ah, so it's a firing range then," Neal said as he drew the yellow-plated gun with his right hand, balancing it with his left as he parted his feet, his left in front of the right. After taking aim with the front sight, he pulled the firing mechanism, the gun jerking back in his hand as a thin yellow beam of plasma jumped through the air. The shot narrowly missed its target, but he quickly took aim again, this time hitting the mark. The same happened with the other mechaniloids that fluttered forward, though each time he shot he was getting better. A few seconds later he'd shot the last down, spinning the gun on his finger before sliding it back into the holster at his hip. "So, is that it?"

"Yes. That's it. For Wave _One_," Ashe replied.

"Wave _what?_" Neal asked before looking out to the firing range again, seeing another wave of fluttering mechaniloids moving towards him, this one more numerous than the last. "Oh shit!" he cried as he quickly whipped out his pistol once more before he began firing anew, desperately trying to prevent the flying mechaniloids from overunning their position.

* * *

><p>The sun, setting in the distance, gave way to the night as the Grand Nuage soared above the Outlands. Prairie, in her commander's seat, observed the Transerver activity, waiting for Vent, Aile, Neal, and by extension Pandora to return. All had left for their own purposes, and while she knew they could handle themselves, she couldn't help but worry about them. If anything, they should've at the least given a call to hail their return, however, at the moment no such signs were evident.<p>

"Commander, we're getting four requests to enter the Grand Nuage through our Transerver. Guardian IDs state that Chosen 02, 03, and 04 are among those on hailing frequency," Gardenia announced.

"I see," Prairie said as she tapped a few buttons on her chair, a monitor showing a live feed of the Transerver Room flickering into view in front of her. Looking at the recently added Transervers, totalling three in total, two of the devices lit up as four figures, Vent, Aile, Neal, and Pandora, all stepped off the platforms. "Chosen 02, 03, 04, and Pandora, please report to the bridge immediately for debriefing," she announced into the mic, the four nodding before heading out of the room, the commander swivelling the chair around so she would be facing the four when they entered.

"Commander Prairie," Aile said coming into the bridge with Vent, and Neal in tow, Pandora hiding at her right side. "Chosen 02, 03, and 04 reporting for debriefing," she said giving a salute while Pandora looked nervously around to Neal.

"At ease. The situation doesn't call for such posturing," Prairie said reassuringly. "Might I ask what each of you got accomplished today?"

"Well, we managed to get Pandora some clothing that wasn't mine," Aile replied with a grin.

"I assume Vent became a pack mule for everything you bought?" the blonde asked turning to Vent, who at the moment had set a number of bags down on the floor as he popped the kricks out of his back.

"Quite," Aile returned. "For your viewing pleasure, _Neal_," she said turning to the dark-haired teen, who at the moment was wondering why she was addressing _him_. "I introduce, Pandora's new look!" she announced as she pushed the greenette out from behind her and into view, the girl bashfully holding down the front hem of her skirt and nervously glancing at Neal. Her outfit was similar to the one she had worn before, but with a few cosmetic changes to give her outfit a more "modern" look.

Before where her outfit was a one-piece dress, her attire was now divided into a sleeveless jacket and skirt, showing off a lot more of her bodysuit's midriff, something she was nervously trying to cover up. Beneath was her yellow wristbands she wore white forearm length gloves with black fingers, her skirt starting a few inches above her hips was a tad longer as well, stopping at around mid-thigh, whereas before it was a short-skirt. Her sleeveless jacket was also opened in the front like Aile's was, though her chest was kept from being com_pletely _exposed by the top clasps of her yellow-lined collar being closed. While her previous, _outdated _look would draw attention to the greenette, _now _her attire would draw attention to her for all the _right _reasons. Something that caused Neal a small deal of uncertainty.

_Wait... Why do I feel like that? _the dark-haired teen asked.

"So... What do you think?" Pandora asked as she spun around, giving Neal a good look front to back.

"Y-You look great," Neal stammered awkwardly, the blonde behind him grumbling beneath her breath, but quickly composed herself.

"So Neal, I hear you went by the Hunter's Camp this morning. Is there a reason it took you so long to get back?" she asked, a little upset that Neal had been looking at the greenette in the same way he had her when she came out of that dressing room wearing that pine green and white-lace dress.

"Well, I would've been back sooner, but Ashe kinda led me around by the nose for her own benefit," the dark-haired teen chuckled nervously. "However, it was not for naught, as I was able to get..." he said opening up his cape. "This," he announced as he drew the _Ancient Gun _with a flourish. "Say what you will about the Raiders, but they have some great stuff."

"I'm assuming you went out of your way to get a weapon from an external source because you didn't want anything that would trace back to the Guardians," Prairie stated.

" . . . Yes," Neal replied after a moment's pause. _Now _that was the reason he'd gone out, but to tell the truth he'd gone out of his way to get a shooting weapon because he simply forgot he could've gone down to the armory and requi_sitioned _one.

"I'll trust that you had reason to do what you did," Prairie nodded in recognition. "Now, Neal, something we need to discuss about you taking part in evidence and resource acquisition," she said in a serious tone. "We're too understaffed at the moment for you not to participate, and while I know this is asking alot of you in the first place… Do you feel confident in your ability to combat Pseudoroids, and if the situation calls for it, the other Mega Men as well?"

***Mega Man Zero Remaster Track: Idea- Resistance Force**

"In all honesty... I don't know if I _am _ready," Neal responded.***** "However, if I don't, then we may not be able to stop what's on the horizon, and more people like Lily, who have lost loved ones, will be created all across the world. This isn't about whether I _can _do this or not," he said clenching his right fist and holding it to his heart. "It's what I _have _to do. Serpent killed my parents, and I was unable to do anything," he declared, Vent and Aile's eyes widening at his knowledge of that. "But... Here and now, with what meager power I have, I can finally make a difference. It is for that reason that I will fight. Not only for myself, but for everyone around me. To my final breath, if I must!"

" . . . I see. So then you really _will _go out into the world and fight, won't you?" Prairie asked, though was a tad uncomfortable with how callously he was throwing around all this _'final breath' _business.

"Too many people have died because of men like Serpent and Albert, who had their run of the world because of where they stood above society. If I can save the life of even _one _human from a war they know nothing about, then I will," he said resolutely as he grasped Model E in his hand.

"So... If you really _are _going to fight, and you'll explain how you know about Serpent _later_," Aile reminded. "Who will be going _with _you?"

"Yeah. You might not be my _favorite _person in the world, but if you ask me to, I'll watch your back," Vent stated.

"What about _Aile_?" Neal asked. "Isn't it kinda your job to, you know, hold her _hand_?"

"It's like you said before. Aile and I won't be together forever, and I need to have faith in her ability to function on her own, so whether you need either one of us to watch your back, I won't complain," the brunette said as he scratched the back of his neck.

_Vent... For a moment, you sounded just like Giro, _Aile thought to herself.

"While I am glad that you both want to back me up," Neal stated. "Your teamwork is too good to be broken up, and we're going to need as much power as we can get if we want to save this world from whatever may be around the corner. Besides, there is a _fourth _among us who can tap into the power of Biometal and change the world for the better," he said resolutely before turning to his left. "Pandora, I know this may be asking alot of you, but even if it means coming into conflict with your brother, will you watch my back for me when it comes time for me to go into the outside world?" he asked holding his hand out.

"M-Me?" Pandora asked nervously.

"Pandora, I may be new to this whole Mega Man thing, but you've been at it for alot longer than me. Vent and Aile already have the teamwork required to get the job done, but if I break that up, we'll be set back weeks or even months; time that we may not have. However, you and I both have _new _Biometal, and it may be possible for us to work as a team and do what it is that we can," Neal reasoned. "If you can't bring it upon yourself to fight your brother, then I'll simply have to become strong enough so you won't _have_ to. If need be, I'll become strong enough so that I can save him, and so the two of you can be a family again."

_"Neal's really on a roll isn't he?" _Vent asked, only for Aile to _"Shush" _him.

"I... I don't know what to say," Pandora said embarassingly as she tried to hide her blushing face. The way he spoke towards her with such drive, such _passion_, it made butterflies flutter about in her stomach and her face heat up. Of course, that may've been why he earned the moniker, the Passionate Mega Man, even if only self-proclaimed. The way he thought of her so highly, and would go out of his way to not only make it that she did not have to fight her brother if she did not want to, but to also _save _him so that the two of them could be a family again. "Neal!" she suddenly said facing him. "You have done such good by me that I can never repay you. However, I will do what I can to help in this war. Not only because I owe you for the life I can lead now, but for everyone here on the Grand Nuage, and so that people like my brother and I will never be born into this world!"

"I think she's on the bandwagon," Model E said from his place on Neal's chest, the teen stuffing him back into the inside pocket as he composed himself.

"Well, um, I may have gotten a little carried away there, but..." Neal said nervously, only now realizing how riled up he got. "Commander, with your permission, I would like to take Pandora under my care during the upcoming mission."

" . . . Very well then. I will allow it," Prairie said after a minute's pause, swallowing her pride and casting aside her own desires for the benefit of the mission. "Pandora," she said facing the greenette. "Will you do what is necessary for the sake of the mission? Make any sacrifices required of you, even if it is the ultimate one?" she asked resolutely.

"I will," Pandora said without a moment's hesitation.

"Very well then," Prairie said as she swiveled around her chair, typing on the console as the machinery at her side whirred. "By the power vested in me by the first Commander of the Guardians, Ciel Light, I do hereby induct you into the ranks of the Guardians, and assign you the codename… Chosen 04," she said as a plastic card with Pandora's face and the number **04** on it slid out of the machine at her side. "I trust that you will not betray the trust that neither Neal or myself have placed in you," she said facing the girl, Vent and Aile not having seen the Commander be so serious since she herself had officially inducted them into the ranks of the Guardians six years ago.

"I will not. That, I do so solemly swear," Pandora said resolutely.

"Very well then. Glad to have you on the team," Prairie said extending her hand to the greenette, who took the blonde's hand and shook on it, fire burning in both their eyes.

* * *

><p>That night, like the one before, Neal's mind was assaulted by fantastical dreams. Telling the tales of a world long passed, from the perspective of but a single gear in the great machine. The very machine that hid the truth of the world from all who lived in it. Those who lived in blissful ignorance at the expense of their own creations, the reploids, who were meant to be <em>partners <em>of mankind, but were instead treated no better than garbage.

"After the survey, I returned to Neo Arcadia and would have spend a week there," TK-31's voice echoed as a massive shadow loomed over Neal. Looking up, he saw a massive alabaster-colored tower with elements of Greek architecture rising into the heavens, parting the clouds as they passed. Going to and fro were massive iron trains colored rust red, and gleaming cities stretched out in every direction. "During an ordinary day passing peacefully, I felt like that incident was nothing more than some kind of hallucination, as though it had been an illusion projected by signal noise in my memory banks. Yes, no matter what I had seen, it was completely impossible for my feelings about Neo Arcadia to change at all."

_So... This is the lost city of Neo Arcadia, before it was destroyed at the end of the second Maverick Wars,_ Neal said looking around. All in all, the place resembled Cinque Ville, and that only served to unsettle him. Taking in all he could as the scenery began to change, he then found himself in a large office comprised entirely of metal walling, flooring, and ceiling, a few control panels scattered throughout with a large monitor showing logistics set into one of the walls. Sitting in one of the chairs was TK-31, as well as another reploid beside him. This one had dark blue hair and wore what appeared to be safari and survival gear.

"Hey, don't you think that the energy quotas here have become more strict?" the khaki-clad reploid asked.

"We Administration Bureau Reploids are treated well despite that. I have no complaints," TK-31 returned plainly, as though he truly had completely disregarded what he had seen before.

"Hmph. That isn't all. The Irregular arrest rate has risen 8%. There has never been such an increase... until now," the reploid trailed off. "There's a lot of talk that there were no abnormalities in the group that was retired. Did you hear? The group that escaped staged an armed uprising, and engaged in Resistance act-"

"What are you trying to say!-? Just who are you...?" TK-31 asked the suspiciously-acting reploid.

"I'm HE-22. I managed environmental preserves from the pre-war days on the Environmental Bureau," the reploid answered.

"Preserves? Oh yeah... you presented the report on that survey."

"Yeah. I made the presentation. That... submerged city was deleted from the records. You must notice it to. Something is happening... it's reached a very dangerous level."

"Hey! If you keep talking like that, I'll report you to the police!" TK-31 snapped.

"You don't get it! What is happening lately... to the Reploids involved in that survey..." HE-22 trailed off, the doors to the workspace sliding open moments later, an air-type reploid with green armor as well as a half-dozen armed guard-type reploids storming the room.

"Nobody move! This is a warrant from the Hachishinkan*6*," Harpuia shouted as he stormed the room, sabers at the ready. "Serial number TK-31. You have been designated as an Irregular for treasons against the state. I'm taking you into custody."

"M-Me? An Irregular...?" TK-31 gaped as his back hit the wall, completely unbelieving of the charges put against him.

"We will regard any who resist as Irregulars and retire them he-" was as far as Harpuia got before an explosion suddenly went off behind him, alarms blaring madly and spreading chaos about. "What?-! The Resistance!" he cried out as the sounds of pistol fire could be heard, screams of panic diverting Harpuia's attention away from TK-31.

"TK-31! This way!" HE-22 called out as he opened a side door, the Environmental Bureau reploid running in without a moment's hesitation, TK-31 shortly behind him.

**Mega Man Zero Remastered Soundtrack: Idea – Imminent Storm - Uneasy Arrange**

"I... treason? No... Neo Arcadia thinks I... thinks I...!" TK-31 stammered as he was led away by HE-22 down a maintenance hatch, Neal's senses assaulted by the smell of chemicals that were _not _environmentally-friendly moments later as he followed TK-31 and HE-22 into what looked like an industrial sewer, green... liquid, flowing slowly causing the smell to stagnate.

"Looks like we got away. Hey, keep it together, TK-31! It's all right," HE-22 said reassuringly. "The Intelligence you have will be indispensable for freeing our comrades who will be retired on false pretenses. We've been watching carefully for an opportunity to get you out, since you are acquainted with Neo Arcadia's Internal conditions and participated in that survey. First, let's get out of here. We'll set up a base of operations. We'll collect the Resistance members scattered around and make preparations for a rebellion," he said explaining as the two walked down one of the walkways, TK-31 nodding his head before stopping a few minutes later.

"First... there's still something I have to do here. Let's head to the research facility in Area 7."

"Area 7...? But that's crazy! In the middle of this tight security?-!" HE-22 asked incredulously, looking at TK-31 as though he were a madman.

"I want to find out what's going on there! That's why we have to!" TK-31 said as he began moving off the beaten path down another tunnel in the sewers, HE-22 shaking his head and sighed deeply before following the magenta-clad reploid.

"What... are you saying is there? Hey! Are you listening to me?-! TK-31!-!"

"Heheheheheh... Stop calling me by my serial number," TK-31 ordered in return. "My name is really... Elpizo! I am the one who was chosen to become the hope of all the Reploids being oppressed by Neo Arcadia! To do that, Baby Elves... I'll need... your power! That's right... power... more power!-!"

* * *

><p>"Uwah!" Neal cried as he jolted up out of bed, shaking his head as he looked out the window. Like the night before, the sun had hardly risen in the distance, though this time he wasn't the only one to wake up.<p>

"Neal, are you alright?" Lily asked coming around the curtain, wearing a pair of pink fuzzy slippers and an oversized blue T-shirt.

"I'm alright. Just..." he trailed off as he looked toward Model E on the nightstand. "A weird dream I suppose."

"Neal, is everything okay?" Pandora asked as she came around the curtain. At the moment she wore a blue sleep shirt and matching fuzzy slippers, though that barely did to hide the white and green pinstripe panties she wore.

"I-I'm fine," Neal said whirling around with a red face. "Um, not to sound insulting or anything, but maybe you should wear longer shirts when you're sleeping," he said embarrassingly.

"Huh? Why?" Pandora asked with her head tilted to the side.

"Well... I can kinda see your pinstripe panties," the dark-haired teen said nervously before clamping his hands over his mouth when he realized he said that out loud, the greenette looking down to her state of dress before she pulled the front of her shirt down, face as red as a traffic light before she ran behind the curtain with a lout _'Eep!'_.

"What's Pandora so embarrassed about?" Lily asked innocently.

"You won't understand until you're older," Neal said as he crawled back into the bed, pillow over his eyes as he attempted to catch a few more hours of sleep before breakfast. However, it didn't help that the image of an innocent-looking teenage girl with budding curves and white panties with stripes that matched her hair color continued to assault his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<br>On note of Neal's dreams involving TK-31/Elpis/Elpizo, these are taken from the Mega Man Zero Remastered Soundtracks: Telos soundtracks, **_**Record 1: Clockwork Apple**_** & **_**Record 2: Irregular Passion**_**, both of which detail Elpizo's slow descent into madness, but not before his role as leader of the Resistance in Mega Man Zero Three.**

**Also, I'd like to take the time to thank Kuraselache for helping me come up with so many fresh new ideas for this story, Pandora's "updated" attire being one of them. If you can, check out her story _** Mega Man ZX Aspects of Omega: Remade**_**. It's quite good, and only going to get better. It's a re-write, but like mine, it's a com**_**plete **_**overhaul of the original.****

****For the 5,000,000 to 8,000,000 a-day casualty figures for the four-year Elf Wars, canonically, 60% of humanity and 90% reploidkind perished during the Elf Wars, so such figures can only make sense. Given the grade of weapon tech during the 21XXs, it only makes sense that such figures, such a thing only makes sense. ****

**One more thing: In terms of currency, it's never outright stated how it works in the ZX & ZXA series, but I've been working it through with my Beta, Kuraselache, and we've decided on an exchange rate between Energy Crystals and American Currency. ****_1 EC = $4_ More exposition on how the monetary system in ZX works will become available in later chapters.**

**Footnotes:  
><strong>***1* In the Mega Man ZX and ZXA World, due to the Equality Laws, Humans and Reploids are nearly indistinguishable apart from the "Reploid Brands" on their foreheads. My thought on the Ear Pieces they have are replacements for human's ears, while reploids have them attached to resemble humans more. Aeolus is seen wearing earrings on his, and the character art shows Ashe with an MP3 player hooked **_**into **_**her Ear Pieces, so I'm to assume accessorizing or inclusion of listening devices is common.**

***2* The sight that Neal comes upon when arriving at Ashe's house is reminiscent to the mouse pad that came with the Mega Man ZX Advent soundtrack CDs (Japan). The only difference is that Grey's present instead of Vent.**

***3* Think the Ammo System from Mass Effect 2 if a clear enough image isn't already in your mind.**

***4* Axl's final and best weapon from Mega Man X: Command Mission, only acquirable after defeating Ninetails.**

***5* Round one-eyed mechaniloids that flutter about but die suddenly. Due to this fact, details are scarce, and it is uncertain if they are truly Mechaniloids at all.**

***6* Hachishinkan translates into the "Eight Gentle Judges", those who, before becoming Brainwashed by Weil, served as the Judge, Jury, and Executioner for Neo Arcadia's judicial system.**


	16. The Plan

**Last time on Mega Man ZXA: Rebirth Redux…**

_"Uwah!" Neal cried as he jolted up out of bed, shaking his head as he looked out the window. Like the night before, the sun had hardly risen in the distance, though this time he wasn't the only one to wake up._

_"Neal, are you alright?" Lily asked coming around the curtain, wearing a pair of pink fuzzy slippers and an oversized blue T-shirt._

_"I'm alright. Just..." he trailed off as he looked toward Model E on the nightstand. "A weird dream I suppose."_

_"Neal, is everything okay?" Pandora asked as she came around the curtain. At the moment she wore a blue sleep shirt and matching fuzzy slippers, though that barely did to hide the white and green pinstripe panties she wore._

_"I-I'm fine," Neal said whirling around with a red face. "Um, not to sound insulting or anything, but maybe you should wear longer shirts when you're sleeping," he said embarrassingly._

_"Huh? Why?" Pandora asked with her head tilted to the side._

_"Well... I can kinda see your pinstripe panties," the dark-haired teen said nervously before clamping his hands over his mouth when he realized he said that out loud, the greenette looking down to her state of dress before she pulled the front of her shirt down, face as red as a traffic light before she ran behind the curtain with a lout 'Eep!'._

_"What's Pandora so embarrassed about?" Lily asked innocently._

_"You won't understand until you're older," Neal said as he crawled back into the bed, pillow over his eyes as he attempted to catch a few more hours of sleep before breakfast. However, it didn't help that the image of an innocent-looking teenage girl with budding curves and white panties with stripes that matched her hair color continued to assault his thoughts._

* * *

><p><strong>Now…<strong>

"Hey Neal, you seem stressed. Something bothering you?" Vent asked across from Neal as, a few hours later, the prior had gone out to get breakfast. For the prior it was a few minutes ago.

" . . . Nothing," Neal said rubbing the bridge of his nose. At the moment he was trying to get the sight of a worried-looking Pandora in pinstripe panties from his memory, despite how much his hormones objected. "Nothing at all," he sighed tiredly as he drank his juice.

Suffice to say… no such luck on that front.

"Hey Harem Boy. Haven't seen _you _in a while. What's been shakin'? Add anyone _new _in the past few days?" Cedre suddenly asked as she plopped down beside Neal, the boy spewing his juice when she called him _Harem Boy_.

"C-Cedre, _*hack* _don't call me that," Neal protested between fits of coughing. "You'll give people the wrong idea," he said trying not to draw attention to himself. And failing.

"So… Nothing, _huh_?" Vent asked dryly with a raised eyebrow.

"Vent, don't give the kid a hard time," Aile said grabbing her brother's left earpiece and pulled him to the side, the brunette flailing while Neal was thankful that the situation had been diffused. "I'm sure it's all a big misunderstanding. _Right_?" she asked facing the brunette and red-head, giving them the Devil's stare.

"Yes/Nope," Neal and Cedre said simultaneously, the prior looking at the latter incredulously while the latter simply looked back at the prior as though she were the cat that just ate the canary.

" . . . I'm just going to pretend I didn't _hear _that," Aile sighed as she sat down beside her brother, Lily and Pandora taking seats across from Neal and Vent a few seconds later. "Anyway… Thank you Neal, for lending my brother and I your world atlas."

"No problem. I'm sure knowing which country and continent is where will be vital to the upcoming mission," Neal replied.

"Mission? What mission?" Lily asked curiously between bites of cereal.

"Ah… Well…" _Crap! I completely forgot to tell her! _the teen cried to himself in panic. _How am I supposed to take care of Lily if I'm God _knows _where? Could I… Could I take her with me? No, no that would never work, she'd be a liability._

"Is everything alright, big brother?" she asked with wide eyes that would make onlookers just want to _squeeze _her, she was so adorable.

"Um… I…" Neal trailed off nervously.

"Vent, Aile, Neal, Pandora, I need to see you in the bridge immediately," Prairie said as she came up to them, unknowingly buying the younger of the long-haired teens some more time.

_I'm not sure how much time I've got left, but I know I _still _don't have an explanation for why I'm leaving, _Neal told himself as he got up, leaving Lily with Cedre. The girl had been through hell and back after what happened in Plaza 7, and at the moment he had _no _idea what to tell her. He had promised he'd be there to protect her, and raise her, but he may not be able to tell her he's going off into what could become a veritable warzone. On top of that he may not be able to face her mother in the afterlife, should he break that promise and die the tragic hero. Sure, there would be others around to care for her, but he had promised that _he _would take care of her.

He just hoped that he'd be able to tell Lily that he'd be going in a way that wouldn't break her heart, God bless her soul. All things considered it was the _least _the guy owed her.

_Lousy good-for-nothing, _the brunette grumbled to himself, seeing the appeal in an atheistic religious perspective.

* * *

><p>When the group had gotten back to the bridge, the only ones present being Commander Prairie herself, the three Operators, and the four Chosen Ones, the prior sealed off the room before facing the latter.<p>

"Neal, while yesterday you may have been set on having Pandora work with you in the upcoming mission, as to avoid breaking up the only _actual _team we have on our roster, I've been looking over her files and we seem to have hit a bit of a roadblock," Prairie said facing Neal before pulling up Pandora's electric dossier on the holographic monitor. On it were her biometrics, and while everything was in order, there was a bit of a glaring _flaw _that would make things a little… difficult, should the girl go through customs in _any _country.

**Date of Birth: 2334**

"That's right. Pandora and Prometheus have been running around since Albert had become part of the Sage Trinity after the end of the Second Maverick Wars," Vent noted with crossed arms. He'd received _some _history lessons from Prairie after learning she was a century's old reploid. It just never sat well with him that everyone back then thought that the good guys were the _bad _guys and vice versa.

"And it's currently the twenty _fifth _century. If anyone checks her dossier and see she's from the twenty _fourth _then…"

"Pandora will be taken away and _retired _for violating Reploid Finite Lifespan laws," Prairie said with crossed arms as she finished Aile's sentence.

"Hold on, don't the Equality laws, w_hich are total _bull_shit by the way,"_ he muttered to himself, "pre_vent _reploids from being _Retired_ for being long-lived? I mean, energy shortages are a thing of the _past_," he said in reference to all the avenues there were to keep the world spinning; figuratively of course. After fossil fuels had been exhausted and the second Maverick Wars finally came to an end, humanity turned to solar, hydroelectric, and wind power until the Ciel System became mainstream. It was because of these things that reploids didn't need to fear Retirement-by-trash-compactor.

"That may be true, but Pandora has outlived the maximum age covered by the Reploid Finite Lifespan laws by a _significant _margin," Prairie said referring to the Equality Acts set in place by the Sage Trinity during 2319. "I'm sorry Neal, but the risk is just too high. I can't sanction your participation in the upcoming mission unless you agree to leave Pandora behind."

"No! I refuse to let Neal go out there alone!" Pandora cried in the most declarative voice she could muster.

"Pandora, this isn't just about _you_!" Prairie growled from her seat, causing the greenette to shy away as the blond narrowed her gaze. "If your existence as a centuries-old reploid is traced back to the Guardians, our entire organization could be disbanded for harboring a fugitive. If that happens, then whomever is resurrecting past pseudoroids will be able to go about their business com_pletely _unopposed. Maverick raids have been at an all-time high with no signs of stopping in sight, and this world needs the Guardians more than ever."

"Well _you're _no spring chicken _either_!" Pandora growled back as she took a step forward. "From what I hear, you've been alive since before the Maverick Hunter Zero was pulled out of _stasis_! That means you're even older than _I _am?"

"Yes, but _I'm _not the one who plans on traipsing around the world and waving my centuries-old dossiers around for everyone to see," the blond growled in return as she rose from her seat, Vent, Aile, and Neal backing away from the two as tempers began to rise. "Don't think if you're discovered that there won't be any fallout. If the government finds out that Neal _knew _you were a centuries-old reploid, they'll retire him too!"

"Then just change the date of birth on my records so my age will comply with current regulations," Pandora said back. "If the issue is with my registered age, then just change a few numbers and we can be done with it."

"You really think it's that simple? That you just _not _get caught breaking Equality Law regulations?" Prairie asked back, slowly losing her composure in the face of a centuries-old reploid girl as stubborn as a mule. Things were so much simpler when she was terrorizing people alongside her brother.

"I know there's nothing simple about what's happening now," Pandora rebutled, the two in one another's faces with sparks flying between them. "I've seen humans repeat themselves long enough to know that you can't _know _anything, only suspect. Even though Albert of the Sage Trinity is gone, that doesn't mean his plan to reset the world has ended with him. As long as the heart exists, so will the desire to subjugate others while you stand above them."

"_Have you ever seen her _talk _this much?" _Vent whispered into Aile's ear from the sidelines.

"_I know. It's starting to weird me out a little," _Aile commented, more used to the greenette being quiet and withdrawn, rather than as forward and bold as she presently was.

_For the love of God, we're just going around in circles here, _Neal groaned to himself as he raked his fingers through his scalp, his brain storming as he tried to figure out a way how things could be made to work. If what Prairie had said was true, then the Maverick Raids taking place all across the globe were only the prelude to something much bigger. With human and reploidkind spread across the globe instead of at a singular location like Neo Arcadia, there was a _lot _more ground to cover, and not a lot of time to do it. Even _if _he partnered with in alternation between Vent and Aile, there was still the risk of a solo Mega Man being overwhelmed by enemy forces, and with the two Model A Mega Men joined nearly at the hip and him nothing more than a hatchling compared to the others, they were pressed even _further _against the wall.

And then it dawned on him, the teen wanting to slap himself for overlooking something so obvious.

"Everyone stop! I think I know someone who can help us out," he called out.

"Who?" Prairie and Pandora both asked, their conflict on hold for the time being.

"Elpizo," Neal said drawing out his Biometal. "You used to be an Administrative Bureau Reploid back when you still had a body didn't you? If that's the case, then isn't there a loophole or something that we can exploit here."

"I was, and it's possible," Model E mused as he floated about back and forth as though he were pacing, the others hanging on his every word as Models X and Z came out to watch. "Alright, if what I understand of the Equality Laws is true, than in order to bring reploids and humans together on the same ground after the prior had been given the ability to live the same _quality _of life as their human counterparts, Reploids had to give up their uninhibited lifespans in lieu of _finite _lifespans. That being the case, all we would have to do is alter Pandora's electric dossier in a way that it wouldn't be questioned were someone to take a look at them."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Pandora asked.

"The standard for technology may've improved tre_mendously _since the days of Neo Arcadia, however _beurocracy _had plateaued many centuries _before_," Model E mused facing her. "Every person in this world, whether they be born from the womb or the assembly line, has a date of birth that's registered in an online database since a _paper _format would be nearly impossible to keep updated. Therefore, if we were to get into Legion's server where all the HU Numbers are kept and tallied, we would only need to change Pandora's date-of-birth to one that complied more with today's standards."

"So then you're suggesting we hack into Legion HQ, the _absolute _most secure facility in the world, and simply _change _Pandora's date of birth?" Prairie asked.

"That is all that would be required to alleviate the current situation. The Census Bureau makes their rounds every decade, so all we would have to do is transfer Pandora's records into the Census' previous batch of records, and no one would know the difference. Despite the oddity of her name, there _are _other reploid girls by the name of Pandora. No one would raise any eyebrows if one more were to appear in a world of billions," Model E said pacing before facing Neal once more. "The only question we have left to ask is _how._"

"Yeah, I mean, HU Numbers are some of the most-guarded secrets _in _this world. I doubt they're just going to leave the door open for anyone to go in and mess with them," Vent commented with crossed arms, the others adopting similar poses in face of this current problem. It was after several minutes of brainstorming, that Prairie finally looked up.

"If we're really going to do this…" Prairie said with a sigh before looking back up. "There _may _be a feasible means in which we can do this."

"Really? How?" Aile asked, Prairie getting up from her chair in response and walking around to the front of the bridge, looking out at the clouds before facing the others.

"You remember the stories of Zero. The one my sister woke up, correct?" she asked, the others nodding in confirmation, though each had their own level of awareness on the matter. Some higher than others. "When the space weapon Ragnarok had aimed its sights on Area Zero a second time, the circuit that the Transerver would have _had_ to use at the time had been blocked off from the other side. By conventional means, the layer of protection could not be sheared away, however, Zero was anything but conventional," she said with a small smile to herself. "Instead of using the Transerver to teleport _into _the Ragnarok, he instead remained as program data en route, in order to move freely through the inside of the circuit in what would be the equivalent to cyberspace."

"You mean like in the Matrix?" Vent asked, thinking back to one of his favorite movie series when he was a kid.

"A crude analogy, but that is actually quite close to what was done at the time," Prairie returned. "You see, whenever a person is sent from one Transerver to another, their bodies are broken down and transformed into program data, which is then sent over a circuit before coming out on the other side. However, modification of the Transerver program allowed Zero to move about freely inside the circuit, peeling away the layer of security from within that prevented Transfer from the outside."

"So instead of going _to _Legion HQ… we'll be going _into _it?" Aile asked as she began to follow what was going on.

"Correct, though this endeavor is not without its risks," Prairie said as she moved back to her chair. "Every reploid that ever was came from reverse-engineering of both X and Zero, who scientifically could never be considered "Reploids" when you take into account that only Dr. Light and Dr. Wily of the twenty-first century could comprehend how their inner mechanics worked, while hundreds of years later _we _still have no idea. Zero may have been able to do what was done safely, though the same cannot be said for any of you unless we run tests and collect data," she said sitting down in her chair before facing the others. "Remember, the majority of you are human, your bodies composed of flesh and blood which requires _significantly _more coding when broken down into program data than the precursor for all reploids. What was done then may not be physically possible for any of you to accomplish."

"Do we really have a choice though?" Aile asked. "I mean, we're going to need all the help we can get with how stacked the odds are in our enemy's favor. Without Pandora and her Biometal, we may not have the manpower needed to investigate the sources of Maverick Raids across the globe in time to stop whatever is over the horizon."

"I'll have Fleuve see if he can modify the Transerver program for our needs," Prairie offered to the group. "However, if it truly _is _impossible to do this, then we'll have to mount whatever forces we can manage and hope for the best. It isn't a matter of _if _we can do this. We _have _to. If not… we may not be able to stop what's coming."

"I…" Pandora said as though to protest, but a hand on her shoulder, Aile's, prompted her to retract any objections she had. "I understand. Thank you for your consideration."

"You're all dismissed, though remain on standby," Prairie said opening up the communications link from her chair. "I have other business to attend to."

"Yes, Commander," Vent, Aile, Neal, and Pandora all said with a salute before leaving the bridge now that the lockdown had been ended, the blond sighing deeply as she ran her fingers through her hair, idly stroking her cat-shaped plushie before turning her attention back to the monitor.

"Ashe," Prairie said as the silver-haired Hunter appeared on-screen. "I'm glad you could return my call. Have you taken what I said into consideration?"

* * *

><p>"I have," Ashe said from the other end of the line, having received the message from the Guardians a few days ago. Inside was a request for a long-term mission, as well as the frequency so she could get back in contact with the Guardians, and with piqued curiosity, she chose to see just what the job entailed.<p>

"Alright. Ask away," Prairie said on the other end of the line as Grey and Nana listened over the silverette's shoulder.

"What are we talking in terms of payment?" Ashe started. Booty was one thing, but money was another. She of course knew she would be going into maverick-infested territory and doing what she always did, but she didn't work for peanuts, and learned after that botched raid on the Raiders airship that you never go in with anything short of the most information you could get.

"Daily wages plus expenses," the blond returned. "500 EC will be transferred to your account after each sanctioned low-risk mission. Pay will be proportional for the difficulties of higher-ranked missions you may have to undertake."

"Hm. I see…" Ashe noted with a smile, knowing this would be good for her bottom line. "We'll also need a room on that nice ship of yours to stash all our stuff from Camp, otherwise Grey and I are just _asking _to get looted while we're away."

"There's a spare room on the portside of the ship. Two-person, so it should be enough."

"Hm. That works. Though considering you're coming to _me _for help, don't you think you could… _sweeten _the deal for me?" Ashe asked, wanting to milk this deal for all it was worth. As though to emphasize her intend, she was rubbing her thumb along her fingertips, a sly smile plastered across her face.

"Aside from a place to keep your stuff until the time that you return to Hunters Camp, I can offer you the one thing worth more to you than any amount of money," Prairie said, preparing to dangle the bait in front of your quarry. "I know that you, and by extension Model A and Grey, are looking for information regarding your origins. What I am offering is a means of pursuing… greener pastures."

" . . . Go on," Ashe said obviously interested in the deal as her priorities began to shift. Nothing had existed on her in Legion's databases, and any computer logs pertaining to her or Model A had been destroyed during her escapades. As much as she loved money and booty, the only reason she aimed for any of that in the first place, was all so she could have a shot at figuring out just _who _she was. She knew that she _existed_, but she wanted to know who came before her, and why she could do what she could.

Oh, and Grey too, though she'd been searching longer than him.

"I'm afraid I cannot do so until I hold confirmation of your commitment to the mission at hand," Prairie returned. "I'm not asking you to quit being a Hunter in your entirety, but I want proof of your commitment to do what's asked of you, _when _asked of you, until the dust settles."

"What? Don't you have any faith in me?"

"No, but I'm not stupid either," Prairie retorted. "Hired mercenaries, for as long as men outside the sanctioned armed forces had taken up arms in the name of profit, have always jumped ship whenever things got tough. I won't have you taking the information I offer you and simply _leave _until your… tour of service, has been completed."

"Alright, I can understand the business sense in that. What are the terms of the mission?" Ashe returned. Though skipping out on a job or keeping "objects of interest" for oneself was never a non-option for Hunters since they mostly ran themselves, the career of a Hunter could come to a screeching halt once people refused to hire you on for missions. Failure to complete or comply with mission parameters led to annexation and/or blacklisting from the list of clients one could access, which was why Hunters normally worked in groups. To keep one another honest, and on the job.

"During the upcoming mission, you and your cousin will be treated as Guardian members, designated Chosen 06 and Chosen 07. You will report to me and _only _me, and since you represent me, I expect you two to be on your best behavior at all times, since the two of you will be travelling abroad in the upcoming mission," Prairie began. "Information is still being gathered, so I can't tell you _everything _that's going on at the moment, though I highly suggest you work with us in the upcoming mission."

"Why is that?" Ashe asked with a raised brow.

"Even _if _you find out about your past on your own, it may not matter if we have a repeat of the Elf Wars on our hands."

"A _repeat_? But mankind barely survived the _last _one!" Nana cried in shock.

"Which is exactly why I suggest you all keep on your guard," Prairie said before turning back to Ashe. "While I can't force you to work with us, all I can do is ask and hope you do."

" . . . Aw, what the heck, you can count us in captn'," Ashe said giving a thumbs up and a toothy smile. "We'll have our stuff ready by tomorrow. Just keep that room ready for us and we'll be ready to roll out soon."

"I'm happy to hear that," Prairie said with a smile. "I hope to see you two soon. Over and out."

"Alright then, now that _that's _out of the way…" Ashe said as she cracked her knuckles as she got up from her seat. "Grey, pack our things! We're moving out!"

"What? Why do I have to pack _your _things?" Grey moaned dramatically.

* * *

><p><strong>Mega Man X: Command Mission Soundtrack – Sadness and Regret I<strong>

"Model E," Neal said meanwhile in his room, holding the Biometal in his hands as he looked into the metal's blue optics. "These dreams I've been having for the past couple nights… More vivid with clarity I've never experienced before... Have you been messing with my head while I was sleeping?" he asked sternly.

"No, I haven't," Model E stated. "Or at least, I don't 'think' I have… What did you see anyway?"

"I saw… I guess you could call it, _everything_," he said as he let his arm fall, his sideways gaze following the drifting cloudline. "A small glimmer into what the world was truly like, and not through the rose-tinted glasses that humans insist on wearing. When I was a kid, and I first learned about Neo Arcadia, what they always told me was that a human scientist by the name of Ciel had been the one to develop the Ciel System, from which the majority of the world's power is generated. However, they neglected to mention that she had initially done so to stop Reploids from being retired on false pretenses, and they went as far as to say that she did so only for humankind's benefit while the benefit for reploids had been merely _coincidence_. I always wanted to know the _truth _of the world, but now…" he trailed off. "It makes me doubt whether this world is even real. Like at any moment a whole backdrop's going to fall over and someone will yell out _'That's a wrap!' _or something."

"I suppose after being lied to for so long, and only finding out the truth quite recently, that you would be a bit skeptical as to the validity of the world around you," Model E stated. "But despite what you may learn of this world to be false, never doubt what it is that you know deep down. That yourself, and the people around you… They're all 'real', and while this era of peace was built upon lies and the backs of forgotten heroes portrayed as villains, remember the sacrifices that it took to get here. Remember…* Zero died atop the Ragnarok for the sake of those he believed in, so whether the people know the world's hidden truth's or not, that doesn't matter. All that truly matters, is that 'you' know the world to be true, and just… Even if at times it doesn't seem that way."

***Mega Man X: Command Mission Soundtrack – Sadness and Regret II**

"But what about after this is all said and done? If we're able to stop the bad guys and save the world, what then? Do we just let the world continue to be built upon lies and fabricated history, or do we tell the people the truth? Remove the veil from their eyes, or let them remain blind?" Neal questioned as he got up into a sitting position.

"Neal… If there's anything I learned after my defeat at Zero's hands… As I tried to atone for what I had done, and those I had betrayed, I realized something that applies to nearly 'every' decision made in the history of mankind," Model E stated as he floated off the pillow, looking out at the passing skies as well. "No matter what kind of wisdom dictates the option you should pick, no one will be able to tell you if it's right or wrong until you arrive at the outcome that results from the choices you've made. The only thing you're allowed to do, is to believe that you won't regret what it is you set out to do in the first place," he said before falling silent again, the Biometal simply "staring" out the window until he began speaking once more. "After the veil had been removed from my own eyes, I had thought that only with complete reploid domination over our human masters could we prosper and flourish. However, after being defeated by Zero back then, I realized that even if our bodies are made of metal and circuitry, that despite what separates us from humans, we too… are human. We feel joy and sadness, we hope and regret, and we all dream of a better future. That's why I now know how Zero was able to defeat me, despite how powerful I had become. Because it wasn't just him that fought me that day, and neither did he do so purely for his own benefit. It was everyone he had at his back, their collective of dreams standing against my own. Me… I chose to stand alone after Operation Righteous Strike failed, and it is for that reason I was defeated. I may have attained more power than most had ever dreamed of possessing, but I was nothing more than a paper tiger in front of a storm."

" . . . " was Neal's only response as he digested those words.

"Neal… After what happened back on the ruins of Slither Inc., some may consider you a monster, and in some ways they might be right about that," Model E said out of nowhere, the dark-haired teen tempted to throw him out the window for that comment. "However, it is not through the power of Model W, or even the darkness in your heart that makes you a monster," he continued, Neal's hand stopping just short of grabbing him. "What makes you a monster, is that no matter how much force you're held down with, no matter how strong the walls around you are, or how deep the darkness surrounding is, no one will be able to make your spirit submit to their will. That, I believe, is why you were able to return from the dead that day. Because your indomitable human spirit would not submit to those of others," he said as he looked upon Neal, then into the distance once more. "Had I even a fraction of your unbridled fighting spirit so many years ago, I may have been able to see the error of my ways before so many lives had been thrown away for my own selfish ambition."

"So I'm a monster… but a _good _kind?" Neal asked, digesting the former-reploid's words.

"Neal, even if we never find out where that power came from, do not be afraid of what is essentially yourself. Take hold of that very power with your own two hands, and protect all that is precious to you with both arms. Do what could not in my own life. I may be gone, but you are still here. You can make a difference in this world, but only if you believe it to be true."

" . . . I will, Elpizo," Neal said clenching a fist, a new fire burning brightly in his eyes.

"Elpizo… No, I do not deserve to be called that. Or at the least, not right now," Model E spoke as he settled himself into his Chosen One's palm. "Until the day comes when I can look in the mirror and no longer see the failure that led so many to their deaths, please, address me as such when I was 'born' into this world."

"Very well then… TK-31," Neal replied as his Biometal simply slumped back down onto the bed, optics going dark as a metallic snoring sound echoed from the tiny faceplate. Stretching his shoulders, the dark-haired teen decided he'd do a little soul searching on the roof of the Grand Nuage before the upcoming mission. There was still a lot going through his head at the moment, and he needed to get it all straightened out before he lost the opportunity to do so.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<br>Hey everyone, sorry for not updating in so long, but I've been busy even if it doesn't seem that way. I'm not about to make excuses for my absence, but I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. For those who have read from the beginning, I commend you on waiting faithfully for so long. For those of you who just came in, I hope this story catches your attention, with you waiting for future chapters.**

**Until the next chapter comes, I will see you later.**

**P.S.  
>Do leave Reviews if you have the time. A little constructive criticism here makes the world go round, instead of straight down.<strong>


	17. Beaurocratic Shortcut

**Hello out there, Mega Man fans! So sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Things've been busy for me lately so I haven't been able to write as much as I'd like. Most of the chapter had already been done, but I had a bad case of writers block until just recently. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. I think it's like... 15K or so words. Anyhow, this one's for you, Kura! Hope you're doing well!**

* * *

><p>After their meeting in the bridge, everyone had gone their separate ways in preparation for what was to come. Anticipating the possibility that Pandora could not accompany Neal abroad as planned, Vent and Aile pulled Neal aside after he had spent an hour or so searching himself. While Aile had spent a bit of time sparring with Neal in order to give him both more confidence in his swordplay, as well as more fighting experience as a whole, the majority of what Vent did comprised of taking potshots at Neal while expecting him to dodge. While some may have seen that as abusive, it <em>did <em>speed up his reaction time by a small margin. Had he possessed such a thing during his fight with Fistleo, he may not have had that scar beneath his left eye. Not that he complained about it.

Pandora on the other hand, needing someone to talk to who wouldn't judge her too thoroughly, went to the ship's engine room in order to speak with Cedre. True to form, Cedre was as laid back as most people considered her, and so the greenette didn't have to worry about her past actions being held against her. While Pandora's overall lack of confidence _–short bursts of bravery notwithstanding-_ stemmed from the fact that her only real interaction with people who weren't her brother involved terrorizing violence and wanton destruction, the girl was beginning to come out of her shell. While Cedre herself may've come off as a bit harsh and hot-blooded, she genuinely _did _care for those around her, and just like how Cedre didn't judge Pandora for her past actions, Neal didn't judge _her _at face value either. In a way, the now-long-haired teen had been a good influence for the both of them.

As for Lily, she had become very concerned about her big brother-figure as of late. He'd been more secretive and distant than he'd used to be, and she was getting worried. She'd went to Cedre, Rose, Muguet, Sardine, and anyone else who could take time out of their busy schedules to listen to her, but they all seemed to tell her the same thing. That Neal was likely busy with all that was going on, and that he'd be able to get back to her given enough time. The only thing she could do for him was be patient and be there for him when he needed someone to talk to when he couldn't confide with the others.

As for Prairie and Fleuve, their work was cut out for them, though with Gardenia, Tulip, and Marguerite manning the helm they could work without too much worry. The upcoming mission involved scientific principle not seen since the waning days of Neo Arcadia, and while they both _were _there, all they had to go on were footnotes and speculation. Add into the fact that they were working with Humanoid specimens instead of a top-grade combat Reploid, there were a lot of things that needed to be changed in the programming. While the files Elpizo brought back from Cerveau and by extension Ciel had been a great help, Transerver technology had changed tremendously since then, and while they were pressed for time, they couldn't afford to cut corners either. Were Ciel still alive, she could've solved this dilemma like _***snap* **_that. However, she wasn't, and they had to do what they could by their own power. The Guardians, formerly known as the Resistance, had done things that had been considered impossible in the past, and they had no intentions of stopping now.

* * *

><p><strong>Mega Man X: Command Mission Soundtrack – Resistance Line<strong>

"Alright everyone. Before this mission goes underway, there are introductions that have to be made," Prairie spoke to the collective of Vent, Aile, Neal, and Pandora the next morning. At that moment she and Fleuve were standing in the One-Platform Transerver room, which wasn't too much different apart from that the last of the wall and floor paneling had been secured and the remainder of the wires fully insulated and mounted against the wall of floor. "Masse and Lune***1*** will be acting as the new Operators for this part of the Grand Nuage's systems, and will be overseeing the proceedings in the upcoming mission," she said pointing to the raised platforms situated in the back of the room, manned by a pair of fraternal twins, though they bore a few aesthetic differences. The one on the left, Masse, was a reploid teen with green shoulder-length hair, his head encased in a full helmet and visor connected to the console in front of him. The one on the right, Lune, had shoulder length white hair, an electronic visor over her eyes and a pair of augmented gloves on her hands, which were connected to the console in front of her.

"As you are aware, since we are unable to establish contact with the governing body of Legion, we can only assume that another coup d'etat is presently taking place, or has already been completed," Fleuve said getting up from the side of the Transerver platform, possibly from where he had been making final adjustments. "In order to assure the maximum chance of success, we will attempt to bolster our manpower by making it possible for Chosen 05 to move beyond Asia's borders and into the rest of the world, by altering the date of birth on her electric dossier to comply with current regulations."

"As was explained before, the Transerver Program will be modified so that you will be able to move through Legion's cyber world across the circuit in the form of program data," Masse spoke up in a level tone.

"In order to free up memory and allow for ease of movement, we advise that you limit the number of people entering the cyber matrix at once, until such a time when the bandwidth is widened has been confirmed," Lune said adjusting her visor over her face, typing a few commands in her holographic keyboard, and the Transerver platform lit up. "Now, who will be going in first. Mind you, should you be in any risk, you will be forcibly pulled out of the circuit as to assure your safety."

"I should go. This was mostly me and… Model E's idea in the first place," he said opting not to call him TK-31 at the moment, as to not raise any unneeded questions.

"Not alone you're not. I'm going in with you," Vent said putting a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"This isn't because you think it'll be like the _Matrix _is it?" Aile asked tiredly.

"Wha- No! How could you even think that? Man, you're crazy, sis. You're crazy," Vent said facing the other way, the ponytailed girl sighing while Pandora was trying to follow the hidden meaning behind their conversation.

"So… How exactly will the rendering software work?" Neal asked as he stepped onto the platform, slipping into Model E form while Vent followed and slipped into Model X.

"We theorize that your minds will interpret the inside of the circuit as a long corridor, and any defensive programs as obstacles in your path," Fleuve stated cleaning his goggles. "How you will see yourselves and one another is up to debate, however for the most part this should be perfectly safe, though I do not advice we use this means again unless absolutely necessary."

"Hopefully we won't have to resort to such means," Prairie commented, remembering what happened shortly after the previous time someone had done what they were about to do now.

"If there are no more objections, I will launch the program," Masse said, Prairie, Neal, and Vent nodding in recognition. With that, the green and white-haired teens began to type onto their consoles, particles of light surrounding the Model E and X Mega Men, lines of holograms forming wireframes over their bodies. "Finalizing programming… Preparing for Transfer," Masse and Lune said together right as the light hid the two from view. "Initiating Transfer!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mega Man Zero 4 Remastered: Physis Soundtrack – Cyber Space<strong>

"Uwaaaaaaaagh!" Vent and Neal cried as they found themselves flying through a tunnel of light, panels of data accompanied by streams of 1s and 0s flying past their eyes. When the light finally dimmed, their bodies were dumped onto the ground. Getting up, the two noticed that it was colored a light blue, its texture like metal. True to Fleuve's word, they were in what appeared to be a long corridor, the spiraling portal at their backs likely from where they had came. To the sides they saw what looked like massive panoramic-view windows, massive streams of data in all shapes and colors flowing by like fish in a stream. Suffice it to say, the sight was strange, yet somehow soothing at the same time.

"Man, what a ride," Neal said as he got to his feet, his legs a bit wobbly as he regained his bearings. "What the- What the heck am I wearing?" he asked as he looked down at himself, his hands running along the top of his helmet. From the neck down his body was hidden by a tan-colored cloak with ragged edges, a black catsuit with yellow lines clinging tightly to his body. His helmet was now colored black, a purple eight-pointed star set on his forehead and a pair of yellow-lined black cobra-like fins set atop his head. He wore orange greaves and vambraces on his shins and forearms, a pair of white gloves on his hands.***2***

"Nice _curtain_, fin-head," Vent saw fit to chuckle at his friend's state of attire, no matter how inexplicable it was.

"Yeah? Well at least you finally got a _haircut_," Neal retorted, Vent's laughter cut off as he looked down at himself before a cry similar to his left his lips. His body was now clad in a dark blue catsuit with a pair of light blue stripes running down his sides from his armpits. He had yellow pads on his shoulders, blue vambraces and greaves that bulged out at the elbows and knees, with a blue backpack-like device set onto his back. Atop his head was a blue helmet with raised grooves and yellow accents running over the top and on the sides of his head. Lastly was his hair which had now been cut to shoulder-length, but was jutting out horizontally behind him.***3***

"Why the heck do we _look _like this?" Vent cried out as he found his long hair now non-existent. As his arms flailed around, a streamlined version of the X-Buster materialized over his arm, shots firing sporadically forcing Neal to drop to the ground with his hands over his head.

"Hey, watch it you numbskull! You almost hit me!" Neal cried out, Vent eventually calming down enough to cease firing and get his bearings back.

"Um… Fleuve…" Vent said as his right arm returned to normal, and he clenched his hand into a fist a few times to make sure it was still working. "I think there's something wrong with that rendering software of yours."

"I did the best I could with what I had at the time," he returned over their comm. links. "Remember, all Zero had to do was destroy whatever had prevented him from Transferring onto the Ragnarok. This time around we need to be able to identify what is there, so it may be possible that the rendering software is only 'slightly' modifying your perspective of reality while in that form."

"In English please?"

"He's saying to deal with it," Neal grumbled as he got to his feet and down the cooridor. "Come on and let's get going before we have to start shooting down _advertisements_," he said resentfully as the blue-clad man ran to catch up with him.

* * *

><p>"And you're sure the two of them are okay in there?" Aile asked watching the two travel through cyberspace with a perspective that made it look like they were in a side-scroller.<p>

"Brainwaves, blood pressure, pulse, respiration, temperature, and metabolism all read green as far as we can tell," Masse spoke as he observed the two's biometrics.

"So then they're fine on the way in. But what happens if they get hurt in there?" Pandora asked nervously.

"In theory, their Biometal should form a barrier between their bodies and their environment, potentially protecting them from whatever may bar their way," Fleuve stated. "However I would advise that they stay away from any situations that could result in their… deletion."

" . . . " was Pandora's response before she cried out- "YOU HAVE TO LET ME IN THERE! I WON'T LET NEAL DIE!" -, flailing towards the Transerver platform in a crazed frenzy, Aile barely holding her back from doing anything dangerous.

"Pandora! Snap out of it! _No _one is going to die!" Aile said as she tried to hold the greenette back.

"Oh yeah, because you did _such _a good job _last_ time Neal went somewhere without backup," Pandora spat back, her tone laced with venom causing Aile's eyes to widen. Not wanting a repeat of what happened back then, Pandora stomped her heel onto the top of Aile's foot causing her grip to slacken, followed by an elbow to the gut causing her to double over entirely. Running up to the Transerver platform, she transformed with a cry of- "Dual Megamerge!"- before crying out- "Now send me in! I'm not letting Neal die a second time!"

"But nothing's even _happened _yet," Fleuve cried out. "For all intents and purposes, they are totally, completely-"

**Mega Man X: Command Mission Soundtrack – Liberion's Duty**

"Holy shit! What the hell 'are' those things?-!" Vent's voice suddenly cried out, the group's eyes turning to the monitor above. At the moment Vent and Neal had ducked behind cover, the prior firing off his X-Buster in an attempt to hold back a swarm of streamlined… Mettuars***4*** wielding pickaxes and sending shockwaves along the ground at them. With each shock, their cover was being chipped away little by little, and there were at least two dozen advancing towards them, their attacks patterned to allow their brethren to advance without fear of retaliation.

" . . . safe," Fleuve finished reluctantly in light of the current circumstances.

"Like I just said…" Pandora said taking a calming breath. "You have to let me in there! Right now!"

"Pandora, listen…" Aile wheezed out as she got to her feet, grasping the girl's wrist for support. "It was _never _my intention to let Neal die like he did. I was just as scared as you were when it happened," she said as she shakily pulled herself to her feet, the brunette's body unused to direct assault when it was unprotected as it had been a minute ago. "But you can't just go in there without backup of your own. You're aren't important to just Neal. Vent and I care about you too, even if my pig-headed brother doesn't know how to show it from time to time."

" . . . I'm sorry I hit you like I did," she apologized. "It's just… When I thought Neal was just… _gone_, I had no idea what to think."

"It's alright. We all have our ways of coping with stress... Some just do it _differently _than others," Aile returned as she rubbed her aching stomach. _Who knew heels could be _used _like that? _she wondered to herself as she stepped onto the platform as well, Megamerging with Model Z.

"Finalizing programming… Preparing for Transfer… Initiating Transfer!" Masse and Lune said as Aile and Pandora disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

><p>After shielding their eyes from the oncoming lights, both Aile and Pandora flipped forward before landing on their feet in a crouch, the tunnel above their heads disappearing as they looked around. With the streams of data moving through the air like schools of fish, it was impossible to associate this place with the real world, and with how light their bodies were, it was easy to understand that they were pure energydata at that point in time. Looking down in their bodies, both Pandora and Aile realized they had been subjected to extreme aesthetic changes as well.

Pandora looked down to see that her body was covered in a forest green catsuit with lime green stripes running down her sides and stopping above her hips, another set of lime green stripes forming two diamonds in the shape of a figure eight on her shins. Over her arms were long white sleeves with extended cuffs, a matching shawl segmented like a flower over that with two shoulder pads attached, a pair of lime green four-pointed stars set onto her shoulders. She wore a tinly-armored white helmet on her head with a pair of white rabbit ear-like frills on the side, a forest green crest with a red diamond on the forehead mounted above her brow, and hanging back past her shoulders was a "cape" of polymorphic forest green hair. ***5***

Looking herself over, Aile noted that while her current form bore some similarities to Model Z, but there were palpable differences as well. Her body was clad in a purple catsuit with black trim running down the sides of her body, legs, and arms. Her upper body up to her neck was clad in lightweight red armor with pointed shoulders, a black streak running down the center like a zipper, with white sides around her shoulders. Her forearms were guarded by red gauntlets with pointed rings below her elbows, black gloves on her hands. Her legs were clad in black-soled red boots with white toes, pointed rings set around her knees while red points worked a third of the way up her thighs. Her head was encased in a spherical red helmet with a visor resembling pointed sunglasses, a red fin atop her head surrounded by a white ring, a long mane of white hair not unlike that of her Mega Man Zero form billowing down her back. ***6***

"Huh... I can see why both Neal and Vent were so shocked by these changes," Pandora said running her hands down her finger, the catsuit conforming perfectly to her budding curves.

"This is _definitely _not something I'm comfortable repeating another time," Aile said extending her hand, which suddenly transformed into a long energy blade, instead of simply _holding _it. "We need to move. The sooner we get back with Neal and Vent, the less of a chance we risk being discovered."

With a nod, Pandora rushed off after Aile, whose body was like a blur as she shot forward, ambient clusters of data resembling hands carrying bombs shooting towards them. With quick and fluid motions that felt completely natural, Aile slashed one virus after the other in two, destroying their payloads in the process. At the same time, Pandora was attacked by orange rat-shaped viruses with red lights on their backs that scuttled at her across the ground. With deft flicks of her wrists, golden daggers of light left her hands before piercing them where they lay. After a few minutes they finally caught up to Vent and Neal, whose cover looked like it was on its last legs. While Vent shot at the Mettuar-like viruses bandit-style, Neal continued to draw purple energy into his right hand as he would summon his E-Rapier, only for the energy to dissipate.

"Light Dagger!" Pandora shouted as she vaulted over the boy's cover and let loose several daggers of light at the attacking mettuars, deleting half their numbers in a flash.

"Step Sword!" Aile called out as she rushed past Pandora, an after-image appearing in front of another batch of Mettuars before deleting them. When those in the back attempted to bring down their pickaxes, bolts of purple energy shot out of Vent's buster, now that he had a clear shot, and deleted them.

"About time you got here. I was worried the two of you had gotten lost," Vent said vaulting over his cover while Neal simply walked around it.

"Says the guy who got held up by _Mettuar_," the now-whitette quipped back.

"There were _twenty _of them!" the brunette argued back.

"Can we please get a move-on? I'm afraid if we stay here any longer, we'll attract more viruses to our location," Neal said looking around, as though expecting something to leap out and attack them at any moment.

"You act like this is some kind of shoot 'em up game where enemies will keep coming at us," Vent stated, only for a group of purple-armored viruses wielding massive hammers above their heads to drop down around them.

"I hate you so much right now..." Neal growled as he felt his anger swell from the pit of his stomach, purple rings of fire forming around his hands before he threw his arms forward. "Hell's Rolling!" he shouted as he threw the rings of fire around his hands forward, wheel-like projectiles digging into the closest one before it exploded in a shower of data, the group running in the opposite direction toward Legion's cyberspace.

* * *

><p>"Masse, Lune. What are the status of Chosen 02, 03, 04, and 05?" Prairie asked as she continued watching the screen, Vent, Aile, Neal, and Pandora slash or blast their way through any of the viruses that seemed to be drawn towards them.<p>

"Despite the interruptions, progress is steady with no noticeable delays. Bandwidth is able to accommodate their sizeable data profiles, so there's no risk of them lagging," Masse spoke before Lune took over.

"While different types of computer virus are being drawn to them, it appears that Chosen 02 through 05 retain some if not all of their combat arsenal. The only reason they look so marginally different while doing so is likely due to the rendering software being used."

"Is there any way we can clean up the image for them?" Prairie asked.

"Unfortunately, mid-Transerver navigation is not something that has ever been researched into, so I have no way of refining what I have already made without more time and dedicated research. Hopefully this is not something that will have to be repeated more than once," the little man replied.

"Commander, the landing party is almost within Legion's cyber space. I anticipate that Chosen 02 through 05 will meet steadily increasing opposition until they get to the Data Storage Node."

* * *

><p>"This is by far my greatest idea. Ever. Of all time," Vent spoke aloud with a smile as the group of four rode into Legion's cyber space via the mag-train's program as it made its bi-hourly trip from the Hunters Camp.<p>

"Either that or we'll end up walking right into a trap. Though this _does _save us a few hours in which we could wind up being discovered," Aile spoke as she formed and de-formed her arm-sword out of habit.

"I still don't understand why my powers won't work when I need them to," Neal sighed as he blazed purple flames in his hands, only for them to dissipate within moments. He had no idea why he blurted out "Hell's Rolling" like he did, or how he managed an attack like that when nothing like that was in his repertoire prior to their trip into the cyber world. He _supposed _it could've been from the innate adaptive nature of Model W, but if that were the case, why was he having so much trouble making something as simple as a cutting tool. "The two of you have your original weapons to _some _extent, but I can't seem to use _anything _exclusive to my original body." He had _tried _using the EX Skill: Hiken he'd gotten off of Fistleo, but it was most likely only something that could be used in the real world, when Model E was actually _working_. Either that or there was something _else _screwing with him. He didn't know.

"Maybe it's because of our Biometal," Pandora spoke up. "Theirs are more...authentic, than ours, so it's only natural something like this could occur."

"Things were so much simpler when we were back in the real world," he sighed as he gave up using his power consciously. It'd happen when the time came, he just had to wait. "We're coming to a stop."

"Alright then. Let's tread carefully, and try not to walk into any traps," Aile said readying her sword.

"Guys, this is a public transporation system. The heavy artillery won't come in until we get into Legion HQ's cyberspace," Vent said shamelessly bounding out of the mag-train's software and into a replica of the station, only to come face to face with over a dozen mounted cannons cased in green armor. All of which were trained upon _them_.

"You just _had _to say that, didn't you?" Aile asked her brother with a deadpan expression, the brunette chuckling weakly before the shots were fired.

* * *

><p>"Man, cyberspace is a freaking <em>nightmare<em>," Vent groaned as he and the others finally navigated their way out of the city's cyberspace, and were now at the threshold of the firewalls surrounding Legion HQ's cyberspace. "Mounted cannons, trident-shooting fish, bomb-dropping hands, exploding rats. This entire _world _needs new anti-virus software."

"Of _course _there are still viruses running around," Neal groaned as he helped Pandora alone, the girl having taken a couple shots but was relatively alright. "If anti-virus software actually _worked_, the wouldn't be a _market _for it anymore. That's why they only protect you from _some _of it, but not all of it. So you're always forced to buy more."

"That's capitalism for you," Aile sighed, being the best off out of everyone, Vent right behind her, while Neal and Pandora were in relatively the same shape. Out of everyone, their powers appeared to be the most sporadic of the four, ceasing to work at the most inopportune moments and forcing Vent or Aile to cover for them, lest they get overrun.

"So... We're at Legion HQ in the cyber world. How do we go about getting inside?"Pandora asked looking forward. Before them was a replica of Legion HQ, or at least according to the rendering software they were using. Surrounding it was a high wall of hexagonal red panels interlocked into one another, with five additional layers forming a sextuple-layered nexus of protective software.

"If we try to force our way in, we'll only set off every alarm and wind up getting deleted before we can even get past the initial firewall," Neal spoke from behind the folds of his cloak that concealed most of his form from view. "My own knowledge of electronic infiltration is only limited to what can be accomplished behind a computer monitor, but the best way to bypass a fortified security is to access a secondary data stream through the redundant security measure."

"You sure know a _lot _about this sort of thing. What exactly did you do with yourself before becoming a Guardian?" Aile asked with a raised brow behind her visor.

"After all this is done, I'll pull the two of you aside and tell you everything. I. Swear," Neal stated, leaving no room for argument, wanting to accomplish what they had set out to do as soon as possible.

"So in short... We just go down?" Vent asked poignantly. "How exactly do we go about doing that?"

"Our hackers are currently looking for a link to allow you access to the secondary security, where defenses will be more lax. I can't guarantee you won't encounter any opposition once you're inside, but at the most it'll be limited to what you would interpret as a bottleneck," Fleuve spoke over their comm., circuit-like streams of data dancing across the ground beneath their feet in a web-like pattern. After a few moments one of the extending lines turned from white to green, the end tracing out what appeared to be a maintenance hatch in the ground a few "yards" away from them; distance was subjective, given the nature of the place they were in.

"Pay a man enough, and he'll walk barefoot into Hell,***7***" Neal thought aloud as he stepped forward, given all of this was _his _idea, as he moved to open the hatch. The irony of course was not lost on him. His current actions elicited no fiscal pay; only a traveling companion who, as he may or may not know at the moment, would save his life many times over before this adventure was said and done.

* * *

><p><strong>Mega Man Zero Soundtrack – Enemy Hall, Mythos Version<strong>

"This accessway is supposed to be Legion's secondary security route, right?" Vent asked as Pandora and then Aile touched down behind him. "Why does this place look so run-down then?" he asked looking around.

"It's possible that with how advanced the mainstream security measures are, the people up top simply didn't see the _need _to update their lesser security measures, what with all the redundant power sources, softwares, and the like," Neal asked as he too looked around, keeping his eyes open for anything that would jump out and attack them. Unlike the sleek-and-shiny format that the cyberworld above had, this area was colored mostly sepia and resembled a deep cavern underground, their surroundings dimly lit, jagged, and partially deteriorating.

"I suppose we should be thankful for that. Makes what we're doing a lot easier," Pandora said as she summoned a light dagger into her hand before throwing it into a dark corner in the direction of Legion HQ's own cyberspace, since their backs were at the wall as soon as they entered that secondary passage.

"Everyone on your toes. This entire place could be booby trapped for all we know," Aile said as she readied her sword and led the group forward; while she took the front, Vent took the back, sandwiching Neal and Pandora between them as they moved forward.

If the quartet were able to see themselves from the command center's rendering softward, they'd see that this place resembled a close-to-end sidescroller level. The group had to run for their lives over collapsing platforms that began to shudder when they stepped on them, leap over bottomless pits, and slide underneath low spaces. Were they not doing something so potentially vital for the wellbeing of the world, it may have even been considered _fun_. Outside having to outmaneuver ghosts that could turn intangible around their attacks, laser-shooting satellites, and head-shaped viruses with auras that only fell when they launched their own faces at them of course.

Eventually, the group came upon what to them, appeared to be a Transerver Platform. Standing on it, the quartet was blinded by a flash of light, before everything cleared and they found themselves in a marginally different space from the tunnel they were in before. The area looked like a sealed cylinder with only a single spotlight providing any illumination to the sepia-colored world around them; orbiting around the walls were numerous encrypted cubes, as well as a plethora of dual-ended swords bearing red eye-like orbs, similar to Model W fragments; the floor beneath their feet appeared to be comprised of the same cubes orbiting around the outer wall, with only a few irregular deviations.

"Guys, I'm not seeing an exit here," Neal spoke as he looked around.

"A dead end, perhaps?" Pandora queried as she too looked around.

"Then how do we get out of here?" Vent said patting down the ground at their feet. "The way we got in isn't here anymore."

"This is probably another security measure. A way of bottlenecking potential hackers," Aile said looking around as well.

"**FOREIGN DATA DETECTED IN CYBER MATRIX. INITIATING SCAN,"** a booming, mechanical voice sounded from behind them as the area transitioned from color to wireframe in a rippling pattern, the group turning to see a sword-like silhouette with two more behind it hovering in the shadows at their backs. **"SCAN COMPLETE,"** the figure suddenly rushing forward and slashing two of the hard-looking data blocks in twain, giving the group a good look at the apparent security measure for the node they were in. **"INITIATING SYSTEMS PURGE."**

"I guess this is the anti-hacking measure..." Neal said looking at the figure descending from above. "Kyudoka, if you can hear me, I need eyes on that thing!" he called out as the figure came into view. The figure's body appeared to consist of a white-armored legless torso with brown accents. Stabbed through the top and criss-crossed across its back were a trio of swords, each different. One had a red crossguard, the second blue, and the third yellow. From the end of the sword at the top of its head to the end of its blade was around twenty feet in height, and close to as many wide. While the miko-like Cyber Elf, Kyudoka, did not appear, his eyes were able to glean a name; SWORD_EXE.***8***

"**SPIRAL SWORD."** The electronic being called out as the swords crossed on its back were suddenly let loose before being thrown at them, the criss-crossing blades aiming to bisect them. The quartet dashed, leapt, ducked, or slid out of the way of the attacks, the swords slicing through some of the encrypted cubes orbiting the walls before returning to the sword-shaped being like boomerangs. **"SWORD PRESS."** SWORD then rose into the air before impaling the blade that comprised the lower half of its body into the ground, a radial shockwave being sent out at the scattered Mega Men and throwing them off of their feet. Vent, Aile, and Neal all managed to recover, while Pandora fell harshly on her stomach. As the sword-like being bore down on her with its own blade, the greenette tried to run away, only her foot was caught between two of the blocks that comprised the floor. **"FINAL SWORD."**

"Dark Arm Blade!" Neal shouted as he rushed in front of Pandora, the same purple flames from before forming a jagged energy sword in his hand, which he used to catch the massive blade right as it was about to come down on top of Pandora. While the fin-headed teen fell to one knee but held held the blade back, Aile managed to help the greenette out of her own predicament, Vent firing off a charged shot from his buster at SWORD's exposed back, diverting its attention away from Neal and towards _him_.

"Come on tough guy, take your best shot!" Vent shouted as he fired shot after shot at the SWORD program, who floated towards him before bringing his sword into the air above his head before bringing it down with a call of- **"GREAT SWORD."** -, sending a blade of air flying at him. While he was able to dodge, a portion of the ground at his feet had been cut in half and fell into the abyss. Aile leapt up at its exposed back with sword raised high, only for the two swords unwielded to slash at her from both sides, nearly cutting her into three had she not side-spun between them at the last second between them, a few strands of hair cut in the process. The next moment a trio of energy daggers impacted SWORD's exposed back, the electronic being whirling around facing Pandora, whose arms were extended post-throw.

"**TARGET ACQUIRED."** Moving towards Pandora, everyone threw everything they had at the security measure's back as it moved towards her, Vent firing off shot after shot but causing no damage, Aile leaping up at its head only to be batted away, Neal throwing everything he had at the being only for his attacks to cause no damage, Pandora freezing up when she saw her own attacks were doing no good. Raising its blade above its head, the being poised its blade at her. **"FINAL SWORD."**

"EYAAAAAAAAH!" Pandora cried out as the blade descended towards her, clamping her eyes shut.

"PANDORA!" another voice called out, and the girl felt herself being shoved out of the way.

_***KA-SHIIN!***_

"GYAAAAAAH!" a voice that wasn't the greenette's cried out, the girl's eyes snapping open to see Neal had taken the hit in her place, the descent of the blade taking the end through the spot above his left pectoral, across his sternum before leaving below the right.

"NEAL!" Pandora cried as time seemed to slow, the fin-headed cyber warrior falling to the ground and on his back, hands clutching at his chest with a pained grimace as bits of data rose out of a nine-inch-long gash across his chest.

"**FINAL SWORD,"** the electronic being repeated as it brought its blade down for another slash, only for Aile's blade to intercept its own with a loud _*****__**KIN***_, her feet forced back as she held the massive blade at bay. Aile fell to one knee under the security program's tremendous power, Vent's buster shots impacting in charged bursts, only for the swords on its back to spin and deflect the projectiles away from itself. Pandora cried out to the teen that had fallen to the ground in front of her, a startled gasp leaving her lips as a wave of ill intent suddenly coursed through the matrix in all directions. The next moment Neal's eyes snapped open, cerulean blue now replaced with a cloudy pink, with purple war paint-like markings taking over the sides of his face as his body rose by its own power, the cloak he wore falling away with a shrug of his shoulders as he began to float into the air.

**Mega Man Zero Mythos Soundtrack – Cannonball**

With the taint of Model W wafting off his body in a menacing aura, the shape Neal's body took beneath the cloak he wore was now revealed. A pair of purple lines descended from his shoulders and to his chest, zig-zagging their way down his abdomen before shooting straight down his legs and into his greaves. A pair of golden spiked shoulder pads were now revealed, and when he raised his arms up, both transformed into something reminiscent to the X Buster, the main body black while the ends over the barrel were rounded and colored gold, dark purple energy collecting around his forearms before he called out-

"BUSTER RAKE!"

Dozens of shots a second were fired out of both busters, orange and purple energy bullets impacting the sword-like being's body and buffeting it back away from Aile, who rushed to Pandora's side and helped her to her feet. Cackling madly with a crazed look in his hazy-pink eyes, Vent rolled out of the way as SWORD was pushed back, summoning a sword to one hand and batting away the shots, only for the blade to shatter after a few moments, right as the barrage stopped.

"CHAOS... NIGHTMARE!"

The next moment Neal, or rather _Dark _Neal, raised a hand above his head, a mass of dark energy collecting into a condensed sphere before he threw it with tremendous force. The security measure threw both its back-mounted swords forward into the attack, only for them to be overtaken in the moving abyss. The attack detonated upon impact with the sword-like being's body and threw him back into the orbiting wall of cubes and blades, the dust clearing around its visage only for Dark Neal to be upon it, a fist drawn back before with a single blow his fist breached its chest up to the elbow.

"Pathetic weakling! Return to the 0's and 1's you're made of!***9***" he roared as the sound of something being crushed within a fist was heard. In an instant, the once-formidable sword-like program was scattered into fragments of raw data, the majority of which was absorbed into Dark Neal's chest and stemming the "bleeding".

As Dark Neal continued to cackle, arms transforming into dual busters as he began to decimate everything around him like a crazed berserker, Pandora was about to call out to him, only for a low groaning sound to echo through the air. Looking down, Vent, Aile, and Pandora's eyes widened as the ground beneath their feet began to gave way into the abyss. With frightened cries leaving their lips as the chamber began to collapse, the greenette let out one last heartfelt plea, the sickly pink in the fin-headed teen's eyes turning to cerulean in an instant as he whirled around, eyes darting around the chamber before they went down, the three that had accompanied him falling towards the unknown. Without a moment's hesitation he shot down as fast as his body would go, Pandora reaching up with one hand while the other extended towards Aile, the woman's free hand reaching out to her brother's as the darkness began to swallow them. At the last moment, Neal's hands grasped Pandora's own as the void encompassed them, the comm. signal from mission control going dead in that last instant.

* * *

><p>"Oooooooghhh..." Vent groaned as his eyes finally opened after what felt like an eternity later. Getting into a sitting position, he looked down to see that he was now back in his Model X armor, something he was thankful for since he did <em>not <em>like catsuits. They were too tight in all the wrong places. As he got to his feet he called out his sister's name, then Neals', and finally Pandora's, though none answered back. The area he was currently in resembled a pitch black room, the walls and floors covered with an array of silver spider webs. "Man, where did I end up this ti-" _***KROOM* **_"Whoa!" he cried out as a red-and-yellow streak suddenly impacted his side, detonating on impact and sending him flying. "Who's there?!" he demanded as he leveled his X-Buster at his would-be attacker, a pair of glowing red eyes peering out from him in the darkness as a matching grid-patterned floor and room folded itself out before him.

The figure who had attacked him looked like a high-end combat Reploid, his armor designed to resemble a black white-trimmed tuxedo; his hair was blue with a pair of pointed tails jutting upward behind his shoulders, a pair of jagged lines running down from the inner corners of his eyes and down into the black jaw guard. Around his neck was a red bat-like bowtie with an emerald in the center, his shoulders reinforced with eight golden dots on the tops. His articulated armored gloves had golden knuckles, and around his wrists were elongated cuffs with build in card suites, one of which he flicked a red-and-yellow card out of and into his hand. Around his waist was a golden belt that transitioned into a pair of tails behind his waist, a golden emerald emblazoned in the center. His white knee armor had four inlaid yellow golden dots, six golden dots radiating around one on each side of his ankles. His shoes were white with black trim, his soles white. To top off the ensemble was a black top hat with a white band, an armored plate on the right side with eight golden dots inset.

**Mega Man X: Command Mission Soundtrack – Spider Magic**

"I'm neither Maverick, nor Rebellion. But if I brought your head to the Rebellion Army, it would fetch a pretty penny!" the black-and-white spider-accented figure spoke. Vent was about to blast the guy into next year for attacking him from behind, but the glowing red of his eyes and wafting miasma reminiscent to Giro's when he was being manipulated by Serpent's Model W prompted him to act with some degree of care.

"Charge SHOT!" Vent called out as his X-Buster whirred, energy charging before the sphere in the barrel suddenly changed from blue to purple, firing a large spreading shot that left his opponent no room to dodge. "Whoa... This never did _that _before."

"There!" The next moment, the black-clad combat reploid called out from the smoke as he threw another card at Vent, who narrowly dodged. A second after one of his hairs was trimmed, the projectile detonated, Vent transitioning from the explosive momentum into a roll before he fired off another shot, Spider taking to a sprint. Parallel to one another, both Vent and his opponent fired blasts at one another mid-sprint, the ground around them peppered with explosions before both suddenly stopped.

"Take this!/Hyah!" the both of them called out, Vent leveling his X-Buster while his opponent leveled his card suites at him. The next moment Vent released his new Charge Shot at his opponent, who in turn fired off a spray of cards like a machine gun, the projectiles colliding in mid-air and bringing up a wall of smoke between them.

"Time for a fight!" Vent's opponent called out just as the smoke began to clear, his figure beginning to disappear right as the last vestige of concealing smoke cleared away. Leveling his X-Buster at chest-level, keeping his ears open for the telltale sign of reploid footsteps, the sound of a card-dispensing mechanism going off prompted X to fire a charged shot under his armpit, bandid-style, at the space behind him, catching his opponent's crossed arms and nullifying the cloaking field. "You're pretty good," he complimented. "But not good enough!" he retaliated with a trio of exploding cards, all of which caught Vent in the chest and threw him backwards.

"You know, you're making it _really _hard to go easy on you," Vent grunted out as he got to his feet, leveling his buster at his opponent, who appeared to be just as banged up as he was, but maintained a western gunslinger stance like a cowboy waiting to draw his six-shooter in the midst of an old-fashioned Mexican standoff.

"Take this! The final card!/NOW! Eeeyah!" Spider called out as he fired a quintet of cards at Vent, who in returned fired a charged shot through the air, both attacks impacting and forcing the two to roll with the punches before once again leveling their weapons at one another. Keeping their eyes trained on one another, the duel's end was signified when Vent's opponent fell to his knee.

"I'm... drained..." he panted out, the miasma wafting off his body dissipating and his eyes ceasing to glow, whatever malevolent force acting upon him having been dispelled. "Hey... Kid... I never... quite got your name," the figure spoke out, now that he no longer had to fight against his own volition. "You remind me... of a friend of mine."

"The name's Vent. Chosen One of Biometal Model X," the brunette panted out as he lowered his buster arm.

"Nice to meet ya... kid... Name's Spider, a bounty hunter... or at least I was while I still had a body of my own," the now-named Spider stated. "Listen... Some messed-up stuff is going on, both in your world and in Cyberspace. If you'll have me, I'd like to repay the debt I owe you."

"Sure..." Vent said walking up to his kneeling opponent, extending his hand. "I could always use another gun on my side," he said as Spider clasped his extended hand in his own, the bounty hunter's body suddenly exploding into particles of golden light before they crawled up Vent's arm in a trace of circuits. Clenching and unclenching his hand, a door of light suddenly opened in front of him, the brunette taking his chances and lunging forward.

* * *

><p>"Man... I know the kid can't really control himself at times... but it's starting to get <em>really <em>old having Neal thrown off his rocker every time he gets angry," Aile sighed as she got to her feet, the area she was in resembling a stone temple from ancient Japan, though a number of large claw marks throughout the area raised cause for concern. "Well, at least I have my clothes back, so that's a start. Am I alive?" she questioned, striking herself in the side with her fist and grunting in satisfaction when she felt that. "Yep. I'm aliIIIVE!" the now-blond suddenly shrieked when a flurry of blue energy stars flew through the air around her, trimming a few polymorphic strands and prompting the Guardian to draw out her Z-Saber. Something different about it was that now the handle was more streamlined, and instead of bearing a large triangular blade, the blade of energy was now shaped like a katana, and seemed to be sharper. _'Is this the result of the upgrade Fleuve and Neal's Biometal have been conducting?' _the now-blond questioned as she took in the sight of her opponent.

The one that had thrown the energy stars at her appeared to be an high-end speed-type reploid, her exposed biceps bearing fishnet-like accents, her neck and thighs garbed in black spandex, her armor colored pink with hot pink and gold accents. Her feet were clad in knee-length pink go-go boots with hot pink ankle bands bearing green jewels in the sides, cross-shaped blue gems inlaid in golden trim around her knees. Her forearms and shoulders were clad in pink armor with light pink accents and yellow decoration, a four-pointed blue star with embedded blue gem in the center of each, her hands clad in white gloves with golden knuckles. Her curvaceous body was accentuated by a pink bodysuit with white trim, a golden necklace and band around her neck and under her bust, a pair of yellow buttons over each side of her chest. Her hair was colored the same as Pandora's, but with a messy fringe and spiral-shaped loch over her eyes, her hair seeming to defy gravity in a long tail that curled upward like a squirrel's tail. Situated around her head was a pink-colored helmet with a matching jaw guard, an articulated horned helmet with three blue lenses with gold accents and a pair of hot pink horns with blue accents set on a pair of hinges. Overall, her armor was styled like a kunoichi's, with the exception of the go-go boots in place of ninja-tabi.

**Mega Man X: Command Mission Soundtrack – Pleasant Thief Marino**

'_Those eyes... and that miasma... Is she being controlled like Giro was?'_ Aile asked herself as her opponent strode towards her, purple miasma rising off her shoulders with eyes glowing an ominous red.

"I don't care who this Rebellion Army is. All I know is I'm not gonna stand by while they steal stuff I could be stealing," the green-haired Reploid before Aile spoke in a half-monotone, half-playful tone, though it seemed like her mind was somewhere else. The next moment she drew a pair of energy knives from the Shishi-like ornament floating near the small of her back, the Model Z Chosen backpedalling as the kunai-shaped blades slashed through the air in front of her. "Ready or not!"

'_Whoa, so fast!' _Aile awed as she batted the precision-aimed strikes away with ther Z-saber, which due to its recent modifications had changed in appearance from the blade Giro once used. The handle was now streamlined and silver, the blade a long shaft of green energy curved like a katana for an improved cutting dynamic. _'For some reason...' _the now-blond thought to herself as she and her opponent clashed blades, sparks lighting the chamber they were in. _'I'm getting all fired up,' _she said as she managed to overpower her opponent's cross-guard and get a slash in across her opponent's stomach.

"Hey, that hurt, buster," Aile's opponent spoke holding a hand to her wounded stomach, before a smile suddenly tugged at her lips. "Now the real fun starts!" she spoke on one foot with the other leg bent at the knee, the woman forming a handsign before a bright light enveloped her. When it cleared, the pink parts of her armor had then changed to black, the hot pink silver and her hair a blond like her own, the bodysuit over her thighs gone revealing muscular legs. "Hyah!"

'_Man, I thought she was fast before, but this is just ridiculous!' _Aile thought as she struggled to keep up with her opponent's pace, the black blond-haired blur nothing more than a mirage as she barely avoided having critical spots on her armor slashed through. _'I'm not fast enough on my own. The only hope I have is to wait for that one moment... that changes everything,' _the now-blond told herself as she endured the rain of blows that came. After a few minutes, the girl on her last legs, the kunoichi-like Reploid suddenly backflipped away, three-eyed visor falling over her face as energy began to build.

"Here goes!" she called out as she put her right hand to the ground, left leg bent and right out to the side, her left hand behind her. The next moment before Aile's eyes, two copies of her opponent appeared beside the original. When the three leapt into the air in a front flip, Aile held her sword at her side and prepared to swing, the three copies dive kicking towards her. In a flash of light the opposing forces clashed and were soon on opposite sides of one another, Aile post-slash while her opponent crouched on the ground post-kick with her armor returned to normal. A few seconds later... "How can this happen?" Aile's opponent asked as she fell over, the dark miasma leaving her body, Aile walking over to her defeated opponent's side and rolled her over onto her back. "Hey... Sorry 'bout that. Don't quite know... what got into me," the kunoichi-like Reploid said rubbing her eyes as though she were waking up from a nap.

"It's alright. You weren't in control of yourself," Aile reassured as she helped the now pink-armored opponent into a sitting position. "The name's Aile, Chosen One of Model Zero. What's yours?"

"Marino... the Pleasant Thief," the now-identified Marino returned, Aile wondering if by "Pleasant Thief", if she were something like Robin Hood. "Whatever these guys did to me... really messed me up... Mind givin' a girl a place to lay down for a bit?"

"Sure thing, Marino," Aile said taking hold of her opponent's hand. Before she could throw it over her shoulders however, the self-proclaimed thief's body dissipated into golden particles, which soon transformed into a golden star-marked egg before flying into Aile's chest. The next moment a door of light opened before her, and not wanting to stay in that claw-marked space any longer than necessary, she ran out of it as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>"Neal? Aile? Vent? Anybody?" Pandora called out, the area she had found herself in after waking up resembling a large forest with metal trees, the path she was walking down leading to a large room built out of one of said trees. Entering the large octagon-shaped room, the door behind her suddenly closed, the model Cp Mega Man bringing up her guard when she recognized another presence in the room alongside her.<p>

Sitting atop a stool-shaped pedestal in the center of the room was a petite female reploid with blue eyes and blond hair parted aside from her face, the back styled to resemble a pair of wings, making her look like an angel. Her armor was lightweight in appearance and colored white with blue accents, a heart-shaped panel located on her chest, the skirt stopping mid-thigh, siren-like lights on her forearms and knees, and the hat with a red medical cross atop her head gave off the impression she was a nurse-type Reploid, her dainty hands obviously not meant for combat. What caught Pandora's attention however was the miasma that wafted off her body and made her eyes glow red, though the Reploid in front of her seemed to be trying to reign it in, though the knocked-over crates in the room told a story of how things were more than they appeared.

**Mega Man X: Command Mission Soundtrack – Apprehensive Cinnamon**

"Who are you? What is this place?" Pandora asked bringing her weapon to her hands, though held it in a non-threatening way so as to not antagonize the only other person in a seemingly-locked room.

"Yes, I'm Cinnamon. Hello!" the blond-haired girl said hopping off her stool and placing her hands together as she bowed at the waist, her body shaking as her eyes flashed from blue to red, the miasma wafting off her body as though she were holding back. The next moment her eyes turned ominous red and remained that way, the blond-haired Reploid bringing her hand back before it collided with Pandora's cheek with a loud _***SLAP***_, the green-haired girl sent flying across the room and collapsing a number of crates.

'_Owww... What's with those hands? It's like I was hit with a crowbar,' _Pandora groaned as she rubbed her sore face, her opponent now taking what would normally be a non-menacing stance with her hands folded in front of herself, though the slap from earlier ruined it.

"Sorry, but I did warn you," the blond Reploid replied, her voice now sounding like a hollow recording.

"Alright, blondie, you want a piece of me?" Pandora said as she brandished her Cp-Staff before transforming it into its rifle configuration, her white armor turning to blue before firing a charged shot at her opponent's feet, freezing them to the ground. Before the greenette could follow through, Cinnamon's hands were suddenly replaced with large silver drills jutting out of yellow bases interchanged at her elbows, and the ice was shattered. Cinnamon than ran at her, Pandora converting her rifle to a trident with a flourish before catching the two drills between the prongs of her trident and forcing them to the ground where they made a loud _***SKREEEEEE* **_noise as they bit into the ground. Pandora then elbowed her opponent in the forehead eliciting a loud- "Ow!" –as she recoiled. Once again her arms interchanged, this time with purple syringes filled with some kind of orange fluid. _'Oh, I do _not _want to get hit with whatever that stuff is.'_

And thus the fight went on, and despite her opponent not being a Combat Reploid, she was able to keep Pandora on the defensive. Cinnamon's injector-like weapons on her arms aimed in thrusts at Pandora's body, the greenette sidestepping each one or deflecting them with her staff, not wanting to find out what that stuff would do to her if she contracted it. Cinnamon then changed her arms into red box-shaped boxing glove configurations decorated with pink hearts, and Pandora had to Dash away from the strikes that crumpled the metal boxes lining the walls like wet tissue paper. Turning her Staff into a spear, Pandora slashed across Cinnamon's back, eliciting a feminine- "Aaaah!" In retaliation, Cinnamon's arms then changed to yellow and orange-handled red mallets with green gem accents, which she proceeded to strike Pandora repeatedly in the head, a number of _***DOKI-DOKI-DOKI* **_sounds ringing through the air as the toy-like mallets struck her with a deceptive amount of strength. Batting the hammers aside, she then backstepped as her armor turned yellow, and she charged an electric bolt from her rifle, which Cinnamon dodged as she ran at her. Her arms then changed to green spheres hovering past her wrists with white blue-accented horseshoe shapes on them, and to Pandora's surprise her Attribute Change was nullified.

'_Tch, looks like I still need some practice with my Biometal,' _Pandora hummed as she stepped back from her opponent. The greenette's Charge Attacks when her armor was white were non-elemental and mostly concussive in nature, and while her Attribute Change allowed her to use attacks of the Fire, Ice, and Lightning elements, she had to remain stationary in order to Change, which in a real fight she may not have the time to do. _'When Neal and I move through the Outlands, I'll have to see about training against some of the wild mechaniloids present there.'_

"Transfoooorm!" Cinnamon suddenly called out as she was enveloped in light, her white blue-accented nurse-like outfit suddenly turning into a black white-accented maid outfit complete with the frilly hat. What also stood out was that in place of her hands were large cat-like paws, her forearms bearing dark blue sleeves with white cuffs and pink ribbons with white stars, reminiscent to a school uniform.

'_What will she do now?' _Pandora questioned. Those claws looked sharp, and despite how they were mounted on something most would consider adorable, she wasn't going to risk trying Attribute Change if the seemingly-innocent nature of her default hands were any indicator of what she could do.

"On target!" Cinnamon called out as she ran at Pandora and slashed with her cat-like claws, Pandora dodging as best she could, though the fifth slash in the combo managed to nick her arm. Backpedaling away, Pandora suddenly felt her energy drop, as though the blond's attack had weakened her somehow.

'_I won't always have someone there to rescue me,' _Pandora thought to herself as she shook off the lightheadedness washing over her. _'I'll have to start fighting for myself,' _she said turning her Staff into a spear and running forward, stabbing the end into the ground and vaulting over her opponent's head as she ran underneath. Transforming her Staff into a rifle, she fired a Charge Shot and fired it right into her opponent's back before she could turn around, throwing her through the air and into a wall of crates off to the side with a loud _***CRASK* **_as crates tumbled to the ground around her.

"Professor... I failed you," Cinnamon groaned as she fell to her knees and slumped forward, the miasma leaving her body as whatever was controlling her was dispelled, her armor returning to normal. "Oooogh..." the blond groaned as she held her head with her hands. "Why does my head hurt? Where am I? Who are you?"

"My name is Pandora. You've already introduced yourself," the greenette responded.

"Oh? Well then it's nice to meet you," Cinnamon said getting to her feet and dusting off her skirt, only to fall to her knees a moment later. "Ohhh... I'm too tired to walk. Can you help me up, please?"

" . . . Alright," Pandora returned after a moment, grasping the blond Reploid's hand and helping her up. As soon as Cinnamon was on her feet again, her body glowed before breaking apart into golden particles, which soon coalesced into a golden star-marked Cyber Elf Egg, which then flew into the greenette's chest. Before she could question what had just occurred, the door opposite where she had entered open, a brilliant light pouring into the room, which she ran into.

* * *

><p>"What is this place?" Neal asked as he walked down a tan-colored metal hallway, the way behind him enveloped in darkness, leaving him only the path forward. "Well at least I've got my clothes back, so that's... something..." he hummed as he came upon a bulkhead at the end of the hall. Looking behind him, the path he'd taken was completely black, and if he was still in cyberspace, he didn't want to risk falling off the "stage" as it were. His comm. link wasn't working, so the only thing he could really do was walk up to the door, which opened in his wake allowing entry. Stepping into the room, the sound of running water met his ears, the now-blond teen walking into a large stadium-like room with a large platform supported above a pool of water below, waterfalls lining the walls around him. "This somehow feels like the end of the level where I happen to run into the stage's Boss."<p>

**WARNING WARNING WARNING**

"And _heeere _it is," Neal groaned rubbing the bridge of his nose as the big red warning flashed across his visor, heavy-set footsteps causing the ground to shake, making Neal reluctantly look up to see what it was he'd be facing. _'If it's anything like Fistleo, I'll probably have another scar somewhere on me by the time this is all over.' _"Ohhh... shit..." he squeaked as he craned his neck as his opponent strode towards him. "Just who did I walk in on this time?"

The figure approaching him was clearly a combat-type Reploid, his height at _least _twice that Neal's own, weight and size several times so, his tank-like stature and the massive beam axe being carried over his shoulder intimidating on their own. The Reploid's body was clad in a black bodysuit with white accents bearing a stylized yellow **M **in the middle like a belt, miligary green armor over his chest, shoulders, forearms, and legs. His feet bore yellow accents and large tan-colored knee guards bore a quartet of yellow bolts apiece, his with large unit of chest armor bearing a yellow crest in the middle flanked by two large red gems and white lining along the bottom. His shoulders were the same shade of green with large ivory spikes jutting out to the sides and large blue jewels on the fronts with **X**-shaped yellow settings, his forearms covered in military green armor with additional tan-colored yellow-bolted reinforcement, a number of vent-like holes lining the area around his wrists, golden knuckles placed upon powerful-looking hands. The green yellow-accented dragon-like helmet, black faceguard revealing only his eyes, and the massive red wings upon his back made Neal feel like the knave that had walked into the dragon's den.

**Mega Man X: Command Mission Soundtrack – Massimo of Steel**

"Me? Ha hah! I'm Massimo. Call me Steel Massimo!" the hulking figure bellowed haughtily.

"I somehow doubt your talking to _me _or just being made to say this, based on that red in your eyes and the miasma coming off your body," Neal said aloud as the ominous red eyes and purple miasma wafting off Massimo's body caught his attention. _'I've been in his shoes before, so all I can really do is wear him down and maybe knock some sense into him,' _he said drawing his E-Rapier. _'I just hope with his height and size he's as slow as-'_

"Gaaah!" Massimo roared as he suddenly shot forward at speeds something his height and size should've have been able to achieve. Boot-mounted hoverjets or not.

'_OHCRAP! HE'SNOTASSLOWASHELOOKS!' _Neal cried into his mind as he dodged an overhead axe strike that would've meant the end of him, a large crease made in the metal floor. "Holy crap I'm so fucking screwed!" he said whipping out his A-Gun and firing rounds into the massive Reploid's side flank.

"Hah! That tickles!" his opponent responded in kind as the projectiles impacted his side with seemingly no visible damage, apart from a cluster of small indentions in the armor.

"And I don't have any trouble believing that," Neal thought with a bead of sweat rolling down his temple as he stepped backwards, his opponent once more walking towards him, footsteps thundering through the closed space. _'That axe of his is bigger than I am, my E-Rapier won't stand a chance,' _the now-blond gulped at the size of the weapon Massimo once again brought down on him, both its reach and damage greater than anything he'd ever fought before. _'Of course, I've only been at this Mega Man gig for a month or so, so it'll probably grow worse,' _he lamented to himself. _'My A-Gun barely put a dent in this guy's armor, so that just leaves me with...'_

"Yah!" Massimo roared as he once again shot forward, this time bringing his axe back for a horizontal slash. Dashing forward, Neal bent backwards and slid across the ground on his knees, the shaft of Massimo's axe grazing his visor as he slid under the hulking figure's legs, the Pile Bunker in his right hand charging before it reached its peak.

"HIKEN!" Neal roared as he spun back to his feet and slammed his Pile Bunker into his opponent's back, a ring of fire rushing out the impact zone with a loud _***FWOOM***_, the force behind the attack throwing Massimo a few feet forward as the kinetic energy was released into his frame, as opposed to being torn in half like anything else would've.

"This is nothing!" Massimo growled as he turned around, the only sign of damage being a knuckle-shaped line of indentions in his back that smoked slightly, the metal hot from the heat of the EX Skill received from fighting Fistleo.

"And somehow, I have no problems believing that _either_," Neal squeaked as the imposing Reploid once again strode towards him.

"Giving it everything!" Massimo then roared as his body was enveloped in a bright light. When it cleared, the massive Reploid was now covered head to toe in golden armor glinting in the light, and if at all possible he looked even _more_ imposing than before. "Stay DOWN!" Massimo roared as a corona of fire-colored energy condensed between his wings before he leaned forward and fired a massive beam. Unable to dodge from close range, the now-blond crossed his arms before the attack struck him.

"Neal!" TK-31 cried as the Passionate Mega Man was driven into a wall up to the front of his shoulders, his arms crossed uselessly in front of himself as he made a human-shaped indention in the wall, his armor smoking and some of the polymorphic hair scorched.

"Hello, TK, have you done your homework? 'Cause if you don't, Prairie will KICK my ass..." Neal garbled out, clearly delirious from that last hit.

"...A-Are you okay?!"

"Yeah. Seems he threw my nervous system out of whack there. Can't quite feel the pain..." Neal answered deliriously. "There it is... Ahhhhhgh," he groaned weakly.***10***

"Neal-dono!" Kyudoka cried out as she appeared in front of her master and drew back an arrow, firing it at Massimo's face, only for him to guard it with the flat of his axe. As the diminutive Hacker-Type assaulted the massive Reploid under a storm of arrows, keeping him at bay, Jet appeared and began to alternately try to pull Neal out, while Nikola tried to recalibrate his nervous system from after that last hit.

"Dude, you got fucked up," Jet grunted as he once again pulled on Neal's collar, before allowing Nikola another chance to zap him. This time the brunette's dopey-looking expression changed to a confused one.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You took a death beam to the face, dude," Jet said pilling on him once again. "Think you can help me out, 'cause you're kinda stuck." The next moment Kyudoka cried out when Massimo guarded his face with his forearm before smacking her aside with the flat of his axe.

"Nikola! Sicc him!" Neal called out as he began to struggle his way from the him-shaped crater.

"I'm not a dog!" the cyber elf protested, but nonetheless rushed forward before zapping Massimo, the larger Reploid stunned as electricity arced off his frame, Neal managing to pry himself out of the wall before Dashing over and scooping Kyudoka into his arms.

"Geez, this is getting us nowhere!" Neal cursed as he once again fired off rounds with the A-Gun while Nikola continued to zap Massimo, both their attacks having little effect. "Kyudoka, this guy have any weakpoints?"

"The only one would be... the marks on his back from earlier," the Hacker-Type elf managed to answer before turning into blue particles and returning to his body. The next moment Nikola got axe-smacked too, weakly flying up to his owner before going the same way Kyudoka did, leaving just Neal and Jet against Steel Massimo.

"So... Got a plan?" Jet asked warily as the massive Reploid they were fighting stalked towards them, a few wisps of smoke rising off his frame where Nikola zapped him earlier.

"I noticed one potential flaw through the course of this fight, but for the moment I have just this one plan," Neal said before grabbing one of Jet's "ears" and whispering into it. "Break!" he shouted a few seconds later as he rushed Massimo with Jet right behind him. Dodging an overhead strike that left another crease in the floor, Massimo brought his axe back for another horizontal swing while bending at the knees. The speed of his axe however was slowed when Jet grabbed the back end and pulled, Neal brandishing the E-Rapier with one hand and pressing the Pile Bunker against the blade with the other. Blocking Massimo's attack despite the overwhelming power behind it, Neal was pushed around half-circle behind Massimo's left shoulder.

"What?" Massimo said in shock as Neal rushed his back with Pile Bunker charged.

"Take this! And that! And one of these! And some of those! Ha!" Neal shouted as he began repeatedly striking the small of Massimo's back where his first meaningful attack landed, Massimo attempting to turn and face his opponent, only for Neal to be two steps ahead him and deliver yet more damage from his fire-augmented Pile Bunker attacks. After a few moments Massimo fell to his knees, and hopping onto his back Neal drove the E-Rapier between his wings.

"Can't... move..." Massimo groaned as he fell forward, the red glow of his eyes and the miasma wafting off his body dissipating.

"Hey... Massimo, right?" Neal asked from his position on his opponent's back. "You still brainwashed or not?"

"No... I'm not," the massive Reploid returned. "You know, for a little guy, you sure to pack a wallop."

"I'm not _that _little," Neal groaned as he hopped off his opponent's back and offering a helping hand. Even though he put the full of his E-Rapier into his opponent's back, the blade only went halfway, so the damage couldn't have been _that _bad. He still had no way of knowing if he was still in cyber space or not, after all. "Anyway, what was with the purple aura and red eyes."

"I'm not sure. My memories are drawing a blank," Massimo said as he got up into a sitting position and rubbed his head. "Last thing I remember is being back in Cyberspace talking with X, and Zero. Next thing I know, I'm here with you."

"Wait, so someone's extracting Cyber Elves from the Reploid's afterlife?!" Neal blurted out the first idea that came to his mind.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Massimo said closing his eyes, body beginning to glow gold. "All I know for sure... is that what happened to me, and maybe the others, won't stop any time soon," he said as his body burst into golden particles, which then coalesced into a golden star-marked egg. After said egg flew into Neal's chest, appearing on his visor as an addition to his Cyber Elf inventory, a glowing white door appeared in mid-air, and with more water pumping into the room than was being drained out, the now-blond rushed through.

* * *

><p>Whether by fate or coincidence, all parties once separated were brought back together upon exiting the door of light that had once isolated them all. Rubbing the spots from their eyes, Vent, Aile, Neal, and Pandora all stepped into a large blue-tinted lobby-like space, doors to a black void closing behind each of them. Everyone was battle weary but still standing; whatever it was they had just encountered, it was over now.<p>

"Ev-_***kshhh***_ ple-_***kshhh***_" a voice laced with static cried out over their comms before the transmission began to clear. "If anyone can hear me, please respond!"

"Commander, Commander do you read?" Aile said tapping the side of her helmet.

"Guys, where 'were' you?!" Prairie cried exasperatedly. "The four of you have been off the radar for two hours! We thought we had lost you when that old server collapsed."

"Two hours?!" Vent blurted out in shock. "But that fight only took a few _minutes_."

"Same here, and I still have no idea what she meant at the end," Aile thought patting her chest where the Cyber Elf Egg had settled.

"Did _all _of us become subject to time dilation while in those isolated nodes?" Neal spoke aloud, still remembering his encounter with that massive dragon-like Reploid.

"It would appear so. Remember, cyberspace is completely uncharted territory. The conventional laws of time, space, and physics may not apply there," Fleuve's voice spoke out.

"So then where are we _now_?" Pandora asked looking around.

"It would appear we are where we intended to be. Legion HQ's record storage node. Coincidentally, past all security measures and fail safes, given we are now in the area of cyberspace 'meant' for data acquisition," a cultured-sounding voice spoke from behind Neal. In a flash of light, a tall, young man bearing a royal air appeared at the teen's side. His attire consisted of a high-collared fuchsia coat bearing golden accents with a cyan shirt and black tight pants, fuchsia shoes with golden bands around the ankles, completed with white gloves. He wore a tan-colored helmet that covered the right side of his face, and atop it was a headlight that bore some resemblance to a beret, long curly blond hair flowing down his back. What stood out the most however was that portions of his body were pixelating every couple seconds.

"El... TK-31... How are you outside the Biometal?" Neal asked as he moved to poke the former Reploid, only for his hand to pass through him. As though he were as immaterial as a hologram. In this case he wasn't.

"Given my nature as a cyber-elf, it only makes sense that I could gain some form of corporality while within this space," TK-31, known to some as Elpizo, spoke as he looked his body over. "Commander," he then spoke through Neal's comm. as he inwardly chuckled at the irony. "I need you to patch the ProgramData through to me. Since beurocracy was my specialty back when I had a body of my own, it should be a simple task of acquiring Chosen 05's electric dossier and transmigrating it into a more recent timeframe of the global census."

"Very well then. Since we have no idea how long it will be until someone discovers your presence there, it's prudent that we move quickly," Prairie's voice spoke out, a cluster of data forming in front of Elpizo, one resembling a pair of padded white gloves to the rendering software, while the other resembled a manila folder, a HU Number printed on the tab.

"And what are these two pieces for?" TK-31 queried.

"The first is so you can handle the electric dossier in question without leaving traceable data on it. The second..." Prairie paused. "Is to be inserted alongside it within the current census' databank."

"I understand completely..." Elpizo spoke as he placed the file inside his coat, having already deduced what the folder contained, though he would not look. "Come along, everyone. It would not be prudent to overstay our welcome, hm?" he asked as he lead the others along.

Leaving the foyer-like space, which was likely the cyberspace for one of the consoles for the HU Number Database, the group was lead into a large blue-tinted room, rows upon rows of file cabinets expanding as far as the eye could see in all directions meeting their eyes. Coming upon what looked like a floating platform, TK-31 took what appeared to be a bike's handlebar before pulling back on a lever, the navigation software rising into the air with them on it, before Elpizo shot forward. Singular eye darting around for a few moments, TK-31 stopped at a seemingly random shelf, the others practically flying forward while he placed the glove-like programs on his hand. Throwing the cabinet wide open, TK-31's identifiably-obscured fingers danced along the tabs of the files before plucking one out. Holding it towards Pandora, a green **MATCH **banner appeared across the file, confirming that the correct one had been drawn. Closing the long drawer, the navigation software shot forward once more, and they gained altitude. Within the course of a few minutes, the group reached what appeared to be the highest row of shelves in that bank, coming upon the last file.

"Here we are. The most recent census for this planet," TK-31 spoke as he opened the file wide, transplanting Pandora's file into the **P**-Section, categorized by first name, before rifling back a few more. Tapping his fingers between a few of the files, he eventually opened a small slat before taking the file from his coat and gingerly placing it therein. Closing it, he looked around before giving off a contented sigh. "Commander. The data has been translated as per mission parameter. No alarms have been triggered, and all data should be concurrent."

"Excellent..." Prairie spoke with a hint of relief in her voice. "Prepare for extrication back to base. Good job everyone," the blond spoke as, like when riding a Transerver Platform, everyone was whisked away in a burst of light, no traces of their existence leading back to the Guardians.

* * *

><p><strong>Mega Man X Command Mission Soundtrack – Liberion's Fate<strong>

Meanwhile, far beneath Legion HQ in an expansive underground facility that few people knew about, counting upwards in the single digits, the aged form of Dr. Syracruse sat in front of a wall of monitors. As he sat back in his chair, a pot of coffee long since cold at his side, he observed as the content of a number of Cyber Elf Processors, devices meant to draw out the power of the electronic sprite-like beings into combat-applicable format, were emptied one by one. The only indicator that something had invaded their cyber space was the sudden erasure of one of their electronic countermeasures, before any and all traces had disappeared entirely.

"What _is_ going on?" Syracruse pondered as he tapped his fingers together as the four banners of **NO DATA FOUND** flashed repetitively. "Legion is protected by some of the best net security on the planet... How could _four _Cyber Elves held in secure servers just... _disappear _like that?"

Little did he, or anyone else know, that those clusters of data weren't the only ones tampered with. Important files centuries-old had been transmigrated into new locations, and new data pertaining to an entity that as far as the governing body of the planet was concerned "no longer had any right to exist", was seamlessly introduced into the system. "The perfect crime" since when backtracking had been applied, the signal source had been found to be bounced off multiple satellites and sent out of several different servers worldwide simultaneously.

"It matters not, Dr. Syracruse. With the data acquired from our initial test batch and the perfected means of forcefully extracting Cyber Elves from their homes, what is the loss of a few weak clusters of data to what we can acquire _now_?" a synthetic voice spoke to the man as automatic doors opened behind him. Looking over his shoulder, the aged human doctor felt a shudder run up his spine as the recently-resurrected entity strode up to him. Said entity was over six feet tall and humanoid in shape but purely mechanical in composition, its bulbous spherical head armed with one of the most powerful portable supercomputers on the planet casting a dim pink light onto the room. Most of its features were obscured in the darkness, the only visible aspects of it in the darkness being its glowing yellow eyes and a suction cup-like mouth.

"I suppose you're right..." Dr. Syracruse hummed as he drummed his fingers on his desk as he shut off the feeds, the red strobe-like lights beginning to irritate his aging eyes. Despite humans being able to replace their eyes with advanced cybernetic implants, the inescapable gnawing of time was a major contributing factor in the ability to regain sight once it was initially lost. _'Sometimes I really envy reploids. They need an eye replaced, they just pop a new one in without any problems.'_

"See, _now _you're getting the right idea," the synthetic bulb-headed figure spoke, his mind already running through the calculations needed to draw out the next batch of Cyber Elves out of cyberspace. Now that they had confirmed successes in forcefully extracting Cyber Elves from their world into _this _one, they could do so and then modify them to their heart's content now that they knew what they were doing.

"Quite..." Dr. Syracruse hummed to himself having lost interest in the situation. For the longest time he knew something rotten was going on within the government, but his scientific curiosity had prevented him from acting against it. Now, the theories which he had worked so hard to validate in college, were likely being used to bring about an end to humanity.

And he was completely powerless to stop it.

"Also, that reminds me for whatever reason…" the bulb-headed figure spoke as he looked out the lab window, staring out at a platform situated above a massive expanse too great for him to see the full scope of. "What of this _Thomas _fellow? This metal framework that has been going up... He's been staring at it for days on end," he said motioning to the platform's only occupant, the broad-shouldered man simply staring out at a massive skeleton-like shape taking form, as he made grandiose motions with his hands.

"He is quite methodical I suppose," Dr. Syracruse stated as he stroked his chin. "While I had assured him that the programming of the labor force for the _Skeleton_ of that machine of his had been calculated and re-calculated numerous times to the point of perfection with only the _strictest _of tolerances, he still insists on overseeing the construction of his project's base with his own eyes."

"Well, as a Computational Humanoid Reploid," the bulb-headed figure said making more grandiose motions to the point that it would be considered comical. "I can understand the need to ensure abso_lute _perfection, if this weapon is to perform as projected."

"Maybe. However, I fear I may only ensure my own spot in Hell if I don't at least _try _to talk him out of doing… _this_," Dr. Syracruse said motioning to the hulking shell of bone taking form in front of him.

"Now now _now_ Dr. Syracruse. Whatever could you fear _death _for?" the reploid at his side asked. "Countless have already been resurrected, so why worry about _death _of all things. I myself am the result of true reploid immortality, and with how similar to us humans have become, it is only a matter of time before eternal life is no longer some mere _dream_, but a re_ality_."

'_That is what I am afraid of,' _Dr. Syracruse thought to himself with a shake of his head. He could only hope that the four Cyber Elves that had once been captured and exploited, had been placed into the hands of those who would not abuse their power.

* * *

><p><strong>On note of the dates, none are ever officially <strong>_**given **_**for when the Sage Trinity are formed or when the Equality Laws are taken into effect, so I'm simply acting around what it is that I know. For those of you that recognize the descriptions use for Chosen 02-05's "cyber forms", the absence of the "crests" on their bodies are completely intentional. As for the viruses the group encountered, if you hook a Mega Man Battle Network game into Mega Man ZX, you can encounter Battle Network viruses while in Cyberspace; as such I decided to reiterate those encounters. Lastly, I don't exactly **_**plan **_**on making anymore chapters like this one (the Cyberspace setting), so if it wasn't to your liking, then you don't have to worry about it happening again. This is likely a one-time thing. As for the new characters introduced towards the end, I've left plenty of hints, which will be cues for things to come.**

**Author's Notes:  
>*1* Masse &amp; Lune are the French words for "Earth and Moon", following the trend of the other Guardian's names, which are in French.<strong>

***2* Bass_EXE from the MegaMan Battle Network series.**

***3* MegaMan_EXE from the MegaMan Battle Network series.**

***4* The reason I say "streamlined Mettuars" is because the EXE versions of the Mettuars don't have the additional bumps and ridges that the X and ZX Mettuars do. If you look between the two, you'll be able to see the evident differences.**

***5* Slur_EXE from the RockMan_EXE: Stream anime.**

***6* ProtoMan_EXE from the MegaMan Battle Network series.**

***7* This phrase was first coined by the character David Xanatos from the 1994 movie, "Garoyles".**

***8* SwordMan_EXE from MegaMan Battle Network: Transmission. The stage is the same as in-game.**

***9* A quote from Bass_EXE when you fight him in MegaMan Battle Network 6.**

***10* This dialogue was paraphrased from Team Four Star's Dragonball Z Abridged, episode 20.**


End file.
